LoveHateTragedy
by BlackBeta
Summary: DISCONTINUED The Uchiha brother's had an unbreakable bond but due to the slaughter and Itachi becoming the Sensei of Team 7 it was broken. While Sasuke only hates his brother more and more, Itachi's love still remains, even stronger than before. ItaSasu
1. One last time

This is my first fic, please don't kill me! Review if you like. Itachi is somewhat OOC, Sasuke not (You can call it so). I write sometimes Japanese words, but my fic is English. It's about ItaSasu – my number one favorite pairing!!! Maybe some other side pairings, but you will see it then. Warning: Uchihacest, Yaoi. Rated: T, but in my opinion sometimes Rated M for hatred, some bad language and much blood. Don't like, don't read. No flames then please. You've been warned!

Full summary: Itachi and Sasuke had an unbreakable bond in the past. But it was destroyed by an unknown murderer and the new Sensei of Team 7 – Itachi. Hatred against Itachi was the only thing left for Sasuke, while Itachi's love for him never faded. What will happen if Sasuke finds out the truth about the day? What will become of the relationship between the Uchiha brother's and with the their changing feelings? What will become of Itachi's love and Sasuke's strange hatred? ItaSasu, Yaoi, Uchihacest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or something else, I wish I could own Itachi. Damn… T_T

Aniki – Sasuke's thoughts

Song – Sasuke's POV

Song – Itachi's POV Song – Itachi's and Sasuke's POV

**Love-Hate-Tragedy**

Chapter 1- Prologue: One last time

Today was not a good day, in every single way. The sun was about to set down and it started to rain and went stronger every passing minute and then it started to thunder. But despite the rain there were two men, the one was 16 and the other was 21. They were there, in the Valley of the End. It was their second meeting at this place, but this time, it should be their last time.

Here in the pourring rain sat Sasuke on Itachi, his sword in his right hand, ready to deal the finish blow. He had pressed his left hand against Itachi's right shoulder in order to keep him in his place and to support himself a little. The young Uchiha kept his sword in this position at the moment and was starring at the face of the man he hates and he will kill.

"This scene brings back memories don't you think, Itachi? The last time was at this place too. I wanted to kill you, to stab, but… I couldn't. I couldn't, not in this moment, it was too early for the end of this. But now, now I will kill you. Now this sword of mine will be drenched with your blood and then… you'll die, forever gone off my life." Hatred laced in the younger Uchiha's voice, but also confusion, hidden behind his painful words. In his mind were a few things he couldn't get rid off, many confusing and distracting things.

Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love

_Why? Why don't you do anything? Why don't you strain? Why don't you try to escape?_

_Why? And why am I not killing you finally? Why?!_

Sasuke's head was about to ache so he let it lower a little and closed his eyes for a moment to get a clear mind. Then, when he opened them again his eyes widened in shock. He saw that tears were forming in Itachi's eyes, which escaped then and were slowly flowing down his cheeks and dripping onto the ground. More and more tears came out to drip down. Sasuke was sure, Itachi was crying, slowly but certainly. But when was the last time the younger Uchiha saw his big brother crying? It must have been years ago. Sasuke took a long good look at his brother's eyes, at his black eyes. Itachi's Sharingan has disappeared a while ago and now Sasuke felt his own Sharingan slowly fading, morphing back into the normal black colour.

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
**I know, I should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving**  
**It's over now, **what have you done?

_Why are you crying now? Why now? Are you regretting everything you did? It's too late! Your remorse is too late! Or… is it something different? Or is it because you want me to kill you? Is that what you want, Itachi? Do you really want that? If that's the case then… why are you crying? Why? Why?! _

The rain continued to pour down on them, making their clothes wet and their hairs sticking to the moist skin. A shudder escaped the young Uchiha. The sun was slowly setting down, illuminating their surrounding in shattered colours. The clouds and the sky were painted in a crimson tone, like the world would go down and staining everything as a despaired cry in blood. This scene made this situation even more ironic.

I , I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
**Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you**

Sasuke charged his sword forward, he doesn't even realize it, he was lost, lost in his thoughts. Thousand pictures shot through there, disappeared and came back again. The pictures built up like a puzzle and were forming a film – his 'film of life'. But before he got lost in his past one last time he looked at the face of his brother one last time. His face still had the trails of his tears on it and his eyes were still closed.

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
**You carry hate that I feel**  
**It's over now  
**What have you done?

_It's true, you want it too. You really want me to kill you, don't you? Why? Why do you want it too? Is it because of your remorse or is it, yes, now I'm sure. Now I know why. That's why, this is your dream._

I , I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
**Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you**

Itachi's eyes, black like the night, were now open again. Sasuke's sword came nearer and nearer, at the same time they looked at each other and their obsidian eyes met. An indescribable feeling went through both of them. No matter how much Sasuke wanted Itachi to be dead and no matter how much it satisfied him to see his big brother crying, broken, suffering… he couldn't bring himself to smile, his lips were frozen, his breath caught in his throat, his mind a single puddle of confusion. Everything was so ironic. And before Sasuke dived into his past he realized for the last time how near his sword was. Before Itachi's heart, almost at Itachi's death, no almost at his dream, no… almost at his goal.

I will not fall, won't let it go  
**We will be free when it ends**

Everything went black and faded into a dizzy sight. The sounds were fading away, even the one of the pourring rain. The air was spinning, getting colder and making it harder to breathe for the younger Uchiha. The elder Uchiha didn't move one bit, seeming not even to breathe, not caring about anything any more. Just lying there, waiting for his death, waiting for his release - by the one he loved most. But still one sentence escaped Itachi's mouth between his calm breaths, spoken softly on a breathy whisper.

"Let me be your hero…" A sentence with so much meaning, a sentence with so much nostalgia - yet Sasuke didn't hear it. He was already lost in his mind, he didn't even realize that he had started to cry. He was too lost in his inner, he didn't even feel the wet and yet warm drops rolling down his cheeks and dripping onto Itachi's already wet skin any more.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away_ ... What have you done now!  
_Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you!_

And his memories played before his eyes und everything besides stayed still. Nothing had influence on him now, it was like he was unter Tsukiyomi, the time seemed to stop and even his breathing stopped. Only the pictures in his mind were moving and brought him back into the past.

Sasuke's POV

The past… The past was telling me a story, a story about two men, two Uchiha brothers - so similar and yet so different from one other. The elder, my big brother, the Uchiha's heir and prodigy and me, the little brother. It's a story about our lives and our relationship. A story between Itachi and me. Let me tell you this story, a story between love and hatred - love and hatred between two blood brothers.

**AN: That was my first chapter. How was it? Confusing? I know. Do you know FFX? Then you know the way. Simply put, this is just one short cutout from my whole big, big, big story. Besides, do you read the mangas? Why had Itachi to die that early and so pathetic?! My story won't follow the mangas and anime exactly. Please don't kill me! Review please, I'm curious :3 and always open for critic (constructive please). You can write them anyways, because I might get ideas for a even better plot! Well then, see ya soon!**

And I don't own the song from **Within Temptation - What have you done**


	2. Dreams, the reasons for our lives

This chapter has different POVs. The chapters are memories, which will be in between **commented, completed or else by Sasuke, who has his newest knowledge (before the memory – previous chapter) **

Disclaimer:As usual...I don't own Naruto or something else, I wish I could own Itachi. Damn… T_T

_Aniki – Sasuke's thoughts_

**Aniki – Sasuke's comments**

**Chapter 2 – Memories: Dreams, the reasons for our lives**

Sasuke's POV

Finally, the day has come. I've graduated the exam with ease and now I'm finally a Genin. With that I'm a step further to my goal. Today I will get a Sensei, who will hopefully help me to become a stronger Ninja. After all, I must achieve my goal.

Here I'm sitting, in the classroom, waiting for my Sensei and no matter who he is, he is only there to prepare me for my goal. I waited and ignored the people I called comrades. Sakura, totally hyper when it's about me. She's only annoying, like all the other girls here. And there is Naruto - I can't stand him. He has no skills, has more luck than anything else and still thinks he is cool. But I think the worst is… he is somewhat my friend, even my only friend. Maybe because we are both lonely and we are both hated livings of the destiny.

**Yes, back then I didn't really like them, although Naruto was somewhat my friend. I still think of them as annoying, but I like them now, really, now I can stand them. But, what I had to find out was that my Sensei should be worse then my comrades. Yes, but I didn't suspect this back then.**

Well, like I said. We were waiting for our Sensei and I hoped that I can stand him. I don't want a perfectionist, smartass, 'I know everything better than you all' show-off bastard with pride and ego like all five nations together and arrogant like an asshole, simply, no second Itachi. Itachi, my so-called big brother… I can't stand him. Forget everything I think about Sakura and Naruto then - Itachi is worse. I hate him, I really do. I hate my own big brother.

**Yeah, I couldn't stand Itachi out of all people there. He is the only one left from the Uchiha Clan besides me. He has since then taken over my 'education' and has always criticized and corrected me. I've always hated him, but since the Uchiha slaughter I hated him even more. How strange, it's strange to hate your own brother, your own blood relation. Hmm… hatred, why is it so?**

Away from my thoughts and back to reality. Naruto, the moron was going to the door and preparing a sponge above it and was laughing all the time - how childish.

"Naruto you child, what are you doing?!" Sakura asked the blonde with an annoyed voice. I just stayed calm at my desk with my ellbows on it, hands fold together and head slightly leant against them. My usual position.

Normal POV

"You'll see Sakura-chan. I'll give him a punishment for being late!" Naruto said with great enthusiasm.

"That will never work, he is a Jounin and no amateur." Answered Sakura and laid her hands on either side of her hip. I love these tricks! Said inner Sakura with enthusiasm like Naruto and was very excited.

Several minutes passed and still no Sensei was in sight.

"Argh! Where is the moron?! He is so unpunctual! Where is-!" Screamed Naruto angrily and threw his hands on his head.

Suddenly the door was opened and the sponge fell down.

_What's wrong with me? I have suddenly such a strange feeling, a strange familiar feeling. What is that? And why beats my heart suddenly so fast und yet constant at the same time? What's wrong with me? Pull yourself together Sasuke!_

**This 'strange' feeling which I've called it back then - now I know what it is. Now I know this soft and yet thrilling feeling pounting fast and gentle.**

"Ha! You fell for it! You fell for it!" Laughed the blonde and pointed at the door. "Hugh? Where is he? Argh! Damn, here is nobody! Where is the stupid ba-?!" Naruto stopped himself as he noticed that someone was behind him.

"Baka?" Comleted the stranger as he held his kunai firmly against the blonde's throat.

_Who is there? Who is it? And why beats my heart so fast? Who the hell is he?!_

"…One..." Said the man with an emotionless voice.

All three Genins went numb, someone was behind them and held a kunai against their throats. The pressure on it was firmly but not tight enough to break the skin. They gulped and turned around slowly.

"If this was a real battle, which all of you set your lives on it, then you would be dead by now. That's why I count one, one for one death and when you reach five, then…" The unknown Ninja went on and closed his eyes for a moment.

_This way, this cocky way to talk, is it possible? No, this can't be, that's impossible._

"…then, then all of you will forever stay in this academy, forever. By the way, rule number one: Never let your guard down, never." He completed and opened his deep, black eyes again. He then released his shadow clones with a puff and crossed his arms, studying their reaction with an indifferent look for a while.

The Genis stood now face to face to their new Sensei and Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, while Sasuke's eyes widened in absolute hate. They expected a Jounin and there stood a person, who already looked like a man with black shoes, bandages around his ankles that went up to his knees, a black trouser starting from under his knees and a black shirt with sleeves to his ellbows and a collar high up against his chin. Above it he wore a bright purple amor-jacket that went to his hip and had two straps over his shoulders. To complete it he had addiotional a katana over his back, which he wore from his right shoulder to his left hip. And at his left upper arm hidden under the black shirt he had the typical tattoo carved on his pale skin. He was definitely an ANBU, not a Jounin.

"Nice to meet you, from now on I'm your new Sensei." The ANBU said this with a little smile on his face.

_No, this can't be real. Everyone, but not HIM! Please not, this must be a nightmare._

**No, unfortunetaly this was not a nightmare. It was reality, the bitter reality, which I've could never ever escape, no matter what I've tried.**

- A little later in another place -

"Well, this place is just right, here we can better get to know us, introduce ourselves and tell something about our lives." The new Sensei said with his cool voice as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the metalic parapet and made himself comfortable. But his statement only confused the pink girl and she looked questionly at the Sensei. "Sensei, what should we tell about ourselves?" She asked, hidden in her tone was a slight annoyance.

"What you like, what not, your hobbies, your greatest dream, something like that." Came the monotone response from the still unknown Sensei.

_God, greatest dream. How stupid. Such a sweet, innocent, little thing._

"Hey Sensei, how about you intrduce yourself first?" Complainted the blonde annoyed.

"As you wish. Well then…" The raven haired man started and was mentally searching for answers.

Sakura and Naruto both looked at him kind of concentrated. They couldn't help, but the Sensei looked familiar to them, his raven hair and eyes, which seemed to shine in the sunlight. Sasuke didn't even look at him he only looked uninterested in another way.

Smiling a bit the Sensei went on. "My name is Uchiha Itachi."

_Uchiha?! That's the same name as… _Sakura and Naruto both thought a little shocked.

"What I like, what I dislike and my hobbies are things that I myself even don't know." He told them to their sightly disappointment.

"Very helpful." Said Sakura with an ironic undertone.

"But…" He said and closed his eyes and went calm. All of them, even Sasuke, were now listening to him carefully and with their full attention. Itachi reopened his obsidian eyes again and went on. "But, I know my dream for certain." His eyes shone with a certainty that was unknown to them.

_He has a dream? How pathetic Itachi._

Naruto was amazed, he couldn't get his stare off the man before him. He was sure with his dream like he himself. _His eyes are the same as mine. He won't die before he has fulfilled his dream. _Naruto thought and a little sweatdrop made it's way down his face. _I underestimated this guy. _"And what kind of dream is it?" The blonde asked curious.

"My dream is…" He started and saw that all of the three, now Sasuke too, all of them now paid their full attention to Itachi, which surprised him. "My dream is - no, I can't tell you that. It would be too soon, please understand this. Someday, when the day has come, I'll tell you my dream, I promise." He said and smiled weakly.

Sakura and Naruto looked at Itachi a little confused, while Sasuke turned his look into the nothing again.

_Why won't he tell us the dream? What could it be?_

"Ah, come on Sensei please tell us your dream." Naruto begged and added to his request a puppy eyes look and let his blue eyes shine even more in the daylight.

"I'm sorry, but if you tell anyone about your dream then they won't come true anymore, isn't it? Itachi responsed with his usual voice, hiding the reason behind it.

"But Sensei, this is only the case with wishes from shooting stars." The young female ninja said with her usual naïve and innocent childish voice.

Itachi sighed, Naruto and Sakura didn't want to understand him, understand that his dream is unpossible once spoken out loud. He closed his eyes again and tried to keep his voice by. "I know, but understand it please I can't tell you that. My dream isn't that easlily. It's for most people the most difficult dream ever."

**Itachi was right. His dream, it's really the most difficult of all, others have to risk a few things for their dreams but Itachi he must… risk more. Today I finally know it, I finally know his dream.**

Naruto pouted a little at this. "Sensei, do you think MY dream is easy? I have a certain dream." He began. "Well…" Itachi opened his eyes again and looked directly at Naruto. "Then tell us. Intoduce yourself and tell us YOUR dream." The ANBU captain said and relaxed his a little tensed position.

"With pleasure Sensei." The blonde said with great enthusiasm. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen, which Iruka-Sensei always buys me and I don't like to wait for my ramen longer than three minutes after I've poured the hot water on. And my hobbies are compairing ramen!" Naruto went on with a grin on his face, which followed to a blush.

_Does this moron only think about ramen? _Thought Sasuke cooly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. "And your dream?" He asked curious, which was successfully hidden behind his usually emotionless tone.

"My dream is to become the next Hokage, so that everyone in this village recognize me and finally acknowledge my existence!" The kitsune exlaimed with certainty.

Itachi smiled a little and was surprised from his dream. He had to admit that this was very difficult and demand everything for its success. _Naruto, I know exactly how difficult this dream is. You were right, it IS difficult. Because, Naruto, you have to be strong for it und because you have the Kyuubi in your body it will be really difficult - because the people don't accept you due to this. Yeah, I know why you have THIS dream. You want that all recognize you, as a human and not as a thing or a monster. No, how you are, how you truly are. I know exactly how it is. I know excatly how you feel, it was the same with me, or better said, it is still the same. I'm like you, not seen as a human but as a title, a genius, child prodigy, the heir of the Uchiha Clan. But I'm sure that you can change your fate and make your dream come true. _Itachi thought.

The Uchiha pulled himself away from his thoughts and back to his students. "A great dream, difficult to fulfil and long lasting, but really a nice one. Okay, the next." He said monotone and looked at the only girl in the team. The pink hair, her red dress and her naïve, sweet voice made her really a little childish.

Sakura sat there, sweet and innocent and had her hands a little gripped in her dress, which only made her even more innocent. "I'm Haruno Sakura." She said enthiusiasticly and happy to tell about herself. "And I like…" She went on and looked a little embarassed and with a blush on her cheeks at Sasuke and had her hands in fists in front of her chest. But the young Uchiha only looked uninterested into the air with his mind probably not by his surrounding any more. "My hobbies are…" She started and still blushed as she looked at Sasuke again. "And my greatest dream is…" The pink haired girl didn't look at Sasuke this time, but made a squealing fangirl sound. The thought of her dream made her even more upset and she blushed even harder, which made Itachi raising an eyebrow at this. Sakura then stopped her explaination and tried to calm herself down, silence followed.

Itachi was the only one who noticed the forgotten part and asked her with a slight interest. "And what do you dislike?"

"Naruto." Came the cool response and she went on with her looking at Sasuke, while Naruto was disappointed. Sasuke kept his uninterest and paid no attention to them.

"Well, a really nice dream of yours, which is not easy too, because you never know what others think about you. But still, a nice dream and very typical for girls." Itachi said and his look went to Sasuke, his little brother. "Next." _Now you, Sasuke. I'm curious, although I know most of your statements._

When Sasuke heard that deep voice and his request, he raised his voice for the first time this day. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Said the young Uchiha and kept his uninterested, emotionless voice by, which was similar to Itachi's. "There are MANY things I HATE and NOTHING I LIKE." He went on and sounded with each word colder and colder. "My dream is not a dream, it is an ambhition. The revial of my clan and a certain man…" He paused, his words now colder than ice and his voice without any emotion, his eyes blank and empty which said: 'My Clan, which you no longer belong to, because I don't acknowledge you as a brother but as one of my enemys.' The air seemed to get colder and could freeze any minute, it was getting harder to breathe. Itachi knew Sasuke's answer and a single sweatdop made it's way down his neck, an unseen shiver escaped his body and his body was slightly trembling. "…will die." Sasuke finished his sentence and his eyes narrowed into a look of pure hatred.

Itachi gripped at his necklace for a moment and breathed out deeply. "Okay." He said a bit hestiated. Sasuke really hated him and that with passion. But Itachi didn't understand why. The muderer who Sasuke wants to kill is an unknown murderer, no one had seen him and stopped him, that's why he could escape freely. Even after the day no one could find him and that is what Itachi didn't understand: When the murderer is unknown then why does Sasuke behave like Itachi was the murderer, why the hate, why against him? This was what the elder Uchiha wondered about and that for four years. Still he couldn't now think about it, he had students and one of them was more or less waiting for an response. Itachi relaxed himself once more and spoke again in his emotionless tone. "Your dream, no, your ambhition is difficult too, because you don't who he is or how strong and this unclear fact can drive you insane. And it also can surprise you from behind, if you underestimate him. And still I will do whatever it takes to prepare all three of you and help you become stronger and reach your dreams." Itachi said as he looked at them and smiled lightly.

**This were our dreams and my goal - to kill the murderer and my third goal, what I didn't say, was - surpassing you Itachi. Being stronger, greater, more famous, more feared than you und hearing you say this sentence one time: I'm proud of you, I'm proud to have you as my brother." This was what I almost wished more than having another brother. I wanted your admiration, your attention, your… instead I had to hear everytime how great you are, how I can make this better and what I did wrong and this was everything. I think the gap between us will never close, but I will do whatever it takes to make it possible.**

"Ah, besides…" Itachi started to get our attention. "We are meeting tomorrow at six o' clock at the meeting place."

"Ey?! So early?!" Naruto protested. "I'm still sleeping then!" He ranted and wanted that Itachi changed his mind. But it failed.

"Why so early Sensei?" Sakura asked a little confused, because she wanted to sleep as well, but didn't want to admit that. _Shanaroo! That's so mean! I need my sleep! _Screamed inner Sakura angrily.

Itachi only closed his eyes and let a sigh pass. "Rule number two: A ninja must be ready for a battle at any time, at any place, under every circumstance. Remember that." Clarified Itachi and opened his black eyes which shimmered in the sunlight and caught Sakura's and Naruto's attention.

_He is cool, somehow like Sasuke, cool and sexy. But who is better? Sasuke or Itachi-Sensei? … Sasuke! Sasuke will always be my number one, cha! _Sakura thought.

'_tebayo? Somehow Itachi-Sensei is an arrogant wannabe as Sasuke. Does it run in the Clan? Wait, isn't Itachi from the Uchiha Clan as well as Sasuke? Doesn't that mean that…?_ Naruto thought and his eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise.

**AN: Finish chapter two. Huh, hard work, but I'm enjoying it. Yeah… this chapter was a bit lame but that will change – next chapter. The character of Itachi is a little different, more like a teacher and a big brother at the same time. Sasuke is more cold-hearted, Naruto more smart (I think it fits him) and Sakura same as usual. No flames please about this, constructive critics are always welcomed! And please don't count my errors! Being German and having bad knowledges about things like the grammar is a real pain in the ass! You've been warned, remember? ^^ Well… see ya next chapter!**

**Words: Sensei – Teacher 'tebayo – dattebayo – ('believe it' in USA)**

**Kitsune – Fox (A calling for Naruto in fics.)**

Shanaroo – Hell no or hell yeah (Exclaimation of Sakura in anime.) 


	3. The flow of pain

I feel really guilty for updating this late, but messed up my document so I had to rewrite it many, many of times -.- But as you can see it worked in the end.

Disclaimer:As usual...I don't own Naruto or something else. I wish I could own Itachi. Damn… Itachi, why are you dead? Why did you have to die that early?

_Aniki – thoughts_

**Aniki – Sasuke's comments**

**Chapter 3 – Memories: The flow of pain**

- On the way home -

**I remember that I went the whole way home totally absent and expressionless. The thought that Itachi my 'so-called brother' is now my Sensei too made my blood boil. I felt a deep anger and a deep hatred, which changed into annoyance in the very next moment.**

"Hey! Sasuke-teme! Our Sensei, his name is Uchiha too. Do you know him?" This question wasn't actually a question, it was a statement. Naruto knew the answer and wanted to hear those words from Sasuke.

"That's the same question I wanted to ask you too." The pink said shyly with a blush rolling across her cheeks and with her hands behind her back in an innocent manner.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Sakura and Naruto with a expression full of hatred, which hit them like a kunai. "He is my… big brother and nothing is going to change that fact, unfortunately." Sasukes eyes spoke of bitterness and hatred as he said those words, which were like deadly poison. Naruto and Sakura looked at him surprised as he began to walk again. He had his hands in his pockets and didn't care if they come along or not. The blonde was disappointed by this. He had no family and Sasuke spoke of his family as if he were more happy without it.

Naruto closed his eyes, lightly biting his lower lip. "Then…" He said weakly and opened his saphire eyes. "… you hate him?" Again not really a question. Naruto just wanted to confirm his suspection as he looked at Sasuke, attempting to burn holes in his back. Sakura stayed quiet and Sasuke stopped again, still with his hands in his pockets. The Uchiha turned around and looked at them directly in the eyes as he said with a serious and bitter voice a firmly "Yes." He just let them both stay there in disbelief as he rose to his feet and started to walk again.

_Why Sasuke? Why? Why do you hate your own brother that much? You don't know what it's like to have no family, to be alone and you, you comlain about your brother and hate him? I don't understand you Sasuke, I never will. _Naruto thought sadly.

The blonde turned around to Sakura, a light blush was forming on his cheeks. "Sakura-chan, how about-?" His nervous attempt to formulate a question was interrupted by Sakura's cold answer. "No." She said and tried to run after Sasuke. "B-but Sakura-chan!" Came the blondes plead as he run after Sakura, trying to convince her.

- At home at the Uchiha's residence, evening -

Sasuke just got home, slipped off his shoes and went to the kitchen, in which Itachi stood and was walking over to him.

Itachi had a little smile on his face. "Hi Sasuke. Food is on the table, if you-" He started, but was stopped by Sasuke, who without any emotion pushed him with his right hand aside and passed by. The elder Uchiha just looked at him questionaly and confused.

"Otouto,-" Itachi began.

"I'm not your otouto! I'm Uchiha Sasuke, got that?!" Yelled Sasuke and turned around angrily. Itachi took a step forward. "What's wrong with you? Since early this morning you are so strange." Confusion was in his voice and he let a sigh pass his lips. "What is your problem?" He asked a little annoyed. Sasuke glared at him with all his hatred he could muster,voice raising. "YOU! You are my problem!"

Itachi was a bit shocked and closed his eyes for a moment, preparing himself to say something. But Sasuke didn't stop and went on. "YOU are MY problem! Isn't it enough that you are my- my- brother?! Do you have to be my Sensei TOO?! Do you have to criticize me the whole day now?! To make me a perfect ninja like you?!" He yelled louder than before and due to his anger and hatred tears were building in his eyes, which were trickling down his cheeks slowly. He couldn't stop them the just came out. His brother saw his anger and wanted to stop him. "Sasuke, I-" He wanted to say, voice filling with an different tone.

But his otouto didn't stop and went on yelling. "No! I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear anything any more! Not from you! Do what you can best! Do your fucking missions, let me down and forsake me and for god's sake leave me fucking alone!!!" His tears were slipping down to his chin and dripped onto the ground, but Sasuke didn't care about them. "You hear me?! It's enough, enough, ENOUGH!!!" Sasuke screamed and ran in his bedroom, closing the door with a loud bang. After the door was closed he leaned with his back against it and slowly slipped down to the ground. Knees pulled near his chest and head burried into them. Angrily he bit his lower lip in order to hold back his sobs. He hated Itachi now even more, because of him he got so angry and he had even started to cry, although it was unintentionally and altough his tears just came out all of a sudden.

**Yes, I was angry and somewhat sad at the same time. I just wanted, no, in this moment I didn't give a fuck about anything, even if the world was going down. It didn't matter to me. I was so angry and hated, that it changed in the next moment into depression. I didn't know if I was angry at Itachi, or rather… at myself. He didn't do anything. I attacked him mentally, just because of frustration of the situation, I hurt him merciless and it didn't bother me. Hmm… somehow cold-hearted.**

_Sasuke... I..._

#I'm sorry that I hurt you#

#It's something I must live with everyday#

"Sasuke." Muttered Itachi after he regained a clear mind and after the minutes went by. He didn't even think about what to do next, as he already walked to Sasuke's room, slowly and with a little hesitation he opened the door and saw a heartbreaking sight: His little brother lying on the bed, quietly, motionless and sleeping. On his cheeks and on the pillow were still the moist traces of his tears and one single crystal tear was dripping down his left cheek, which reflected the fading sunlight from the window and glimmered like an ice crystal held into the sun. Itachi's heart was breaking inside him and he felt a painful stab in his chest. Sasuke had cried – because of anger against himself but most of all because of…

#And all the pain I put you through#

#I wish that I could take it all away#

#And be the one who catches all your tears#

"Because of me." Closing his raven eyes as he quietly said those three words, the elder Uchiha walked over to his brother's bed. "It's all because of me, it's all my fault, I know." He opened his eyes and was now in front of the bed. Looking at the face of his brother a sad smile was forming on his own face. Itachi set himself down of the edge, his eyes never left Sasuke's. He rose his right hand and gently brushed the strays out of his little brother's face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sasuke." He whispered more to himself than to Sasuke and tenderly run his hand through the black hair. Sasuke didn't even stir through the touches. "I'm so sorry. I wished you were happy, I wished that…" Not wanting to say what he thought what would be best he interrupted himself. Itachi thought that his own death would make Sasuke happy. He drew his hand away and began to caress Sasuke's cheek in a lovely way. Touching this smooth skin a smile was forming on the elders face, lingering for a second and his eyes shone with love.

After a few moments of this comforting peace Itachi looked then at Sasuke's face once again, the traces of his tears still clung to him. He leaned in and carefully wipped them away with his thumbs.

#I'm not a perfect person#

#I've never meant to do those things to you#

"Sasuke." Itachi said weakly and leaned in even more, faces now only an inch away. His breath met Sasukes lips, came back to touch softly his own. "I hope, no, I want you to make your dream come true and then I want you to be happy, even if I won't exist then any more, so be it… so be it." Itachi's voice was nothing more than a faint breath and his lips made contact with Sasuke for the first in a long time. He kissed his brother lightly on the cheek, which developed into a longer contact after all. Mental tears were forming in his eyes, flowing down his face in a small flow. A small flow of pain. Slowly he backed away, the smell and taste of Sasuke still present on him. Itachi rose to his feet and went over to the door. But before he opened it he turned around a last time to look at his little brother. The young boy was still asleep and didn't even flinch for one second. "Sasuke…"

#And so I have to say before I go#

#That I just want you to know#

"I hope I die by your hands and see you smlie as well." A sad smile appeared on his face, which was fading within a second. The door was opened the next moment and Itachi left the room, thinking about Sasuke's smooth skin and his words the whole time. A single tear escaped his eyes. _I wished you had a better brother, a brother you've always wished for and never makes you sad… like I have._

#And I can't stand the pain#

#And I can't make it go away#

#No I can't stand the pain#

Sadly and mentally absent he went outside to the pond, at which he used to sit with Sasuke, talking about random things, laughing and smiling the whole time he was with him. Good, old times. After he unconsciously went sure that no one was around the Uchiha let his a few tears streaming down his face and cried to himself.

#How could this happen to me?#

#I've made my mistakes#

#Got no where to run#

#The night goes on#

#As I'm fading away#

Full with self-hatred and anger he took a kunai from his pocket and…

#I'm sick of this life#

#I just wanna scream:#

#How could this happen to me?#

- Somewhere in Konoha -

"Man, I'm so full." A content Naruto said with a hand on his stomach as he walked down the streets of Konoha. It was late and he just had together with Iruka a few bowls of ramen. The blonde stopped dead in his tracks as he thought his eyes were betraying him. In front of him sat a person, with his back facing him and still he could say who it was. "Ah! Itachi-Sensei, what are-" Naruto called and was interrupted. "Naruto, shouldn't you be at home by now?" Came the weak response. "I could ask you the same! What are you doing here so late?" He asked back and went quieter as he thought he saw tears. "What's wrong?" Was the worried question as Nauto came nearer. He stood now next to Itachi, he couldn't see any tears but glassy eyes and trails of dried tears which used to be there.

#Everybody's screaming# 

#I try to make a sound but no one hears me#

He thought about it. Tears, at his Sensei, an Uchiha, the big brother of the ice block bastard Sasuke. Naruto didn't want to talk about the fact, he didn't want to break his Sensei's pride, because he knew: Being related with Sasuke must be hard, most of all when he even openly admits that he HATES his OWN brother. That's why the blonde decided to pretend as if he hadn't seen the clues that his Sensei must have cried. All people thought Naruto was stupid, but that wasn't the case. Naruto knew much about feelings and he could exactly know how they feel, even if he never had these feelings.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked stupidly. He acted stupid. Itachi knew that Naruto got the hang of it and was happy that he didn't talk about it or else he had to lie about the reason. "No, everything is fine, there was just something on my mind." Faking a smile he went on wiping the dried trails away. Naruto sat himself down next to Itachi and joined him in at starring at the sea. A long silence filled the air, the sound of the animals communicating in the evening could be heard and a low breeze blew up to caress their skins and filling their noses with the smell of fresh grass. It was a beautiful silence, only the animals making their sounds and the soft rush of the sea as the wind blew gently over the surface. Their hairs seemed to dance in the breeze and Itachi rose a hand to keep the strays in their place. Everthing, even heart and soul seemed to be in harmony and nothing else seemed to matter. Naruto lost himself in this moment of peace until Itachi decided to break the silence and spoke up. "Naruto, you should go, it's late. Let's go, I will accompany you. I think a little walk would be just fine right now." He said and stood up. "Okay." Naruto responsed and stood up as well, he didn't even hesitiate or complain.

#I'm slipping off the edge#

#I'm hanging by a thread#

#I wanna start this over again#

Naruto and Itachi walked together towards home and Naruto told Itachi a few stories from the time in the academy. But Itachi didn't really listen to him, his thoughts were at Sasuke's words, his own last words, which he said before he left the room and at the past. The past years when Sasuke was only 8 and Itachi just 13. It was a nice time - back then. He wished that everything could be the same as back then and that Sasuke would be still happy and that all the things never happened.

#So I try to hold#

#On to a time when#

#Nothing mattered#

#And I can't explain what happened#

#And I can't erase the thing that I've done#

**Flashback**

Sasuke was just 8 years old and Itachi 13. Itachi, as a respected Ninja, busy with his missions, just came home from a long and difficult mission.

"Aniki!" Called a young Sasuke, who saw that his brother was just slipping off his shoes and putting down his weapons. He run over to him in his arms and threw them over with his impact. Itachi laughed a little at his greeting and laid his arms around Sasuke. "Otouto. Yes, I'm home. Did you miss me?" He asked playfully with a smile on his face.

Sasuke smiled back at him and wrapped his arms even tighter around his aniki. "Of course I've missed you! Can we play something? Can we, can we, can we, can we?" He asked without taking a breath with an innocent, sweet smile on his face. Itachi's smile just widened and he rose two fingers and poked Sasuke's forehead. "Of course we can play something, I only have a little amount of time, but…" He stopped himself as he saw that his brother's smile faded and changed into a pouting face when he said the words 'little amount of time'. Itachi's heart hurt everytime his brother was unhappy and he couldn't stand the pain. "But for you I would give away every free second only to see your sweet, heart warming smile again." Sasuke's eyes lit up and shone with joy. He hugged his aniki tightly and thanked him for having time for him.

Sasuke didn't understand it but Itachi had back then practically said that he isn't just a normal brother to him, but more. He was the most important person ever and the reason why he didn't run away. Itachi already realized back then that he loved Sasuke more than a brother, more than he should. He really loved him. He couldn't help, but Sasuke was his angel, who held out his hand and would escaped with him from the hell.

"Okay, what do you want to play?" He asked his little brother and stood up together with him in his arms and looked with a smile directly in his raven eyes. Sasuke smiled back and hugged him. "Don't care, as long as we spend time together."

Itachi hid his smile this time and only smiled to himself in his heart. When he was around Sasuke he could let his emotionless and monotone voice fall off and was just happy and lovely, but only around Sasuke. "Well then, let's play hide and seek. Come, I'll bring you there." He said, gesturing his otouto to jump on his back for a piggyback. Sasuke jumped with a wide smile on his face on his nii-san and immediately wrapped his arms around his neck. Itachi's corner of his lip lit up and he walked with Sasuke into the woods. Once they were there they played til the had to go home. Content and smiling Itachi carried his little brother back to home. At home Sasuke was already asleep and Itachi laid him carefully down on his bed, putting the covers over him and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. But before he left the room he turned around one more time and looked at his cute otouto with a happy and loving big brother look. "Otouto, I… ah… nothing." Shaking his head a little he quietly closed the door. The Uchiha then went into his room and laid himself down on his bed and then his look went back to emotionless again.

The time was nice, but soon the Uchiha slaughter followed, which took Sasuke's smile forever. The day, which will always be in Itachi's and Sasuke's memories as the worst day ever. The day, which took their bond they had. A bond, which no one should ever break and yet it was broken - forever.

**End Flashback**

#No I can't…#

#I've made my mistakes#

#Got no where to run#

#The night goes on#

#As I'm fading away#

#I'm sick of this life#

#I just wanna scream:#

#How could this happen to me?#

**I didn't know anything from all the things Itachi did. I didn't know that he went outside, has cried and met Naruto and all these things. But I didn't care, because I was still angry at Itachi. Still, I don't know if I was really angry at him, maybe angry at someone other, but whom?**

Itachi was still walking down the streets absent with his thoughts and didn't even notice that Naruto was still talking.

"Hey, Itachi-Sensei! Are you listening?" The blonde asked, angry that Itachi didn't laugh at such a funny point. Naruto always addressed him with 'you', but still he stayed at 'Sensei', which proved that he respects him but then again sees him as equal - unpolite or not? Or rather: I see you as a 'friend' and that's why the familiar address? Or is he just arrogant and full of himself? Whatever it was, it doesn't disturb the Uchiha. No one really had the guts to address him with 'you' besides Sasuke. Maybe because everyone was formal with him but that was what he hated.

After several calls of Naruto Itachi came back to himself. "Sorry Naruto, I was just absent. I'm sorry." Apologized Itachi with a still abesent tone. Naruto knew what distracted Itachi so badly and he decided to not talk this one over, although he was really curious about these things. "Ah, never mind. Wasn't that important." He lied, hurt that Itachi the first one who didn't look at him with those cold eyes didn't listen to him. The Uchiha saw that he hurt Naruto and wanted to make it up and make him laugh again. "No, it's just, it's because…" He started, not sure what he should say.

_Come on Itachi, think!_

Itachi still searched for something to tell and then he had something. Nartuo was now eager for his Sensei's answer. They both stopped walking and hoping not to mess things up. Talking was the biggest weakness of Itachi, most of all, when it comes to cheer someone up and Naruto's weakness was that he was quickly hurt.

"I just remembered what I thought when I first saw you. With you I first thought: Isn't that the one who did at his practice, because he did something wrong again, the Harem-no-Jutsu instead of Henge-no-Jutsu and got a lot of trouble from Iruka?" Naruto's eyes widened and his face went slightly red. "That was your first thought?" Naruto asked embarassed, which caused Itachi to laugh a little and Naruto joined him in laughing. After a few moments they stopped and started to walk again.

"Actually… this was my second thought." Itachi said and it was clear that the blonde wanted to know the first. "And what was really the first one?" Now fear was in his voice.

_Was his first thought: That's the Kyuubi, the monster everyone in this village hate? Was is that thought? _Naruto thought and let out a low sigh and went calm. He walked further and didn't notice that Itachi stopped again. The Uchiha had a smile on his face and spoke up. "My first thought was that I have great, good students, in which one of them has even the potential and the fire to become Hokage and this one is you, Naruto." He finished with a kind of big brother smile. Naruto turned around after those words, tears and joy filling his features.

"Thank you, Itachi-Sensei." Murmured Naruto more to himself than to Itachi.

Itachi let a content smile pass his lips, after all, he said the right thing. The most important thing for him was to make it up and make Naruto happy again, it succeded. Itachi couldn't stand it when anyone is unhappy, especially Sasuke. "Hey, tears don't fit the future Hokage." Itachi said and Naruto instantly wipped his tears away and muttered a "Thank you."

"For what?" The Uchiha asked surprised. "Thank you for being different and not condeming me or something like that." Naruto stated.

Itachi's corner of his lip lit up and went back to normal after a second. "Ah, never mind. Come on, now you really have to go home. Tomorrow is a special day after all."

_And that will be hard._

"Okay." Naruto happily answered with a big grin on his face.

_Itachi-Sensei is really okay, I'm glad. I thought that he would be like Sasuke._

Itachi brought Naruto home and went then himself home. In the residence he looked for Sasuke right away and then went to the bathroom after everything was okay with his brother. The steps did hurt and pain shot through his body.

"Damn, that was stupid. Now I have to deal with it tomorrow. I hope it won't burst open." Itachi mumured to himself as he stood in front of the mirror and took off his shirt. The blood of his wound could even through the bandage be seen. "Damn." He swore again and softly poked the right side of his chest. Again pain flowed through him and he had to bit it back. "That was a stupid idea. Next time, I should take more care of my emotions and not blindly overreacting." He said and winced at the pain in his chest.

**AN: 3. chapter finish. No! It will not be ItaNaru! I hate this pairing. Oh well, Itachi seems so weak somehow… here **

**it's a bit the other way round from the usual image of Itachi. Sasuke is still the same, always the same teme and cold bastard we love, ne? Yeah, I really like it when it's a bit more dramatic. But enough of that. I think you are confused about the ending, well next chapter it will be clear to you. I should have warned you about the language, but I think it was in a still normal frame, ne? As for my errors and grammar mistakes, try to avoid them - even with 8 school years of english I'm still not as good as I should, but I will try ^^ Well then see ya next time.**

**Words: otouto – little brother aniki – big brother teme – bastard**

I don't own #Hoobastank – The Reason# and #Simple Plan – Untitled (How could this happen to me?)#


	4. Blood stained floor

**AN: First of all before you read any further - I want to thank all of my reviewer, who supported me in going on and most of all encouraged me that I'm doing fine. You really helped me with that. And thanks to all my readers.**

Disclaimer:As usual...I don't own Naruto or something else. I wish I could own Itachi – dead and still number one!

_Otouto – thoughts (mainly Sasuke's and Itachi's)_

This time a long chapter! Warning: Blood; A little bit emo

**Chapter 4 – Memories: Blood stained floor**

**- Uchiha's house, late evening -**

Sasuke woke up when Itachi had entered his room and then had left again. That's why the young Uchiha got up to see what was up with Itachi. They had an argument before he left so he wanted to check up if Itachi had calmed down, because he hates having an grumpy brother. Sasuke quietly followed his brother and saw him in the bathroom.

**Of course I woke up when Itachi came into my room. I just laid down before it and it wasn't that late. I must admit he really has skills in opening the door very quietly – probably because of his stealth missions.**

"Damn, that was stupid. Now I have to deal with it tomorrow. I hope it won't burst open." Itachi mumured to himself as he stood in front of the mirror and took off his shirt. The blood of his wound could even through the bandage be seen.

_Itachi is bleeding? When did it happen? Maybe from one of his missions? Well Itachi, that's what can happen to you when you carry out your missions and when you think you are the best and undefeatable. _Sasuke's corner of his lip lit up into an malicious smirk at this thought and he went on watching Itachi closely.

"Damn." He swore again and softly poked the right side of his chest. Again pain flowed through him and he had to bit it back. "That was a stupid idea. Next time, I should take more care of my emotions and not blindly overreacting." He said and tensed up at the pain in his chest as he gripped the aching spot.

_Idea? What's the meaning of this? _Now Sasuke was wondering, while trying to find out what Itachi wanted to say with that.

Itachi opened a drawer and took a new bandage from it. He unwrapped his old blood stained one and wrapped a new clean one around himself, mostly around his chest and over his right shoulder to stabilize the construction. "Damn it. I can only hope that it won't prevent me. I'm not allowed to show any weakness in front of my new team. What should they think? That they have a weak Sensei? No, not a good idea." Itachi said jokingly to his reflection and added a little clip to keep his bandage together. Frowning he poked his wound to test it for impacts for the next day. Even with a bandage Itachi felt the the pain building up in his body. Supporting himself, he leaned his hands on the washbowl and starred at his own mirror image with an uncertain smile. "It will work."

_Itachi's injury is at his chest, well, I will remember this for tomorrow. Wait for it Itachi, I will show you who is 'truly' weak. _Sasuke thought with an evil smirk.

Suddenly, Itachi felt something, a person. He felt watched.

_Sasuke? What is he doing here? Can't he sleep? Or…? _His eyes widened and he turned around as fast as possible in his current state. But the young Uchiha wasn't stupid. He catched that Itachi felt something and disappeared quickly and without any noise into the kitchen.

_I hope he didn't notice my injury. What should he think of me? I'm his big brother and I'm wounded?_ _That would be really great._ The prodigy's face frowned into an blank expression. He took one last glance at his reflection and then put his shirt on and went into the kitchen to do some business. As he walked into the kitchen he stopped suddenly and was surprised to find his little brother there, standing with his back to him, seeming to be in thoughts.

**The thought that Itachi was bleeding and injured made me think and pleased me at the same time. Where was it from? I asked myself. He is strong and that made me think about it. Plus, Itachi is my big brother and that's why he is a kind of idol to me. And then he is wounded. Well, this broke my already destroyed admiration for him.**

Itachi took a few steps forward. "Sasuke?" He asked and Sasuke spun around startled. The sudden emotionless deep voice pulled him abruptly out of his thoughts and made a shiver run down his spine, his heart beating rapidly for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Another question from his big brother as he walked over to him. The young Uchiha took an uncertain step backward and was leaned on the frigde. The light of the moon shone through the window and glowed down on Sasuke, making his pale skin glitter in an indescribable way. He was beautiful with this glimmer in the middle of this shining light. As they stood now face to face, obsidian eyes to obsidian eyes, Uchiha to Uchiha, they were the same and yet so different. The only visible difference between them was that Itachi was a little taller than Sasuke, and Sasuke's hair had blue in their usual black shade. But the biggest somewhat unseen difference was the expression of their eyes. Itachi's eyes had, behind his emotionless expression, a hint of ease when he was around Sasuke while his eyes had always a hateful expression, even more when he was around Itachi. Snapping back from this breathtaking sight called little brother, the prodigy came back to reality.

"Are you nervous because of tomorrow or can't you sleep?" Itachi asked and locked his stare with his brother's.

"No, that's not it. I can sleep and I'm not afraid of tomorrow. I was just thirsty and I heard someone coming into the house." Sasuke lied without a second hesitation to not seem weak and to make his brother to tell him where he was. His words sounded almost like a jealous wife, scolding her husband for coming home late. Itachi looked at his little brother for a moment then turned around to take a glass.

"Oh, then I should be quieter the next time." He said indifferent in his tone and turned on the water faucet. The rush of water could be heard and the glass was slowly being filled. After half filling he turned the faucet off.

"That doesn't answer my question." Sasuke retorted and flung himself down on a chair in an annoyed way. Itachi just wanted to take a sip as he heard this and was slightly confused after overthinking it. "Which question? You haven't asked one." The elder Uchiha clarified. He was always sharp-minded when it comes to his little brother and that's why he knew that Sasuke had never asked one. So he took a great sip and waited for his brother's lie or answer. Now Sasuke was caught.

"Where you have been I mean." The young Uchiha sounded clearly annoyed now and stood up, intending to leave. His brother put his glass down and as he began to speak Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"I was outside, refreshing my mind and myself." Itachi told him with his monotone voice. "Good for you." Came the uninterested response with an also emotionless voice as he left the room and went into his bedroom. The elder Uchiha let a sigh pass his lips. "My, my." He shook his head a little and then left the room to take a short sleep. It was eleven in the evening and he decided to sleep not longer than five hours. He had to do a few things the next day. So he laid down on his bed and sleep took over him.

**- A few hours later -**

Itachi woke up, covered in a thin layer of sweat and panted firmly. He grasped his necklace and stood up. His hair was damp from the sweat and sticked to his moist skin. Sweat pearls were slowing gliding down his cheeks. A lightly trembling hand came to wipe them away while the other hand still held on to the necklace.

The necklace, a strong but not too thick black thread, bond to a tight knot at the ending. The knot laid upon his neck while the opposite part, which laid loosely upon the skin above his heart, had a silver clip around it. At this clip hang a pendant. The pendant was about an one inch thick Uchiha symbol, the fan which is controlling the fire. Itachi had this necklace, his lucky charm, got ages ago from the eldest of the village. Since then he had never took it off once. Just said, it was his beloved lucky charm.

"That nightmare, it's been a month now. Always the same dream, only it's getting clearer from night to night. A cloudy, misty dream with an frigthening atmosphere. Not that it's the first time I'm experiencing this, but..." He mumbled to himself and went into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and let himself relax from the water hitting his skin. It felt so comforting. Itachi closed his raven eyes and leaned his head back, letting the spraying water cascading down on his face.

_This dream... in former times I had another of this dream. A dream, which was getting clearer from day to day and intended to give me a warning. In the past because of the Uchiha slaughter but today? I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this. _Itachi thought worried and turned the shower off. He took a towel and dried himself and his black hair. "Today. Today it's time, the test for my new team. Be prepared, Sasuke." He said to himself after he had dried his hair fully and went to the kitchen.

The steps still hurt in his chest and he walked more carefully now. In the kitchen he took a glass with water and three pills: A painkiller, soldier pill and a special medicine he needed. "This wil be enough." He whispered and gulped all three pills down together. He always took his medicine when Sasuke wasn't around. His little brother shouldn't know that he is ill for four years and that without his medicine it could kill him. But someday there has to be an end to this too.

_My disease would have killed me, if not the Hokage had made a medicine for me. Still, I don't like being depended on anything. But for Sasuke, for you my little brother, for you I would be depended on those pills my whole life time to make everything right. And only for you I would go through hell and back._

**Can you believe it? Itachi, the greatest, strongest and best shinobi in this village has a disease and is depended on pills? Could you really believe it if you hear it? No, only if you see it. I just wonder what kind of disease this is and what negative effects it has. But more importantly: can it be healed? I wonder. And I wonder since when it all started? Another secret of his. **

Suddenly the air changed and a strange feeling was forming in Itachi's body. He knew this feeling all to well, it was the sixth ninja sense. The Uchiha overthought it quickly and went to the front door. He opened the wooden door and a moment later three ANBU ninja appeared before him. All three of them wore the typical armor, the tattoo, the individual mask and a sword on the back. Two of the ANBU stood more in a distance to him, while the third of them stood more before the Uchiha. Itachi saw it immediately, this had to be the leader of them.

"What gives me the honor for your visit?" Itachi asked politely and monotone as usually the leader of the three ninja.

"Sorry to disturb you so early, but Hokage-sama wants to talk to you… now." The leader answered.

The Uchiha took a glance at the three ANBU, he felt honored by their respect but he didn't want this behavior towards him. He just wanted to be treated as normal as all villagers. But as the Uchiha's heir, an ANBU captain and probably the best Sharingan user ever and as one of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha-Gakure it was impossible to be treated normally. Accepting his fate he sighed barely audible under his breath as his thoughts raced back to the request.

_Hokage-sama? What happened? A problem? Or... is it about me?_

"Okay, I'll come immediately." The three ANBU disappeared and Itachi had to go as well. But before he left he walked back into the house and checked on Sasuke. Everything was fine.

_He is still asleep. Well, sleep well Sasuke, you will need your energy for later._

He then wanted to leave but stopped in his tracks.

_Wait, just in case you're later in a hurry and I know you hate that, so just in case…_

The Uchiha went to the kitchen again and wrote a small note for Sasuke. After that he quickly prepared the breakfast and finally left the complex.

**- In front of the Hokage office -**

Itachi stood before the door and knocked softly, yet certainly on the cool wood. He waited patiently for his answer while he wondered what the Hokage wanted to tell him this early. He was used to this times but still something was in the air.

_Has Hokage-sama maybe found out that…? _He thought with uncertainty and a strange feeling spread out in his inner. But he had no time to think over it as a calm, yet firm "Enter." ringed through the closed door. Itachi opened the door and entered the room. Walking to the middle of the office in front of the desk he went down on one knee. His eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to talk to me. What's the request, if I may ask?" Voice emotionless as usual but combined with respect. "The request…" The Hokage said and stood up to walk directly in front of Itachi. "Uchiha Itachi, leader of the ANBU, now Sensei of Team 7, look up." Came the military command. But Itachi did what was told and looked up. Slowly the Uchiha's eyes travelled upwards. The fifth Hokage was a young looking woman, about twenty-five years old. She wore black heels, which were bound around her ankles, a dark blue three fourth pants, over it a silver-grey kind of kimono with a kind of sash, bound in the middle, which had the same color as the pants. Over all hung a long open green jacket with the symbol 'gambler' on the backside. Her blonde long hair was tied back into two ponytails, this alltogether was combined with her amber eyes and a little purple symbol on her forehead. She was a beautiful woman, that could no one deny.

**As usually I didn't know anything from the conversations with the Hokage, as if Itachi would ever tell me anything. But, what I'd like to know are his thoughts. Because they are for me unreadable, an endless mystery.**

"Hokage-sama, what's the reason for this conversation?" Itachi asked indifferent in his tone.

The fifth Hokage, called Tsunade in her familiar circles, laid her hands across her back and looked seriously at the Uchiha. "The reason… how is it with team 7? You know that originally Hatake Kakashi should be Sensei of this team but, after your plead I let you do this job, additional to your duties as an ANBU." Tsunade explained him in a testing tone. She trusted Itachi, but still she distrusted if he can do both of his duties at the same time. The Uchiha got up and met the stare of the eyes in front of him.

"Team 7? The team is doing fine. I intended to do the special test today with them to evaluate their skills as a shinobi. I'm of course aware that Hatake Kakashi should be the Sensei instead of me. Still, I will do everything my team needs and carry out my ANBU missions as well. If your trust allows it, then I will be both Sensei and ANBU leader." Itachi responsed, eyes fixed at Tsunade's amber ones.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment and overthought his words. "Very well then. You will be both Sensei of team 7 and ANBU leader. But there is one condition…" The Fifth trailed off and opened her eyes again and continued to stare into the deep black ones of the Uchiha. Because of a respectful matter Itachi held his usual black eyes and only activated his Sharingan in fights or in an enemy area. "You must take both duties serious and accomplish both carefully."

Itachi was a little surprised about this condition, but didn't show it and went over to his usual expressionless face. "I will do it, you can have my full trust." He assured.

_That's the only condition? Taking both seriously and not making an mistake? Strange. Why so? That's what being an ninja is. I don't understand it. There must be something else behind it, maybe a test? I'm certain, that must be the hidden meaning, anything else wouldn't make any sense._

"Good." Tsunade muttered out and walked over to her desk again. The sound of clicking from her heels could be heard by every step she took. She sat down on her chair and did her usual position: Both ellbows leaned on the desk, hands fold together and chin gently rested on them so that her lips lightly touched her skin.

A short silence filled the room and was then interrupted by the Hokage. "In team 7…" She started, which caught Itachi's attention. The Uchiha looked at her askingly. "Isn't there your little brother, Uchiha Sasuke?" She asked with a little suspection.

The prodigy didn't know where this question should lead to, but didn't hesitate one bit and answered her politely. "That's right. Uchiha Sasuke, my little brother, is in team 7."

"Right. That was the reason after all. But I think we had enough of this talk. Well, what I really intented to say was that I had a certain reason to ask you to come here." Her voice became a little more serious and when Itachi gave a questionly sound she continued. "You have a new mission. It starts today, now. The summary is that we want to sign a contract with Suna-Gakure. The fourth Kazekage decided to send an representative to hand over the demands of the contract to Suna-Gakure." She told him with a monotone voice and an expression similar to the Uchiha's one.

"Is there any problem?" Itachi asked, catching the undertone.

"I don't know if you can call it a problem or not. The Kazekage came to us a long time ago. It was no problem, we escorted him successfully. Still..." Tsunade trailed off and the Uchiha's eyes questioned the statement soundlessly. "He claimed that we only send our best ninja for an escort when it's an important person and not when it's a normal person. I assured him that this is not the case and that we always send our best ninja for an escort for everyone who wants to visit Konoha in an political reason. And here comes your mission, Itachi. You have successfully escorted the Kazekage back then, now it's your job to go to Suna and bring the representative safe and content to Konoha. So we can prove that the safity of all ninjas is important to us and that the Kazekage can sign the contract. You have my full trust Itachi, don't disappoint me." The Fifth ordered and stared at the Uchiha.

"Of course not, Hokage-sama. I will do this mission conscientiously and to your full contentment." Itachi said with certainty and slightly bowed forward to the ground. "But please, one thing…" He started, eyes fixied on the carpet beneath him. "I'd like to do the test before it and then I'll immediately go for my mission after I prepared it, if I'm allowed." He asked with his monotone voice.

"So be it. I'll let you do the test and a few preparings for it. Let's say that you'll have to leave at one o'clock. Does that match with your intentions? Plus, I'll give you three ANBU for your S-Rank mission." Tsunade clarified and drained the last two words out to make the importance clear.

"Everything is fine, I understood." The prodigy answered and waited for her reply.

"Now leave." The Fifth commanded. Itachi rose to his feet and wanted to leave the room as the Hokage stopped him with a question which let his eyes widen in surprise.

"Itachi, it's been a month the last time I asked you: do you remember anything from 'that' day now?" The Hokage asked suspiciously. The Uchiha was surprised by the question and turned around to stare into the Hokage's eyes. "No, not yet. I don't know anything, because I got surprised from behind and then everything went black and when I woke up I was in the hospital. I don't know more, the same as before." The Uchiha answered calmly and a little cold, because he felt the mistrust of the Hokage. "If that's the case, then go and do what I told you." Tsunade replied and Itachi walked through the door and disappeared.

"Shizune." Tsunade said to herself and suddenly her pupil appeared in front of her.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, what's the matter?" The Jounin asked formal as ever.

"Something is wrong with Uchiha Itachi, try to find it out. Something about him and his life disturbs me." She said with uncertainty in her voice and stood up to walk to the window, watching a few birds pass by.

"You think he is a traitor?" Shizune asked surprised.

"No, that's not it, well not really. But the story of the Uchiha slaughter… something is wrong with it." Shizune nodded lightly and disappeared again.

_He still doesn't remember one single thing after four years? There must be something wrong, definitely. _Tsunade thought.

**Tsunade mistrusted Itachi, why not? No one knows anything about the murderer I wanted to find that badly. No one knows anything about him. The only one who could know something about him is Itachi, who can't remember one thing, or…doesn't he simply want to remember? Does he know something, but doesn't want to say it out loud? Does he even know the murderer and wants to protect him? So many questions, I still have no answer. Well, not back then.**

_Itachi I trust you. Better be not a traitor or worse... THE murderer. _She frowned at that thought.

**- At home at the Uchiha's residence, 5 o'clock in the morning -**

Sasuke woke up and went at first to the bathroom, taking his daily shower. The shower made him awake and it also relaxed him from his mainly bad sleep. He stepped out of the misty shower, took a towel and wrapped it firmly around his hip and added a second towel for his hair around his neck. He then went to the kitchen, water drops were dripping down on the hallway due to his wet hair but it didn't bother him in the slightest way. When he was in the kitchen he was surprised that Itachi wasn't anywhere in sight. So he made his way to his brother's bedroom to check if he was still asleep. But that wasn't the case.

"Where is he?!" Sasuke ranted annoyed and walked back to the kitchen not caring anymore where his big brother was. He was pissed. Then he saw the prepared breakfast on the table which he oversaw at first. But what really caught his attention was a small piece of paper. He went to the wooden table and picked up the article. He smirked to himself when he saw that Itachi seemed to be in a hurry and his handwriting wasn't as perfect as usual, but it was a beautiful handwriting nonetheless. Drawing back from the handwriting the young Uchiha began to read the note.

"I'm already out of house because I had something important to do – one of the reasons was the test today. By the way… Sorry."

The first thought that popped through Sasuke's head was that he didn't give a damn whether Itachi is already out of house or not. But then he wondered why Itachi apologized and for what? His question was answered when he noticed the forgotten P.S. part.

"P.S. I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have called you that, I should have known - Itachi"

"Well, good for you." Sasuke retorted as he threw the paper away. The young Uchiha sat down at the table and ate his breakfast in silence, at least he thought so. His thoughts drifted to Itachi.

**In my inner I wondered why Itachi apologized, because I was the person who slapped him mentally. Why? I will never understand him, I will never understand my own brother. Not back then, not now, not ever. But he always understood me. So strange, a big brother is really a mystery.**

When Sasuke finished his breakfast he went back to his bedroom, rubbing his hair dry with his towel on the way. In his room he opened the cupboard and took out his clothes: a blue shirt and white shorts - his usual outfit. To make his appearance complete he prepared his weapons in his holders and styled his hair back to his normal hairstyle. At half past five he was finished and left the house. He had plenty of time left and slowed himself down. He was overpunctual, but that was what he wanted. He has Itachi as his Sensei, who is somewhat a freak when it comes to punctuality. And to admit it, it was rubbing off on him. Plus, Itachi is his so-called brother, that's why he wanted to be punctual in first place.

**- At the meeting place - **

_He is still not here? Strange, usually he is rather overpunctual than punctual. Where is he? Today this morning he wasn't there any more. Argh! As if Mr. Perfect would ever be at home._ Sasuke thought pissed off.

_But thanks to god Naruto and Sakura aren't here too. If that was the case, then it wouldn't be so nice and calm here._

The Uchiha sat down, hands fold together behind his head as he leaned back into the still fresh and cool grass. A soft breeze wind up and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the light breeze caressing his face in a gently way. Due to this perfect scene and the mood of the early morning he could let his body relax and let out a rare content sigh.

**- With Itachi -**

After the meeting with the Hokage Itachi went immediately to the meeting point of their test. He prepared his things or better said his little 'surprises'. He was now done with the preparing and waited – he had after all 30 minutes left. So he laid down on the grass and enjoyed the moment of silence and thought about a few things. But when he thought too intensively about the past day, he sat back into an sitting position and grapped his necklace. A few little sweatdrops rolled down his back. His chest started to tighten and he took off his armor and softly ran his hand over the black shirt across his wound. The Uchiha rested his hand then on this spot.

_I hope that nothing will happen today. Neither with me nor the other three._

Itachi was a little tensed and knocked lightly and then with more pressure at his injured spot until he had to cough and stopped this stupid action.

_It hasn't healed yet. Well, what do I expect from a wound I've inflicted myself a day before and deep too? I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't stop myself. I failed somehow. _Itachi's thoughts went back to the evening which he and Sasuke had the argument and with himself running away after it and then…

**- Flashback – **

#Please, please forgive me#

#But I won't be home again#

#Maybe someday you'll look up#

#And barely conscious you'll say to no one:#

#"Isn't something missing?"#

Sadly and mentally absent he went outside to the pond, at which he used to sit with Sasuke, talking about random things, laughing and smiling the whole time he was with him. Good, old times.

_Why failed I that much, Sasuke? I'm not the brother you wanted me to be. Why is everything so different? I'm like I used to be, still the same. Why can't I make you happy, make you laugh - like back then?_ _Why?_ Itachi thought disappointed of himself.

#You won't cry for my absence, I know#

#You forgot me long ago#

#Am I that unimportant?#

#Am I so insignificant?#

#Isn't something missing?#

#Isn't someone missing me?#

After he unconsciously went sure that no one was around the Uchiha let his tears stream down and cried to himself. "I've always tried to be a good big brother, but I failed. I failed so patheticely. I wanted to make it up instead I only make you cry. Great brother I am." Itachi said quietly to himself and wiped the tears with his sleeve away, disgusted with himself for crying over his mistakes like a little child.

#Even though I'm the sacrifice#

#You won't try for me, not now#

#Though I'd die to know you love me#

#I'm all alone#

#Isn't someone missing me?#

"I guess I don't deserve it to be your brother and I don't deserve it to be your Sensei. I think you were right Sasuke. With everything. I should do now what I can best." He went on, this time with his usually emotionsless voice. He was no longer by himself and just let his emotions guide his way to wherever it should lead to. The tears stopped building in his eyes up and flowing down. He then stood up and rose his right hand, which slowly made its way to the kunai holster.

Filled with disappointment and somewhat anger he took a kunai from his pocket and wanted to stab it through his heart to erase the controlling, clinging pain. But then his thoughts raced back to Sasuke: his smile, his heart warming smile. It was calling to him, calling him, pleading him to not leave him alone, begging him, his big brother. Itachi's chest hurt in an undescribable wave of pain. Sasuke, his beloved brother, he would be alone and had no one to talk to, no one he can trust and no one he can lean on when he is sad – no one who is there for him, no one. Itachi would be like Sasuke said and wouldn't be better than any traitor. He didn't want that. He didn't want to let his little brother alone. Because he vowed, after that horrible day, to be always there for him and to protect him from anything. But still he couldn't stop the kunai anymore, it was already thrusted in way to his heart. So he only had one choice left.

#Please, please forgive me#

#But I won't be home again#

#I know what you do to yourself#

#I breathe deep and cry out#

#"Isn't something missing?#

#Isn't someone missing me?"#

Blood spurted and dripped on the floor, tainting it crimson. A surpressed cry of pain escaped Itachi's throat. Blood drops trickled down on the corner of his lips, meeting in the middle of his chin and falling on the ground, staining it with more crimson liqiud. Pain, shock and disbelief shot through his trembling body, making him wobby. He fell down on his knees and pulled with one jerk the kunai out. The whole blade stucked in his flesh and as he removed it his body tensed up in stinging pain at this. He clutched this spot with a painful expression, panting hard. After the panting slowed down to an almost normal pace he wiped with the back of his hand the blood on his lips away.

#Even though I'm the sacrifice#

#You won't try for me, not now#

#Though I'd die to know you love me#

#I'm all alone#

#Isn't someone missing me?#

"God, what have I done." He breathed and threw his head a little back. But the fast movement and his blood loss made him dizzy and with a thud he fell back with on the floor, arms stretched out. The impact shot through his wound and made blood splashing out of his mouth. His breathing was now at a normal pace again, but his sight became black.

#And if I bleed, I'll bleed#

#Knowing you don't care#

#And if I sleep just to dream of you#

#I'll wake without you there#

#Isn't something missing?#

#Isn't something…#

He passed out. The blood continiued to flow out of his wound. The red liqiud stained his right side and the floor underneath him. A puddle made of blood was forming. Even if the wound was not dangerous enough for life to be in danger, it was deep enough to make him bleed to unconsciousness.

#Even though I'm the sacrifice#

#You won't try for me, not now#

#Though I'd die to know you love me#

#I'm all alone#

The Uchiha laid motionless on the crimson stained floor as his open wound slowly stopped bleeding. Every part of his body slowed down their activities and unseen in the dark evening a single tear drop slid down the corner of Itachi's right eye, catching the bright moonlight in it and shimmering in crystal colours.

#"Isn't something missing?#

#Isn't someone missing me?"#

**- End flashback - **

Itachi came back to reality again and shook his head. Now feeling the grass underneath him again he noticed that he is still near the meeting place.

"I should stop thinking about these things, it's the past. I really let myself go too easily because of my emotions." He uttered as a soft breeze gently touched his face, his strays dancing in the wind. Unconsciously his right hand went to his kunai holster as he took a kunai out. He stared at it for a while, the dry blood could still be seen. "Almost." His voice only a faint whisper, a whisper of disbelief. "I almost killed myself with it." Gripping the kunai more firmly, he threw it lightly in the air and catched it again with his right hand. He continued this game for a few more times.

_I did what everyone can best, I hurt myself, inflicted pain to myself - no matter where, just to overpower the pain in my heart, which is never fading only becoming stronger and more painful as the days go by. I destroyed Sasuke's life, the person most precious to me. Did I really thought that my stupid action would make it all better? No, I was blinded, blinded from my emotions. And I call myself Uchiha? THE Uchiha Itachi? How stupid has I become? _Itachi thought as he tightened his grip around the knife and stood up. His eyes drifted around, searching for something.

_I will never…_

He fixed a tree and stared at it with empty eyes until a picture of his locked past in sync with the picture of the almost commited suicide event flashed before his eyes.

…_do this mistake again!_

And with that he threw the kunai into the tree before him, hitting the center of his imagined pictures.Itachi walked over to that spot and stood now before the plant with an emotionsless face and yet a trace of emotion could be seen: confusion. The Uchiha pulled the kunai out of the tree, leaving a hole behind and stared at his weapon. Again lost in his thoughts he put the metallic knife back into its place. "Everything is so ironic." A fake smile was forming at his lips as he grasped his injury. "Everything is so ironic, everything."

**- Flashback continue -**

Itachi woke up about five minutes later and clutched at first his wound. Wincing at the pain he pulled his hand away. His eyes widened in horror when he saw that it was stained with blood. The Uchiha took a look around and noticed more blood on the right side on the floor. "Damn." Was the only word that escaped his lips. He wanted to get up, but that was easier said than done. He fell back on his butt. The impact hurt in his chest and a hiss, followed by a cough, escaped his lips. "Damn it." He swore again and searched for something for support. He found it. The Uchiha lifted himself with the help of the wall up. One hand held tightly on his injured chest and the other on the wall. A bit shaky, but yet standing he stood on his feet. His weight was still too much for his weakened body at the moment, but he made his way slowly into the bathroom. Sweat drops rolled down his forehead. Panting and sweating he gripped his hold on the washbowl and wrapped a bandage around his wound as good as he could.

_So? And now Itachi? What are you doing now? _He asked himself, wondering if he could made it tomorrow. "I am injured and tomorrow is the first day with my new team, great." Sarcasm laced in his voice as he laughed a little at himself. His right hand rose to touch his moist forehead. Everything was getting too much for him to take. Stress pumped through his veins making him upset. He had to process the previous things if not he would go insane. In order to think what he should do next and to process the past seconds or better said the past minutes the Uchiha went outside to a certain place to ease his troubled mind.

He managed it safely to the lake in his condition. When his eyes took a first look at the water he was speachless. The moonlight shone on the water and shimmered in the most breathtaking ways. The view couldn't be described, it was just magical. The Uchiha's eyes travelled for a while over the water before he sat down and let himself rob his senses from the soft wind, the view at the beautiful lake and the cool grass under him. He enjoyed the moment with every pore of his body and fisted the grass between his fingers. The green blades tickled his skin, his eyes were closed and his mind was free again for a long time. He took his time and thought about everything until a tear drop was gathering behind his closed eyes and slowly trickled down his cheek. The crystal liqiud dripped onto the grass, making it wet on the touched spot. Itachi wiped it away and tried to dry the trail of it as he heard a voice behind him.

"Ah! Itachi-Sensei, what are-" Naruto called and was interrupted.

"Naruto, shouldn't you be at home by now?" Came a weak response. "I could ask you the same! What are you doing here so late?" The blonde asked back.

**- End flashback -**

_And then I met Naruto and we talked when I walked him home. It's trange how much can happen on one single will bring this day? I wonder._

"I guess I wasted enough time thinking about past things that." Itachi said to himself and eyed his watch. "Already 6 o'clock? Was I thinking so much? However, it's time for the test." A small smile was forming on his face as he rose to his feet. Face blank like paper and yet a hint of emotion in form of a smile was on his face as he walked to the meeting place.

"Be prepared for it, Sasuke."

**AN: Fourth chapter done, god, it took me forever. I think you can tell by now what I mean with OOC Itachi. I will try to find a suitable song for each chapter, because I think it brings out better the mood of the situation (but somehow it's difficult to find a ****whole**** fitting song – the prevoius chapter had a cutout of two different songs – probably I will most likely find only cutouts and seldom a whole fitting song, but I'm trying anyway). Well then, see ya next chapter! (It will be shorter, but finally the fights are starting!) **

**As usual: I don't own the song** #Evanescence – Missing(live)#


	5. It's my chance! Part one

Disclaimer:As usual...I don't own Naruto or something else. I wish I could own Itachi. Damn, now even the Konoha shinobis are alive again, but Itachi is still dead T^T

**Otouto – Sasuke's comments**

_Otouto – Thoughts __(mainly Sasuke's and Itachi's)_

**Chapter 5 – Memories: It's my chance! Part one**

**Well, while I was waiting for the test I laid in the grass and enjoyed the silence. There's only one thing that's left for me to enjoy – the beautiful silence without anyone but just myself with my mind floating freely in the mist of ease. And the worst thing what can happen to this rare luck of mine is: that it was broken, the wonderful silence around me.**

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Greeted Sakura while waving her hand in the air and with a blush on her cheeks. Rolling his eyes in pure annoyance the young Uchiha ignored her and closed his eyes again until the next voice came up.

"Sasuke-teme! You're already here? Damn, and I thought I would be there before you." Naruto sighed putting his hands behind his neck.

"Never in this life." Sasuke said cooly, as he opened his eyes and stood up. He immediately put his hands in his pockets and turned his look away from them.

**When Sakura and Naruto arrived I remembered that I was in this place for a certain reason – Itachi. But, he was late. That's just so unbelievable, he is never late. The only times where he was late were when he broke his promise that he'll spend time with me the moment he's back from his mission. Guess what, he came back in the middle of the night or had important things to do and so no time for me. Yeah, always the same excuses with him.**

_One minute past six - he is late. Is he on a mission again? Would be no surprise. _

"He is late." Sasuke stated all of a sudden without realizing that he had said it out loud.

_Is this already a test? Testing our patience?_

"Damn!" Naruto ranted suddenly. "Where is our Sensei?" Impatience stained the blonde's voice. "Calm down Naruto, it's just six o'clock, he will be there in a few moments." Sakura explained annoyed.

"No." The Uchiha said quietly. Sakura and Naruto turned around, looking confused at Sasuke. "What no?" Naruto asked. "No, he is NEVER late. That's why I said no."

_You don't know him. There must be something going on, but what?_

A sudden breeze winded up, making the bushes rustle and a cloud hid the sun behind its mass. The surrounding was getting darker for a moment, letting the air become fresh and the mood cloudy.

**There was it again. This strange feeling, heart beating faster. It's really hard to describe, but somehow it feels… comforting.**

Naruto let a sigh pass and laid his hands on his hip. "Then it's the first time that he is-" The blonde began and stopped when he noticed something. He felt a cool material pressed against his neck.

"…Two…" Said a stranger with an familiar emotionless voice. Sakura and Naruto could only gulp and were trying to turn around.

#There you go!#

#You're always so right,#

#It's all a big show,#

#It's all about you!#

_Does he really think that something like that could startle me? Then he is so mistaken._

**I have to admit that it did work. My heart was pounding loudly, but somehow in two different ways. Maybe I was just excited, maybe because of something different.**

The sun was now free again, shining down on the four ninjas. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto now stood face to face to their captor, eyes widened.

"Now you would be dead for the second time. Rule number three, completing rule number one: Never let your guard down, even if you wait for someone familiar in a familiar surrounding. Just never." Itachi said and released his shadow clones. The shadow clones disappeared with a puff as the prodigy walked over to his students.

_Why has he always to be that exact? Can't he just forget about his job for one time? Oh, I forgot, that's his life after all. He can't do anything else._

Itachi gazed at his students and saw different expressions: Naruto was impatient but listened to him at least, Sakura as a clever girl listened carefully to him. Both of them looked directly into the obsidian eyes of the elder Uchiha. Only Sasuke was uninterested and had his undescribable expression of his eyes just fixed into the blue sky above him, avoiding the gaze of his big brother. "Morning. Today is the promised test, but before I tell you the plot of it I will first-"

"Just get to the point!" Sasuke interrupted unpolitely, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Naruto was about to complain about Sasuke's rudeness and took an vexed step forward, but was stopped by Itachi's arm in front of him, stopping his intentions.

**Yeah, my rudeness was getting the best of me or better said - my hatred. I really don't understand myself sometimes. It was like that hurting and being an ass to Itachi was the reason for my existence. But in truth, I didn't understand the ****real**** reason behind my hatred. It's hard to explain but after four years you forget the reason behind your emotions. You forget why you hate something and you just go on with your hatred. So strange. Why do we forget the reasons of strong emotions like hatred?**

"Fine. Your job is to take this from me." Itachi started taking out two strange golden things. "Bells?" Sakura asked confused. "Exactly. You have to steal these said bells while fighting with me and…"

**When the words 'fighting with me' fell my lips curled up into an mishievous smirk and my eyes shone with thrill, an quiet malicous chuckle escaped my lips. I was kinda excited. Maybe I just wanted to punch him. Really, my excitement for fighting came to light. My first chance to let out all my anger on him was finally there.**

"…and then you have passed, then you will be an official part of Team 7 and do some missions." Itachi finished and fixed the bells on the left side of his belt, which he had added to his usual ANBU outfit and hung diagonal over his hip.

"That's all?" Naruto asked, not believing that this was the end of the explanation.

"You're right Naruto, something is missing. You must do this in one hour, until circa 7 o'clock. That's all." Crossing his arms he let his eyes close, waiting for an remark.

"And what if we fail?" Sakura asked, fearing the answer.

"Then you will stay in the acedemy forever." As Itachi opened his eyes he saw a shocked expression on Naruto's and Sakura's face. A long silence followed and the wind brushed past the ninjas, letting the leaves dance in the air. He didn't want to have them uncertain so he let a sigh pass and came up with something.

"But…" This word catched their attentions and so they listened to what he wanted to say.

"But I think, no, I know that you will pass the test." Relief washed away the shock on the two genin's faces.

"And one more thing…" He began again and rose his right index finger in front of his face, making them listen even more carefully. Sasuke had to admit that he was a little curious about this though he knew that it only will be another 'I-know-so-much-more-than-you-all-and-will-warn-you' sentence again, but even so he listened.

"This is not a normal test. This is something to test your skills as a real shinobi. You have to find out what it's about and what skill is required. Because you don't have the required skill yet. None of you. But, when you have found out what the test is about and what skill you lack then you are really a real shinobi and then maybe I can say 'I knew that you had the potential to make it'." Content with his explanation he knew that they will make it. He was sure of it, but he had the sneaking suspection that Sasuke will only concentrate on destroying him and showing him 'his skills'. Sighing mentally he crossed his arms again and thought about it.

#You think you know,#

#What everyone needs,#

#You always take time,#

#To criticize me!#

"Enough of your talk." The unpolite and impatient tone made the prodigy come back to reality. "Give the signal!" Sasuke demanded, his right hand went to the shuriken pocket and waited for the signal to come up. Itachi saw this and raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in his inner. _Impatient, aren't we Sasuke? Well, I won't make you wait any longer. I know you want your fight._

Taking a deep breath the elder Uchiha let his eyes close. "Always remember that you are in an enemy's area, expect everything and I mean really everything. Have that always on your mind." He clarified before opening his eyes and starting to continue. "Well then…" Naruto and Sakura were tensed, the wind was brushing, the leaves whirling around and a sweatdrop slid down on Naruto's throat.

_I will accomplish the test and then someday become the next Hokage – 'ttebayo! _

_With Sasuke on my side I can't fail and if something will happen to me, I'm sure that he will protect me – cha!_

_Whatever happens, I will make it. I will show you what I'm capable of and beat you! _

**I think we were all a little tensed at this moment, waiting for his signal while imaging how this could turn out. I did never doubt for a second that I won't make it, I mean, I was blinded by my fury. The image of Itachi, beaten before my eyes, made a pleasant shiver run down my spine, blood rushing through my veins. I could almost feel my victory - but only almost.**

"…START!" Came Itachi's signal, voiced out like a command and only in a blink of an eye he disappeared.

_You won't escape me Itachi! _

Throwing shurikens in way Itachi disappeared and hitting a tree, Sasuke let an angered sound pass his lips, cursing himself for letting his brother escape that easily.

_Damn, too late. He is already gone._

The young genin wasted no time and ran after him.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called after him. "What are you doing?!" He asked, angry that he went after Itachi without caring about his teammates. "My job you moron!" He called back, still continuing to run after his brother. "But Sasuke-kun what should we do then?" Sakura asked shyly, feeling left out. "The same, isn't it obvious?!" Sasuke called back again and disappeared out of their sight.

_Argh! Uchihas! God, why have I to be in the same team as him? _Naruto ranted in his inner, almost blaming Iruka for the choice of this team.

Putting his hands on his hip the blonde kitsune turned towards Sakura, a small smile played on his face. "I don't want to admit it but he is right. Let us do that together Sakura-chan!"

"No!" Sakura contered as cold as usual and ran after Sasuke, letting Naruto alone on the spot. The blonde boy just blinked, disappointment coming up in his body. "What am I supposed to do now?" Naruto asked himself with a groan and sighed deeply. "Okay! Then I will do the job on my own! I will proof that I'm strong enough and worth it being a ninja!" Walking three feet forwards he stopped abruptly.

"By the way, when anyone of you reach five, you're done for it, remember? That's why you should better watch out." Itachi remembered him and flipped his hair back, waiting for Naruto's reaction. The blonde didn't disappoint him. He turned around and threw a fist at his Sensei.

"I won't let that happen, I have a dream and that will come true!" Catching the attack with ease, the prodigy let a sigh pass.

"Then show me your strength, Naruto." Obsidian eyes looked directly into sapphire ones and a provoking smile appeared on Itachi's face. "I'll show you!" Now in even more fury Naruto attacked with his other free hand and was also catched by his Sensei. The Uchiha's smile widened into a little playful smirk as he slowly spoke one single word.

"…Three…"

Anger streamed through Naruto's veins, making him growl. Itachi only smirked at that but his smirk faded and instead his eyes widened, a third fist came to punch him.

"Kage Bunshin?" Surprise filled the Uchiha's eyes as the first drew nearer. "Got'cha now!" Naruto called out, but then he felt a pain in his fist, he made impact with something hard. The clone disappeared with a puff after it. "What the-?!" Then he saw it, he punched a piece of wood.

"Replacement Technique." Itachi whispered hidden in a tree.

_I must admit a Genin with such a Jutsu is unbelievable, but when you want to be the best and to hide your not so well skills then you must learn a Jutsu of a higher level to have an advantage. Well, times have changed. The kids nowadays learn Jutsus of their own to gain an advantage. Like Naruto. So he could pass the Genin exam and have an individual technique for himself. But, he is not the only one with this._

"Kuso!" Naruto exclaimed angrily ruffling his fingers through his blonde hair. "He run away again! Kuso!" Bewilderd he run across the place, searching for a trace of the Sensei. He looked around, turned around, even looked into the air for an sudden attack. He searched and searched and found nothing. A wave of fury rushed through him and Naruto fisted his hand in anger. But he didn't want to let this emotion get the best of him, because he knew that it would only cause negative effects on him. So he let his eyes close and started to think straight.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he took a few quick steps forward and stood exactly under a tree. Then it happened. A small thread broke and a rain of kunai came from every side. Naruto quickly caught it and jumped high above the attack and landed ten feet behind the trap.

Smirking, the blonde rubbed triumphantly his nose. "Sensei, do you really think that I'm that stupid? Then you're mistaken." He said and was suddenly lifted into the air. Headfirst he hung loosely in a snare trap above the ground. "Damn it." He growled angered and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He tried to open the rope around his ankle but it didn't want to get loose. Then a person appeared before his eyes, though his apperance was now the other way round he could still tell that it was Itachi standing in front of him.

"Well, not stupid but too cocky I would say." Itachi said with a playful smile on his face. Naruto growled now in more anger at this and his cheeks turned into a light red shape. Itachi's smile only widened into an now playful smirk, slowly he only spoke one word, which let the blonde's eyes widened at this in shock.

"…Four…"

Naruto fisted his hand and closed his eyes in shame and anger as he let out a loud growl from his already dry throat. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes as well. "I've told you, always remember that you are in an enemy's area, expect everything and I mean really everything." The Uchiha turned around and could still feel the blonde's glare on his back but it didn't bother him. "Try to get free and then start again." With that he started to leave this place.

"Great! And how do I do that?!" Naruto asked with sarcasm combed with anger. The prodigy stopped at that and turned around to look in his eyes. "Find it out." His obsidian eyes became more serious and shone with confidence.

"But-!" Naruto tried to start, but Itachi quickly interrupted with an now harsher voice.

"You are a shinobi, don't forget that." He took one last glance at the Genin and then walked away and disappeared.

Naruto went silent. He forgot. He forgot it. He is a shinobi. "You're right Sensei." The blonde said quietly to himself and his hand went to his kunai holder. Taking out a knife he cut up the rope and landed ninja-like on his left knee supported by his left hand on the ground, head lowered.

Raising his head his eyes shone now in a clear sapphire certainty. "I'm a shinobi."He put his kunai back and began to search for Itachi to finish this test.

_I wonder… _He thought while running and checking his surrounding at the same time. _I wonder_ _what's the meaning behind this whole event? What skill do we need? What is it?_

**The required skill, I didn't know it. I didn't know what I lack, I didn't know. The only thing I knew was that I had to find it out or else I would not pass his stupid test. But worse, I would proof that I had not the strength to catch up with him, that I'm weak, weaker than him. This thought drove me mad, making me insane all over. I wished for nothing else than to be as talented, as strong, as recognized than him. I wanted to be like him and yet at the same time not one little bit. I wanted to be better. I wanted his… admiration. But between two brothers does nothing exist but rivalry. At least this is what I thought. But I will never know, because I never knew Itachi's side, his thoughts on my opinions.**

Many feet away in a clearing stood Itachi, thinking about his next step. _Well, what should I say? Naruto failed in Tai-Jutsu but he surprised with his new technique – Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. Interesting. I wonder how it will be with Sakura and Sasuke? Will they manage their 'special test'? _He thought and leaned back against a tree. Closing his black eyes he thought about it. Then he sensed something. He lifted one eyelid and saw the next Genin walking carelessly and open for an attack across the field.

_Sakura, I wonder. I used Tai-Jutsu against Naruto, I knew that this was the best skill of him. But Sakura, she is clever and not a fighter. Well, I think I know what to use. _Smirking lightly, he watched Sakura from a good distance. The pink haired Genin still looked around hoping no one will spot her. Then she stopped when she heard the bushes rustle and turned around, holding a kunai in her hands to be prepared for whatever will come.

"Who is there?" She asked scared, hands trembling, almost dropping the metallic knife. The bushes still continued to rustle. Now a sweatdrop slid down her neck and a knot was forming in it, making her throat become tighter. The pink girl gulped while her eyes searched for an enemy. "Who… is…there?" She uttered out slowly. Then suddenly the leaves on the ground were blown into the air and whirled around, seeming to illuminate her. Her head was filled with a dizzy fog and then she lost her consciousness. Green eyes were closing and her body going limp. Slowly she was falling back, but before she hit the ground she was catched by something warm and something pounding.

"…Three…" Itachi whispered emotionless. He looked at the pink girl who 'sleept' innocently against his body. The Uchiha took her bridal style in his arms. "I think it was too much, my Gen-Jutsu is just a bit too strong." He carefully carried her to a tree and leaned her body against it.

_Oh well, I overdid it even when I held back. Naruto failed in Tai-Jutsu, Sakura in Gen-Jutsu and Sasuke… now only Nin-Jutsu is missing. I wonder if he will make it. Well Naruto and Saskura didn't really fail they are just Genins and just got this title. I overdid it really. It's __really__ difficult for a Genin to stand up against an ANBU. That's why I held back and that's why I will still hold back. That's why I won't use __IT__. _Itachi thought with certainty.

**He hasn't used it up to now. He still hasn't used it. His powerful technique, his speciality… the Sharingan. The Uchiha's Bloodline Limit, mine and Itachi's. The last specimen of the once existing number one clan in the history of Konoha: the Uchiha Clan. Our all feared, powerful, famous and wonderful Bloodline Limit - crimson eyes with swirling black tomoes. I've always admired them, but I think most of all Itachi's ones. I could never describe the sight of them not even when I saw them for the first time. They are so undescribable. So very much. **

Sighing Itachi turned around and took a few steps until he stood in the middle of the clearing. A breeze came to wind up, the bushes were rustling and the leaves on the ground were lifted into the air und blown away. He closed his eyes, letting himself set free, forgetting about everything around him. He stood there, head leaned back in a welcoming gesture. The soft blow erased everything in his mind but then a picture of Sasuke flickered before his eyes and they snapped open. The first sight he saw was a great amount of kunai flowing towards his direction. Itachi quickly reacted to that and jumped out of the way.

"Too predictable…" Looking up the prodigy saw a figure jumping out of the tree, landing on the ground and staring back into his eyes. The sun now shone on him, letting the blue shade of his black hair shimmer in the bright light.

"…Sasuke."

**AN: 5. chapter done. Phew, things are slowly getting interesting, aren't they? Oh yeah same as before - it also will NOT be ItaSaku! Let me make my pairings clear to you: NaruSaku one-sided, SasuSaku one-sided, ItaSasu. Always the same, Naruto loves Sakura, who loves Sasuke and there is also Itachi who loves Sasuke who loves no one (he wouldn't show if it was not the case, ne ;) ?) The song you have read was split up and will continue to the next two chapters (up to chapter seven) and there you can read what song it was (if you haven't figured it out already^^) See ya next chapter!**

**Japanese words: kuso – damn teme – bastard**

**And I don't own the one-fourth #song# ;) **


	6. It's my chance! Part two

I think I no longer have to explain that it's a memory and that **Sasuke will comment it. **But circa every fifth chapter I will mention it again. Yeah… I'm lazy -_-

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or something else. I wish I could own Itachi. Damn… T_T Sasuke is going crazy and Itachi will never ever come back, life is sooo fair T_T

**And… I don't own the almost done song.**

**Otouto – Sasuke's comments**

_Otouto – Thoughts __(mainly Itachi's)_

Info: Another long chapter, this time with a bit fluffy past. (I thought it would be better if I put more fluffy and sweet past into my story in contrast with the battles and hatred. It's getting a bit emo without it, ne? ;) Thought so too.)

Warning: A bit blood

**Chapter 6 – Memories: It's my chance! Part two**

Previous chapter:

The first sight he saw was a great amount of kunai flowing towards his direction. Itachi quickly reacted to that and jumped out of the way.

"Too predictable…" Looking up the prodigy saw a figure jumping out of the tree, landing on the ground and staring into his eyes. The sun now shone on him, letting his the blue shade of his black hair shimmer in the bright light.

"…Sasuke."

End previous chapter.

**Now it was time, the moment I've longed for since the beginning of this test. It was time to show him my true power, my true skills, my true me. By god, this scene was nerve breaking.**

Slowly their eyes met and the air seemed to become colder. "You used my trap. You cut the tread in order to activate the effect. Clever I must admit, but still not good enough." Although Itachi didn't intend to sound that emotionless his words came out with a cold coolness. It seemed that around Sasuke in training time he changed his way of speaking and acting though unintentional. Sasuke was silent, eyes closed, searching for an answer or rather searching for a way to fight back. He looked at Itachi for a short moment and then responsed.

"I know, it was your trap after all. That's why it was predictable. Besides, I'm not as weak as Naruto and Sakura, I'm better than them." He clarified and threw the kunai he used to cut up the rope at Itachi. The prodigy didn't move one bit and stayed unmoving on his spot. The knife only missed by an inch, creating a paper cut on his left cheek, blood drops appeared on the open cut. He rose his left hand, wiped with his thump the blood away and licked the liquid from his blood red painted skin off.

**I licked my lips at this sight. Just the thought of drawing his blood and having a taste of it made a shiver run down my spine and I licked my lips in anticipation. As long as I can remember I wanted to taste his blood, his sweet thrilling blood. It really called out to me, tempting and seducting me to have a taste of it. I like the sight of blood and I know I will love the taste of blood… of HIS blood. Strange, I hate him, but I admire his Sharingan and I like his blood? Weird. Maybe I hate him but not all of him. And there's something else I also admire about him but that's an other story.**

_From the look in your eyes I can tell that you wanna taste my blood too. I can feel it, you want your fight. You'll get it, but you have to wait for it a moment longer._

Watching Sasuke's expression a moment longer the elder Uchiha began finally to response to his statement, catching his attention. "Yeah. Maybe, but maybe not, who knows. But…" Sasuke looked questionately up at Itachi's black eyes. "Rule number four: Never underestimate a shinobi's skills, never. An important rule if you want to experience the next day." He said emotionlessly and brushed his strays back.

#It seems like everyday#

#I make mistakes#

#I just can't get it right#

#It's like I'm the one#

#You love to hate#

#But not today!#

This only angered the ypoung Uchiha and his look became colder, a growl escaped his lips.

_He's doing it again. He's playing with me. Always lecturing and critcizing me. For four years now he's doing that. I'm sick of it! So much! _He thought angered.

He then became more furious and spit at Itachi in hate. "I'm sick of your lectures. YOU shouldn't underestimate ME! Got that!?" The elder Uchiha sighed and closed his eyes. Sasuke fisted his hand, bitting his lower lip in anger. He looked at his brother with hatred but was somewhat surprised by his silence. He let the rest of his anger flow through him and calmed down after a annoyed groan.

"You…" The young Uchiha started.

The hatred has disappeared for now, his voice quiet now, making Itachi paying attention as Sasuke went on. "You said, back then when we were younger, you said that I should search for a mental weakpoint at my worst enemy and not a short or a physical one. Rule number five, isn't it?" The prodigy's eyes widened for a moment in surprise and then a barely visible smile followed.

"Yeah, rule number five. But I also said that it should be a lasting one too. Do you remember, Sasuke?" Raven met raven in an in memories drowning stare, a pause followed after it. Then, the younger decided to break it with an quiet response.

"Clear and distinct. I remember every word you said in the past. I've never forgotten them, not one single word." Again silence followed, wind rushled.

"But sometimes you should forget about the past it might hurt you." Itachi stated and turned off his gaze from Sasuke's heavy stare and sighed. The moment he heard his little brother's voice he faced his obsidian eyes again.

"Like the present might hurt, isn't it, Itachi?" His voice became challengingly, intending to stab his brother.

**Hurt, hatred and somehow despair lied in the air. Why do we always talk about these things? Why always about something painful from our damned past? Why? We were both right, Itachi and I: The past hurts as well as the present. But what hurts the most? Maybe the future, maybe something within us, maybe… I don't know. I'm not good in analyzing, most of all not in analyzing myself. **

"Come on, enough of this talk, do your moves." Itachi changed the subject and it worked. Sasuke's lips lit up into an smirk. "For the first you're right. Let us fight, Itachi."

#So shut up shut up shut up#  
#Don´t wanna hear it#

The young Uchiha took up a fighting stance and prepared himself for the next attack. But then he suddenly closed his eyes. He paused for a moment, overthinking his next step carefully. His eyes shot open and Itachi prepared himself for whatever will come. His eyes widened in surprise at his brother's next movement. Sasuke's hands came together to form seals in a fluid motion: First snake, then ram, then monkey, boar, ox and last tiger. With every seal his unseen chakra build up more in his body and gathered on a certain spot.

_Is this? Yes, I know these seals. I know them all too well. _

Sasuke's hands stayed still in the position of the tiger.

_No doubt about it. It's THAT Jutsu._

"Fire element…" The younger muttered and his chakra changed into fire as he held his breath. Now all chakra was fully build up in his throat.

_There is my Nin-Jutsu I wanted. A very familiar Nin-Jutsu._

#Get out get out get out#  
#Get outta my way#

"Grand Fireball no Jutsu!" With that said a grand fireball flew towards Itachi. The fire burned the tips of the grass down and heated the surrounding, letting it climbing up in degrees. But the progigy only smiled at that, showing no sign of defense or intention of dogding it. He was just proud at how good Sasuke was at that family technique. It was the symbol and the whole pride of the Uchiha Clan, the symbol of a true acknowledged clan member. He was proud of him for performing that Jutsu. The hot fireball rolled further and finally Itachi took action. He simply jumped back far enough to dodge it.

"Is this all?" He asked his emotionless tone after rising to his feet. The fire has just disappeared leaving only little traces of ashes behind where it has blown over, the air cooled down to the usual tempature. "You forgot that I'm an Uchiha, Sasuke." Again their eyes met and anger streamed through Sasuke's body. He fisted his hands tightly and bit his lower lip harder than before, almost breaking the skin.

"Shut up. I could never forget that, UCHIHA Itachi!" He yelled at his brother. "You are a disgrace to our clan!" He went on and Itachi's face showed no difference, it was the same impassive look Sasuke knew so well. Still he thought that he had seen a trace of emotion displaying in the pits of the elder's raven eyes.

#step up step up step up#

#You'll never stop me#

_It's true, isn't it? You see me no longer as a brother Sasuke, don't you? I have already turned into your enemy. How ironic that it ends up like this. _

Sasuke rose to his feet and charged towards Itachi. "Rule number four, Itachi!" He called out and stopped his charging in front of his brother. His right hand shot out, trying to grab one of the golden bells from him. But the elder Uchiha saw this and turned his left side away to dogde it, catching Sasuke's wrist with his left hand. But to his surprise Sasuke's lips curled up into an big smirk, making the prodigy's eyes widen in surprise.

"Rule number four, plus rule number one!" The younger called.

His left fist charged, but this time not with the bells as their aim. The fist made contact with Itachi's body and he let out a loud gasp. Blood splashed out of his mouth, landing on Sasuke's face as the elder struggled to get his balance. Panting slightly he grabbed his right side of his chest and fell on his knees, grasping his chest in pain and coughing up more blood. Even with the effect of his painkillers he could feel the pain, the impact was too great for one single pill to take. The warm blood drops on Sasuke's face slipped down his cheeks. He then rose two fingers, rubbed all of the liquid off and put them in his mouth. His tongue licked the blood off and savored the taste of it. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine as he swallowed the rest of the warm liquid.

**I can't describe the taste and the feeling of his delicious blood. It was so exciting, so wonderful delicating. Behind the usual metalic taste was the sweetest flavor I've ever tasted, making my whole body crying out for an other taste of it. Really, not only his blood is addicting but also other things about him.**

Itachi's coughing slowed down to a none blood coughing. The pain in his body started to lessen as he still held on the aching spot with an softer grip now. The sound of his heart beat ceased in his ears and his breaths were calming down to an nearly normal pace.

_How? How did he know? _

He slowly rose his head and stared into Sasuke's black orbs. Then it dawned on him. "Sasuke, you-" His voice was a little weaker than normal, still emotionless.

#Nothing you say today#  
#Is gonna bring me down#

"Yes, I know about your weakpoint. I saw your injury in the mirror, that's how I knew about it. And? Does it hurt? Does it feel good? Tell me Itachi, what about not having a weakpoint as a shinobi, as a talented ninja like you? Tell me." Sasuke provoked with a smirk and started to walk over to his so called big brother.

_That's what happens when you think you can and know everything better. You're wrong. There are plenty of ninjas who are better than you – and I'm one of them._

Itachi came back to his normal breathing, his grip loosened more as he let his hand slip away. "It's not a lasting one, it will soon fade away into nothing." He smiled weakly at his brother and tried to get up but couldn't, his body felt like heavy metal. His weak attempt only resulted in falling back on his knees again. Sasuke could only laugh at this.

#There you go#  
#You never ask why#  
#It´s all a big lie, whatever you do#

_Pathetic, Itachi. _

The smirk on his face widened every step he took towards his brother. Itachi still tried to get up but his body seemed to loose his strength every time he tried. The elder Uchiha didn't even notice his little brother standing before him as more words fled then from his mouth, more cold words.

"You're weak. Your strength is weak, your attempts are weak, even your body is weak. You are truly weak. Your wound will fade, but it will fade into an remaining scar, always remembering your weakness, your mistake, your failure. So quit talking big words I knew that they are fake, only a lie, a sad excuse… like you."

#You think you´re special#  
#But I know and I know and I know#  
#and we know that you´re not#

_Sasuke, sometimes I wonder if you really think that way of me or if you just say this to me break like you did after that fateful day. _

Itachi shut his eye in cringing. The wound felt like tightening and he could clearly feel the blood staining his skin, he could feel the red liquid on him, like the rain drenching your clothes to a sticky mass. This was bad, his wound hasn't healed, it was just a day ago and after the punch it has burst open again. If the hit would have been harder Itachi would have more problems by now, but it was in a bearable range, so he decided not to bother and going on with this fight. Sasuke looked at him with a satisfied smirk, enjoying the sight of seeing his brother broken, but at the same time it hurt. But he ignored that. Without thinking his right hand slowly went to Itachi's collar, grapping him tightly and pulling him more closer to him.

"You are nothing Itachi… Nii-san." Words colder than ice as he directly gazed into his brother's black eyes. Their stare met, time seemed to stand still. Everything was forgotten, the tight grip, even the hatred seemed to vanish. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and were somewhat trying to read the other's mind.

**Nii-san… a word I haven't used since the Uchiha slaughter. Since that day I don't consider him a brother any more. But I used it again, why? It escaped my lips, I didn't even notice that I've said it. But then a few seconds after it, it reached my mind. It was when I looked deeply into Itachi's beautiful black eyes. But in this moment of peace anger filled my feature, my hatred was back. He is not my brother, my Nii-san or my Aniki any more. But I wished that it would be still the case. **

Then something seemed to snap and Sasuke's left hand shot out and slapped his brother's right cheek harshly. A loud hitting sound filled the air. Smooth pale skin turned into red, his hand touched the spot softly. Seeing the confused expression on Itachi's face, his shimmering eyes, Sasuke's own eyes filled for a second with regret but the next second it quickly vanished. Anger was now on his face again and the thirst to hurt his brother. Smirking malicously, he gripped onto the black collar more tightly, making Itachi cough.

"…One…"

The prodigy's eyes widen. Sasuke used his opportunity and punched him in his chest. He laughed to himself but stopped when he realized that he had punched a piece of wood. "Replacement Technique. Don't you have any better techniques? Come on, don't disappoint, not that much." He mocked and turned around, gazing into Itachi's eyes with that arrogant smirk on his face.

"I won't. Not more than I already did." Replied the elder Uchiha and his hands came together to form seals, his movements were much faster than Sasuke's, still the young Uchiha could follow them: snake, ram, monkey, boar, ox and tiger.

Itachi's chakra build up quickly, gathered in his throat fully and then changed into fire. "Fire Element, Grand Fireball no Jutsu!" He called out and a large fireball flew towards his little brother.

**Of course Itachi's technique was better. He had more speed in performing and more chakra. That's why it was better than mine and why I was angry at that. He was always better than me and that angered me to no end.**

Smirking even more, Sasuke took a defensive step back, watching the fireball draw nearer. "What are your intentions Itachi?" The fire heated again the surrounding, degrees increasing. Sweat appeared on the younger Uchiha's heated face, the bright light lit his pale skin, making the sweatdrops glimmer.

_Again pathetic, Itachi. _

"Don't forget that I'm an Uchiha too!" Sasuke called and wasted no time and imitated Itachi's movements, jumping back far enough to dodge it. He watched the fire disappear as the air cooled down. A breeze came up, making the young Uchiha's hair dance in glory. He smirked again and then noticed that his brother has vanished. Being a ninja he first turned around quickly to see behind him, but there was no one. "I know that you're an Uchiha too, Uchiha Sasuke." Said Itachi's voice out of nothing, he was nowhere in sight. Sasuke wanted to turn around again but he was too late. Itachi appeared behind him and pushed him face down to the grass. "Rule number one. Plus…" He trailed off, took another breath and finished his sentence.

"…Three…"

_There is he again! Always lecturing me and thinking he is so much better! I can't hear it any more. He makes me really punch him and shut his mouth._

The younger struggled and squirmed under his brother, but to no avail. Itachi had one knee on him and his hands bound together behind his back with just one hand. He tried everything but nothing he did was enough to push him off him. It was like in former times, when they played together some childish games ending up with Sasuke catched under his brother and trying to get free. It was a ninja game, 'try to get yourself free in the most hopeless situations'. Of course Sasuke never won this game, only when Itachi showed mercy and 'let' his brother escape.

Suddenly the elder sighed deeply. "This situation remembers me of our past times. Do you remember? We played this game very often, you always thought you could win against me and just ended up being in my tight grip, remember?" Instead of giving an answer, Sasuke just growled.

**I remember. Funny little games of us. I hated how Itachi always was the stronger and better one, but I liked this whole thing nonetheless. It was because when we played this he did spent his time with me. Even when it was just a short period of time, it didn't matter to me. I just wanted back then to spent time with my Aniki. Just that.**

**- Flashback -**

It was a day as usual in the Uchiha's street. A few people were tending their business and another few talked to each as they randomly met. The sun shone as usual, warm and glowing. Just a handfull clouds hid the blue sky. A young boy ran down the streets. He had the Uchiha crest on his back, showing everyone that he is a proud member of this place. He smiled. His whole face was one of joy. Maybe it was because he had his acedemy day over but that wouldn't make you that happy. An old woman, saw him running past and smiled to herself.

"He looks everyday so happy, don't you think dear?" She asked her husband.

"Not everyday love, only when…" He trailed off and laughed.

"You're right honey, only when…" She trailed off as well and chuckled.

The little Uchiha boy was still running, speeding up even more with each step he took towards his aim – his house. He was looking forward being home. He wanted to be there so very much, but only because of one thing…

"Itachi-niisan is back from his mission today." He finished his grand-parents as he turned around a corner and spotet his house. His face lit up with that light you could see everytime when he was around his brother – Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy of the clan.

He opened the front door with enthusiam and ran to the kitchen, seeing his mother standing there and cooking some meal for the evening.

"Kaa-san?" He began, putting his bag down on the chair.

"What is it Sasuke-chan?" She asked, turning away from the stove and smiled at her youngest son.

"Is Itachi-niisan here?" He was getting impatient and already turned around, intending to leave.

"Yes, he is in his room, but-" She couldn't finish as Sasuke already was out of the kitchen and ran towards his brother's bedroom.

"He is probably busy." She finished to herself and shook her head lightly. As she went on with her cooking she smiled a true smile. Sasuke was really happy and she was happy that her son was in such a good mood, that's why she smiled.

He ran upstairs, almost falling down due to his clumsy speed. He reached the door, hearing a writing sound from inside that must come from his brother. The young Uchiha opened the door slowly, wanting to surprise his nii-san. Slowly and only with a tiny sound he opened it, peeking his head in. He smiled when he saw that his brother hasn't noticed him yet. So he continued to open the door fully. When he saw that his aniki was too busy with his work his smile faded, but it lit up again as a great idea popped up in his head. He made his way to his brother, wanting to hug him, but was stopped in his intention as he heard a familiar indifferent voice.

"I know that you are here Sasuke, you can stop being quiet and trying to surprise me."

Sasuke immediately stopped after this and turned his head sadly to the side. "I'm sorry Nii-san. I just wanted to surprise you because I'm happy that you're back again after three long weeks."

Itachi sighed, stopping his work for a moment. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He turned around mentioning his brother to come closer. The young Uchiha did what was told and happily ran over to his aniki. But then he was rewarded with a poke on his forehead. He pouted.

"Nii-san, that was mean." He said and rubbed his forehead soothingly.

"You think so?" Itachi asked jokingly and with an playful smile on his face. "How can I ever make this up, otouto? Ah, I know. Come here." He padded his lap, gesturing his little brother to sit on it. Sasuke's eyes shone with joy and without a second hesitation he hopped in his brother's lap, cuddling against his chest.

"I'm glad that you accept my apologize. Good, then I can continue my work. I have to finish this report and give it later to Hokage-sama." He explained and grasped his pen again, writing his report.

Now little Sasuke pouted again and his joy faded. Yes, he was with his brother, but he was busy and didn't really pay attention to him. It sadded him. As he looked at the paper in front of him he had the urge to rip it apart, so that Itachi was forced to finish his work and spend time with him. But he decided against it, because his brother would be really angry at him and that was what he wanted the least. So he had another, better idea. He grinned. Itachi was half done with his work when he was suddenly interrupted. His paper has vanished. The prodigy turned around, seeing Sasuke standing in the door with his sheet waving in his hand. For a moment he showed no difference but then his eyes widened as he ran away with his report. Itachi wasted no time, he put the pen down and ran after his sometimes annoying little brother.

"Catch me if you can, Nii-san!" Sasuke called playfully as he chased down the stairs. Itachi gave no response as he haunted his brother, following him to the garden. The young boy looked back for a moment, his aniki was nowhere in sight, he smiled. But then he bumped against something and fell back. He looked up to see what has stopped him and his smile changed to an akward one with a little blush.

"Otouto, did you really think you can escape me?" Itachi asked, with his hands on his hip as he picked up his sheet, intending to go back. But he was harshly interrupted as he fell face down to the floor with his little brother clinging to his back and pushing him down.

"I won't let you continue Nii-san! You just came back, worked on your report and then you want to leave me again? No! I won't let you, don't do that." He begged. The thought of losing his brother again after three weeks of loneliness made him truly sad. He just wanted to spend time with him was that too much to ask for? Tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to escape. But before he could wipe them away he felt his brother shifting his weight and in the next moment Sasuke lay on the floor with his aniki above him, pinning his wrists above his head. Itachi wasn't straddling him, but still he felt caught. He couldn't move.

"Foolish little brother. Unfortunately you can't stop me from doing so. But if you can get yourself free I will spend the rest of the day with you and give my report tomorrow to the Hokage. So try, I'll give you five minutes for it." His tone changed, he was no longer playfully, he smirked instead. Sasuke tried, he squirmed and struggled to get his wrists free or push him off but nothing worked. Then he remembered that his legs are still free. He tried to kick them in his brother's stomach, but was catched before. Itachi used one leg and laid it across Sasuke's legs, resting it there and pushing them down everytime he tried to lift them. So his otouto was fully prisoned but he had one leg free for emergency cases.

"You have one minute left, otouto. What will you do?" He asked, seeing his brother struggle, but then the younger gave up and peered into his brother's black eyes.

"Let me go, please." He begged.

"Then you don't want me to spend time with you?" Itachi questioned, his tone dropped lightly, disappointed.

"I want, but I can't. I can't get free, I'm too weak, you're older and much stronger than me." His voice was filling with desperation, he was no longer comfortable with this situation. His aniki was mean to him. He knew that he was stronger and that he can't go up against him. Tears trickled down the younger ones cheeks. He turned his head to the side in shame, causing the rest of the tears to roll down freely. A hand came and wiped them away. When it hit the younger that he had no hands free and that it must have been Itachi's he noticed that he was no longer under his grip, he was free again.

"Why Aniki?" He asked and stood up, seeing his brother kneeling in front of him and looking deeply into his eyes.

The next thing Sasuke registered was that he was pulled into his aniki's embrace.

"I was stupid for acting like that and for being so cold to you, sorry. I don't know if you can forgive me for that but you don't have to, it's okay."

The warmth of his aniki radiated from his body to his own, making him feel safe and content. He then wrapped his little arms around his neck, enjoying this rare contact. After a few more moments of this lingering warm feeling he was lifted into Itachi's hold and was carried somewhere.

"Wanna sit in my lap while I do my work?" He asked softly, not sure if Sasuke already has forgiven him.

"Of course Nii-san." He answered with a smile and snuggled to his chest.

Itachi carried him back to his room and sat together with Sasuke on his desk, writing his report. After he finished it he noticed that his brother has fallen asleep in his lap and mumbled something in his slumber.

"I forgive you Aniki." Itachi smiled to himself, glad that Sasuke was such a lovely and forgiving little brother.

**- Flashback end - **

Sasuke still was under Itachi's grip and tried to get free. The prodigy sighed once more. "You never managed to get free. I've always had the upper hand. But I let you escape everytime, I was waiting for the day you would manage it without my help. Tell me, can you do it now?" He asked in a challenging tone. Silence followed, the Uchiha got no answer, Sasuke was silent. The wind still brushed by, the bushes rustled, but no single word was spoken after this question.

#You're always there to point out#

#my mistakes and shove them in my face#

#It's like I'm the one you love to hate but not today!#

"Can you do it now?" He asked again. The young Uchiha ignored this, again a pause followed and then Sasuke broke it with another question.

"I'll ask you again. What are your intentions? Why don't you use better techniques, most of all, why don't you use you Sharingan?" Itachi saw the meaning behind this question, sighed and responsed in an monotone voice.

"Because this is no fight with our lives on line, no serious fight with death." Sasuke growled angrily at this answer and tried once again to free himself, but again it was all in vain. The prodigy gave him an almost pittiful look and had to fight back the urge to show him mercy and let him free. This was a test after all, so he had to be mean in order to test his abillities.

"What are you waiting for, Sasuke?" Itachi spoke up again, breaking this frightening silence. "What are you-" He tried to ask again, but his body stopped him, a cough could be heard. As a reflex, Itachi withdrew the hand which held Sasuke's wrists together and used it to cover his mouth and coughed into it.

#So shut up shut up shut up#  
#Don´t wanna hear it#

_Damn, my body is showing his presene, but why just now? _

A mocking smirk spread across the younger Uchiha's face when he saw the prodigy letting his guard down. "I was waiting for the moment you'd forget rule number one!" He retorted. He used the moment Itachi withdraw his right hand and pushed him off with a strong half spin of his body. Itachi only had his knee on him and was distracted due to his coughing so he had no strength to fight against it and landed five feet behind Sasuke.

#Get out get out get out#  
#get outta my way#

**Got him. I did it. I managed to get free though it was with the help of cheating. But I did it and even with Itachi's own fucking rules, with his own damn weapons. Shinobis always use all tricks to get their goal and so did I. Who said that a ninja is fair? Who said that is life is fair? No one. Besides, life was never fair, never.**

Proud of himself the young Uchiha gave Itachi his best smirk, showing him that he CAN free himself, even with the help of the god damned rules of his. The elder first looked surprised at him, still wondering what just happened but then he smirked as well. "Well, not bad Sasuke." He admited in an lightly challenging tone and rose to his feet, while pushing the dirt out of his clothes. The young Uchiha crossed his arms and made himself comfortable, still smirking and speaking with an cold voice."You're right, I'm not bad but you, you are pathetic. You forgot your own rules und you call yourself an Uchiha? A genius? The true heir and pride of the Uchiha Clan? No, you're just a sad excuse."

#step up step up step up#  
#you'll never stop me#

Itachi frowned and turned away from his brother. Sasuke used every chance to stab him mentally. Sometimes it was difficult for the elder Uchiha to just swallow the insults of his little brother. He was really good when it comes to insulting - hurting one other runs in the Uchiha Clan after all. So with a quiet sigh Itachi grasped his necklace and let his grip tighten for a moment.

"What are you gonna do now, Sasuke? You failed in Nin-Jutsu and could only free yourself because I was distracted. So tell me, how do you intend to pass this test?" Itachi looked in Sasuke's eyes, he was thinking for a moment but then he gave him an arrogant smile, putting his hands on his hip.

#nothing you say today#

#is gonna bring me down#

"I still have my Tai-Jutsu and that will be enough for you!"

#Is gonna bring me down#

#will never bring me down#

With these words said Sasuke charged at his brother, jumped high in the air and threw a fist at him. "But you won't land a hit on me, Sasuke." Itachi replied and dogded the attack by simply stepping aside. The young Uchiha missed his aim and landed hands first on the ground. He then made immediately a sommersault and jumped off the ground back to Itachi by using the impact.

"Let's find it out, Itachi!" He called out and threw another fist. The progiy smirked lightly knowing what will come now. He could read his little brother like an open book, his attacks were still predictable.

"Come on, Sasuke!" He provoked his little brother, setting him even more on fire than ever. The Genin threw a few shurikens at him but he simply dodged them, stepping only one step aside. But that was Sasuke's intention. He used it to let his brother focus on before him and maybe above him but not below him. The young Uchiha jumped off the ground and charged forward, slipping past the surprised prodigy's legs. His hands linked with the ground, keeping him steady while his legs strechted out, aimed to kick Itachi from behind. But the elder Uchiha sensed it and reacted to that. He spun around quickly and catched both of his brother's ankles. Sasuke let out a pissed off growl. Now he was in a bad situation: legs catched, his hands used to keep his balance - simply, stuck.

"What now?" Itachi asked with an smirk on his face. "Give up now?"

Sasuke began to laugh in an mocking manner, smirking as well. "The day hell freezes over!" Giving up was no option, instead going on was the only accepted way. Only the fight between him and Itachi could make the younger Uchiha feel so thrilled, fire flowed through their veins, even Itachi could now feel the adrenalin rushing through his body. The fight was getting more interesting by every passing second and worth it showing more hidden skills.

**Was it bloodlust? No, it was rather fightinglust. My heart began to speed up, my hands were trembling and my mind set on fight. My Uchiha blood pumped faster, filling every pore of my body with fightinglust and the urge to win this. Everything around us could wait, only me and Itachi and this fight, only this did now as the one and only existing thing matter to me. Only this.**

**AN: Finally! Sixth chapter is finished! God, when I wrote this I could feel the excitement Sasuke must feel in this fight and I also could feel that Itachi also has his fun in this fight. My own hands were trembling when I wrote it and heart beated faster, I think I imagined myself in too deep. Btw… the scene were Itachi embraced Sasuke on his knees was an inspiration from a picture I saw in a Youtube video of the two. Ah well, see ya next chapter!**


	7. It's my chance! Part three

Don't know what to write… with this chapter the song will be finished finally.

**Ah, now I remember what I wanted to write… in a review appeared the question ****if Sasuke goes to Orochimaru**** (you know this story is comparable to the anime) and the answer is… ****no, he won't****. And, happy? I have something other in mind, you'll see then… in maybe 50, 60, 70 chapters? **

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or something else. I wish I could own Itachi. Damn… T_T Damnit, I could cry everytime I see a video of Itachi on youtube…

**Otouto – Sasuke's comments**

_Otouto – Thoughts __(mainly Itachi's)_

Warning, or better said for your information: A bit bad language this time ;)

**Chapter 7 – Memories: It's my chance! Part three**

Previous chapter:

"What now?" Itachi asked with an smirk on his face. "Give up now?"

Sasuke began to laugh in an mocking manner, smirking as well. "The day hell freezes over!" Giving up was no option, instead going on was the only accepted way. Only the fight between him and Itachi could make the younger Uchiha feel so thrilled, fire flowed through their veins, even Itachi could now feel the adrenalin rushing through his body. The fight was getting more interesting by every passing second and worth it showing more hidden skills.

**Was it bloodlust? No, it was rather fightinglust. My heart began to speed up, my hands were trembling and my mind set on fight. My Uchiha blood pumped faster, filling every pore of my body with fightinglust and the urge to win this. Everything around us could wait, only me and Itachi and this fight, only this did now as the one and only existing thing matter to me. Only this.**

End previous chapter.

"Is that so? But you know, hell never freezes over." Itachi stated and gripped tighter at his brother's ankles. Sasuke only glared at him and then tried to get himself free out of this grip, but again it was all in vain. He growled and tried once more but the prodigy only tightened his grip more.

"This fight is really getting interesting, don't you think?" It was an usual emotionless question and the young Uchiha responsed in the same voice.

"Yeah, but it would be better if you were an better opponent." A familiar pause followed and for a split moment the grip lessend.

"If that's the case then beat me." This made the Genin growl even more in anger. Itachi knew that Sasuke couldn't free himself and provoked him even more. The situation was going to be really nerve breaking and the younger Uchiha felt again his hatred coming up in him.

"You are such a jerk." These words so cool and yet so calm fled out of him with a chilling undertone.

"Maybe you're right. But you disappoint me too somehow. You haven't managed to get yourself free yet. The answer is so easy, I thought you have figured it out by now but you haven't. I thought you were better, I thought that you have the potential to become maybe even better than me. But I think I overestimated you, no, I didn't overestimate you but I demanded too much from you. You aren't ready for this, not yet."

#Don't tell me who I should be#

#And don't try to tell me what's right for me#

#Don't tell me what I should do#

No words came out after this, everything and everyone was silent. Sasuke lowered his head a bit more, the position was about to hurt the muscles in his neck and his strays fell down to veil his eyes. "You think you know me so well, yet you know nothing and besides..." The corner of his lip curled up into an smirk.

#I don't wanna waste my time#

#I'll watch you fade away#

"I do know how to get out of this." He finished with arrogance and smirked widely.

#So...#

#Shut up, shut up, shut up#

#Don't wanna hear it#

"All I have to do is doing the unexpected, am I right, Itachi?" Itachi stared at his brother at first confused and then smirked as well. "Right, Sasuke. Then do it, do the unexpected." Sasuke smirked a little longer, feeling his heart speeding up and his blood flowing faster through him, it was the perfect time to show his skills.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. So, one more thing to say…"

#Get out, get out, get out#

#Get out of my way#

The younger Uchiha gathered his strength together and pushed his hands off the ground, no longer holding himself steady and supported. He know that his muscles won't hold to his now whole weight for long so he had to go quickly through his plan. Itachi had no hands free, so he could neither defense himself nor stop his brother from doing his intentions. One hand of the Genin went to Itachi's right ankle while the other went to the belt which had the bells.

#Step up, step up, step up#

#You'll never stop me#

"…here is the unexpected!" Sasuke completed and tried to grab the two bells and at the same using his strength to yank with one great jerk Itachi's leg away to make him slip and fall back. But it never came to this. When he grapped the bells and yanked the leg away he suddenly felt nothing in his fists. The young Uchiha's eyes widened in disbelief and then he saw the smoke in front of him. It vanished as quickly as it appeared, making him even more wondering than before. He landed with his feet and hands on the ground. He couldn't believe this, he didn't saw any seals. Itachi couldn't have even done this he had no hands free for this. The Uchiha got up, pushed the dirt out of his clothes and glared at the figure jumping out of a tree.

"Kage Bunshin? When did you-?"

"When I did the Fire element no Jutsu. The moment you couldn't see me because of the fireball in front of you, I performed a clone. After this I pushed you to the ground, you got free and fell in my other grip. This was all my Kage Bunshin. Besides…" The prodigy cut off his sentence and sighed, taking another deep breath before he went on.

#Nothing you say today#

#Is gonna bring me down#

"If you still lack the ability I mentioned you need for this test you can't win this. You can't win without this or everything without it." Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a look of anger as he glared at his brother.

#Shut up, shut up, shut up#

#Don't wanna hear it#

The younger Uchiha growled loudly, biting down on his lip and fisting his right hand which started to tremble due to his anger.

#Get out, get out, get out#

#Get out of my way#

_As usual. Always criticizing me. He always thinks that he knows everything better and only corrects me. I hate him. Can't he just shut up for one time?!_

#Step up, step up, step up#

#You'll never stop me#

"And what is it what I lack so much?!" Sasuke snapped at him, not even caring if anyone heard him.

#Nothing you say#

#Is gonna bring me down#

"I don't have the time to play with you now, I have other students beside you to take care about." Monotone and calm as usual came the answer to the words of anger. But the only thing Sasuke did in response at this was biting down on his lip again but this time harder.

#Bring me down#

#(shut up, shut up, shut up)#

Itachi looked into his brother's angered eyes as he answered the awaited question in his monotone way. "Find it out. That's the reason behind this test, find out what you need to survive in this world of enemies, hatred, betrayal and sorrow." Another growl left Sasuke's throat and he muttered out a cold and angered "Bastard." The young Uchiha's eyes then travelled to his brother's eyes and he glared at him, showing him his anger.

"If you're not gonna tell me what I lack then fight me! Fight me without your god damned Bunshins and Replacement Techniques! Fight me straight to the face! Come on, make the first move!" He took up a fighting stance and prepared himself for his brother's next attack, which never came.

#Won't bring me down#

"Of course." Hate and sarcasm laced in his voice. He turned his head to the side and hissed at his brother in despise as he went on. "The others were always more important than me, isn't it Itachi? Isn't it?! The missions, the village and all the others are more important than ME!!!" Not managing to hold himself and all his thoughts back he yelled loudly at his big brother, screaming his long hidden thoughts out of his locked inner part. Itachi's head lowered a bit and his expression changed into an unclear emotion.

_You're wrong Sasuke._

"Sasuke, I-" He started to calm him down but was quickly interrupted.

#Bring me down#

#(shut up, shut up, shut up)#

"They are more important than I ever could be! You don't give a fuck what happens to me!" Voice raising more, becoming more loudly, more angered. His fist shook more as he continued to bite his lip.

**I wonder what Itachi wanted to say in this moment. I wonder. And I wonder why I said this all of a sudden, I mean, how come to this? He only said that he must go and see what the other two were doing and I immediately let it slip that he doesn't care about me? Yeah, this was something that was always on my mind.**

_Sasuke…_

The situation got out of hand, this wasn't a fight anymore, this was all about hurting the other in a mentally way. "Sasuke, stop it." Itachi's voice lost his monotone way, it became more firmly though it was surpressed.

_I… _

"No! Why should I!? Because it's the truth, isn't it!?" Provoking, so very cold and bitter sounded his words, which were directly spoken from his deepest inner. Sasuke bit down even harder on his lower lip, he didn't notice the added pressure, he didn't notice that he broke his skin and blood started to come out of the open spot. He didn't even notice that this warm liquid trickled down to his chin and one drop after another dripped down onto the ground, painting the spot beneath him slowly into an blood red shade.

_You…_

**Two words: anger and hatred. I only felt these two emotions in me in this moment. Only these two. I didn't feel the warm blood of mine slipping down my skin, I didn't feel anything any more accept for my boiling anger and my flamming hatred. But at the same time there was something different there as well – I think I was hurt.**

_You are so very much important to me._

"Sasuke, you are my little brother, you ARE important to me." Itachi told him, he wanted to calm him down, to assure him that he IS important to him, but right now that would never get through to him.

"Too bad that I don't consider you as my brother any more. This time is over." Terrifying calm spoke Sasuke these two statements. The situation changed into another direction, the words changed into more sharply knives. It was about to get to a point where it was breaking the shell of defense, revealing the locked emotions underneath. Itachi's gaze went to his brother though a bit hesitated. His obsidian eyes unsure how to response to the bitterness coming from his younger brother.

_As usual. As usual, he let his hatred get the best of him and as usual we are ending up in an argument. Is there no other way to talk than speaking in this way? I don't understand. What caused this anger, what caused his hatred for me? I don't know._

"Sasuke, this doesn't belong to a fight. Just concentrate on your goal." The young Uchiha's eyes closed and then he rose his head to the sky above him, the sun shone brightly on his face. The hatred and his anger disappeared all off a sudden leaving only silence behind. He opened his eyes now and went on in an usual monotone and calm voice.

#Won't bring me…#

"That's what I'm doing for fours years now Itachi. For four years."

The sun shone today already too bright so Sasuke had to close his eyes again to not being blinded by the white and warm light. An unseen smile appeared on his face as he spoke up again.

"I will kill the murderer of the Uchiha Clan, no matter what and no matter who he is."

Looking back at Itachi he smirked at his big brother, eyes shining with strong certainty. For a long moment they just stared into each other's eyes, drowned in their own thoughts and drowned in each other's raven eyes. Suddenly Sasuke rose his right fist and wiped some blood from the trails of his face off. The blood stained his pale knuckles as he pointed this said fist at the confused Itachi. The young Uchiha smirked once again and finished his intented statement.

"I swear to you, I won't go back on my words and I will do whatever it takes to get the strength I need to kill him. I will only be at ease when I'm sure that I've fulfilled my goal. This is what I vow to you by my own blood at this fist."

**I vowed it, I vowed it by the blood on my fist that I will kill the damn bastard that slaughtered our whole Clan. This promise is something I remember even now very clearly, I remember it as if it were yesterday. I was so sure with this, it was the reason for my existence and without it I would have no reason for this already miserable life.**

Itachi took a good look at his little brother: his eyes were so sure, they shone with certainty no one will ever be able to cut down and that was what somehow worried him. They peered at one other for a few moments longer and then suddenly a smile appeared on the prodigy's face, making Sasuke wonder.

"Well Sasuke, you seem very sure with it… that's good." The young Uchiha was surprised. He didn't expect the understanding and he didn't expect what would come next when his brother spoke up again. "Never forget your promise, never leave that road, never doubt about your dream, never change for a second your mind, never."

**I could never forget these words, which haunted my mind every second, only reinforcing my will to kill that person to no end. Itachi said in all these years up to now words, meaningful words, which I could never forget. They were very different, very different situations. One time he said something to encourage me, letting my fire even more burn inside of me and my eyes shine with even more joy, and one time he said something that brought me down and hurt me pretty much and one time he said something I couldn't believe - even now.**

Sasuke gazed for a moment a little confused at his brother but then smiled as well and responsed to it. "Itachi, that was so unnecessary." The Genin smiled more and almost began to laugh.

"Really, you didn't have to say this. I will never change my mind and show any mercy, I will always stand my ground and go my own way of a ninja, the way of revenge." Silence followed, wind brushed past the two Uchihas, hairs fluttered in the breeze and two identical smirk-like smiles could be seen.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you, Sasuke." Itachi answered and took a step forward after another, slowly walking over to his little brother. Each step he took in way to his brother was in sync with his words, spoken with his usual indifferent tone, which held this time a slightly proud undertone.

"Never ask, never doubt, never question yourself, never back away and never stop."

Itachi stood in front of his brother, he was closer than anytime before. Sasuke felt like he was paralyzed, he couldn't move and he couldn't speak. The elder Uchiha rose his right hand and put it on his brother's left shoulder, slowly drawing nearer. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, he wanted to run away or at least punch his brother in the face, but he couldn't move one inch. The only movement he did was the short tensing motion of his body the moment Itachi laid his hand on his shoulder.

**I just wanted to scream at him that he should NOT touch me - but it was to no avail. My traitorous tongue won't move, won't voice out my thoughts. It never voiced out anything I want to say in a moment I really want to say something. It's strange, but it's really the case. Sometimes I just can't say what's on my mind and in this moment I wanted him to back off, but at the same time I wanted him… to take me in his arms. I think this would have melted the ice in my heart a little and it would have changed maybe a little bit our difficult situation. But then again, it would have only made it worse. **

Itachi smiled a bit more and leaned in even closer, his warm breath met the skin on Sasuke's ear, making his heart skip a beat out of surprise. His voice was now quietly and calm when he whispered his words directly into the young Uchiha's ear.

"Until you did it, never let anything influence you. Don't listen to anyone but only to yourself. No matter what you will discover in your time of fulfilling your dream, never let anything change your way, never. And even if your heart and morals say no, just go on, do everything is needed in order to make your dreams come true and set yourself and your soul finally at ease. And if you have to do the unthinkable, the greatest sin, then so be it."

Slowly the elder Uchiha backed away and retreated his hand on his brother's shoulder, with a last glance into his black surprised and widened eyes he turned around and took circa ten steps forward. Sasuke didn't say anything while it, he was too upset for it. His thoughts whirled around in a storm of emotions with him in the eye of it, surrounded by so much confusion.

**I was never so confused in my life than I was in this moment. Why didn't I say anything? Why didn't I slap his hand away or pushed him off me? And why the hell raced my heart while he did this and even after he backed away and put a good distance between us? Why? Really, stupid body of mine. I mean, how reacts a body when someone touchs you and leans in that close to you? But his words, they were so… strange. Why did he encouraged me so very much to kill that person we all don't know who it is? And there is something even more strange about this whole situation: why do I remember it so clearly? Why do I still know how my heart speeded up with my blood flowing stronger through my veins? Why? Questions over questions and as usual no answer.**

Finally Itachi stopped and looked over his shoulder at the confused Genin.

"Just as I said earlier, I have to go and see my other students. But before I go, there is something I have to say to you: Rule number one. You let again your guard down. Normally you would be dead again but it was one single long fight and you can't be more dead than dead. That's why you have still three deaths. Well then, we will see us again." With that he disappeared in a dance of leaves, leaving the young Uchiha confused and dumbfounded behind. A long silence followed with Sasuke overthinking the past minutes and the said words. His heart was at a normal pace now and his tongue again in control of its owner.

"Idiot." Was the first word that left from his mouth after he regained his normal working mind again.

"What an idiot." Laughing a bit at his choice of words which first fled from his tongue without thinking over he put his hand on the side of his head and shook it in disbelief. Today was REALLY a strange day and the young Uchiha wondered if it will end strange too. However, after a few more moments with thinking about this bad day he walked a few steps forward and disappeared into the trees, trying to find Itachi, finish this stupid and FINALLY fall into his soft and warm bed at the end of this screwed up day.

#Shut up, shut up, shut up!#

**AN: Finish! So the fight between Itachi and Sasuke is over. This was the first taste of the whole constantly changing event of love and hate. I think you finally get it why I called my fic so, don't you? Besides, at the end of the chapter I felt that my writing style changed into something better, something more professional. I'm getting better ^^ (I hope so T_T) Well, well, see ya next chapter! **

**And I don't own the song** "Simple Plan – Shut up" **Recognized?**


	8. It's my chance! Part four

Don't know what to write -.- Let's just get this party started, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Masashi Kishimoto, if so I would own Itachi!

Yay for Minato! Hell yeah for Itachi! No for the damn Mangas!

**Otouto – Sasuke's comments**

_Otouto – Mainly Naruto's and Itachi's thoughts_

**Chapter 8 – Memories: It's my chance! Part four**

Previous chapter:

"Idiot." Was the first word that left his mouth after he regained his normal working mind again. "What an idiot." Laughing a bit at his choice of words which first fled from his tongue without thinking over he put his hand on the side of his head and shook it in disbelief. Today was REALLY a strange day and the young Uchiha wondered if it will end strange too. However, after a few more moments with thinking about this bad day he walked a few steps forward and disappeared into the trees, trying to find Itachi, finish this stupid test and FINALLY fall into his soft and warm bed at the end of this screwed up day.

End previous chapter.

**So it goes on, this useless test. I ran and ran, jumping through the trees, looking everywhere only to find Itachi and win this battle. But as expected I didn't find him anywhere so I went on in this cat and mouse game of him.**

- With Naruto –

The blonde Genin walked through the place, searching and looking, but no one was in sight. Then he stopped in his tracks and thought about it.

"Damn. Where is Itachi-Sensei? How can I show him that I'm worth it when he isn't there?!" He went on ranting a bit more and then it dawned on him.

_What if he IS already here? Then I would directly fall into one of his other traps. _

"Sensei! I'm not that stupid! Not again!" He exclaimed loudly. The sound wave met the surrounding, many birds suddenly filled the air and flew above the Genin. He watched them for a while, looking into the sky. A few white and fluffy clouds were mixed with the soft ocean blue of it, floating away slowly to another spot of this endless place. The carefree life of the sky filled the blonde with joy and he smiled.

"What a nice day, makes me wanna lay down and just stare at the sky above me while eating a cup of ramen."

"Well, you can do that when we are done with today."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, breath caught for one moment in his throat. He turned around slowly, facing the owner of this voice and his eyes widened even more.

"Itachi-Sensei." He voiced out, sweat rolled down his back.

Damn, not now. I already have four points. When he gets me now then I will get my fifth point and this is all over. No, I can't allow him to do so! I must win! I must become an offical Genin and become the next Hokage!

"Uzumaki Naruto."

_No, dattebayo! __I have to escape, now!_

"I wanted you to know that you are at three death points not four." Monotone as usual but enough to make a hidden grin appear on the blonde's face.

_Thank god. I thought I was done for it. But why three not four?_

"You're sure wondering why three not four, don't you?" Naruto cringed at this, the word 'surprise' clearly apparent on his face.

_Damn, how did he know? Am I that easily to read?_

"Well, it's simple. We both fought against each other, you were caught by me and got your 'three' and then you fell into my trap and got your 'four'. Isn't it strange that you can die twice a fight? That's what I noticed when I fought Sasuke earlier. You can't be more dead than dead. That's why you are at 'three' again. Does that answer your question?" At first Naruto gritted his teeth at the arrogance in this way of speaking. He absolutely hate it when others speak like that and most of all when it's an Uchiha! But then he calmed down and smirked at this.

"Yeah, it answers my question. But since when shows an 'all mighty Uchiha' mercy? You could have kept this as a secret and gave me my 'five' and everything would be over and you wouldn't have us longer around and could live your normal life again."

**Uchiha… you all don't know what that means, no one does. Uchiha means 'all mighty' to the people alive in this world, for the dead livings it means something that makes their blood run cold by only hearing this name and to me it means something you'll never understand. Our name is all mighty and feared but the true fate behind it is something nobody knows. A name with an unique story. **

Itachi had to admit that he was right. He just could have end this but he didn't want to. Smirking as well he gazed into the Genin's eyes.

"You are right. I could have done this and end the test and with that your life as a Genin. But I have my reasons why I don't wanna do that. First of all: I am an Uchiha, that's right. But that doesn't mean I'm not fair or else. You only associate this name with something cool, heartless, arrogant and with someone who has no guts. Only because our Uchiha Clan is feared and powerful you think that we are all cold beings. But still I don't wanna proof you the opposite, that isn't necessary. I want to make one thing clear, the true reason: It's because I'm your Sensei."

For a moment the blonde Genin's eyes refelected surprise in their ocean blue depth and he lowered his head in shame for what he thought of his Sensei and what he said to him about Uchihas.

"I'm your Sensei. I have to make sure that you all will become stronger, more experienced and ready for this life in this world. I have to make sure that one day you can fight alone and be a Sensei or even a leader of a squad. There will you have the responsibility for other's lives like I have for more than four years now. And as long as you all don't have the most important ability you need to survive in this world and to protect the ones you love and you can't live without I can't let you pass and make you an offical Genin of Team 7. You HAVE to find out what you need even if I have to play with you and give you more time."

**Does he even believe what he's saying? I don't think so. Ready for this life, responsibility for other's lives, most important ability to survive in this world, protect the ones you LOVE and can't live WITHOUT – for me it would have sounded like complete crap. But if I think about it now I can understand it somehow. But what does that mean to me? It was something I've followed a while, until the day I realized that all I did and all what happened was in vain.**

Naruto bit down on his lip, feeling so stupid. He judged Itachi by his name and not by his intentions, his real reasons.

"I understand." He said hesitated and looked up into the raven eyes of his Sensei, smiling as he went on. "Okay! Let's go on and finish it with the required skill!"

Sorry for condemning you by your Clan, Sensei.

"As you wish." With that said the Uchiha charged with great speed up to Naruto, drawing a kunai out and holding it against his throat. "Rule number one. You always forget it, Naruto." He stated without any emotion. "Yeah, maybe, Itachi-Sensei." Contered the blonde with an comparable indifferent tone, not moving one bit, not fighting back or trying to escape.

What's going on? My body, it won't move, won't try to start a fight. It feels like iron, so heavy to move and my strength feels like fading away.

"Naruto…" Itachi started, the blonde stayed calm.

"…four…"

Sighing out and taking a deep breath Naruto gave a barely audible "I knew it."

"Naruto you still have a long way to go as well as your team mates. But someday you will understand. You will understand everything of this and what life is like." He said and then everything went on quickly. One second Naruto tried to do something and the next second he felt very heavy and drained. He lost his strength and his body went limb like under poison, his eyes closing slowly.

What's happening? Why I'm feeling like this? I don't understand it. No, I understand now. Itachi-Sensei, it was a fake, a clone. I should have known. I should have known since I'm the one who knows this technique all too well and now he is using a Genjutsu on me and I fell for it. I let myself distract and let my guard down that easily. He faced me with an clone, gave me my next point of death and is now knocking me out. The moment I saw that he used a techique to dodge my attacks and to escape I should have known that this was another trap of him. He was right. I have a long way to go until I can become Hokage.

Naruto fell back. But before he hit the ground he was catched by his Sensei. "You let your guard down but it was too early for you. Think about it and then try it again and learn from this. Learn and use your new knowledge and hopefully the new required ability." He said to the unconscious Genin and laid him against a tree. "Again. Again someone I used my Genjutsu against, like Sakura. Sakura. I wonder if she has woken up yet or if she's still under my spell? I must test them all, so let's see." Sure with his plan he disappeared out of this place.

- With Sakura -

Somewhere in another place, the young kunoichi slept still under the spell of Itachi's Genjutsu. She was leaning against the trunk of the tree, sleeping peacefully and dreaming a wonderful dream. The sun shone down, casting shadows around the place where it met an obstacle and a large shadow appeared on Sakura, hiding her face from the sun. The shadow turned out to be a person standing right before her.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Itachi mumbled and watched the pink haired Genin a bit longer, waiting either for her to wake up or go on with sleeping. But after thirty seconds he decided that she was still in too deep in her slumber. So he drew his look away and turned it to his wrist watch.

_What? Already three minutes past seven? Guess time is over. I can't believe how short an hour can be. I must admit I killed the time by searching them too slowly. I know that this isn't what a shinobi is, wasting that much time, but it was my plan. Everything went just as planned._ _Let's see if they will survive their last test.__I'm looking forward to it, everyone. This is your last test._

A smirk played on his face, followed by a quiet chuckle.

Time is good.

He took a step forward and bowed slightly down, his hand reached out and he placed it on the kunoichi's shoulder. She murmured unintelligible words in her sleep, looking so innocent. The hand patted gently her shoulder and as she opened her eyes slowly at the owner it was already withdrawn and someone was waiting for her soon coming reaction. The sudden light blinded her and only slowly her eyes adjusted to the bright surrounding. Then when her eyes finally saw clearly she noticed someone standing before her.

Sasuke-kun? No, that's not Sasuke-kun, but who-?

"Sensei?" She muttered out a bit sleepy and then the full recognition hit her.

"Sensei!" She repeated this time with her full voice.

Wait, Sensei? Itachi-Sensei? He is standing before me? And we are still in our testing time? Not good! He will get me and then give me my four and then he will… scold me! Definitely not good. I have to escape but how?

Sakura thought of a way to escape and when nothing came to her mind she wondered about Itachi's indifference, he hasn't uttered a word, moved or started an attack.

"Sensei, what's wrong? I mean we are still having this test, aren't we? Why don't you do anything?" She asked confused not knowing if the answer will either good or bad for her. After a short moment Itachi spoke up. "Because time is already over. You were lucky. I wanted to give you your four but you were still asleep and the time was at the second exact over. Now the only thing I can say is: Let's go back, calling back the other two and evaluate this test." He stated and turned around, waiting for her to come with him.

Time is over? Shanaroo! I did it! I survived this test!

Sakura understood and got up, walking up next to her Sensei and searching with him for the others.

**The useless test was over and he is searching for us to tell us how stupid we acted while it. I knew it. What can I say? I didn't take the bells and I didn't beat him. Well not completely, I got a good punch at him. But still I failed. The mission was not successful, no, he was the winner – again.**

- With Sasuke –

Hidden in the trees was a young Genin, searching for his Sensei to complete his mission. But he couldn't find anyone. Growling in frustration at this he jumped out of the tree and continued his searching on the ground.

Kuso! I can't find him anywhere! Kuso! Why? Why can't I beat him? Is he that much better? You will see Itachi, you will all see! I am better than HIM!

Walking further he still found nothing. Only when he heard a bush rustle he immediately threw a shuriken at the center of this sound. He could hear the hitting sound and ran up to see who it was. But what he saw he didn't expect, not in the slightest way. He brushed an bird which was searching on the ground for some food, an brown mouse escaped after the shuriken hit his aim. The throwing star missed the animal by almost an inch and hit the tree behind it. The brushing caused the poor thing to bleed and into panic as it hoped around in utter shock. The trickling blood drops were scattered in a five feet radius, painting the gras beneath it. The Uchiha watched it with an emotionless stare seeming not to care. The bird tried to fly away and could only hop in a failed way but Sasuke only gave him a blank look at this. He intented to reach out for it to take a better look at the hurt bird but then he heard another rustle and turned around.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you here?"

A voice called but he couldn't hear it. Then it called again and this time it hit his ears.

"Sasuke-kun!"

God no. Not the annoying girl. What does she always want from me? Can't she annoy the hell out of someone else? Why always me?

"Sasuke." Another voice, an deeper one, not the same as before. As an reflex he took a few steps backward as if to disappear in the shadows of the trees.

**Itachi. It was his voice. The usual deep and slightly dark emotionless tone, the same fall of the undertone. The same always the same. I will always recognize it even in a crowd of thousand people fighting each other. I can hear it out so clearly. We are truly bothers. I know him and he knows me. At least we thought so.**

"Sasuke, come out. Time is over. The test is for the moment finished. You can come out and put your shuriken back into their place." He called out to the bushes and trees in front of him. Sasuke let out a surprised gasp not believing this. His hand went back to his pocket behind him and he put his three shuriken back into their place.

**Not bad, wasn't it? But that was too easy. When you know that there is someone you fight against you always have a weapon in your hand, most of all when you wait hidden in a tree or something like that. So it's no surprise that he actually knew that I had a few shuriken in my hand, waiting for their time. We are ninjas after all. We are aways ready to fight and with our instinct that tells us again and again to be prepared – with a weapon. Sixth ninja sense. So it was no use to hide any longer and I showed myself, coming out of the shadow into the bright daylight.**

"Time is over. I already told Sakura. Now we only have to find Naruto and then I will evaluate this test together with all of you." A command, hidden in the usual way of speaking. But Sasuke did what was told and walked up to them, glancing for a second at Sakura, who waved her hand in greeting and with an usual blush on her face. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and immediately turned away and faced the surrounding. Then he remembered something: Itachi walked away after their little 'fight' and must have met the other two of his team. So his eyes travelled slowly to Itachi, carefully going further in way to his aim: the belt. His eyes filled with disbelief and with a 'no surprise' look at the same time. The two golden little bells still hung in their place, jangling a bell sound when Itachi turned around and made the loose bells bounce.

"What was it what caught your attention earlier? You were distracted and then you disappeared a few feet behind." The strange question really wondered the young Uchiha and he retorted in an harsher tone, almost snapping. "Does that matter?"

"Yes. You could have hit by me and could have be dead again. I could have captured you or else. So it does matter." He said, drawing out the word 'does'.

A hiss came in response instead of an answer, so the elder wasted no time and searched for his answer by himself. He walked a few steps to the bushes and looked around. The pink haired kunoichi spoke no word. She felt left out as if she doesn't belong there. She lowered her head in a sad way, strays veiling her emerald-green eyes. But when she heard her Sensei coming back with something in his hands she rose her head to see what Itachi found in the bushes.

"This was the source why you let your guard down, am I right Sasuke?" He asked but didn't expect an answer. Sasuke gave no words in reply instead peered at the bird, which had his eyes closed and trembled in Itachi's hands but showing no intention of an wanted escape. Sakura now laid her eyes on the animal: It was a young hawk with brown and black feathers on the back and at the head, a white front, a rosy beak and amazing silver eyes. Her own eyes lit up and she began to squeel at it, amazed by the sweetness of the animal.

"Aww, how cute." She said, clapping her hands together and ran up to her Sensei intending to touch it. But she stopped her actions when she saw the frown on Itachi's face and her eyes travelled to the animal, wondering why her Sensei stared this way. Then she saw it and her eyes widened in shock. The poor animal was lightly painted in blood red on the left side and even the hands of her Sensei, a few droplets of the blood leaked between the grip and hit the ground. The hawk was bleeding but to her relief it was not too much and only a cut.

"Sixth ninja sense. When you are in a fight and hear something you immediately throw something at the source of the sound without thinking. But I don't want to scold anyone for it. It's a reflex and out of reflexes we may hurt people precious to us one day." Itachi told them and a wave of guilt overcame the pink haired girl, while Sasuke fixed his look on the ground.

The elder Uchiha saw their expressions and felt bad for it. He was too harsh with them. "Don't worry, it's okay." He soothed them and sat down carefully on the ground with the bird in his hands. The prodigy took off one of his bandages around his ankle and wrapped it around the hawk. Sakura couldn't do anything but watch as her Sensei tried to gentle bandage the hurt animal around his left wing and his body. But he had his trouble with it. Because when he put the bandage around its body the bird chirped out in pain and he stopped the wrapping. Sasuke stared with empty eyes at the failed attempt and kneeled down next to Itachi without uttering a single word. He took the bandage out of his brother's grip and wrapped it himself around the bird.

"You are really fascinating Sasuke-kun." Sakura admired as the Uchiha finished the bandaging without hurting the hawk. Sasuke gave no response and stood up after putting on a little clip to support the whole construction.

"Sensei, what will we do? We can't let it here. It wouldn't have any chance to survive. It would die." The pink kunoichi added and looked at the bird with pity.

"We'll keep it. I will take it home and take care of it as long as it can survive on its own again." Itachi stated and took the bird in his hands again. The hawk showed no protest and stopped trembling.

Keeping it? Taking care? How does he intend to take care of it when he is never there? He should have first thought about that and then decided. Well, let's see how this will turn out.

**To be honest: I was a little jealous. I was jealous of the hawk because he would get the lovely caring I never got. I never got the attention I wanted and now the bird will get it. Life is a bitch, isn't it? But the feeling of jealousy was deep in my heart, where I didn't find it. I only know it now. Never once back then I realized any of my emotions, never, not one single time. The one who it's about never realizes anything, ne? But why is that so? **

Sensei is really nice. He is keeping the hawk and caring for it - somewhow lovely of him. Still there is one question…

Smiling, the kunoichi's eyes went off the bird and back to Itachi, smiling more as she went on.

"How do you wanna name it?"

Silence followed, wind brushed, bushes and trees rushled, but Itachi stayed still, froozen in thoughts and thinking about it. Then after a long pause with coming up with the best name he looked at the two Genin and opened his mouth to speak.

**AN: Done!**__**Perfect timing! Don't even know a name by myself. Little help, pretty please? *puppy eyes look* Tell me if you have an idea. Sasuke is cold and Itachi is 'lovely' - wow, I'm so awesome ;) To be honest, I didn't have any better ideas for this chapter. If you're wondering 'how long will this stupid test take?' (like Sasuke) then I can only answer: don't know. Just kidding, two chapters I think. You have to deal with it. P.S: The line 'time is good' was a famous saying of an english teacher from my old school. See ya next chapta ;)**


	9. The last chance

**SORRY! Sorry that it took me so long to update this. But I really had no motivation to write this chapter (it was so boring for me – to the end it went better) So now here it is finally. I had holidays and I think that only in these times I can update. School sucks and kills my motivation! Enough rant, enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Masashi Kishimoto, if so I would own Itachi! I only own my ideas.

**Otouto – Sasuke's comments**

_Otouto – thoughts (mainly Itachi's and Sasuke's)_

**Chapter 9 – Memories: No screwing up - the last chance!**

Previous chapter:

Smiling, the pink haired girl's eyes went off the bird and back to Itachi, smiling more widely now she went on.

"How do you wanna name it?"

Silence followed, wind brushed, bushes and trees rushled but Itachi stayed still, frozen in thoughts and thinking about it. After a long pause with coming up with the best name he looked at the two Genin and opened his mouth to speak.

End previous chapter.

Why do you have to think so long, Itachi? I know that you will name it with your own name. That's what being 'the best' is. The ones who think they are the best always pass their names to the others. And in that case it won't be an exception.

**How would I have named it? I don't know, even now. By the way, names are pointless. Either way the others change your name in something shorter or cuter or they are giving you titles instead of your original name. The more famous you are the more titles you get, for example - Itachi. And me, I' ve always been called 'Sasuke-and suffix of your choice' all my life. So why a name?**

"How about…" Itachi started after what seemed for an eternity. Another breeze wind up, the surrounding went along with it, waving carelessly in the rhythm of it. The Uchiha's eyes changed into an 'anytime ready' ninja stare as he voiced out his thoughts.

"Naruto."

"What? Sensei, why Naruto? I don't think that this is a fitting name for such a cute animal. No, I wouldn't name it Naruto." The pink contered in protest.

_There is something. _Sasuke thought and his eyes drifted around.

While Sakura suggested a few names Sasuke and Itachi were fixing a spot behind them and in the next second a strange figure jumped out of a tree, lunging at the prodigy. Sakura squealed in horror when Itachi threw a few shuriken at the figure and it fell down on the ground and vanished with a puff.

"Why Sensei?! It was-" She started to call out but stopped when Itachi gave her a look to be quiet. He then charged to the tree. Sasuke smirked lightly and stepped back to lean against a tree to enjoy the show. The elder Uchiha kicked with great strength the tree from where the figure from earlier came from. The impact made the plant shake wildly and another figure fell down to the ground. It rubbed his aching backside and glared up at Itachi standing in front of him.

"Itachi-Sensei, that was mean. Didn't you have any other ways to bring me down from the tree?" He ranted, cursing under his breath.

"Not really. I wanted to stop your pointless actions, Naruto." He answered in absolute indifference.

_Naruto? Now I get it. Then he was the strange figure who lunged at Sensei. But why was Sensei so brutal? Makes me shudder somehow when I imagine that he could be that rough towards me too. _Sakura shuddered in her inner at that thought_. _

"Stop me? Why!?" He went on with his ranting but Itachi only sighed at this.

"Because time is over. We were searching for you to tell you that the test is over. I want to talk it over and evaluate it. But when you tried to attack me I had no other choice than to stop you in order to say: Stop it, time is over." He explained and Naruto stood up, knocking the dirt out of him and walking ahead, mumbling unintelligible words.

**Somehow it was amusing. Itachi kicked with an kind of 'Dynamic Entry' attack the tree and then Naruto fell down. It was like harvesting the fruit. But when Itachi suddenly did that I was a bit surprised what for methods he uses to stop or win his fights. Somehow scary. But these were only his 'basic tricks' which could be used by every Genin. It wasn't a skill of a higher level.**

"Let's go to the beginning of this, to our meeting place and talk about it." An order of their Sensei and Sakura wasted no time and did what was told, walking up to the already ahead Naruto and joining him. Sasuke hesitated and waited wondering why Itachi didn't go along. The elder bowed down to the grass, his hands reached out and then he cupped the hawk in it which hoped into the hold without any protest. He stood up, intending to go but then he stopped not even turning around as he spoke up.

"Are you coming or not?" A question, pointed to the younger one.

Sasuke gave no answer as he already walked ahead, catching up to the other's and Itachi waited no longer and catched up as well, walking in line with his three students towards the said place.

**- At the meeting place – **

The meeting place: a place with grass everywhere you could look and with some spots without a covering. The trees and bushes were a bit more distant and on a special circle- like spot was a big stone in the center with a gravestone-like shaped rock, on which was something carved. It was a memorial.

On a grass spot sat the three Genin facing their Sensei at the opponent side. No one said a word but waited for Itachi speak first. But he said nothing at all only enjoying the comforting scene. The sun shone down making them warmer, a soft breeze brushed by and the birds were flying over them gently chirping as if they wanted to say that this is a beautiful day. Itachi looked up to them smiling lightly as he saw the ease of them.

"It's a wonderful day." He said and let a low content sigh out.

"Itachi, stop talking crap like this and come to the point." Sasuke retorted and glared at his brother, ready to conter his every stupid statement which don't belong to the test. Sighing once more and this time in a not content way the elder Uchiha ran his hand through the feathers of the hawk. It was sitting in his lap and had its eyes closed only enjoying the brushing of feathers. Itachi smiled down for a moment and then he continued.

"Fine. Now to the reason why we are sitting here. Your test is-"

"Did we pass?" Naruto interrupted his Sensei and put on a grin.

A short pause followed with Sasuke looking away to the sky above him and Sakura watching the young Uchiha in fascination.

"I wasn't-" Itachi tried to explain.

"Nee, Itachi-Sensei, did we? Did we, did we, did we?" The impatience as well as the rudeness of the blonde made Itachi stop caressing the still unnamed bird.

"Naruto. First of all I wanted to say I wasn't done yet. Second, no, you all failed."

Everyone, including Sasuke, stared at Itachi in disbelief.

Growling in anger Naruto yelled at his Sensei. "But why? Why did we fail?!" Sakura could only agree. "Why Sensei?" Itachi stayed calm at the disappointed Genins and his left hand went to his belt.

"Right me if I'm wrong but I think I still have the two bells you should have taken away from me." He answered in indifference and showed them the two golden little bells.

"Time is over and you haven't managed to get only one. I said you have to get them and you didn't, so you failed. But even if you had a bell you were still unqualified for being a real ninja." Anger surged through the blonde's body as he let out another growl. Sakura only turned away from the shame. But she turned her gaze back when Sasuke protested.

"Why? Why are we that unqualified as a ninja, Itachi?" Do you think YOU are perfect?!" He yelled at his brother as his fist shook in anger and the elder Uchiha pulled his hand away, putting the hawk beneath him on the ground.

"It's because…" A strong breeze brushed past the three ninja as their eyes widened at the scene before them. Itachi was no longer in front of them but stood next to Naruto and held a kunai against his throat. Sakura gasped in surprise and Sasuke was already on one knee, ready to stand up and fight but he was too slow.

"…you still haven't figured out the required ability yet. I wanted to see it in your fight but you haven't even figured out in the slightest way what you all lack."

Naruto gulped at the emotionless tone the Uchiha held and his body shivered in surprise. Itachi didn't even need one second to be next to him. His movements were fast and unable to catch up with normal untrained eyes.

"…five…"

Eyes widened and filled with the meaning of this word. Sasuke growled at that, mumbling a quiet "Damn." As sudden as it happened it stopped, the prodigy pulled his kunai back in its holder and backed one step away, turning around to face the surrounding before him. The blonde touched his throat still in surprise and in shock.

"Do you get it now? You're done for: time is over, Naruto is at five deaths and you still don't know why you failed. You are too unqualified to be a ninja. Just learn from it and never do that again, this grave mistake." Monotone and almost harsh sounded his words, hitting the three Genin in the center of their morals.

"Learn from it." He repeated as he turned around facing their stare as well as the different feelings flowing through them and reflecting the messages in their eyes.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Sakura stuttered out.

"Learn from it. Learn what you lack, what you need and then pass. This is your very last chance." All expressions changed to surprise and disbelief. They got a second and last chance.

**Why did we get this last chance? Why did he make such a wuss about the test and then gave us a chance to make it alright? If we are that unsuited and unqualified then why another chance? Did he play with us as he usually did? Or did he just has something in mind, a plan? Or is this the 'real test' and that before was just a joke to test our capacity? No, dragging out the required skill is his intention even if he has to do hundred of tests. He wants to see the skill we need. In other words: no going home until we find out what he wants from us.**

"Here are the rules: Sakura, you are at three deaths. Sasuke you are at three too and you Naruto, you are at four again. Therefore you only have five minutes to do it and you have to fight me face to face. No running away, no backing down and no giving up, your last chance don't mess it up!" There was it again the fire in his eyes, the thrill of fighting. Itachi said his words like a commander to his soldiers, no disobeying was allowed only perfectly carrying out the order of his. Sasuke smirked at this. This time he could get back at his brother without him running away again.

The prodigy took the bird in his hands and put it down on the arrow-like shaped stone so it won't get involved into their fight. As he put it down the hawk gave him a sad gaze and Itachi smiled lightly and brushed its feathers for a moment before turning around to face his students and giving them the signal.

"Second round, last chance. Get ready and fight, now!"

The moment Itachi finished his words he took up his fighting stance, prepared for the next attacks. The three Genin stood in line and only Sasuke had positioned himself into a more 'ready to fight' stance but neither of them moved one bit.

**What should I say? I think we were all tensed – of course I was the exception. It was the first time for us to fight our Sensei without any escape, face to face in an nearly serious death fight. We could clearly feel our sweat drops rolling down our back and cheeks, expressing our uneasiness. Now there was no way out: our fight began.**

'_ttebayo. What should I do? What is the best? Now here is my chance and I can't move. My body just doesn't want to. What now?_

_I'm scared. Sensei knocked me out once and already showed that he is ready to do everything to win his fights. I don't know what to do. What now?_

_Damn. I already know that the most of my attacks won't work on him but I have no other tricks at the moment. What now?_

"Come on, I'll let you do your first move." Itachi encouraged them with his provokation but they stayed still, frozen in their thoughts.

_What now? _They all thought at the same time.

"That's what I said." The three Genin snapped back from their thoughts when they heard their Sensei speaking, catching their attention.

"Do you understand it now? You lack it, you can't win without it. You simply need it. Tell me: how would you face an opponent of a Jonin or even an ANBU level when you are all just Genin? How would you fight if it's _three_ Genin against _one_ ANBU? Tell me. The answer is so simple. How would you fight, what would you three do?" He went on trying to explain them how to win without saying the answer out loud.

_I almost said the answer. Come on Sasuke, I know that you must have found out by now. Make a plan. I know that you three have the potential to make it. _

**I guess this proves that he really thinks of us as stupid. The answer is so easy, so simple. But of course it's so near and yet so far away for us to reach. But hey, I'm an Uchiha and we Uchihas are famous for our fights because we are strong and strategic. We have often won in the past because of that, because of our Bloodline Limit and our strategically working mind.**

_Now I understand, I got it._

Smirking again Sasuke spoke up quietly only for the other two to hear. "Naruto, Sakura, come closer I have a plan."

"Why do you think it will work?" Naruto asked annoyed and somewhat pissed off because the Uchiha let his blood getting the best of him and again showed them clearly his 'bossy nature'. But nonetheless he did what was told and came over. Sakura didn't need to be told twice as she already was at Sasuke's side, blushing like always. The Uchiha glanced for a short moment at his elder brother, noticing that he stood on the same spot with his arms crossed, waiting for them to be ready.

_You will see Itachi. I will find the answer to your ridiculous 'test'. Just wait for it._

"Why? Because I know him." Naruto mumbled at his answer and crossed his arms in a offended manner.

"Listen closely and only act like this…" Sasuke told them his plan and what part they would play in it. Naruto of course wasn't pleased with it but Sakura was very hyper about it, her eyes were sparkling with amazement.

"So, ikuzo!" He finished with his command and the three Genin immediately split up in one line with a kunai in their hand.

Itachi lifted his eyebrow in curiosity as he loosened his composure into a ready to fight stance again. The wind blew over the battlefield, marking the beginning of their second fight.

Naruto started first. He made his favourite seal and released five shadow clones. They stormed up to Itachi, jumping high in the air to land a hard hit against the Uchiha. The prodigy took out five shuriken and threw them at the clones and they disappeared with a puff of smoke. In the next second a rain of shuriken approached him as he jumped into the air to dodge them. Sasuke appeared then before his sight and threw a fist at him. Itachi took a hold of his wrist and at the other as the younger pulled back for another blow at him. The Genin smirked as they were about to fall down and he aimed his kick at Itachi's stomach. But he wasn't the prodigy for nothing and let go of his brother's hands and landed perfectly on the ground without any trouble. Sasuke stopped his impact a few feet across as he glanced at his comrades, mutely telling them to start the next attack.

_Damn, he is good. We have to distract him further._

Now it was Sakura's turn but she merely stood frozen on her spot not knowing what to do but then she did what first came to her mind and threw another amount of shuriken at her Sensei. He dodged easily by stepping enough to the side and was then trapped in a tight grip of a few Naruto clones.

"How was that Sensei?" Naruto asked with a smug smile on his face as he tightened his grip on the Uchiha til he had to spit out some stomach acid.

"Not bad. But when do you guys finally realize that life is never that easily as it seems?" He smirked and then Naruto released his grip due to the fact that Itachi was no longer in there. He again used a replacement technique and stood at another spot with still that smirk on his face.

"Kuso!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "I almost had him!"

"But only almost." Itachi corrected and made his seals.

"Not again. Out of his way, it's his fire technique!" Sasuke warned the others and they jumped simultaneous away form the huge fireball. They hid for a few moments longer in the trees, thinking of a new opening to create. Naruto suddenly jumped out of the tree and made again a few clones.

_That baka. When does he finally realize that this is useless against him?! I think I have to use that now._

The clones along with the real Naruto dashed towards Itachi. The Uchiha dodged every attack while knocking one clone out. When it was only one left, the real one, he smirked and took out a kunai. Naruto growled, taking out a kunai as well and tried to land a strike at him. But as he ran up to him the sight suddenly became blurr, smoke filled the air.

_A smoke-bomb? Sasuke, this was your idea._

Sakura and Naruto both covered their mouths and coughed, unable to move though it was now the best time for it. Even Itachi was now distracted to the dirty air around him. He coughed, trying to clean his lungs as he let his eyes close to block the dust from coming into them. He now concentrated merely on the sounds he was hearing. He heard footsteps. They were quick and almost quiet, drawing nearer to him. He sensed something very close and without further ado he moved his left hand to his belt and took a hold of what was there. He heard a gasp followed by a growl.

"Nice try, Sasuke." He said with his uncaring voice and tightened his grip more on the wirst he was holding, blocking his little brother from stealing the bells.

"You think you are so smart, Itachi. You aren't. You are just…"

He cut himself off, drawing closer to his brother but was still held in place. Itachi couldn't really see good enough due to the smoke that was still lingering around but he could feel something warm. He could feel warm breath on his skin. It was tickeling his senses, his mind going numb from his body touching Sasuke's in a soft way. He was close, too close for his racing thoughts. His heart beated faster when a gentle finger traced his way up his torso.

**I could feel Itachi's heartbeat speeding up through his clothes. I didn't know what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself from doing it. For the first time I had control over him. And I smirked to myself, loving the feeling of being the stronger one this time. I wanted to lecture him but ended up in something different, in something new: the sensation of touching him softly yet teasingly and making his heart beat faster, more unsteady with me having the control over every single movement he does. It felt… pleasant. But of course as suddenly as it started it ended. **

The touch ended when Sasuke stopped at his collar only to grap him tightly around there, pulling Itachi closer to him. He leaned in even closer, a smirk played across his face when he felt Itachi stop his breathing for a moment and his heart skip a beat.

"…easy to read."

He whispered near Itachi's ear and then drew back. The grip on his wrist was gone, forgotten, as well as the grip on the other's collar. The smoke loosened up and revealled two Uchiha's standing close to one other with the elder one seemingly lost in thoughts when he suddenly snapped back and put a good distance between them. Sasuke smirked like never before but in his mind he was wondering, wondering about what came over him to do something like that.

_Why did I? And why did it feel good to me? God, Itachi really knows how to confuse someone without uttering a single word. Okay Sasuke, put yourself back together and concentrate on your goal again: this test._

_I got carried away. The moment I felt his touch everything else stopped inside my body. My lungs stopped breathing, my mind stopped working and my heart stopped beating. I have to stop. I have to put myself together and continue what I started: this test._

Sakura blinked a few times, trying to understand what happened while the smoke was present and Naruto cursed himself for Sasuke's better chances to get the bells. Itachi sighed, freeing the breath he was holding and then looked up into his brother's eyes. He was surprised to see nothing in them except for confusion. He must have a fight inside himself, wondering about the last seconds. Sasuke hasn't moved or said anything so it was Itachi's time to take action. He disappeared only to re-appear behind Naruto, holding a kunai against his throat. The blonde gulped uneasy, lifting his hands to put them together to form his shadow clones. But before he could do so he was catched at his wrists by his Sensei. He just needed his free hand to hold them together while he still threatened him with his other hand.

"What now Naruto? You can't do anything and I'm about to slice your throat til you bleed to death. What will you do to stop me? What can _you_ do?" He mocked slightly, putting the kunai more against the skin but not to break it. Naruto just cursed and Itachi glanced over to his other two students, reading their expression and waiting for them to do something.

_Come on, Sasuke. Now or never. Use your chance, it's the only one you have left._

Sasuke met his eyes with his own black ones and then he smirked.

"Sakura, now." He said and she nodded. They both ran up to the captured Naruto and threatened Itachi with their own kunai.

"Itachi, let go of him. We have the upper hand now." Sasuke stated without any emotions. Itachi smiled for a short moment before he responsed in the same tone.

"Sasuke, if I let him go now you two are done for. Do you want this?" He stared at Sasuke, waiting for his answer somehow hoping he would chose the right one. The young Uchiha had now two choices left: Either way he saved Naruto or not and he made his decision.

"Drop your kunai, now." He commanded while staring down with hard eyes. Itachi smiled again and let go of Naruto's grip and put his kunai back.

"Well…" Itachi began and turned around. "Time is over."

Naruto and Sakura let out a gasp of surprise and shock.

_No dattebayo. We failed._

_Shanaroo, not again!_

"And…" Sasuke began, smirking. "We did it." He finished and lifted his right hand when Itachi turned towards him and opened it to reveal two little golden bells.

"I have the bells."

A 'I can't believe it, ttebayo', a high pitched squeal and a emotionless but smiling reaction followed. The two wanted to jump into the air and just scream 'we finally did it' but they stopped when they heard a chuckle coming from their Sensei.

"Congratulations but we are not done yet." The happy faces faded into surprise and disbelief. Sasuke growled angrily almost squeezing the bells into pieces.

"You have the two bells so what? What will you do now?" Itachi asked his students.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Came an unsure reply from the pink haired kunoichi.

The prodigy sighed, pointing his index finger at the bells Sasuke was holding.

"We have _two_ bells but we are _three_ Genin. What will you do now?" He pointed at his students to show them the difference in numbers and they understood. The Genins let their head drop down. They were once again defeated by another trap of their Sensei.

"I think you understand what I mean. So now tell me, this is your last chance: will you decide who takes the bell and who will be left alone or do you want to stay in the acedemy, forever? Think hard about it before you decide on your destiny." Itachi told them, putting his finger in front of his empty face but his eyes spoke of something the three have never seen before. His eyes held a strong determination as if he exactly knew how it is to make such decisions.

All three young shinobis burried their brows together in thinking. Naruto ruffled his hair in uncertainty, Sakura looked at the ground and Sasuke had his eyes closed. Two of them sighed only the young Uchiha didn't show his unsureness. But then his eyes flew open and he pointed his right index finger at Itachi, speaking with an unbreakable certainty.

"I will not take the bell! I'd rather go back to the acedemy. How do you guys think about it?" He asked his comrades and suddenly their whole composure changed into something more powerful, their eyes shone with the same certainty Sasuke held.

"That's right ttebayo! I haven't done this whole thing just to leave someone behind! We did it as a team! Only as a team we could take these bells from you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Sasuke-kun and Naruto. We will pass together or stay together! No matter what!" Sakura said with enthusiasm.

Itachi let his hand drop down to his hip, smirking at them. "Are you sure about it? Is this what you all want?" The three didn't response, their eyes told enough of an answer. His gaze lingered a few moments longer at them and it was then when he smiled - a rare true smile.

"You pass. You are all offical Genin of team 7 now."

Sasuke smirked, Sakura jumped into the air and Naruto let a happy tear drop down his face when he did the same as his pink haired comrade and jumped into the air as well.

"Though the answer was so easy you had the biggest difficulties with finding it. Ninja teams are always three man cells. You had to pass through two conditions to become one, first: fighting together to get the bells. If you had got a bell all by yourself without any help you wouldn't have get through. Now second and more importantly: There were only two bells but you are three Genin so you had to decide that you'd rather stay alltogether at the acedemy, if necessary forever, than… betray a comrade. You have to follow many orders in your life but the most important order for yourself should be: never leave a comrade behind. I'd rather disobey my orders than to sacrifice my teammates or worst a friend, a person who is important to me. Maybe it's not right and not the best for the sake of Konoha but that's something you have to decide all on your own and to your own hearts contentment. Always remember that: you are the only one to decide on your destiny." His eyes were showing them that he told them the truth about what he felt and what he thought.

_I knew it. Itachi you always said to me that you can read me like a book but now I can do it as well. I knew that you wanted this from us. I must admit I had to think about it a bit to come to the right answer but then it was clear that you wanted only this: teamwork._

**Yeah, it was teamwork he wanted all along. From the very beginning that was his intention and from the very beginning he toyed with us. But it was only to show us what the right answer to this test is. He wanted us to find it out by ourselves. He was right. The answer was really too easy, yet so difficult to find. And what he said was something that made me think. He said that he'd rather disobey his orders than abandon someone? Really? Yes, he would. He doesn't look like it but… he hates sacrifices. He can't stand it when someone would give his life for a mission. That's why he said it. I think this is something that makes a **_**true**_** shinobi.**

Sakura and Naruto smiled, glad to be finally a real and offical Genin and glad for this to be over.

"Dattebayo, finally over! Now what will we do next? But please Sensei! Not another test! How about-" A loud growl came from Naruto's stomach. "We eat something?" His eyes were pleading as he held his growling area. Sakura blushed a little, feeling hungry as well. Sasuke averted his eyes, feeling punished for having such a team.

Itachi laughed to himself at the loud noises coming from Naruto. "Hungry? But it's only past seven. Didn't have any breakfast?"

"No, I woke up too late and had to hurry up to be here! I had to leave out my beloved breakfast!" Naruto protested.

_And I didn't eat something to lose a bit weight. _Sakura thought and felt her stomach crumble from the lack of food.

"Really? You shouldn't make sacrifices in that way. Well, I wanted you to invite for a lunch anyway. So how about we go and eat something at my costs as to celebrate your successful day?" Itachi suggested and immediately saw Naruto agree, nodding his head wildly.

"Ikuzo."

The blonde gave a 'hell yeah!' and went ahead of the group, already thinking of what to eat. He clasped his hands together and felt like drooling only at his thoughts.

"But Sensei, you really want to pay for all of us?" Sakura asked with a bit worry, imagining the bill because of Naruto. She walked at the same heigh of her Sensei, following the impatient blonde.

"Don't worry about that. I have enough for that." She nodded and began to think what to order since she didn't have any breakfast.

_Complete idiots. _Sasuke thought, mentally slapping himself. But as he walked a few steps behind his new team and Sensei and when they left the training ground and entered the busy streets of Konoha again he felt a little smile play on his face.

**Phew. FINALLY this stupid test is over (in the anime it was much shorter but I think a bit too childish. How'd you like the teasing of Sasuke? It's obvious that Itachi feels something for him but would Sasuke ever notice? No. So! In the next chapters the next mission is coming and behold – it will have Yaoi! You read right! I decided that I should write a bit of it to satisfy our needs :D See ya next chapter again!**

**Btw… what happened to the hawk?! **


	10. The two scars

**Wow, this update was faster than the one before. I'm improving (hope so) **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Masashi Kishimoto, if so I would own Itachi! I only own my ideas. W00t! Itachi is (bringing sexy) back again!

**Otouto – Sasuke's comments**

_Otouto – thoughts (mainly Itachi's and Sasuke's)_

**Chapter 10 – Memories: The two scars**

"Where do you want to go now?" Itachi asked them since he had no idea of good places.

"RAMEN! Ichiraku's Ramen!" Naruto answered with unbreakable enthusiasm, making his teammates sigh out in annoyance.

"Then it's decided." Without any further agreement of the others he went ahead along with Naruto. The two sighed out once more, holding their head in disbelief.

**- At Ichiraku's – **

The owner of the stall greeted them warmly welcome. Naruto grinned, ordering his favourite meal. The old man smiled and started to cook the meal. Itachi decided to eat something as well because he had to take a journey and probably without any stops and with nothing to eat. Sasuke sat down on a free chair and just did what he usually did: sitting there without any interest for anything. Sakura blushed, holding back a crumble from being heard and ordered herself a light meal. When they all had their food Naruto already had his second round and wasn't even full.

"Nee, Itachi-sensei. What will we do tomorrow? A super cool mission, a powerful training or something else?" Naruto asked with his mouth full of noodles. He gulped them down and took a great sip afterwards.

"Something else. You will get another Sensei instead of me." Itachi stated, carefully eating his noodles. Everything fell silent and the prodigy wondered if he said something wrong but then a loud 'ehhh?!' broke the silence.

"What do you mean by that?! Why aren't you our Sensei? Was this just a game?!" The blonde wasn't very pleased with the answer, he thumped the table and rose his voice. Sakura tried to silence him but failed. It was then when Sasuke took over the conversation when Naruto sat down again and listened.

"Why are you running away? Why do you want to leave us? Was this really just a game of yours or is something else behind it?" Sasuke asked calmly but held his usually dark tone. Itachi finished his soup, setting it carefully down and thanking the elder man for the great food.

"I've got a mission just this morning. Therefore I have to leave for a few couple of days and that's why you will get a Sensei who will train you while I'm away." He answered monotone and stood up. He felt an uneasy feeling at his chest but couldn't show any signs while he was still around his students. He paid the owner for all the debts and intended to leave.

"And before I forget it: Sasuke, you are the offical leader of your team. You have the responsibility for your comrades. Don't let them down and take care. Your Sensei is there for you but when you are alone or seperated you have to take control over everything. Is that okay with you all?" Sasuke gave his mutely reply and Sakura squealed in happiness. Naruto growled and wanted to protest but held it back, mumbling a quiet 'got that'.

The Uchiha said his goodbyes to his students and quickly headed ahead, waving his right hand for a moment. Sasuke followed him after, feeling that something was wrong with him since he seemed to be in a hurry.

_What's with him? Like there is something, somewhere waiting for him._

**- Uchiha's house, hallway –**

"You are in a hurry that's not like you. Where are you going Itachi?" The said person stopped walking down the hallway, thinking for a moment before answering.

"To the bathroom. I have to go to the next mission and before it I have to prepare a few things and…" He trailed off and could feel Sasuke's curious stare on him, urging him to finish his sentence.

"And take care of my wound. This mission is like any others very important and I'm not allowed to let my guard down because of an open injury. I know I should take care of you instead, you are my team but I have to do this for the sake of Konoha. When I come back we will train but until then you will practice a bit with another Sensei."

Without further waiting for a response he opened the bathroom door and disappeared into the room, closing the door behind him. The prodigy took off his shirt and unwrapped the dirty clinging bandage around his torso. His face was blank as he watched himself in the mirror before him, lost in thoughts.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?"

A gasp of surprised could be heard as Itachi turned around and the said person stood now before him. He seemed to think of words but came up with nothing. A few more seconds passed then when the elder sighed barely audible and went on with his own business to do. He took a cloth into his hand and cleaned the remaining dry blood from his skin. He was very careful with this and Sasuke watched his every movement in silence. It was then when Itachi grabbed the new bandage when his sibling took it from his hand without uttering any words.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" The emotionless voice rang through the room as he asked his question in his usually tone. His eyes fixed his little brother who was looking away, thinking. He was acting strange all of a sudden. Itachi got no answer and tried to ask his actions once again but was cut off before so.

"I did this. I opened your wound through my punch. And now I don't want to be in your debt. When I help you with this then we are even again, right?" He asked while watching his brother's expression through the corner of his eye.

"Right. But even if you don't do this then we are even as well. You don't have to."

Sasuke fell silent and put the beginning of the bandage on the center of Itachi's torso.

"I know but my Uchiha pride is telling me otherwise." He clarified and began with his wrapping. Itachi was falling back in his thoughts, thinking about his mission he has to do, planning his preparations. What he didn't notice was that his brother took his time with the first layer.

**Sasuke's POV**

_His wound, I mean, his wounds. The first one is this…_

My hand dropped to Itachi's abdomen, like a feather touch I traced the scar with my finger. It was a horizontal wound about three inches long which could be seen clearly due to the different skin colour than the rest of this area had.

_It was back then when the Uchiha slaughter happened. I was alone, everyone was already dead. I came into the living room and saw our parents lying dead on the floor. I screamed for Itachi, wanting to know if he is alive because I couldn't see him anywhere. A really haunting memory but more haunting was the next scene: My instincts told me to look to the right and then I spotted him – sitting against the wall. His lower half was covered in red, a hole visible in the center of his abdomen, blood was gushing out of it. He was unconscious. That was everything I can remember because after this sight I fainted. Now this wound is nothing but a remembrance of this night, a remaining and lingering scar._

When I came back to reality I let my left index finger gently ghosting over this place.

**I could forget this night but never Itachi. He still bears the outcome of this fight. But the most irritating thing is: he HAS forgotten about it. He remembers nothing execpt for the only thing that he got stabbed from behind. Strange, isn't it? Maybe he was just in great shock because he saw our dead parents? But Itachi in shock? This sounds just unbelievable to me. **

_I asked him about that night after it but everytime I did he only looked away and changed the topic. He has a secret, but what could it be?_

**That's simple, well now it is. He made it a secret because he knew more than he claimed. But of course he didn't tell anyone. Why would he? He is a big brother. Big brother's always keep their secrets for themselves. That's just how it is.**

I shook my head in a light motion. When I thought this scar and the night is irritating then how do I explain his new not-yet scar? With my right hand I still held onto the bandage on his middle as my left traveled upwards to the right side of his chest – the new wound he has to take care of. Itachi has already cleaned off the annoying dry liquid and now I could see what was underneath it: a red cut. It was still fresh, the new skin was torn open during our fight which proves that it's not older than a week.

_But when could it have happened? He was on a mission til yesterday morning. He came back the day we graduated. It must have happened on this mission. That's strange. He never came back with scars and now he has one. Both are on his torso which are only proving his carelessness. Itachi and careless? Since when? I knew it… he is not the genius he claims to be._

I felt a smirk tug at my lips. He is not as strong as everyone thinks. He can get careless and he CAN get scars.

_So much for being perfect Itachi._

**Itachi never was perfect. He is as human as I am. But I always thought he was perfect because he seemed so… untouchable. For everyone, even for me. As a brother and as a shinobi he always seemed so out of reach for me. It scared and angered me at the same time. I was afraid to lose my brother and I was afraid that I could never catch up with him in skills. I always admired and envied him. But I think now only bitterness is remaining in my heart. What else should be there? Maybe hatred but I don't know for sure.**

As I let my fingers run over his new wound I felt the still open cut under my touch. He must be really deep in thoughts to not notice my movements. Although I was only concentrating on this sight before me I never forgot about the bandage I still held against his middle. My mind was floating away and I was swimming in confusion. This wound was really confusing me. I already said that it was caused during his mission but in my more inner thoughts I doubted that. Somehow I had the feeling that there was more behind it than it revealed to be. It wouldn't be the first time he is hiding a secret. When my head was about to ache due to my intensely thinking a simple thought entered my mind: why not asking him? And before I even knew what I was doing I already began to voice out my idea.

"Say, what caused this injury?" I asked bluntly, fixing my gaze on the damaged skin before me.

It seemed that I pulled him out of thoughts because it took him a few second to recover and meet my gaze. He then noticed that I haven't even begun to wrap the bandage around him though I took over this action before he could even begin.

"A kunai." He said plainly and sighed softly.

"That was not what I wanted to hear. I wanted to know how someone could do this to you? Aren't you a genius or something like that?" If it weren't for Sasuke's cocky tone and his smug grin on his face he would have actually believed that his brother worried about him.

"It happened due to a carelessness of mine. And it will never happen again because I learned my lection from this. I will never again."

_Never again. Never again I will show that much of weakness. I will never do this again._

**When it comes to simpleness Itachi is one of the masters. His answers are always plain and to the point - but only if you view it without his lies. I didn't even realize that he was telling me only the half of the truth. But when I think about it I never knew when he was lying.**

I thought about it for a moment, trying to drain out the truth of his words. But somehow it didn't bother me if he lied or not because he already proved me what I needed – that he is not perfect. I smirked to myself and finally began my wrapping. Even though I don't care about his health and well being I made sure that the bandage was neither too tight nor too loose. You could explain this action with 'Uchiha's and ultimate perfection'.

**Itachi's POV **

As usual, it was difficult to understand his action. He seemed friendly and yet provoking at the same time. It was hard for me to say what his motives were. And I couldn't even read him. His eyes were fixed on his work and his face was blank. But though he seemed to do this only to show me my weakpoints I enjoyed it nonetheless.

He was standing right in front of me with a little distance so that his body wasn't touching mine in any way. I felt his warm breath on my bare skin and his hands were brushing my sides everytime he passed them by. He finished with the middle part and decided to put a few layers over my shoulder to avoid any sliding off from the white fabric. It was then when he slowly rolled it over my shoulder when he met my empty onyx eyes and stopped for a brief second. I averted my gaze from his and he continued.

I was content with just what he did. It was the first brotherly act he made ever since that day. I wish I could understand what caused his change. We were really close back then but now he is fading from me more and more. It hurts deep within me, deep in my heart where I locked this sinful feeling which is always present. I'm not sure how much longer I can hide this feeling I have for him... I love him.

Ever since he was my 7 years old baby brother… I love him.

Ever since he started clinging onto me… I love him.

Ever since I realized my feelings weren't one of brotherly affection… I love him.

Ever since that day we lost our whole family I stayed even more at his side.

Ever since that day my wish to make him happy has grown stronger.

And ever since that day… I am no longer his brother.

And ever since that day… he started to hate me.

_I don't know what was the source for your hatred but I vow by the big brother I am that your suffering will end someday. Someday when you fulfilled your goal._

"It's done." He stated and I came back to reality for the second time today. He stepped a few steps backwards and then left the room. I stood there wondering and then decided to brush it off and instead put my shirt back on. I completed my usual ANBU outfit and filled my pounch with shuriken and two scrolls just the usual equipment. I was ready for the mission but had yet plenty of time. So I took my Konoha headband and bound it perfectly around my forehead with my strays lying over the metal plate.

_Almost done and I still have time left. It would be best if I…_

**Normal POV**

Itachi walked down the hallway to his room and took out a few maps and papers. He took a red pen and drew a few lines on the map. It was the route to Suna and back. The way to Suna would take two days without taking a pause. And the way back would last four days. Sounded stupid but that was his plan. It would take double of the time because he picked up a safer route to avoid any fights. He didn't want any troubles when he is escorting someone. But when they are alone they can take the more dangerous route to buy time for the way back. Itachi isn't the prodigy for nothing, he has planned out everything perfectly. He sighed out, content with his work and then smiled at the hawk sitting on the desk next to him. He brushed its feathers and let his thump run over its cheek.

"I still haven't given you a name. I will think of it while I'm on my mission." He uttered softly, gazing the animal into the eye and it rose his head in question, letting his feathers stick out of his body. Itachi watched it a few moments more until he closed his eyes and sensed something.

"Sasuke." He suddenly announced the presence of his brother with his montone voice and turned around, waiting for his reply.

**Sometimes I think it's scary that he always knows when I'm in his presence. He always seems to feel it when I'm standing behind him even though I don't make any sounds. Another instinct a big brother has.**

"What exactly is this for a mission? You prepare it so well it must be very important, right?" He crossed his arms, making his brother sigh mentally. Sasuke can be really curious. But in truth he wasn't curious he just needed a good answer why his brother is about to leave again.

"I was told to go to Suna and escort an representative. Konoha wants to sign a contract but before so someone has to check out the demands and bring them back to Kazegae-sama. I have to escort him the whole time being and do everything for his sake or the contract will be declined. One mistake and the attempt of making an alliance is destroyed and that will be bad for us. Suna is one of the five great nations, we need their alliance." He explained and from the look in Sasuke's eyes you could see understanding, at least halfway.

"Well, good for you. But why you out of all people? Right, you are always the _only one fitting_ for every mission, isn't it?" A hiss in his voice as he averted his eyes from his older brother. The bitterness of feeling overpowered clearly apparent in his eyes.

"Someday you will understand. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to accomplish a mission and sometimes you have to give in for the 'right success'. But you are too young for this, you haven't seen and experienced what I have. For some missions you need not only physical strength but mental as well. And for that there are only a few fitting... the ones who are ready to _take_ without _fighting back_." Itachi's eyes remained empty, his voice stoic as his face.

"Right. Do I have to understand this bullshit of yours or are you finally done playing your act?" Itachi just simpered at his brother's insult as he meet him straight in the eye and nodded lightly, gesturing the young Uchiha that he can leave if he pleases. Sasuke didn't need any second hint and turned off to leave, going to his own room and throwing himself on his bed. He hooked his hands behind the back of his head and stared at the ceiling above him. He wanted to brush everything off but Itachi's words seeped through his inner wall and entered his wandering mind.

_// Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to accomplish a mission and sometimes you have to give in for the 'right success'. And for that there are only a few fitting... the ones who are ready to take without fighting back.// _

_What is the meaning of this? It seemes that… something happened on one of his missions. Maybe on his latest one? Is it because of this why he is so strange all of a sudden?_

**If you really think about it you can understand his message. He had to **_**make**__**sacrifices**_** and he had to **_**take**_**. Missions are no playgrounds, they are dangerous and painful orders which I had to learn the hard way. I've gone through very difficult missions and every single one showed me one only thing: you can lose your life every moment. **

The time passed and for Itachi it was time to head for his mission. He put his pen aside and took the hawk into his hands, putting it on his bed and stroking it one last time. He left his room with a last glance at the bird and went to the front door. As he slipped on his shoes and was about to open the door someone called him.

"Itachi."

The said person turned around, meeting onyx eyes.

"There is something bothering you, isn't it Sasuke?" He asked, reading through his brother's mind.

"Who is this Sensei you were talking about?"

"Hatake Kakashi or Sharingan no Kakashi if this is more familiar with you. He is the last Sharingan user besides us." He said plainly and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Impossible." He muttered.

"He is no Uchiha but holds the Sharingan nonetheless. It was a gift from Uchiha Obito to Kakashi-san before his death. And because he is not related to the Uchiha Clan he can't deactivate the Sharingan and has to use more Chakra. He is also famous with the phrase 'Copy ninja' and that's because he has copied over hundred of Jutsu. And before I forget it: You have to go to the training field number three, Kakashi-san will be there waiting for you. So call the other two and have a nice training lesson until I come back."

"Is there anything elso I should know?" Sasuke asked with mild interest.

"Yes." Itachi smirked lightly, turned off and left the house with an "He is always late."

The word 'great' in an sarcasm way writen all over Sasuke's face as he muttered something about the lines "This will be great but he can't be any worse than Itachi".

**Jackpot, ne? An always late Sensei. But as I already said he can't be worse than Itachi, can he? No. He will be much better because: he has the Sharingan. So he will be a good opponent for me. Although I already had a good training season my body yearns for more fights. Am I a maniac or just driven by my thirst to get stronger? Driven by the urge to finally surpass Itachi? Both.**

The young Uchiha gathered his ninja things together, slipped on his sandals and left the house as well. He went to Naruto's and to Sakura's house and then the three left for their training with Hatake Kakashi – who wasn't there yet.

**- Training field number three - **

"'tebayo! I can't believe it! First Itachi-Sensei has left for a really cool mission and then our Sensei in proxy is late! And I thought I was the latest one! Why did I even hurry up?!" Naruto was on the verge of going insane due to his impatience. He was pacing up and down making Sakura yell at him to stay quiet.

"Baka. Because I told you so." Sasuke said cocky as ever to the blonde ninja.

"Teme! Who said that you can order me around?!" He yelled at the Uchiha's arrogance and got even more angered when he saw him smirk that 'Because I am the boss' smirk.

"Itachi said that I am the one in charge of this team, remember?"

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms and growled a 'hmph'. "Whatever."

Sakura clapped her hands together and squealed lightly, mumbling something about "Sasuke-kun as our boss will be soooo cool!"

The Uchiha sighed, cursing god for making his life a living hell.

**A living hell? This was NOTHING compared to the hell I have now, to the hell I've been through ever since I was born. But how should I know that the future will be so… painful? **

**AN: And with that lyrical phrase I will end this chapter. Was it interesting? Confusing? Boring? The next will be better, I swear (and I hope so) And everything that gives you question will be cleared as time passes by. In the end you will understand everything (even the comments of Sasuke.) This time I haven't forgotten about the hawk! (but almost) Well… see ya next chapter!**


	11. Following you

**Happy holidays and thanks to you all who reviewed and read it, my story that is. And… now Itachi is dead in the anime too and the Manga is… totally screwed up. Please Itachi: Stop Sasuke from the nothing he has become…**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Masashi Kishimoto, if so I would own Itachi! I only own my ideas.

**Otouto – Sasuke's comments**

_Otouto – thoughts (mainly Itachi's and Sasuke's)_

I don't know if it's worth it but… Warning: a bit Yaoi

**Chapter 11 – Memories: Following you**

**- In Suna, two days later – **

Suna: A large desert within the great world of shinobis. Sand everywhere. The heat almost unbearable and no water was found near the town ahead of five ninjas. All five of them were ANBU and the one walking ahead of them was the leader. They went into the town, through the busy streets. It was strange for a desert but Suna-Gakure was the capital of the county - that would explain the mass of people walking around. A few of them stopped when they saw the forehead protector: Konoha. They were whispering to each other, especially about the leader of the group.

The one in charge had black hair tied back and shining blood red eyes which were in contrast to his pale but creamy skin. His bangs were perfectly framing his delicate face. His body was well shaped, a slender hip and a well build torso. Through the armor you could imagine his muscular chest. The wind blowed through the street and his hand held the strays in their right place.

He walked his way down to the biggest building in the center of the city: the Kazekage building. Passing the guards he entered the sand made house and stood now before the door to the office. He just wanted to knock on it to announce his presence but stopped before so when he heard two voices, speaking with an amused tone. He couldn't fully catch what they were saying but he swore they said something like this:

"You have permission to 'test' him, Uchiha Itachi that is."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama. Let's see what this Uchiha is made of and if he can take a little bit 'close contact'."

"Do as you please with him."

"I will."

The last two spoken sentences made Itachi freeze on the spot, a frown appearing on his face as he bit lightly on his lip to regain his usual composure.

_What are they planning to do? It almost sounds like… I shouldn't think about this. I have to carry out my order and nothing else matters now._

After a second of recovering and one more intake of breath he decided to knock on the wooden door, no longer wishing to hear any more of the conversation. Though his thoughts didn't want to leave his mind he was calmly waiting for his answer. His Sharingan faded from eyes, revealing his obsidian shade. For a matter of politeness he always deactivates his Bloodline Limit when he is talking to someone. When he heard his awaited "Enter" he stepped with his four mates into the middle of the room and immediately bowed down on one knee.

"Kazekage-sama. Me, Uchiha Itachi and my four comrades are here to escort your representative as told." He spoke in his polite voice as he fixed the floor beneath him.

"Uchiha Itachi. Get up." Came the command through the thin curtain. A man stepped out of it but stayed against the wall. "You may leave and hopefully come back with pleasant news. Don't disappoint us." The Kazekage said and Itachi nodded, leaving the room.

The representative followed close behind and as soon as they were outside the building he instructed himself. "My name is Takeru Kageyoshi." The Suna nin had blonde spiky hair, his face was as stoic as Itachi's but had a grin plastered on it when he eyeballed the prodigy. "So you are the famous Uchiha Itachi? I am _very_ _pleased_ to meet you."

For a moment Itachi looked at him confused due to his grin but then he brushed it off and shook the awaiting hand before him. "Hai. Nice to meet you Kageyoshi-san."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked with an more lower voice, almost purring. "May I call you Itachi-kun?"

The Uchiha stared at him, still wondering about his strange behavour but immediately pushed it aside again. He has no time for that kind of thoughts and most of all isn't allowed to doubt his clients. "Sure." He replied in his calm tone.

"Good. You can call me Takeru _if you_ _please_."

There was it again. Again he was drawing out the word 'pleased' with that grin on his face. Itachi wasn't feeling uneasy though he felt a shiver ran down his spine. Something in his mind told him to stay alert and keep an eye on him.

"Hai Takeru. We will now heading for Konoha and no matter what happens we will protect you. My guys and I won't leave your side." Itachi assured him and Takeru nodded with a sly smile.

"I'm sure you won't." He grinned.

The group went through the streets and Itachi glanced one last time at the city with this pooling feeling in his stomach that something is about to happen on this mission. The Sharingan appeared in his eyes and together they vanished with the blowing desert wind.

**- Two days later -**

Itachi and Takeru were walking in the middle, surrounded by two ANBUs in front of them and behind them. It was Itachi's favourite tactic. With that he can easily take care of his patron while having his mates around him. In an emergency case he could quickly made the best decision to protect everyone. Itachi's policy was simple: accomplish the mission with no sacrifices. The worst for him is when he has to decide between the life of his teammates and the mission. He would rather choose to risk his own life than letting his comrades die or disgrace the village. That's why he is called a genius: Itachi carried out many mission and everyone who accompanied him came back alive and mostly healthy. But he himself was never injuried, only dirt and blood clung to his clothes and his smooth skin. Besides the fact that he became ANBU squad leader and that only at the age of 13 he is now 17 and possess the reputation of being the strongest shinobi in Konoha-Gakure next to the Hokage.

**- With Itachi's team, somewhere - **

Forest. The team just reached Konoha and it would take two more days to arrive at Konoha-Gakure. Six ninjas were dashing through the trees, brushing the branches every now and then. The sun was slowly setting down, causing the blue sky to shine golden. Suddenly Itachi stopped the rest of his group for a pause. They landed on the ground and the four ANBU went to the river to refresh themselves a bit. A cool wind brushed by and cooled down the skin of the Uchiha as his sweat glistened in the bright colours.

"It's really quiet out here." Takeru stated simply.

"That is what worries me. We haven't been attacked yet. It's too quiet but I can sense no trap around us, no Chakra sources." Itachi looked around assuring himself once again that there is really no one surrounding them.

The Suna nin gazed into his Sharingan eyes, smirking. "Your eyes are really beautiful." He smirked more, looking up and down on Itachi, eyeing him closely. "And really a beautiful body, well trained and shaped. I wonder if someone had ever the chance to hit you or to… touch you?" Takeru purred, stepping a few steps closer to the ANBU captain.

_What is he talking about? His words sound so…_

"If I remember right until now no one could ever lay a hand on me. My first and most important rule is: Never let your guard down, never."

The man chuckled lightly, smirking at him. "Really? Even though your body is tempting and seducing to be touched? Never has anyone touched that skin of yours?" He purred, coming closer to the Uchiha.

"Hai?" Itachi said hesitated and stepped instinctely backwards.

But as soon his back meet bark, he noticed that he was trapped against a tree which automatically ended the game – for Itachi. Takeru stood in front of him, leaning his hand on the wood next to the almost equal man in heigh before him. His few strays strays veiled his eyes as he let his head drop down to the same level as Itachi's.

"What a shame, Itachi-kun. What a shame that no one ever has. But now it will change – for good." He purred, tilting the prodigy's chin up to force his empty yet uneasy stare to meet his.

Takeru drew closer to him, so close that Itachi could see his own reflection in the other's eyes. His heart was beating faster, pounding against his ribcage with more force. His breath touched his lips, his whole form was upset like a sting of poison was in the air.

_It's my mission. It's my order. It's my duty. I have to do everything to carry out this mission perfectly I musn't disappoint the ones who trust me. And now I get what they meant with 'close contact' and 'do what you please'. But no matter what I'm not allowed to fight back. No matter what he is going to do with me: I have to take it._

The man's face was only an inch away as he used the hand on the chin to pull Itachi against him. The Uchiha's eyes widened when his lips were crashed against the other's.

_The contract would be destroyed if I push him off me. I have to let him have his way with me._

Itachi tightened his hand to a fist, hating himself for not doing anything but let it happen. Takeru rubbed more against the unmoving lips, taking them almost harshly. But this wasn't enough for the Suna nin - he wanted to deepen this moment even if Itachi didn't response. His cold hand slipped from the chin down. He passed the armor as he went lower, stopping when he reached the hem of the black pants. The prodigy's eyes widened more, he knew what would come next or better said in the next moments. So he closed his eyes and just waited for it to be all over soon.

_Sasuke…_

The kiss got more aggressive and had more pace as the men put his other hand on the back of Itachi's head pulling him impossible closer. He was forcing a response out of him or at least a reaction. But the Uchiha remained silent, fisting his hand tighter until a trail of blood leaked between his fingers and dripped onto the ground beneath them.

_//"You may leave and hopefully come back with pleasant news. Don't disappoint us."// _

Minutes passed by, this it what it at least seemed to Itachi. In truth it were only seconds, a minute. He tried to block out anything to keep himself from doing what he would regret later. The wind brushed, the bushes rustled, the air changed.

_Something, anything, before I…_

Something cold made Itachi snap out of his thoughts. He realized quickly that it was Takeru. His hand that was before on the hem of his pants has now slipped inside, touching the skin underneath, stopping before his real destination. Uneasiness flickered in the black eyes but the Suna sadist just smirked into the kiss, flipping the waistband of the boxers against the delicate skin, letting the Uchiha know what he will do next.

_Before I will make him stop by myself._

The bushes rustled more, as if something was in the midst of the green leaves. Itachi hoped, no, wished that it was an enemy. His sharingan swirled, his mind wandering around, his body gaining some strength, his heart waiting for the man to stop.

The world seemed to stand still, time frozen as they stood there. And then he stopped. He retreated his hand from inside of Itachi's pants and parted away from the kiss. His lips leaving red, swollen ones behind as Takeru turned around, his face glowing with anger.

"Come out, whoever you are!" He demanded, pointing with a kunai to the bushes. They rustled in response and slowly something came out. Shadows lay over the human who has stepped out, making it impossible to catch the face of the 'intruder'. Itachi couldn't see him clearly except for the chakra coming from his body. But his heart was beating faster all of a sudden.

"Who are you?!" He asked with an angered voice.

"Who I am you ask?" Came the answer formed as another question. The shadows disappeared as he took a few steps closer to the two men.

_This voice… could it be…?_

Itachi's breath was caught in his throat as he recognized the person, his heart now beating strongly against his chest. His lips moved, trying to formulate a name but failed.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He introduced himself with an absolutely indifferent voice.

The sun shone down on his face, revealing him completely. Sasuke's expression was impossible to make out as he looked at them, noticing the position and the state they were in: Itachi was leaning against the tree, surprise clearly apparent in his emotionless expression. Takeru was only an arm length away from the Uchiha, his expression was a mixture of surprise and displease. But then he he crossed his arms and smirked.

"What are you doing here kid? Where is your Sensei?" He had a smug smile on his face as he arrogantly eyed him.

"My Sensei you ask? Well… exactly next to you. My Sensei and big brother at the same time: _Uchiha_ Itachi." Sasuke contered as arogantly as Takeru, smirking as well.

The man gasped lightly but then smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were the little brother of Itachi-kun. And I'm sorry to be in the way. I will leave you two alone so you can talk a bit and repair your broken family bond." He took one last glance at Itachi and Sasuke and then turned off to leave them alone.

Itachi hasn't said a word, he stared for a moment at the leaving Suna nin and then at his brother before falling back into his old, usual state of emotionlessness and departed himself from the tree behind him.

"Itachi." Sasuke uttered as his brother walked past him, not even caring to explain something or ask him why he is even here. "Would care to explain me one thing?" He asked, turning around to see that Itachi has already stopped.

"What were you two doing _that close_ to another?" Something was odd in the tone the younger Uchiha had. Why would he even care what Itachi and this man did?

**A very strange feeling was forming in my stomach. Something out of place. How should I explain this feeling? I don't know. Maybe something like feeling out of place? Yeah, there was something telling me that I missed something, some act between the two of them. That's why I asked him to explain himself.**

After a long uneasy pause the older Uchiha spoke up, not even looking at his brother.

"Only if you answer me this first: Why are you here? Didn't I told you to train with your Sensei and wait until I come back?" Sasuke growled at the tone the elder held against him, it was calm and monotone, yet it sounded so cold. The young Genin crossed his arms, hissing at his questions.

"First of all: Why should I wait until you come back? Kakashi's training was not only boring but lame as well. So I decided to change it into more of fun and action by coming after you. And by the way… you didn't tell us _to not follow_ you. I see nothing wrong in the decision I made. If you had expressed yourself better I wouldn't be here." He finished with a smirk waiting for an answer. But it faded when Itachi turned around, gazing intensely into the obsidian eyes of the younger one with a face that wasn't betraying any emotion.

Sasuke was used to this very calm behavour of his brother but somehow he felt uneasy when he looked into those blood red eyes. A shiver ran down his spine and he had to avert his eyes to ask him again what he and this man did. "I hate to repeat myself but would you finally explain me why this Suna guy was that near to you and why you were leaning against the tree without any signs of self-defense?"

**It sounded and looked obvious what happened though I didn't see it happening. I somehow knew what it was but I wanted to hear it from Itachi himself.**

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to accomplish a mission and sometimes you have to give in for the 'right success'. For some missions you need not only physically strength but mental as well. And for that there are only a few fitting... the ones who are ready to take without fighting back."

A deep sigh was let out. "Not that crap again. I wanted to hear an answer that is to the point and not your riddle of nonsense."

Another sigh followed, this time from the elder Uchiha. "We can talk about it another time if you like but now is not the time for it. I have to finish this mission first. My comrades are waiting and my client as well. So let's go and continue to head for Konoha."

Sasuke gave it a few moments to think about and had something else he wanted to know but Itachi already left, going ahead. He ranted inside his head but in the end followed his so-called brother silently.

_It's strange. Something is wrong here. Why do I have this feeling that something is out of place? That something is missing?_

Itachi was in deep thoughts, he couldn't shake off this feeling. He jumped from one tree to another, flying over the ground. They were still in the same position except for the fact that now someone else was at his side now: Sasuke. He was exactly next to Itachi who was now in the middle of the Suna nin and his little brother.

"Sasuke." Itachi called and used another tree to get some new speed. Sasuke turned his head to the left, facing his brother while moving at the same pace.

"Why did you follow me? I thought you hate it to be around me." He asked in his nonchalantly voice. Sasuke fell silent for a moment, averting his gaze off him and jumping off another tree. The sound of their movements could be heard again and the surrounding was passing them by in a quick pace.

"Because I no longer had the interest in doing something pointless."

**- Flashback, 4 days ago, trainingsfield number three – **

"'tebayo! I can't believe it! First Itachi-Sensei left for a really cool mission and now our Sensei in proxy is late! And I thought I was the latest one! Why did I even hurry up?!" Naruto was on the verge of going insane due to his impatience. He was pacing up and down making Sakura yell at him to stay quiet.

"Baka. Because I told you so." Sasuke said cocky as ever to the blonde ninja.

"Teme! Who said that you can order me around?!" He yelled at the Uchiha's arrogance and got even more angered when he saw him smirk that 'Because I am the boss' smirk.

"Itachi said that I am the one in charge of this team, remember?"

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms and growled a 'hmph'. "Whatever."

Sakura clapped her hands together and squealed lightly, mumbling something about "Sasuke-kun as our boss will be soooo cool!"

The Uchiha sighed, cursing god for making his life a living hell.

"And where the hell is our Sensei who should be here since god knows how long?! Naruto couldn't stop ranting, he was getting on the edge of endurance.

"I will go now and drag him here by my own hands!" He exclaimed and took a few pissed off steps ahead when he suddenly stopped.

A person came walking towards them. He had silver gray hair, wore a Jounin outfit and hand gloves. But the most strange part about him was that his face was half hidden by a mask and one eye was covered by his headband while the other eye was free, shining in a deep black shade. He then noticed the three Genin and grinned this stupid sheepishly smile. He lifted his right hand when he was standing before them.

"Yo." He greeted. "Sorry for my lateness but there was an old woman and I had to help her going home." The Jounin said with this silly but firm voice.

_Late and stupid. Great, now I know two idiots who are calling themself Sensei._

_He is strange and… old. I think I liked Itachi-Sensei more. _

"That's really the lamest excuse I've ever heard!" Naruto responsed, pointing a finger at the man. The silver haired shinobi scratched the back of his head in a slightly nervous manner, making himself look even more immature.

"So you're Hatake Kakashi? I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the leader of this team." Sasuke said and stepped one step forwards, crossing his arms and carefully watching the man before him.

"I assume that Itachi-san told you this. You're his younger brother then. I know some things about you as well. He told me the basics about you three." He spoke calmy, looking into the eyes of the Uchiha.

"And what would that be?" He asked, crossing his arms, thinking of all the things Itachi could have said and scoffed in his inner.

Kakashi continued his stare and tried to remember, putting his hand on his chin to support his memories. "He said for example that Naruto is more the Kagebunshin and Taijutsu fighter, Sakura more the thinking one and Sasuke using Ninjutsu and Taijutsu in a good balance. That's what he said." He finished watching the expressions of the three Genin after the message registered in their mind.

_For real? But I haven't done anything. I even fell for the Genjutsu and did nothing. _Sakura thought confused by the seemingly compliment.

_Dattebayo! I think it was a good one what he said. Wasn't it? _Naruto nodded his head though he didn't know if it was a good or a bad one but in the end he didn't care.

_For the first time Itachi said something right. I'm impressed. _Sasuke thought sarcastically.

**For real? With Itachi you will never know what he really thinks of you. I wonder if this was just an excuse or his real opinion. If it was real then I'm surprised. But when I really think about it then all makes sense. Itachi is always formal and that's why he said that, because it's the truth. It sounds arrogant but he knows what I'm capable of and what I lack and how good I am. What would I have said about him? Maybe that I hate him and that he is weak and so on. But inside myself in my deeper inner I know that this is a lie. After all the time that had passed by I finally see his strength. Maybe I will never admit it but I will always be aware of it. **

"Now why I'm here." The Jounin started, getting their attention. "We will practice a bit before Itachi-san comes back, although it will take him at least six days for him to return. So let's start with your training. First we will do this: a few warm up lessons."

The faces of the Genin changed into something unpleased and in the next few minutes they found themselves surrounded by a field, killing the weeds.

"You can't be serious Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, refusing this 'warm up lesson'. Kakashi had his arms crossed and watched him with an blank expression.

"I'm hundred percent serious about this. Did you always refuse your tasks? I feel sorry for Itachi-san. I guess he will have a lot of trouble with you." He sighed, looking into the blue sky.

Naruto growled, fisting his hand. Clearly displeased with the situation he made a few shadow clones to finish his work. He gave a satisfied smirk and shouted out his joy that he was finished even before Sasuke. The Uchiha scoffed and made his fire technique to burn down the weeds. Naruto's smirk faded and now he scoffed at him. Their battle continued and Kakashi watched with a smile this childish fight while Sakura stopped and leaned back to watch them as well. She giggled, Sasuke was doing the work for her without noticing it. He was too concentrated into this fight of being faster and better than the blonde moron. In the end they had all fields done and it was evening. They panted from exhaustion and pointless Chakra use. Kakashi clapped his hands, smiling at them.

"You can stop now. We are done for today. Tomorrow we will continue this." He said happily and smiled this stupid smile all the time. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at him, Sakura chuckled with joy. This will be a hell of six days for the Uchiha.

Kakashi said then his goodbye and disappeared with a puff. Sakura turned around with a blush on her cheeks, asking the Uchiha if they could walk home together but he immediately destroyed her hopes and walked home ahead by himself. She dropped her head in a disappointed manner, feeling a hand on her shoulder, touching her softly.

"Nee, Sakura-chan, I can-!" She interrupted the blonde before he could finish with a cold "No." and went home alone. Again Naruto was left by himself, turned down by his crush and beaten by the most arrogant Uchiha. He crossed his arms in pouting, mumbling a few incoherent words before he went home as well.

**- At home, Uchiha's house - **

It was dark outside now, all lights went on in the house as the young Uchiha walked through it. He stopped at the kitchen, staring with mild interest at the fridge before deciding to leave out his evening meal. He went to the bathroom, discarded his clothes and then stepped into the shower, turning the faucet on. Water cascaded down on his body, wetting his hair to stick against his face. He dropped his head back, looking towards the spray of drops. How he loved to have water running over his skin to clean him and to calm him down. The temperature was just right, enough to make him feel content. His day wasn't this hard but he loved the relaxation afterwards. All thoughts were floating in nothing but in ease as he closed his eyes to forget about everything. He just let himself coat in this mist of peace. But then his eyes shot open when one thing seeped through his mind: Itachi. How could he forget? Even if everything seemed to be fine there still was this person. Itachi was on a mission, far away to fight for the sake of Konoha and he himself was in Konoha, wasting his time with pointless actions.

**There is one thing I had to learn: Itachi will never leave my mind. No matter what I may feel, whether if it's hatred or something else – I am not able to not think of him. Since I was young up until now he was always the center of my thoughts. Back then because I wanted his attention and surpass him and now because I want to overpower him and show that I am better than him. Strange how goals and hopes can change. **

_What am I doing? I'm wasting my time while Itachi becomes stronger and better. I can't let this happen, I have to do something!_

He turned off the faucet, wrapped a towel around his hip and walked back to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and picked up a few vegetables to make a sandwich. He put it in his mouth and went back to his room, while taking a bite form his meal. In his bedroom he picked up some weapons and put them into the holder. He had a plan and this was going to be a successful one. He smirked to himself and dried his hair off, putting his clothes on and pulling his forehead protector together behind his head. He was ready, ready to leave and follow Itachi. Eating his last bite of the sandwich he opened the front door and disappeared into the dark night, which was illuminated by the bright full moon.

_Wait for it Itachi. I won't let you get all the fun. And besides…_

"You didn't tell us not to follow you." He smirked. Sasuke passed the Konoha main gate and speeded up some more, longing to get whatever his mind wanted to have oder see.

_Big mistake Itachi. You never told me not to follow you. But maybe he didn't forget it? What if he wants me to follow him? Am I just walking in an open trap again? No, I don't think that he is that smart. Let's see what you are hiding from me out there._

**- Flashback end - **

"I see." Itachi stated, averting his eyes from his brother to the way ahead.

"Next time… I will express myself better." Sasuke felt a tug at his lips. He won. He won against Itachi and now he had the chance to see his big brother's real strength in fighting for the first time.

_I'm looking forward to see your real skills. How much did you held back in our fight? I wonder. Let's see what you are really capable of, Itachi._

Sasuke smirked, now he was really thrilled and licked his lips in anticipation.

**AN: This was a hard one and I think it's obvious what will happen in the next chapter. Phew… my first kissing scene and I hope I did it well. I think it was very obvious who would ruin the moment of Takeru and Itachi ne? Yep, obvious. Well I had no interest at the end of the chapter I just wanted to finish it and go on. Sorry if it was boring and sorry for… everything is boring? It will soon change. As I warned you (or not?) I will make an remake of this anime so it will be long and maybe sometimes boring. Anyway, see ya next chapter.**


	12. Sharingan

**Happy new year to everyone! I hope that I can update this year more but it could be difficult because I have exams this year. But nevertheless I will try my best to not disappoint you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Naruto world, they belong to Kishimoto. If I could I would own Itachi.

**Chapter 12 – Memories: Sharingan**

**- In Konoha forest – **

_I can't place this feeling. There is definitely something wrong here. Why haven't we been attacked yet? On every mission I went were always enemies I had to fight. _

Itachi felt uneasy and now with Sasuke at his side even nervous. His missions are nothing for his little brother - they are S-rank and his level is only D-rank. He could die if someone at a Jounin or even ANBU level would attack now. The prodigy used another tree to gain new speed, thinking about this situation.

_This is too easy. No ambush until now. I feel it, I know it, someone will attack us. I have to be more careful now, I can't pull Sasuke into it. _

Itachi looked around, his Sharingan scanned the surrounding, still having this feeling that something is about to happen. Sasuke silently watched his brother's movements through the corner of his eye.

"Why do you keep looking around? Are you waiting for something?" He asked, annoyed by his big brother's paranoid behavior.

"When you were coming after me did you notice anything? Anything out of place?" Itachi asked, his voice without any emotion, his eyes locking with the black ones of his brother. Sasuke turned away, thinking about the question and remembered something.

"I had a strange feeling as if something would watch me, follow me." He stated and Itachi's eyes widened for a moment.

"How long has it been?" He wanted to know, his voice changing, filling with something unknown to the young Uchiha.

"For three days." Itachi mumbled a quiet 'damn' , feeling even more uneasy now. His Sharingan quickly darted around, searching, looking for something.

There is it_. Exactly right in front of us._

Then he fixed a spot and halted his team to a stop. They all stopped and Sasuke was the first one to question his action.

"What's the matter?" He questioned but got his answer when he looked into Itachi's serious expression.

"I knew it." The older Uchiha uttered. "Tenshi, Fuji, Taichi, Kenji, you'll fight with me. " He instructed the four ANBU and they nodded in understanding. "Sasuke, you'll protect Takeru. Don't leave his side and never let your guard down." He spoke with a serious voice, drawing out a kunai.

"Would you mind to explain me what the hell is going on?!" Sasuke's voice rose, he was getting angry.

Itachi opened his mouth to answer him but then shut it close and threw his kunai into the air. A metal sound could be heard as the knife clashed against another one and landed on the ground a good distance away.

"The moment you told me about your suspicion I knew that enemies are following us and waiting for the right moment."

"Enemies? What do you mean? " Takeru interrupted, feeling afraid.

"We've been cornered by five, no six shinobis. But don't worry Takeru-san we will protect you no matter what." Itachi assured him to calm the Suna nin down, his voice on the emotionless level but held a trustworthy undertone.

"Now scatter everyone, take up your position and fight with full force." Itachi ordered and five enemies appeared before the escort team. They all had a evil smirk on their face.

The four ANBU immediately left their taichou's side and stood now face to face with their own opponent. Takeru looked unsure to Itachi who gave him a look of safety. Sasuke shook lightly, it was his first time of being in a real battle. His eyes slowly travelled to his brother. The elder Uchiha nodded and his eyes held hidden worry. He hoped that nothing would happen to his little brother. Sasuke drew out a kunai and ran over to Takeru side, standing in a protective way before him.

"Itachi and his team will take care of the foes and I will protect you as told." The younger Uchiha said to Takeru. Everything vanished in this moment even the feeling that he couldn't stand this man and would rather let him get beaten up.

**I can't stand this man and I wouldn't be able to like him but it was my order. Why did I protect him? Because Itachi said so? Since when do I listen to my brother? Well, this was one of the few exceptions. It was a real battle, a battle where you can lose your life if you let your guard down. I had nothing in my mind but this thought. I even forgot to protest to Itachi's command. I just did what he told me to do – for the first time maybe. I didn't complain for the first time and I didn't care because I forgot everything around me. Everything was blocked out now.**

"Since you're Itachi-kun's little brother I think I can trust you. My life lies in your hand now, don't disappoint me Uchiha kid." Takeru said mockingly, hiding his own fear of battle. He never was in any battle. He can't even fight because he is used to being protected.

Sasuke's lower lip quivered and he felt his legs go weak but bit his lips to gain his strength back. Itachi glanced one last time at the twoand then concentrated on the enemy before him. His Sharingan swirled around in a circle and he took out a handful shuriken to throw it at his opponent.

The brown haired man blocked the shuriken with his sword. He then dashed towards the Uchiha and pulled back for a blow. Itachi drew his sword to block the other one and a clash fight of katanas followed soon after. Sasuke watched his brother, watching his movements closely and in between eyed the other four ANBU. He made mental notes of this fight to remember it for his own use. But he soon forgot about the ANBU and only focused on his Itachi's fight.

Itachi made his fire technique to hit the other shinobi but he dodged by jumping to the side. The Uchiha followed with his Sharingan every movement of the man and countered the next attack with his sword.

"He is analyzing his enemy." Sasuke stated.

"Itachi-kun is awesome. I'd love to change position with the enemy now and have the change of being close to the prodigy." Takeru said, his voice held a seducing tone.

Sasuke gave him a glare which the Suna nin didn't notice. "Hopefully he will pierce his sword through you then." The younger Uchiha mumbled with a growl.

"No one can deny that Itachi-kun is pure temptation. I'd love to have him as my taichou and being on missions with him." He admitted with a purr in his words, floating in day dreaming, his mind wrapped up in various thoughts about him and Itachi.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he turned around to look with disgust and anger at the ambassador. "We are in a serious situation, in a fight to be exact. Would you stop with your disgusting imagination and shut up?" He spit at him with a low voice.

"Jealous?" Takeru asked mockingly, making the Genin fist his hand and narrowing his eyes more.

"Shut up or I'll change my mind about protecting you and make your death look like a suicide!" Sasuke shouted, angry and displeased. If he had the Sharingan he would definitely have blood red eyes by now and the Suna nin would wince in fear at the angry display in its expression. Takeru shut his mouth close not wanting to try the young Uchiha. Sasuke glared some more daggers at him and then again turned to face Itachi's fight.

_I hope Takeru dies in this battle._

**What exactly made me snap like this? Why did I yell at Takeru? Why did it bother me what he said? He pissed me off enough to make me wish for his death. Again this strange feeling in my stomach like the feeling from the scene earlier with Itachi and this so-called ninja. What is it? Why do I feel upset lately? What was wrong with me?** **When I think about it now** **I was stupid for that it took me a long time to understand this feeling.**

"Umm… Sasuke." Takeru voiced out quietly, making the teen turn to face him again.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped pissed off.

"Didn't Itachi-kun say something about the lines like there are 6 shinobis?"

"So what?" The Uchiha didn't get what this men was trying to say.

"Right me if I'm wrong but I count only five ninjas…" Fear filled him after he said his statement.

Sasuke had some uneasy feelings pooling in his stomach and one of his ninja instincts told him to look over Takeru's shoulder. His eyes widened when he spotted a mischievous grinning person, holding a dagger ready to plunge it into the Suna nin's back. Again fear rose within his body and his legs grew weak but he managed to pull himself together and did what first came into his mind. He grabbed Takeru's wrist and pulled him back. The man fell onto the ground due to the force and this surprisingly movement. Sasuke countered the dagger with a kunai, his eyes stared into the purple ones of the man before him. He smirked sickly and kicked the Genin into his stomach which sent him flying backwards to collide with his back against a tree. The impact made him spit out some blood and a painful noise escaped his lips.

"Kid are you alright?" Takeru asked, standing up und walking over to him.

Itachi heard this and spun around, his eyes widened when he the saw his brother sitting on the ground, seemingly hurt.

_Kuso, Sasuke. I will make it quick and help you._

His eyes became cold and serious like the way everyone remembers the prodigy. His blood red shade glowed, his expression stoic. He disappeared then with his speed and appeared before the four other enemies, slashing them down one after another. They screamed a terrified scream when the blade sliced through the flesh, blood streaming out. Four almost lifeless shinobis slumped to the ground, collapsing on the grass and taking their final breath. The ANBU force could only watch as their taichou killed their foes for them. Itachi swung his sword to the right, freeing his blade from the blood as he stared with his indifferent gaze to the leader. He calmly walked back to his earlier place and placed his katana back into its sheath.

"Sorry that I made you wait. Now I will concentrate everything I have merely on you." Itachi spoke without any emotions. His enemy smirked at him, looking forward to the fight he had dreamed of ever since he heard of the prodigy's name.

* * *

Sasuke carefully stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth and glared at this bastard who made him look like a complete beginner. But the man only smirked at him and appeared in a blink of an eye out of the Uchiha's sight. He blinked, looking around in an attempt to find the man.

"Takeru, don't stay there like this! Come over to me! I have to protect you or have you already forgotten?!" Sasuke shouted and Takeru did what was told and ran over to the teen. He stood beside him, grabbing his sleeve, afraid that the enemy would appear out of nowhere and this time hurt him.

The Genin checked the surrounding. It was hard to find someone without the Sharingan but he tried it nonetheless. He focused merely on the sounds he could hear. Letting his eyes fall close he tried to hear the other's footsteps.

His eyes shot open and he freed himself from Takeru's grip to form seals for his fire technique. A sound of rustling and he immediately blew the fireball towards the direction.

"He escaped." Sasuke muttered under his breath and focused again on the sounds. His enemy was quickly moving around and had an unnatural speed for common eyes. Again he cursed his lack of his Bloodline Limit which would come in handy in this situation. A slash and a small yelp of pain escaped the young Uchiha's lips. He held onto the aching spot on which the enemy sliced him with his dagger.

"Damn it. This guy could hurt you without us seeing it!" Takeru cursed.

"He's fast. He jumped back and forth in almost lightening speed and then sliced with his dagger a cut in my left upper arm." Sasuke explained, still holding his arm.

"Did he hurt you much?" The Suna nin asked with a bit worry, feeling bad for that a kid had to protect him.

"Just a cut." He winced slightly, pulling his hand away. Takeru's eyes widened at the sight of blood trickling down the boy's skin.

"Wait, I'll bandage it." He suggested, lifting the arm but the teen yanked it away.

"We have no time for this he might attack us again." Growling, the young Uchiha quickly looked around, not moving one inch away from Takeru. If he had to he would fight back with back with his patron.

Another slash followed and again Sasuke held a spot on his body. This time though it was his right upper arm. Another trail of blood travelled down the pale skin.

"Bastard." He cursed.

_I have to focus. Come on Sasuke, don't let this bastard win this fight. Where the hell is Itachi and what _is _he doing? Does it take_ _him that long to kill a f_ew shinobis? _Just concentrate Sasuke._

The next slash was on his left thigh.

_Concentrate._

The right thigh.

_Concentrate._

His chest.

_Concentrate!_

Takeru couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Sasuke had a strong grip on the enemy's wrist who struggled to get free. The Genin then pressed harder, breaking the assassin's bones. He screamed in pain when he was released and kicked back by the Uchiha. The Suna nin mumbled a few quiet words of disbelief. Sasuke changed: He was serious now and no longer afraid, his expression was emotionless but the greatest difference held his eyes.

"It can't be. Your eyes…" Takeru stuttered, lifting a shaky hand when the Genin turned around to question his behavior. The man pointed a finger at his eyes.

"They are…" Sasuke trailed slowly a hand up his face.

"Red…" And the Uchiha's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

"I will kill you, kill you and your reputation. The name Uchiha will be deceased for all eternity."

"Do you think so? It will never happen. Maybe you will destroy me but not the name Uchiha. There will always be someone who carries that name." Itachi responsed with his blank voice.

"Don't talk so much Uchiha. Just die. Die within this pathetic place." The brown haired man said back, pointing his sword at the Uchiha. Itachi smirked, stretching his right hand to the side. A loud noise gathered around his palm and it started to shine blue. Many Chakra was placed on this spot and the enemy's smirk faded.

"That's…" He managed to voice out.

"Correct. That's my ultimate Ninjutsu." A loud noise of thousand birds chirping filled the area and a blue orb with flickering lightening was formed in Itachi's hand.

"It's as loud as thousand birds and that's why this technique is called: Chidori." He finished and glared at his foe. Itachi jumped towards the man with great speed, his right hand dragged close behind when he pulled back more and with full force thrust it through the heart of his opponent. A stream of blood splashed out of his mouth and landed on the prodigy's face. He then pulled his arm out of the body and watched him collapse backwards. Eyes closing slowly as he took his last breath, his head slumping to the side.

"Konoha is no pathetic place. Rest in peace." Itachi muttered quietly and wiped the blood on his face away, kneeling next to the man to cover his eyes and close them. He then stood up, looked at his ANBU comrades and they nodded. They were done: attack successful prevented. Everything was fine now and they could finally go on with heading towards Konoha-Gakure. Still Itachi couldn't place this feeling he had. There was something bothering him, something important.

"Sasuke!" He called and ran towards the direction he heard the yelps of pain from earlier.

* * *

_Could it be? Have I _gained _the Sharingan?_

But the Uchiha had no time to time think about it as the enemy dashed towards him with his dagger pulled back to land the final blow and for the first Sasuke was afraid, afraid he could die for that his body didn't react anymore. He tried to move but it was in vain. His vision clear and he saw the attack coming but still he felt unable to move, his cuts stung with uncomfortable pain. A loud clash came followed by a loud scream. The black haired Genin could only watch as his enemy fell to the ground in front of him, blue glowing Chakra disappeared together with the chirping.

"That was a close one Sasuke." Itachi said calmly and turned around to gaze into the widened red eyes of his little brother. "But it seems that you had a good outcome of this situation. Your eyes are shining blood red, matching the colors of our Bloodline Limit. Congrats, now you are a full acknowledged member of the Uchiha Clan. You activated your Sharingan. I'm proud of you Sasuke." He finished with a smile, surprising the young Genin .

Sasuke dropped down, sitting on the ground. His Sharingan faded from his eyes, leaving his usual black shade behind as he smiled a content smile to the sky above him.

"Can you move or should I carry you?" Itachi asked with hidden concern, eying the cuts on the teen's body.

"Forget it I can move on my own. Even if I wasn't able to any more I wouldn't ask you to carry me nor would I allow you do so. Got it?" Sasuke replied, glaring at his brother but then frowned and got up. "Now let's hurry up before more enemies come out and prevent us from our mission again."

The teen covered his left upper arm which had the deepest cut and Itachi watched him with concern as he began to walk ahead. "Wait, let me bandage you first. Your cuts have to be covered otherwise they will get infected." Sasuke stopped, turning around to protest but held it back when he saw Itachi removing his shirt to take off the bandage around his chest.

Ignoring that fact that Takeru watched him with lustful eyes the Uchiha bent down to remove the last bandages around his ankles. He gathered them in his hand and walked over to his brother, putting his shirt on while he did so.

"You better listen to me this once otherwise you have to deal with some uncomfortable side effects." Sasuke scoffed, averting his gaze from his brother in a displeased manner.

"Tenshi, Fuji, Taichi, Kenji, keep an eye on Takeru and take a rest for a moment. I'll come immediately when I'm finished here." Itachi instructed and they nodded, leaving to go to a near river.

"Don't try to be nice and don't try to be a good brother. It won't change anything." Sasuke warned with a dark tone though it didn't sound that dark. He just felt uncomfortable with the fact of having his big brother taking care of his body. Itachi ignored the attempted warning and drew closer to his little brother. He knew Sasuke wouldn't cooperate so he grabbed the hem of the boy's shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his creamy skin to the light. The younger Uchiha suppressed an uneasy blush which wanted to taint his cheeks and gave his brother a good glare.

"If you're daring to take off my shorts as well I'm going to kill you." He warned again but this time meaning it fully minus the killing part. Itachi almost laughed but held it back to a quiet chuckle and Sasuke turned his head away, not being able to look him into the eye now.

**I would die of embarrassment if Itachi dares to take off my shorts. I can't let him see me in only my boxers. We are brothers but I would feel just too uneasy. In fact no one had the right to see me half nude. And I couldn't even bring myself to look him into his eyes now. I felt his breath on my bare skin, it was warm and comforting and felt so familiar like mother did when she would held me in her arms like in the past times. **

Sasuke's POV

I barely registered that he chuckled because I already faced away from him. He decided to take care of the cut on my chest first. His warm breath met my bare skin and it was then when I didn't feel the cool breeze any more. I could slap myself mentally for enjoying this feeling. His unique scent filled my nostrils and let me float in memories of familiar scenes. I inhaled deeply without him noticing it.

He then carefully placed the beginning of the white fabric on the middle of my chest and wrapped a few layers around my torso. It remembered me of the time when I did this before he left for this mission. And it seems like he remembered it as well because he mimicked my movements. He brushed lightly my sides when he wrapped the layers around me, he rolled it gently over my shoulder even more gentle than I did and I could feel his breath meeting my skin every five seconds he exhaled.

I tried my hardest not to stare him into his eyes for that I would stare directly into his blood red orbs. I decided that it would be best if I just let him treat me while I try to distract myself from this. I thought of something else like what I would say when my so-called comrades confront me because I fled the stupid training and left them alone with their fate. Probably I would say that they are stupid for not coming up with the same idea or something like that. I smirked just at the thought of their priceless faces they would certainly make when I come back from this.

I was really into useless thoughts like those to not notice that Itachi already bandaged my right arm. He paused, thinking of my warning and then sighed.

"Because I'm not allowed to take care of your wounds on your thigh you have to do it on your own. But before so I'll finish my work." Itachi explained and I looked at him with questioning eyes. He then pushed me down into a sitting position and kneeled next to me. I just wanted to yell at him for this but he was faster than me to speak up.

"It's much easier for me and you if you sit down and relax a bit." Did he really think that I was too weak to stay any longer? No, but I had to admit when I sit down it would be easier for him to bandage my arm and I had a bit of a rest for my body. I travelled four days to find Itachi without taking any great breaks so I was a bit exhausted.

I leaned back against the tree behind me and closed my eyes, starting to enjoy everything. A fresh breeze swept across my face, cooling my skin down. Itachi lifted my left arm, running softly his hand up to the cut. He then ever so softly put the bandage on it and started to wrap around my arm. Carefully he added a bit pressure to tighten the layers otherwise it would slide down again. It really remembered me of our mother. She was a kind mother and always took care of the stupid scratches I got from spending the day with training. And she was always careful with it too. But there were days when she didn't do that instead it was Itachi back then. Sometimes he would treat my wounds when he was back from a mission. That's when I noticed when I saw the warm look in his eyes that he really cared about me. I wonder if it has changed. I don't know because I don't know my brother any more. He has changed a lot ever since that day.

**I was so wrong. Itachi did never change but me. I was the one who changed completely. But I did it only because our parents were murdered, our whole clan slaughtered. I lost my kind and caring mother and I lost my dad who finally started to acknowledge me. Why did it have to end like this? Why when I was at a tender age of eight years? Why when finally everything seemed to be right? **

Normal POV

"Done. The rest is up to you. I hope it won't bother you but I'll stay here and just turn around. My comrades are with Takeru so I can stay here and watch over you." Itachi stated, stood up and turned around to give his brother some privacy.

"It will bother me and I'm not a child any more but I think it's useless to argue on this point so I'll just leave it be. " Sasuke said with no trace of emotion and reassured himself once again that his brother has turned around and not intending to do otherwise. He then stripped himself off his shorts and quickly wrapped the remaining bandages around his thighs. Once he was done he put his shorts back on and stood up.

"You can turn around now." Sasuke said flatly and without further ado walked ahead, going to where the other's were waiting. Itachi didn't need to question further and followed his little brother. He gestured his comrades to come along and altogether they left this place, continuing their journey to Konoha-Gakure once again. It was dark and the mass of trees blocked the moonlight from illuminating their way but nonetheless two Uchihas enjoyed the peaceful night atmosphere and paced their way through to reach their destination.

**AN: Finished and for the first time I somehow liked what I wrote minus the whole part with the fight ^^; I'm not so good at describing fights but unfortunately my whole story contains a lot of them. I think Sasuke had his days or mood swings for that he seemed so bitchy. Oh well… I'm not happy with my writing style for that it seems like I'm a beginner. Damn German blood. You have to deal with it simply. See ya next chapter!**


	13. Bad news?

**Okay, here I go: I love you all and a big thank you for everyone who is sitting behind the pc and reading this.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Naruto world, they belong to Kishimoto. If so I would own my dear and dead Itachi.

**Chapter 13 Memories: Bad news?**

Dark clouds covered the black sky, the moon never ceased to illuminate as the white light caused the night to brighten up. No sounds waved through the weary area except for the animalistic ones. It was a time of silence when six shinobis and their precious patron paced through the thick forest, aiming straight for the heart - Konoha-Gakure. In the middle of the skilled ninja squad the captain suddenly halted his movements, his strays fell down to veil his porcelain skin as he jumped to the ground followed by the others.

"Again enemies?" Broke a voice the long silence as he crossed his arms, eying the stoic reaction of the prodigy.

Itachi turned around, meeting his brother's eyes as he let out a soft sigh. "We will take a break because Takeru-san isn't used to travel long journeys. It will take a few more hours to reach the hidden village but for now we will rest." He explained and gave no room for any protest Sasuke just wanted to voice out.

The young Uchiha watched his companion, the four ANBU already started to set up a camp for the night as the elder one gave them more instruction for Takeru's comfort. Sasuke sighed mentally and laid his hand on his hip in defeat.

"Do what you want." He muttered and could swear he heard a chuckle of amusement coming from his brother but as he eyed him he already had his mask of indifference on his face.

**Now I was acting childish. Telling my brother to do what he wants was the most useless statement so far. He is always doing what he thinks is best. So why saying this? I think it was just my frustration that Itachi stopped to take a break for 'that' man. He sure is useless if it weren't for his position as an ambassador of the fourth Kazekage. **

The four men set up a tent for Takeru as Itachi searched for wood he could use for the fire. The elder Uchiha walked to a big stump and pulled out his sword slowly. The blade reflected the moonlight when he tilted it to the side and with a few slashes he had enough wood for the whole night. Each piece was equal in shape and size something that made Sasuke growl in envy when Itachi came back with it in his arms. He put the material down to the ground and formed his seals to create a smoldering fire. Takeru watched in admiration as the prodigy finished his job and turned around to find an even more envious Sasuke.

"You forgot the food." The younger one stated with a smirk but it faded the moment the ANBU squad came back with a big and dead deer. Takeru laughed, enjoying the one-sided fight between the two similar Uchihas.

"Kid, you are really amusing. I think you are just envious at Itachi-kun. But don't worry little one you sure will grow up into an equal skilled man. Will you get that handsome too? I wonder." He finished, putting his index finger under his chin and lifting it up in thinking.

Growling sounds emitted from the younger Uchiha as his fist shook, his teeth clenched. "Me and envious at Itachi?! No way in hell! And I hope I will not grow up into someone like him for my own sake! If so I'm sure you would put your dirty hands on me too!" He shouted in anger, his eyes burnt with displease. The ANBU turned off from the conversation, not wanting to be involved into something that is not their business. Itachi stood up from the fire, using the fact that the dinner was ready to prevent more outbursts of his brother.

"Sasuke, stop it now. You have said enough. Takeru-san please sit down with us and eat something. I apologize for everything that my brother said." The elder Uchiha said with no traces of emotions and bowed down in a apologetic manner. Takeru smiled at him.

"It's okay, don't worry Itachi-kun. Your little brother is just so much fun to tease. His exploding temper is something that I've missed in my time of being an ambassador. I enjoy his and of course your presence and I'd love to sit down with you altogether to satisfy my empty stomach." The Suna nin explained, his face has lit up with content joy. He then sat down, taking his offered meal from Itachi's outstretched hand as Sasuke hissed displeased, crossing his arms again.

**Seriously, I started to hate this man. Of course I already hated him the moment I first saw him. But now that guy made it even worse. His voice, his words, his perverted imaginations - I could alone throw up at the thought of him molesting me like he did with Itachi. I will definitely cut off his hands if he ever dares to lay them on me. And by the way, if he has such a boring life than he should change his career and go to the acedemy to become a teacher. This will be sure more exciting. But then again... poor kids.**

Clouds hid the moon and its beams but the fire brought back the needed light. Takeru shared a few funny stories with Itachi, the ANBU squad sat with more space to the fire and Sasuke went off after having enough of this and without eating anything at all.

He walked more into the forest and stopped his wandering at a clearing. He lifted his head and gazed at the sky. When a cool breeze swept against his face he felt a tug at his lips. He always enjoyed his time alone. Sasuke's anger from earlier disappeared and beautiful rest lingered in his body again. Everytime he felt his mind exploding or his temper and emotions raging he would walk off to a quiet place and settle down, breathing in the soothing atmosphere. He smiled an unseen smile. Footsteps appeared and interrupted his thoughts, his mind losing the welcomed comfort.

"Sasuke." One word said enough. Itachi's voice was able to cut everything down and interrupting him in his most pleasant times. The sounds got louder and Sasuke could feel that his brother stood behind him, probably only three metres away.

"If you're going to lecture me for being honest to this man then leave." The younger said, his voice loud enough for only Itachi to hear. The prodigy couldn't explain it but even though his words were cold he spoke them with a calm voice as if he had no intention to start an argument this time.

"The contract is on the line and you know that. I don't want to cause unecessary trouble for Konoha by breaking our developing relationship with Suna." The elder spoke in a stern voice, thinking about what next to say as he let his message sink into his little brother's mind. Sasuke took another long breath, sighing out quietly as he responsed.

"When will you stop with your disgusting way of sucking up to others? You disgrace our Clan and _you_ _know_ that." Sasuke said as sternly as Itachi did. The younger Uchiha then turned around to face the stare of his elder brother, his eyes slightly narrowed, showing that he was serious and refering to the scene with him and that Suna guy.

Silence filled the already silent clearing, another breeze came by to caress their faces. Itachi's lips moved but no words came out as he stopped before saying them. But when Sasuke rose an eyebrow, urging him to start, he spoke up in a quieter tone.

"I am aware that my behavior is not what you expect an Uchiha to be but sometimes you have to act different due to the situation you are in."

"Stop with your nonsense!" Sasuke snapped. He was angry again and ready to speak his mind as it poured out in harsh words.

"You always have a pathetic way to explain your actions! And you never make mistakes! No matter what you do it's right! When you fought the enemies from earlier you only showed me how weak I am!" He went on, changing the subject without realising it and could then see Itachi lightly tilting his head to the side, eyes closing slowly as he let his brother vent his frustration on him.

**Do I always change the topic when I don't understand what Itachi is trying to say? Am I just unable to see through his words? And why do I always keep yelling at him? I seem to be the one who should stop with the nonsense. For example: I'm not content with myself, then Itachi is trying to explain something to me and then I throw at him the first thought that crosses my mind, mostly an insult that has nothing to do with the conversation. Isn't **_**that**_** called nonsense? **

The prodigy took a long breath before he met Sasuke's angered expression and countered it with his emotionless one.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and the younger one's face immediately softened in surprise as a small gasp escaped his lips.

"I didn't mean to cause you to think that I wanted to show off or else. I noticed how you trembled when the enemies appeared. You were nervous, it was your first fight. I heard your yelps of pain I knew that the enemy had hurt you. And when I stood in front of you, killed this shinobi and faced you I saw that your body shook because you were unable to defense yourself. It was as already mentioned your first time of being in a real battle. You could have lost your life because they were more experienced in fights than you. I never meant to humilate you I just wanted to help you out." Eyes widened as the elder Uchiha said this, causing the younger to fell silent and falling back to his own thoughts. And as Itachi continued after a few moments of silence he cut the other's thoughts off, making his little brother paying attention to what he has to say.

"You protected Takeru as I instructed. He didn't get injuried but you and you even sheltered him from all of this. But the most pleasant sight is that you gained your Sharingan. I'm really proud of you." Sasuke was left speechless after Itachi finished his explaination and he never broke eye contact while it. The younger Uchiha averted his gaze in shame. He once again let his rushed emotions get the best of him while his brother let him have his way and even spoke with a calm voice when his own had risen up.

**Itachi never ceases to surprise me. First he said that he is sorry and that's rare to hear from him. He isn't the type to apologize to others but lately I have the feeling that he changed. A lot. And second: did he just compliment me? Yes he did and that for the second time ever since I followed him. Was he really proud of me? Was it really his honest mind? Or am I just falling for his beautiful words again?**

"Show me." Itachi said in his usual calm voice, catching the other's attention. "Show me your Sharingan."

Sasuke mumbled something in response barely heard by the elder. "It's not better than yours I didn't get it at the age of eight." His tone changed, calm like it was at the beginning but now with disappointment.

Itachi sighed softly, knowing what his brother was about. "I'm glad that you are different from me in this point. The day I gained my Sharingan is a memory I don't want to remember for that I had to fight a Chunin while protecting a three years old boy. That we made it out alive is somewhat a miracle." Again the younger Uchiha was left speechless when Itachi told him a piece of truth, a piece of himself.

**I remember that day. I was three years old and he was eight. We were both very young and had to taste the bitter reality. The reality of being an Uchiha. What exactly does it mean to be an Uchiha? It's easy: you'll never have a peaceful life, never. As long as you live under that name you have a life full of fear and sacrifices. It may sound exaggerated but that's just how it is. **

"A memory I want to forget as well." Sasuke voiced out quietly and closed his eyes only to re-open them again. Instead of obsidian two blood red eyes stared directly into another pair of blood red ones.

_Beautiful. Smooth crimson eyes with two pitch black drops in their glowing mist. Truly a sight to behold and with you Sasuke it's just perfect. The most beautiful eyes together with the most beautiful person in this world. You are so much better than I could ever be._

Itachi smiled inwardly as he crossed his arms and an almost painful pause followed. Sasuke could feel his body growing nervous under his big brother's gaze. It would make him more comfortable if the elder would say something, anything to lessen the feeling of uneasiness inside him. Then finally he unfolded his arms and walked the last metres towards the younger to put a hand on his shoulder.

"To tell you the truth, when I first activated my Sharingan I had only level one but you started with level two. Something you can be proud of. You surpassed me in this point." Even though it was only by halves true and even though Sasuke knew this he couldn't help but let a small smile pass his face. Itachi withdrew his hand and with it the warmth it caused on this spot.

_And that's not the only point where you surpassed me. You are better in many ways. So don't compare yourself to me because I'm not as perfect as you think I am._

The elder Uchiha shook his head lightly, brushing off his thoughts to concentrate on more important things like his latest mission.

"Your food is getting cold." And with that they both headed back to the camp and Sasuke finished his meal, ignoring both Takeru's curious stare and the always silent ANBU force. Itachi had night guard and stood alert in case of a second ambush. The night quickly fell down on the escort team as the young Genin laid back on a blanket and drifted off to sleep, still hearing Itachi's words echoing through his mind.

* * *

The morning sun greeted the seven ninjas as they continued their journey. It would take them one more hour to reach Konoha-Gakure and when Itachi gave them the signal they speeded up more.

**-Konoha-Gakure gates-**

"We've reached our destination. Welcome to Konoha-Gakure Takeru-san." Itachi stated and went first through the wooden gates, followed by the Suna man and Sasuke, the four ANBU close behind.

Takeru took a look around. The streets were filled with many people, tending their life, some kids played with a ball and some other were disguised and played 'ninja'. The Suna guy smiled unseen at the peace in this village and let a content sigh fall from his lips.

"It's been a while since I've last visited this town. I'm looking forward for you to show me this place. Will I get to see where you sleep too?" Takeru asked with a seductive tone in his voice, making Sasuke twitch while Itachi stayed impassive.

"I mean you don't expect me to finish my work and then leaving after it? I will stay here for the night at least. Can I stay at your place? I think your duty will be to protect me then this would be the best way to do it." Sasuke clenched his fist and then looked to his brother, silently pleading to not let _him_ stay at _their_ home.

_Don't you dare Itachi. I will not sleep in the same place like this man! Not at my home! _

"I will talk about it with Hokage-sama what's best for your safety but I think it's the best if you stay at a place where our ANBU force can protect you." Itachi explained with his monotone voice, not looking back at Takeru.

"Why not with you?" The man protested.

"Because the Uchiha district is not safe any more." The elder Uchiha reasoned and Takeru let out a disappointed sigh.

"What a pity. Can I see your team then? I really want to see who are the lucky ninjas to get you as their Sensei."

Sasuke hissed. "You mean the ones who are cursed."

Itachi ignored the usual insult and continued to pass through the streets, going straight to the Hokage building. But they never made their way to it as a loud voice pierced through the crouds.

"Teme! You are finally back huh?! How dare you to cowardly leave your training?!" Shouted the voice, not caring if people would stare at them.

"Because I am not as stupid as you to deal with useless training." He responsed, crossing his arms. Two figures stood now in front of the team, one had his fist clenched at the insult while the other one blushed, happy to see her crush.

"Hello Sasuke-kun and Itachi-Sensei." She greeted softly, smiling at Itachi and blushing when she met Sasuke's not very pleased eyes who rolled them at an instant.

"Sakura, Naruto. Was your practise for today canceled? I don't see Kakashi-san with you." Itachi asked, looking around to notice that they were alone.

"Kakashi already left and mentioned that he has something 'important' to do. I don't believe him but he said that you would be back for today so it's not that bad. Will we begin our awesome training now?" Naruto's eyes shone, thrilled to get stronger to become the next Hokage.

"So that's your team Itachi-kun?" Takeru took a few steps forward to have a better look at them. "A young girl, a loud boy and your little brother? Seems like a lot of trouble." He said and Naruto clenched his fist again, Sakura was not pleased either but hid it with her will power and Sasuke hissed at his words.

_Shanaroo! How dare this guy?! I'm not a young girl! I'm already twelve! Shanaroo! _

_'Tebayo! Who does he think he is?! If he doesn't have a good explaination now I will beat him up, 'tebayo!_

_Little brother, a lot of trouble? You are really lucky that you are under Itachi's protection otherwise I would show you what a little brother is capable of._

"Who the hell is he Itachi-Sensei?!" The blonde shouted, voicing out Sakura's thoughts.

Itachi looked around, people already have turned their heads towards them. If it wasn't for the Uchiha blood flowing through his veins and his always perfect emotionless face he would have blushed of embarrassment by now. The four ANBU gave him a look and the prodigy understood. He went ahead, followed by Takeru and the rest.

"He is our client, an ambassador of Suna-Gakure and will hand over our demands to the Kazekage for the contract between our countries. It's an important mission for our all sake."

_Shit 'tebayo! And I was so stupid to insult him! Now our contract will be broken because of me! I will never be the next Hokage with this mistake I did._

"Did I... mess up everything?" He asked quietly, head lowered.

"No." Itachi assured him and the blonde Genin let out a relieved sigh.

**-Within the Hokage office-**

The Hogake has put her ellbows on the desk in front of her, leaning with her lips against her folded fingers. Itachi stood on one knee with his eyes meeting Tsunade's amber ones as he spoke up with his usual collected voice.

"I escorted Kageyoshi-san as told. He is willing to take the demands now but asks to stay here for the night before heading back with our team to Suna-Gakure." He reported and Tsunade leaned back, retreating her position and glancing briefly at Takeru before her gaze lingered at Itachi again.

She sighed out softly. "Of course. Kageyoshi-san, it will be best if you stay where you can be protected and this will be..." She trailed off, thinking about the best option, considering every idea. "At the Uchiha district under Uchiha Itachi's protection. You have my full trust Itachi. Don't disappoint us." She finished and stood up.

The Uchiha did the same, raising up slowly from his position as his obsidian eyes meet Tsunade's, his face without any emotions.

"Of course not, Hokage-sama." And Takeru smirked broadly when the prodigy replied calmly.

Tsunade turned to look out of her window and crossed her arms behind her back. "You may leave now."

Itachi bowed lightly and turned to leave the room. When he opened the door to meet his brother's awaiting face he told him the news. Sasuke's eyes widened and his form was filling with disbelief and hidden anger. He snarled lightly, supressed by his fading control as he pulled himself together to not shout out loudly which he managed only halfway.

"He will stay where?!"

**AN: Done. Sasuke is so priceless lately :D I love his temper somehow. He is so jealous and doesn't even realize it (stupid as usual). In my opinion the line with "poor kids" was the best in this whole chapter. To Takeru: I like Takeru now though I hated him at the beginning. But his behavior is so funny, he flirts with Itachi and is teasing Sasuke. And now he has to spend the night with a pissed Sasuke and his dear Itachi-kun. *is rubbing hands in a evil planning manner* See ya next chapter ;P **


	14. Not as predicted

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. I had an author's block ^^; This chapter is inspired by something that I will tell you at the end of it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Naruto world, they belong to Kishimoto. If so I would own my dear (eyeless) Itachi.

**Chapter 14 Memories: Not as predicted**

"He will stay where?!" Sasuke tried to supress his thoughts but ended up shouting them out anyway.

Takeru chuckled, amused by the outburst that was undoubtable priceless. "Kid, you know that the world is not going down by this. I'm not moving in even though I'd love to. And besides, it's not that I will sleep in your bed or anywhere near you I will only bless my dear Itachi-kun with my presence. So what's your problem?" The younger Uchiha looked at the man with disgust and shuddered unseen at the flicker of anticipation in his eyes.

**Okay, this wasn't what I wanted to hear. Having the pervert staying the night in our house knocked me out pretty much but thinking about what he will do to Itachi is more disturbing. Just imaging it sent violent shivers down my spine and I don't want to deepen this one further. **

Itachi merely watched them, not saying anything at all and then he sighed. He headed out of the building, followed by the other two.

"I forgot that Kakashi-san is absent. We will begin our training now." The prodigy said when he found Naruto and Sakura standing outside of the building, waiting for instructions. "Let's go to the training field number three and begin our first lesson."

"What about me Itachi-kun? Can I watch it?" Takeru asked, his voice sweet like a little child asking for candies.

"It would be a honor to me Takeru-san." Naruto and Sasuke gave the same hiss reaction at this not liking that the Suna guy would watch them. Sakura screamed in her inner in protest but forced herself to fake a smile. Itachi didn't mind the strange behavior of his students as he led the group to the field.

**-Training field number three-**

The three Genin stood in line at the opponent side of Itachi who put his sword and the armor down to the ground to free himself of unnecessary weight. Takeru took a seat on the edge at the memorial stone, smiling at the scene before him. He was happy to be the one to see the first lesson of the team which will be for sure very entertaining. Sasuke glanced at him, unpleased by the way the man stared at him. How he would love to wipe that grin out of the other's face. But knowing that it would only result in getting another lecture from his elder brother he took a deep breath and forced his attention back to the said person.

"Your first lection will be Genjutsu." Itachi announced and the younger instantly sighed out in annoyance. He knew this would come sooner or later. Who didn't know about Itachi and Genjutsu? It was too obvious.

"What do you know about it?" The prodigy asked and glanced at his three students, stopping when he met Naruto's 'don't-ask-me-anything-that's-related-to-the-acedemy-lessons-because-I-failed-and-I-don't-remember-anything-from-this-boring-stuff-any-more.' gaze.

"Maybe you can explain it Naruto." Said person's expression dropped when his name was mentioned and he tried to remember.

Sakura held up her hand, knowing the perfect answer to this but Itachi remained unmoving, only staring at the blonde and waiting for him to answer.

"Well, Genjutsu is a sort of... don't know?" He admitted quietly, scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously. Sasuke chuckled barely audible at the dobe's stupidity and decided to put an end to this himself - just to show-off and humilate him even more.

"Illusionary techniques you idiot. You create a hallucination to capture your opponent's mind and then attack him when he is distracted." Itachi nodded a 'that's right' and completed it.

"Everything that happens in there is not real even the pain is fake though it feels real. Your enemy has control over the chakra flow in your brain and therefore over your five senses. It can become very dangerous, especially when he is skilled at those techniques. That's why I chose the first lesson to be Genjutsu. I will show you how to break down an illusion. But before I'll explain you how to do so you have to learn how to identify one first." The prodigy finished his explanation and his eyes met smaragd ones. The pink haired kunoichi blinked a few times before her Sensei spoke up again.

"Sakura, can you tell us how to identify a Genjutsu? Could you tell when you are trapped within one?" The girl faked a smile, feeling uneasy under the elder Uchiha's piercing gaze and was more irritated when he let a smirk pass his lips. Naruto gulped, not liking the display while Sasuke was trying to figure out why he smirked all of a sudden.

The younger Uchiha let his eyes wander around. Everything was calm even Takeru uttered no single word to his surprise. Trees, grass, some untouched spots, the memorial stone, the carving...

_Wait! On the memorial stone are no names carved in! _

When this little detail went straight to Sasuke's mind his eyes widened and the prodigy smirked once again.

"Genjutsu. We are trapped in his illusionary technique. On the memorial stone are no names engraved." A clapping sound followed, his teammates stunned. They didn't realize it not even Sakura who is a smart girl.

"Well done Sasuke. You identified my Genjutsu with the help of one little detail which I changed for you to notice."

_Jerk. He played with us again. I wish I could wipe that smirk out of his face. He is such a goddamn show-off._

**Have I ever mentioned that I hate Genjutsu? Well now I have. I hate them. It's not that I can't detect one, as already proven I am able to do so. No, it's something different. It's because of the feeling that my whole life is an illusion. A hallucination of my mind blessed by my beloved destiny. Sarcasm. Isn't it strange that Itachi is a master of Genjutsu? It seemed like he is the one clouding my life with a huge illusion - an illusion of a non-toxic life. It would really fit. **

"Really nice Itachi-kun. I'm impressed I didn't notice it either." Came the admiring compliment from Takeru with a smug smile on his face as he grinned at Sasuke who gave a snarl combined with a good glare.

"I hate this guy." The young Uchiha muttered.

"Me too." Naruto agreed, nodding his head.

"The very idea that he's staying the night at our house is pissing me off. But the worst is that I have to deal with it. I can't escape and if he continues like that I'm sure I will shed his blood tonight."

"That would suit you. You know I hate you teme but I kinda feel sorry for you for the first time. This guy is perverted. I would leave if I were you. Staying the night outside is better than being in the same house as him." The blonde said, imagining how he would feel if Takeru had to sleep at his apartment and fought back the following shudder.

"Of course everything is better than this. But freezing my ass off just because this guy is disturbing my personal space isn't a good option either." Sasuke stated, secretely watching the Suna guy from his distance with narrowed eyes.

Naruto thought about that one. It wouldn't be very comfortable to sleep outside and the inns aren't that good either. Under different circumstances the blonde would have suggested that the Uchiha could stay the night at his place but he didn't like that idea. He doesn't like Sasuke enough for that but Sakura does.

_Wait, Sakura! If the stupid teme would be in my apartment then she would be there too! Best idea ever! Now I only have to set out my plan correctly 'ttebayo!_

"You are right teme. How about you sleep at my place then? My apartment would be big enough for at least three people." Naruto suggested, drawing out the words 'my place', 'big enough for three people'. And exactly those words met the right ears when the pink haired kunoichi turned towards them, blushing softly in her sweet and innocent manner.

"This is really a nice treat of you Naruto. Can I sleep there too? You said it would be big enough for at least three people and I always wanted to spend a night at one of my friend's place." She admitted with a lie, hoping the blonde would be stupid enough to not guess her real motives.

_Yesh 'ttebayo! It worked!_

Naruto grinned widely, striking a victory pose in his inner. "Of course you can Sakura-chan! So what about you teme?" Sasuke gave his wordless agreement, causing Sakura to jump happily into the air in an outburst of pure joy.

"Hell yes!" She exclaimed.

_Shanaroo! I'm going to spend the night with Sasuke-kun! This will be so romantic! I'm gonna win his heart!_

Sasuke smirked, staring at Takeru with his victorious smile and ignored for once that the man grinned even more now.

**His grin held only one meaning and it clearly said: 'You just gave me free access to molest your brother like I please without having you interfere this time.' I just abandoned Itachi badly. Have I noticed? No. Would I care if I did? No. So why bothering his perverted grin then? Itachi can take care of himself. He wouldn't let Takeru rape him for the contract, now would he? The said imagination made my stomach burn with something I can't describe yet. Should I give it a try? Better not.**

Naruto let a happy tear slip past his features, excited to have the perfect chance to get closer to Sakura. The said girl giggled in joy, the same excitement in her eyes at the thought of her getting closer to Sasuke. And what thought the younger Uchiha about this? He smirked broadly of being able to escape his fate for once.

"Done? Can we go back to topic?" Itachi asked after he overheard the conversation. Sakura squealed a yes, trying to muffle further ones from coming out but it was no use. Naruto wasn't far from her reaction as he gave a light giggle, looking forward to this event. Sasuke only palmed his face at those childish acts.

The two were so into their own dream world that they didn't notice their Sensei staring into their eyes with his piercing blood red ones and one moment later both Genin stopped with their outburst. Sakura cleared her throat and Naruto grinned stupidly, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Itachi let out another sigh. Now that they finally paid their attention back on the lesson he could continue with further questions.

"How do shinobis break down a Genjutsu? There are four ways to do it. First you counter it, second you have someone forcing their chakra into your body, third you inflict pain to yourself and fourth you dispel it." Naruto nodded, arms crossed, his brows wrinkled together in thinking.

"You didn't get what Itachi-Sensei was trying to explain, didn't you?" Sakura asked with a scolding tone, always proving the dumbness of the blonde. He dropped his head at this.

"To counter it is for you all impossible at the moment. You are not experienced enough for this. The possibility that someone of you is not trapped in the Genjutsu to help out is almost zero. Inflicting yourself pain has no need to be explained, the easiest way is to bite your lip until bleeding. So last option remains: you can learn to dispel it. Watch carefully now." Blue chakra flowed unseen through Itachi's body and shortly after he let his hands collide into a seal position.

"Dispel." He called and let the energy release.

The sky was getting darker by now, clouds covered the sun and the blue horizon turned into a greyish-black. The atmosphere was tense, wind brushed like a warning of a nearing storm.

"Now it's your turn. Gather a good amount of chakra into your head, concentrate on it carefully. Then bring your hands together like I did and set your energy free with this seal. The Genjutsu will crumble and your real surrounding will be revealed but only if it was an illusion. Not every situation that seems to be impossible for being real has to be a Genjutsu. Rule number six: Rely on your senses but don't trust them blindly either." The elder Uchiha always had to make a mystery of his lectures which was his way to get them memorize it.

His students then tried it. Either of them collected their chakra and guided it to their heads. As expected Naruto had to struggle to do so. He focused on his task but nothing happened. Itachi could see his troubles, his weak attempts and he knew on what cause to blame it - the Kyuubi. The nine tailed fox blocked his regular chakra flow. Ironic how a blessing can turn into a burden. The Uchiha thought of a way to solve it but came to the conclusion that the required technique was not in his posession. He cracked an ironic smile at this and was pulled off his thoughts by a happy scream.

"I did it!" Sakura squealed, causing the blonde to try harder and the young Uchiha to let out a growl. He was losing to a girl, a annoying one to be exact. It didn't take him long to destroy his Genjutsu then and he smirked proudly to himself after it. And what about Naruto? He was cursing in frustration for being the last one. He tried even harder, releasing more chakra but it merely wandered through his body without any purpose.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. "It can't be this difficult!"

_Kuso! What will Sakura-chan think of me? This stupid smirking bastard made it and I'm not even close to it! Damn it!_

Eyes narrowed, growls left every now and then. Takeru raised an eyebrow when Itachi lifted his hands again.

"Dispel." He muttered out. The blonde rose his head in anger, disappointment was flickering in those sapphire eyes.

"Why did you help me Sensei?!" He yelled, angry at himself for being too weak to finish a stupid task like this. "Why the hell did you-?!"

"Don't mind it Naruto. Not everyone can master it at first try. You just have to learn how to control your chakra first and the rest will be even easier." The illusion faded, sky clearing, brightening up and regaining the smooth blue it had earlier.

"So our next lesson will be training chakra control. This is a basic skill and even if you pass out from exhaustion I will make you master it." A Calm yet serious pronouncement. Itachi was speaking with certainty that seemed unnatural for Uchiha's.

It was set free - the fire to train them well, turning them into a strong shinobi, prepared for every situation this world could contain. It was only the first day of them training together but the three Genin could already tell that the next weeks, month were going to be a hell on earth. An Uchiha prodigy with a strong liking to carry out everything perfectly was chosen to be responsible for their training. If it was a good or a bad thing has yet to be found out.

* * *

Pants accompanied with sweatdrops rolling down their foreheads was the display of three Genin after their first day was over. The sun was setting down, marking the end of the day and with it the sweet end of their training. Their bodies were moving more heavily, puffs of breaths leaving their lips. Naruto slumped to his knees, sweat crawling down his temples.

"If I have to climb up another tree I swear I will beat the crap out of someone."

"Don't hesitate dobe but use Itachi for that." Sasuke replied, throwing his head back to feel the wind brush over his moist skin, cooling him down a bit. A clapping sound reached their ears and a forgotten person stepped closer to the four shinobis.

"That was very amusing Itachi-kun. I could watch you all day. It's really a shame that it had to end so soon. Well, let's head back I feel like starving. Will you make something for me when we are home?" Takeru purred, Sasuke's eye twitched mixed with a hiss that would always left his lips when the Suna nin opened his mouth.

_Thank god that I don't have to deal with him tonight._

The prodigy took a look at his students, noticing their state. He deactivated his Sharingan, saving the energy for later use as he let out a soft breath. "Let's end this lesson for today. You are allowed to go home." Itachi walked ahead, hearing the three sigh out in relief. After a few steps he stopped, realizing that his little brother wasn't following only Takeru was at his side. He shifted around, seeing the young Uchiha still at the same spot as before.

"Are you coming? The day is over." Sasuke responsed with a smirked to the elder's disapproval and answered in his mocking tone.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I will stay the night at dobe's place. Have fun with your client _dear brother_." The smirk still in place, his voice wasn't showing any sympathy but a mocking victory only reinforced by the sarcastically phrase 'dear brother'.

The said older brother stared at him another moment. Naruto and Sakura felt sorry for their Sensei somehow but then they saw him smile what took their guilt of leaving him alone with Takeru.

**It was a fake smile of course. He wasn't happy with my decision of leaving him alone with that perverted jerk. But as usual and as trained as he is he didn't let us notice it. I must admit that he is really talented at playing his act to fool us. Is this now good or bad? Both.**

"No problem my _dear little brother_." Itachi pointed out the same addressing phrase 'dear brother', adding 'little' only to be exact as he gave him his permission. "Don't be late next day. We meet at six o'clock at the same place to continue what we started. Until then have your fun."

**Sasuke's POV**

With that sorted out he left and of course his Suna dog was close behind him. I merely watched as the distance blurred them and after a few more moments taking them into its mist. Another sigh escaped my lips.

**Why gave my heart a needle-like sting to that? Was it really my heart or just the exhaustion taking its effect on me? Was it a wrong decision to abandon Itachi? In the opinion of a normal relative yes but in my opinion no. Yet I felt unable to block out the imaginations of my brother getting raped by this bastard while I am at a more or less safe place. Who was the big brother now? Me or him? Seriously, he can take care of himself and I shouldn't give a damn if it happens though. It's his life, his mission, his body and his sanity for god's sake. But why do I still feel that sting inside me then?**

"Sasuke-kun? Are you coming? Naruto already paced off. He is so annoying sometimes." Sakura voiced out suddenly, bringing me back to reality again.

I shrugged all other remaining thoughts off and catched up with that blonde idiot, the pink fangirl not leaving my side. She tried to clutch my arm but I coldly pulled away from her threatening grip and ignored her disappointed pout with the same coldness as usual. The rest of the way was walked in silence even the dobe has shut up after he noticed that the only girl in our team has no interest in talking with him. When the spot with the separation to the Uchiha district and the other ones of the village came I halted.

I gave a long gaze at the direction to my home and then I continued again, finally going through my decision of not being there today. It wasn't my business and I wasn't eager to see some things I don't want to ever witness in my life.

* * *

**-At Naruto's apartment, still Sasuke's POV-**

The blonde giggled and I could only roll my eyes at that. How low is his IQ anyway? And why does he only have his stupid ramen for dinner?! It's not that I dislike noodles or the other ingredients of the soup but I hate fast food. It's not fresh. One way or another I have to eat this ramen if I don't want to deal with an empty stomach all night long.

Sakura crouched down beside me and held the chopsticks before my face, intending to feed me. I gave her an glare what meant to fuck off. She lowered her head sadly and Naruto took the opportunity to steal the noodles from her. He hummed contently and smiled at her.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. I knew that you wanted to share with me."

"That was not for you baka!" She punched him on the head, almost throttling him after it then. I found myself staring at this scene in amusement. The annoying girl killing the annoying dobe? Sounds like fun. I chuckled in my inner. Sometimes I'm such a sadist but I don't care. I don't get a funny show every day, in fact I get it rarely. Stuck together with a stoic prodigy could never be fun.

When the air seemed to fade within his body and his skin color changed to blue she let go of him - unfortunately.

"Your place is so small. I thought it would be big enough for three people. In my opinion it's only for _one_." Sakura complained, making the blonde laugh a little embarassed.

"That's not true Sakura-chan! Look, we can all sleep in the same room!" He said proudly, pointing at the bed and one spare futon on the floor.

"Great. Now it's enough for _two_ people." She replied sarcastically.

"You can sleep in the same bed as me if you want." Naruto suggested, blushing and nervously fondling with his fingers.

"No way in hell I'm going to do that!" Another punch was delivered and this time it was his face. I shook my head at the display, silently palming my face.

_God help me survive this._

The fuss about it was soon forgotten and the pink girl slide closer, sitting now next to me on the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke-kun. Are you going to sleep in this bed with me?" She asked softly, blushing madly at her own words.

In return she got a disgusted look from me. No more words were needed as she pinched her red dress, tilting her head to the side in hurt and biting down on her lower lip. After another silent moment she faced me again, faking a smile.

"Then maybe next time?" I gave a 'hmph', feeling so very annoyed by this. Can't she tell that I have not one tiny bit of interest in her? And that I never will? Seriously, what's so great about a crush and being in love? It's not like you get stronger by this or become a better shinobi. Personally I prefer it to be alone and not in love with anyone.

**Point. Love makes you blind and weak and the last thing I want to become is weak. So what's the point of this whole 'let's-find-the-true-love-of-our-life' thing?** **Sure, it's a goal. You have something to do so you don't get bored. But let's be honest: true love does not even exist. That's just a fairytale. **_**True**_** love is defined by the realization that your life has no purpose without this person and that you would gladly give your life to save the other's. Which person is foolish enough to sacrifice the greatest treasure called 'life' for someone? No one. But if I ever find such a person I will take back everything I said and never utter a bad word about love again. **

Naruto sighed and then stood up with enthusiasm. "So, what are we gonna do now?" He asked, looking at us and waiting for an answer.

"How about 'truth or dare'?" Sakura suggested bluntly and the blonde grinned.

"That's a good idea Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed and sat down on the floor. "Then get down here and let's get started!"

The kunoichi did as told and took a place on the opponent side of the hyperactive blonde. I crossed my arms, thinking for a moment about it but then I moved, taking my spot in the circle.

"Who will start?" She asked, blushing sweetly, secretly glancing at me.

"How about..." Naruto started, staring at us, thinking about the best choice. He lifted his index finger, slowly pointing at the person he chose to be first.

"How about the one who is the loudest?" I countered before the blonde could fully point his finger at me. The digit slumped down and a sigh followed.

"Fine teme."

"Truth or dare dobe?"

Brows wrinkled together in thinking, eyes closed and were opened after a short pause.

"Dare."

"Big mistake. I dare you to give up all ramen for the next week."

"Teme! You really are a fucking sadist!" Naruto yelled.

I only smirked with amusement. "So what? You chose dare. Are you going to back out?" This question made the Kyuubi boy growl and he crossed his arms. Sakura watched the scene, already thinking what she would choose.

"Now it's your turn teme."

"No it's not. It's Sakura's turn. The rules are always clockwise and not counterclockwise you idiot." Another growl. "But you are allowed to ask her the question." Now the blonde's eyes shone with joy and thrill. He grinned stupidly and turned towards her. She smiled uneasy in return, not liking his grin.

"Truth or dare Sakura-chan?"

She paused, still faking her smile.

_Naruto that baka chose dare. Sasuke-kun would do the same because he is strong and wants to prove it for sure. Shanaroo! I will prove him that I'm as brave as him and then he will like me! Cha!_

"Dare." She said confidently.

Naruto grinned like never before, he was almost chuckling. The thrill in his features clearly apparent as his lips curled up more and he slowly voiced out her task.

"I dare you to kiss me Sakura-chan." A loud 'eek' fell from her lips and I stayed calm as ever, not impressed. It was expected after all. The dobe is just too predictable.

Naruto leaned in, pressing his lips forward to make contact with the pink ones. He could already imagining how soft her lips must be and blushed, closing his eyes. The awaited soft touch turned out to be a rough one as a hard fist shot foward, sending him flying backwards to meet the wall behind him. I shuddered unseen at the almost brutal strength but girls are that way. That must have hurt for sure.

The blonde rubbed at his swollen cheek, trying to soothe the spot. "That hurt. Sakura-chan why did you do that?" He whined, gazing with glassy eyes at her.

"Baka! Because I'd rather lose by breaking the rules than to kiss you! The only one who will get a kiss from me is Sasuke-kun and not you!" She slowly unclenched her fist, all violence disappearing when she spun around to face me, blushing like always.

"It's my turn. Truth or dare Sasuke-kun?"

Silence. The only sound was the annoying ticking of a clock. What should I choose? What will they expect me to? Dare of course. I smirked. I was not letting them win.

"Truth."

Sakura squealed, hoping I would say that. Now she could ask me if I like her or would date her and so on. Another fangirl sound escaped her throat and then she made up her mind. She opened her mouth to speak but someone else got the chance to do so before her.

"Why do you hate your own brother so much?"

It was Naruto. He had cut her off by asking first. I narrowed my eyes after they had widened at this question.

"It's not your turn dobe." I reminded him with a low and dark voice.

"But it's your turn to answer. Why do you hate him? It's been bothering me the whole time. Itachi is your brother but all you do is to mock or insult him. What's your problem?" Fierce sapphire eyes stared into my blood red ones. The name 'Itachi' has triggered my Sharingan.

"That's none of your fucking business!" I yelled, abruptly standing up and glaring down at him. He jumped up as well, countering my eyes with his angered ones.

"Maybe you are right but we are still playing this game. So answer my question or be a fucking coward and back out!"

The pink girl was the next to get up and built up a distance by standing between us, stopping us if we tried to get into a fight.

"Okay dobe. You want an answer? You will get one! I hate him because he's called a genius even though he's a pathetic excuse of an Uchiha! He doesn't deserve any of his titles and he is not as strong as everyone claims! He is weak!" I continued in my yelling tone, letting my anger consume me once it was set free.

Naruto sighed. "Kakashi-Sensei was right. I feel sorry for Itachi-Sensei too now. I'm almost glad that I never had a family. I think it's better to live alone than to have a person around who keeps showing his hatred for me all day."

This let my eyes widen but I don't know of what emotion. Something just hit me, something that has yet to be found out. I felt myself calm down, taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly. Sakura muttered a quiet 'Sasuke-kun' what didn't get to me as I already had turned off and went to the door. I gripped the handle, sliding it open to pass through. The moment the door closed, the blonde sighed again.

"What a temper. Poor Itachi-Sensei."

"What's wrong with Sasuke-kun? He is so angry everytime his brother is being mentioned." Sakura mumbled quietly, sadness in her eyes. Although the outburst wasn't directed to her she could feel the pain of it. She was scared.

"Let him cool down. When he is done with ranting to himself he will come back." Naruto assured, putting a hand on her shoulder which she didn't slap away for once. The girl nodded and smiled lightly. Naruto grinned and sat down on the bed.

"Wanna continue the game? He asked.

"Only if you don't ask of me any crap."

"Okay, I promise." The blonde smiled more and Sakura couldn't help but to crouch down next to him. Sometimes even the baka could be nice.

**-Outside, normal POV-**

A blanket of darkness was sprawled across the sky above the black haired Uchiha. Drops leaked between the clouds as they fell down in a spray of rain. He walked further, not caring if his clothes would get wet. In his state it would even bring some relief to him. Drenched fabric glued to his skin as a second layer. Nothing mattered, nothing was on his mind except for one thing.

_//"Why do you hate your own brother so much?"//_

_//"I hate him because he's called a genius even though he's a pathetic excuse of an Uchiha! He doesn't deserve any of his titles and he is not as strong as everyone claims! He is weak!"//_

_//"Kakashi-Sensei was right. I feel sorry for Itachi-Sensei too now. I'm almost glad that I never had a family. I think it's better to live alone than to have a person around who keeps showing his hatred for me all day." _

He wandered through the streets, halting to glance up to the sky. It was haunting him. Those thoughts won't get out of his mind. Drop after drop met his moist forehead and trickled down his face, Sharingan fading from his eyes.

"To be honest... I seriously don't know why I hate him. I forgot it. I forgot the reason behind my hatred." Whispering to no one in particular but to himself he closed his eyes. He wished for the rain to wash away his troubles. He had to get a clear mind but he knew it wouldn't work. There was this certain person that was glued to his thoughts.

"Sasuke? What are doing here?" A deep voice, flatly, emotionless.

The younger Uchiha opened his eyes and they immediately widened. He tilted his head to the side only to be met with the person he wanted to see least now. Dark hair framing perfectly his face as some strays stuck to the skin beneath. Black pants, a loose shirt and a coat covered his features. The other's eyes black as he felt his own relaxing again, his voice mouthing out a name.

"Itachi?"

**AN: I think I will stop here. My ideas can be really random sometimes. Yet I couldn't stop my hand from writing them. I know my Genjutsu theory is partly wrong but we authors have the right to invent. Now to the promised explanation! After a certain review I decided to let Sasuke escape to stay at Naruto's apartment together with Sakura. Thank you my mysterious reader! Your idea was much better than what I had in mind :D See ya all next chapter.**


	15. Brothers

**Another sorry for taking so long to update. I was head over heels in studying. I'm glad that I at least succeded in uploading it before my exams. Just for you my dears ;P**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Naruto world, it belongs all to Kishimoto. If not I would own my dear Itachi.

//"insert conversation here"// - Flashback of words

**Chapter 15 Memories: Brothers**

**- later, it was already evening, Uchiha household -**

Itachi opened the front door to the dark hallway. He switched the lights on and slipped his shoes off with a sigh. He needed to relax from this whole journey, his body felt stiff. Takeru stood a few feet behind him, only then moving to look around the house, exploring it without asking first.

"Is that your room?" He asked when he entered a certain bedroom at the end of the hallway.

"Hai and at the other end is my brother's room. I'm afraid that you are not allowed to step in when he hasn't given you personal permission."

"That doesn't matter. I only need your room anyway, ne Itachi-kun?" Itachi remained silent at his suggesting question. He was too drained to mind it, his thoughts all distracted and glued to something different.

"I'm going to take a shower you can stay in the living room or somewhere else you like." The Uchiha informed him and left to head for the bathroom. Takeru didn't response but simply grinned. As much as he'd love to peek on the prodigy, standing naked under the shower while water cascaded down on his beautiful body, he'd love it more to examine his private things - his bedroom.

Throughout the whole day he was thinking about the true being of the prodigy: how he's in private life, on the inside and so on. So he had come up with the plan to investigate his room and maybe find some 'interesting' things. Now with him under the shower was the perfect opportunity and he wouldn't let that slip off.

The moment he heard the water running he entered the room in a quiet motion. It was dark at first but when he switched the lights on he saw white walls, a white ceiling, a window, a beige carpet all over the whole floor, a red smaller one in the middle, a desk with a few papers, a cupboard on the right side, a wardrobe and a normal seized bed with a nightstand next to it that had a little table lamp. After putting everything together it was a room you'd expect it be. Nothing special just enough to live and work.

"So it's true. He is always on missions and rarely at home. Nowhere are private things in sight but maybe..." The Suna nin went to the cupboard and opened it, expecting something interesting but only finding mission related things like scrolls, maps and weapons.

"Disappointing. You are no fun Itachi-kun." He mumbled and flopped down on the bed, landing on silky crimson blankets that were in contrast to the snow white pillow. The bed was soft and felt like floating through the sky, brushing the cotton-like clouds. Takeru found himself falling back into them and letting out a content sigh.

**If this guy had investigated my room and if I had found out about this then his blood would have been spilled all over the carpet. At least in my imaginations. In reality I would have yelled at him until he has gone deaf or punched him good and hard. Oh what a delicious thought. Since when have I become so violent? I forgot, Takeru this jerk is a genius at making everything possible. Can he disappear then? Unfortunately I never had such luck. **

"I wonder what you are thinking about when you lay in your bed and look up to the ceiling like I do now."

_So many questions. You are quite a mystery Itachi-kun, so unreadable and out of reach. _

"Seriously, the one who falls in love with you has bad luck. I think no one is able to reach you and melt the ice, the distance that you try to keep. I noticed it. You've built a wall between you and the rest of the world. Is there really no person that can touch your heart?" Takeru immediately laughed to himself at this stupid thought. He was supposed to be the one to try to get into Itachi's pants but instead he was thinking about stuff like a good, concerned friend would.

"Hilarious." The man voiced out and shifted his weight, now facing the room. Still it was bothering him. The whole thing seemed so weird.

_Is there really nothing that is important to him?_

//"Sasuke!"//

No.

_There 'is' something important to him. _

He was wrong. On the way back when they fought those opponents he was worried about his little brother. Could that be the clue he was searching for?

A mysterious feeling shot through his body and he found himself been drawn to the nightstand next to the bed. Takeru opened it and found a single article in the wooden drawer - a photograph. He took the glass framed picture into his hands and stared at it, his eyes widened.

**-Meanwhile, bathroom-**

Itachi stripped himself off his clothing. When he pulled the shirt over his head he saw the scars in the mirror, reflecting it back to his wandering eyes. He lifted his right hand and brushed over the marred skin. His fingers moved softly over his flesh and were then met by a thread like material - his necklace. He grasped it tightly before lifting it up to gaze at it with an empty expression.

//Your necklace means a lot to you, doesn't it aniki?"//

//"It is important to me otouto. But any object, even my lucky charm for that matter, could never be more important to me than your life is."//

A weak smile passed his lips. The pendant swayed in the air before coming to a stop when he released his hold on his lucky charm. Itachi discarded his last clothes and stepped into shower, turning the faucet on. He never removed his necklace not even when he was showering or sleeping. He would always wear it around his neck, feeling it soothing him when it touched the bare skin right above his heart.

Water sprayed down on with a perfect temperature. Itachi let out a sigh that has gathered in his throat and tilted his head back, closing his eyes to succumb fully to this welcomed comfort. Oh how he needed to set his mind free. He never thought that a mission could be difficult. It never was in first place, it was just the fact that he was afraid that Sasuke could get hurt. That he would be unable to help him and feeling the guilt eating him after seeing injuries on the younger's still fragile body. The one thing that the prodigy was most afraid of is having to watch his little brother getting violated before his eyes without being able to save him from that.

This imagination drove directly under his skin, causing his heart to ache and his teeth to bite his inner cheek to prevent any trembling. Itachi punched the wall next to him, a frustrated "damn" fell from his lips. Those thoughts were sometimes so real, so frightening real like his daily nightmares were. Anyone could easily blame it on his brotherly instincts but the prodigy knew better on what to blame it...

...on his forbidden love.

It was his beloved brother who was always on his mind. The first thing he woke up to and the last thing he saw before drifting off to sleep and it's only getting stronger with each day. Since his mind finally admitted that he is in love with Sasuke he can't think of anything else than him. Whether it was his smile, his laugh, his tears, his glare or his hatred - it wouldn't leave him. It was so wrong. He was telling himself that all over the past years yet he could never find the strength to stop. He has fallen too deep, too deep into this sinful love.

It was eating him, sanity fading little by little. Everytime his little brother would insult him, reject him or in any other way hurt him, he would feel this painful rope tightening more around his heart. He was getting restless. He had to stop this love. What was the point in keeping it alive when Sasuke would never understand it? Never accept it? Never feel the same? Never be his? So why not stopping it from getting stronger? Why was he hesitating? It was so difficult to understand yet the answer was so easy: hope will _always_ last. His foolish heart was praying for his brother to return the feelings one day. His stupid, foolish heart would never stop giving up this pathetic hope.

_Someday it will break me completely. This one-sided love is slowly killing me, killing me from the inside out._

"And yet, even though I know all of this..."

Obsidian eyes opened, warm drops glide down on lightly flushed cheeks.

"...I can't stop loving you."

The water running down his skin made it look like tears. If he wasn't Uchiha Itachi, if he wasn't trained to kill his emotions maybe he would have cried now. He felt the urge to release it, all the torturous feelings inside of him but he couldn't pour them out. Even though he was alone and no one would witness it.

How stoic has he become? Without any trace of emotions?

Yes, this was how everyone expected the prodigy to be: a walking, obeying shinobi, blessed with the fortune of a true genius.

A heavy sigh. Itachi turned the faucet off, stepping out of the shower followed by a steam of mist. He took a towel and wrapped it around his hip and with the second one drying his hair. After his body was no longer moist he put a new bandage around chest. He felt better with the white article that would soak his blood when his scar burts open again. The fog that lingered in the room vanished and with it the moisture. The Uchiha pulled his black pants back on and a loose shirt, dressing himself in more comfortable clothes.

**-Meanwhile in Itachi's room-**

Takeru stared with wide eyes at the photo but then they softened. He smiled. The picture showed the two Uchiha brothers at the age of eight and thirteen. Both of them had a true smile on their face. The atmosphere it held was lovingly, carefree and sweet. The Suna nin watched the photo a few moments longer. He liked it. It was soothing him. His mind was so drawn to it that he never noticed the door being opened and a person entering the room.

"It was Sasuke's eighth birthday." Came the montone voice from behind the man. Takeru spun around startled, quickly putting the photograph down on the nightstand. He stuttered for a moment before gaining his normal voice back.

"S-Sorry Itachi-kun. I was curious and couldn't stop myself from searching something interesting. But now that I've found this picture I don't regret it. You can punish me for that if you want." He watched the elder Uchiha's calm expression and saw him shaking his head in response.

"No need for that, it's okay."

Itachi walked over to him and picked the picture up, gazing at it for a moment before he put it back into the drawer. The Suna guy grinned at him sheepishly, feeling like a child being caught by his mother. He felt the urge to apologize again but his stomach got to speak first.

"Hungry? Do you wish for me to make you something?"

"Hell yeah I think that I will starve otherwise." The prodigy couldn't hold back an amused chuckle and went off to the kitchen. Takeru followed him like a good puppy and sat down on a chair while watching the other making his ordered meal.

Itachi gathered a few vegetables together, cutting them perfectly into shape with quick but graceful movements of his knife. The elder man could only stare with his mouth lightly agape when his dinner was sprawled out in front of him.

"That looks delicious!" He exclaimed and cheerfully eat his sandwich. He was devouring it, enjoying the fresh taste it held. "It was great, thanks Itachi-kun."

"You're welcome. It's one of the only things I am able to make." Came the nonchalantly answer as stood up, putting the plate into the sink.

"Why one of the only things?"

"Because I mostly eat soldier pills."

"That's really boring and not even tastful." Takeru said while doing the same and getting up as well.

"I know but I'm mainly on missions and because I don't have the time to eat I take soldier pills instead. You can fight for three days then without eating or sleeping." Itachi stated and skipped ahead, knowing the other would follow him he went outside to his favorite place.

**-Outside, in the garden-**

It took only one gaze at the pond for Itachi to sigh out contently as he sat down on the wooden floor. Takeru took a seat next to him.

A beautiful evening atmosphere filled the air as fireflies danced around, illuminating the place with their light. The sight was almost romantical and the Suna man chuckled amused at this thought. He felt like being on a date with the Uchiha. Should he ask him out? Walking down the streets at late evening would be a sight to behold, most of all when you accompany the famous prodigy. But he would save that for another time. Tonight he was going to sleep in the same bed as him and who knows what can happen there?

Takeru drooled at the said imagination and had to wipe his mouth clean afterwards. He grinned with embarassment, thinking that Itachi noticed his drooling. He shifted to meet his eyes, laughing nervously but his laugh faded the moment he saw the Uchiha staring at the pond before them, obviously lost in thoughts. Sighing loudly he turned back with a pout. He was being ignored.

Moonlight reached their faces, brightening them up as more silence settled in. Another sigh. After a good amount of wasted time with doing nothing but to watch the fishes in the water the older man decided to break the pause as he came up with the thought that was on his mind the whole evening.

"The picture of your brother and you... you seemed really happy back then." He started, tilting his head to face the other's expression. For a moment there was a flicker of something hard to describe in those obsidian eyes but it passed as quickly as it appeared.

"I was."

"'Was'?"

"I'm still happy." Itachi corrected with his indifferent tone. His bangs covered his face, clouding his eyes like a dark curtain, concealing every trace of emotions that would betray his words. But Takeru immediately knew that there was something going on. The montone voice, the not covered part of his face which held a blank expression, negating his previous statement. Why would he say that after the man had already seen the damaged bond between him and Sasuke?

"You are lying. I saw your look when your brother left to spend the night together with the other ones of his team."

"They are his friends. He just wants to be with them."

"You lie to yourself and _you know_ that!"

//"You disgrace our Clan and _you know _that!"//

Itachi's eyes widened. Takeru has used almost the same words like Sasuke did when they were arguing in the clearing. He forced his stare back to the pond, fighting the memory of that moment. A light crack, another sound and then he saw the man's feet on the ground before him. He tilted his head up slowly, gazing into fierce hazel eyes.

"Sasuke abandoned you with a smirk on his face."

The Uchiha closed his eyes for a moment but they opened quickly after he felt a firm grasp on his chin, forcing him to meet the other's stare.

"He left you behind without caring what I could do to you now. I could touch you, rape you all I want because I know you won't stop me. You won't stop me because of the contract that is on the line. You would be at my mercy and how I would enjoy it having you under me and screaming my name. Sometimes you just don't know how tempting you are, how incredible handsome compared to all others out there."

A sweatdrop slithered down Itachi's neck as sudden discomfort appeared in his now blood red eyes. The situation unintentionally triggered his Sharingan like adrenalin in a fight situation. Warm breath met his lightly cooler skin when Takeru drew nearer, leaning in.

"But you know what Itachi-kun?" He breathed against his ear, whispering into it.

"I really like you by now. I wouldn't dare to rape you or doing something that is only one-sided. To tell you the truth, the reason why I retain myself from doing it is because I know that you..." Eyes widened more than ever when the man finished his sentence.

"...love your little brother."

"How did you-?" The prodigy was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"I know how you feel because I felt something comparable."

Eyes widened again and Takeru retreated from his position. He turned around, letting the other watch his back as he took a few steps in direction to the pond. A koi jumped out and fell back under the surface with a splash that echoed through the garden.

"I had a little brother myself."

"You 'had'? What happened?"

The man inhaled deeply before answering. He was hesitating and closed his eyes when the memory played in his mind.

"He died on a mission."

Itachi gasped, looking to the side in compassion. "I'm sorry."

A gentle shook of head was the response. "Don't apologize for something that's not your fault but only mine." Takeru said quietly before finding the courage to continue.

"The worst part about it was that he died after our argument. I couldn't apologize to him any more, it was too late for that. We parted in anger." He voiced out the last part in a sad tone, pain and guilt apparently in it.

"Our family was always in the duty of serving under the Kazekage, always a high ranked ambassador. My otouto's name was Kazuo. He was smiling all day and was really cheerful like your brother used to be when he was younger. He never wanted the boring life of travelling around, guarded by ANBU, shaking hands and sitting there day and night, talking about political things. He wanted to fight, being a real shinobi and striking battles for peace. He wanted to be a hero. Little kids and their dreams ne? At least he had a dream. But then one day we had this argument..." The Suna guy trailed off, stopping for a moment to take another deep intake of air. Tears gathered in his eyes but he tried his best to hold them back.

"We met on the roof of the Kazekage building. I pleaded him to stop being a shinobi. I wanted him to be an ambassador like me. I wanted him to stay out of fights and guess what he refused. Does it remind you of something? In that point he was exactly like your otouto, stubborn and not once swallowing down his pride to admit that I was right. We are big brothers we know what's best for them. After that he stormed off and went to his mission, the mission I wanted to shelter him from because I knew it was dangerous. He never came back... he died. He died before I could apologize to him." Tears quietly rolled down, escaping without an usual sob. Takeru wiped them away and could feel the other's gaze on him.

Itachi listened closely without saying a word in response and felt the same painful twist of his heart, the same aching like when he saw Sasuke getting hurt. He didn't want to imagine how it must feel when his little brother would die under these circumstances. How the guilt would tear him into shreds.

**This would be a 'critical hit' then. Losing your relative would put you through much pain.**__**I can tell. I lost my parents. My father was finally acknowledging me, finally accepting me as his son. My mother was always there for me when I had stupid bruises or was disappointed. And both had to be torn away from me. But not only them... it was the **_**whole**_** clan that was wiped out. All my relatives have been killed except for Itachi. So I **_**do**_** know how it feels to be in pain because of the death of a family member.**__**So I **_**do**_** understand how Takeru feels. And for the first I time I feel sorry for that man.**

"What he never knew and will never know is that he was very important to me. Our parents were murdered by some bandits. I took care of that little hyperactive boy then. I still haven't quite figured out how strong my feelings were. Sure, he was important to me but did I love him in that way? I don't know. Maybe something between love and brotherly love. But why do I keep thinking about it? It's too late for that."

An uneasy silence settled in, the sounds of the night the only ones heard for now. Takeru seemed to think of something and after he made up his mind he voiced it out.

"Itachi, can you promise me something? Will you protect your otouto and make sure to never part in anger? Can you promise me this? For his sake, for your sanity and for my wish? Can you?"

Tears stopped replaced by seriousness. His eyes locked with crimson ones, a firm nod came in response.

"I promise it. By the name Uchiha, by my big brother being and as a friend..." Itachi spoke with undoubtable certainty, his eyes shining with the same seriousness as he put his right hand over his heart, supporting his words.

"I vow it." Takeru smiled a true smile at this.

"You know Itachi-kun, I'm really glad that I met you. You are really an awesome person. Never before I met someone like you."

The man paused then, chuckling before he finished his thought.

"Now I almost regret it not using my earlier chance of screwing you senseless."

Itachi gripped a handle, pushing the door open to reveal his bedroom once again. He stepped in, glancing around.

"You said that you only want to sleep in my room, didn't you? You can have my bed for that if you want."

"What about you? Will you sleep there too?" Takeru asked, already imagining what he could do with the Uchiha being this close to him. He drooled at the said imagination.

"I'm afraid, unfortunately not. I have to make sure no one will attack you while you sleep. I have to stay alert. I am not allowed to sleep." Came the crushing answer, accompanied by a indifferent voice, his blood red eyes showing no traces of a single emotion.

With a sigh of disapproval the Suna guy gave up and removed his shirt. He went to the bed and tugged himself in, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders.

"But stay here at least then."

"Of course. This is necessary to protect you after all."

Takeru's lips curled up at this and he cuddled more into the warmth. Itachi smiled inwardly, it reminded him of his brother. He missed him. He missed his sweet, little, innocent and always happy otouto. With a sad smile on his face he took a seperate cover out of the cupboard, wrapping it around his body after sitting down and leaning back against the wall. Silence filled the dark room, beams of the moonlight shone through the window.

"How about you rest together with me? I'm so cold all alone here. You could warm me up with that strong body of yours." A purr, seducing as always. Hazel eyes met crimson ones and the Uchiha blinked briefly, assuming his amused smile from earlier.

"It would be very unacceptable of me to do that. A shinobi isn't allowed to be in that kind of close contact with his patron."

"You're no fun. Can't you screw the rules one time? I didn't mind it being close to you in the forest back then. I loved the feeling of your body pressed against mine, your smell surrounding me and your soft lips against my own." The man's eyes shone, a smirk playing on his face. He was refering to the kissing scene on their way to Konoha. Itachi remained indifferent, not responsing to this one.

Takeru felt a bit guilty after he saw the other man averting his eyes from him, gazing through the window instead with a seemingly sad expression.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun. If I had known earlier that you love your brother I wouldn't have done this to you. I didn't mean to steal your first ki-"

"It's okay." Itachi interrupted him, his voice softer.

**Just let me sum this up: Itachi, my big brother, the ANBU captain, Uchiha prodigy and heir, genius in everything, admired by everyone - got his first kiss by this man? Should I laugh or cry now?** **Or feel something else? Maybe jealousy? And do I have to admit now that I'm still innocent at this topic? But better this than getting my first kiss from a jerk like Takeru. Another useless dream I don't want to achieve just like the 'love of your life' thing. I have a better dream, sorry, goal. Revanche is so much better than the useless feeling of love.**

"You don't need to apologize to me because of something like that but you should sleep instead. We have to leave tomorrow again. So try to get some rest and I'll do my duty by staying here to protect you." A smile passed the man's lips and his eyes fell closed. The Uchiha watched Takeru, seeing his chest raise and fall, a small smile played on his own face. It reminded him really of Sasuke.

_Sasuke..._

Drops met the window, marking the start of another rainfall. White light illuminated the room before it became dark for a moment. Itachi's Sharingan swirled in alert as he simultaneous threw the cover away and stood on his feet only one second later. The Suna guy heard the rustle of the sheet and awoke from his soft slumber. He rubbed his eyes, noticing that the prodigy was no longer in the bedroom. Irritated he got up, skipping through the hallway while calling the other's name, waiting for a response. He heard more sounds and decided to follow the source.

Itachi fastened a coat over his shoulders, buttoning it up on the frontside and throwing the hood over his head.

"What's wrong?" Tiredness hung in the elder man's voice when he asked the Uchiha to explain his behavior.

"A shadow. There was something before the window. Someone was here in the district. I have to find out who or what it was. You will come with me I can't risk to have you getting attacked while I'm away." A nod in response. Itachi handed him a second coat and then both left the house, running through the district, looking for something suspicious.

_Strange. First I thought about Sasuke and then I saw the shadow. Did something happen to him? I have to find out quickly. _

The front gate passed them as they continued to search for a sign of anything out of place. They looked around, Takeru rather uneasy and struggling to keep up while the prodigy quickly checked his surrounding with the help of his Kekkei Genkai.

_What's going on here?_

The rain fell harder by now, drenching their hair until it stuck to the skin beneath. Thanks to their coats the clothing underneath was sheltered from the pouring water. The dark sky combined with the lightly foggy weather made the search more difficult but that didn't stop them from finding the source of the shadow. They drew closer to the core of the village now several ways were ahead of them. Konoha-Gakure wasn't the capital for nothing.

"This way." Itachi instructed, pointing at one direction. Takeru nodded and followed when the prodigy suddenly halted, stopping the man from bumping into him afterwards.

A person stood a few feet away, draining all focus and attention from the Uchiha. The Suna guy gasped in surprise when the young person before them turned around after Itachi spoke up, his voice seemed to startle him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Black widened eyes relaxed, gazing into blood red ones.

"Itachi?" Came the surprised reply, tone softer than expected.

"I could ask you the same. What are _you_ doing here?"

**AN: Finished! Phew... long talk ne? I really felt sorry for Takeru (always the family T_T). The background story sounded a bit like Nawaki. Wow, Takeru sure wants to get into Itachi's pants. Who not? ;) And yeah, I love perverted talking it's funny. Don't worry, the next chapter will continue this ending scene ;P So see ya next chapter. **


	16. Until next time

**Needless to say that I'm pretty slow at updating. I'll blame it on my lack of motivation. Seriously, it's a disease. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Naruto world, it belongs all to Kishimoto. If not I would own my dear Itachi.

**Chapter 16 Memories: Until next time**

**-Outside, Itachi's POV-**

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Black widened eyes relaxed, gazing into my blood red ones.

"Itachi?" Came his surprised reply, tone softer than I expected. "I could ask you the same. What are _you_ doing here?"

_So this whole event led to Sasuke? That was unexpected. Now the question that remains is in which way could he be connected to that shadow thing I saw earlier? _

I shook off my thoughts, realizing that I had to answer a question. "I noticed something suspicious in front of my window and followed it. It turned out that I meet you here in the rain and what is your reason?" He tilted his head to the side, debatting over whether to answer me or not. The rain trickled down his face. He didn't have a rain coat or something else that could shelter him from the water. Either way he must have forgotten it or just doesn't care as usual.

Sasuke sighed deeply. "I needed a walk." Without meeting my eyes he responsed bluntly to my question. I sighed out as well but not as audible as he did. Before I took my time to say something I closed our distance some more. He noticed my movement and met my stare. I was standing before him now with one hand on my frontside as he rose an eyebrow at this, silently questioning my intention.

The hold loosened and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. The next moment I found myself wrapping my coat around his shoulders, pulling the hood over his head. He was a bit confused, not knowing how to react or what to say and before he could voice out any thoughts I was the one to begin first.

"You should go back to your friends but first come home and change your clothes." Takeru and Sasuke were left on the spot when I started to head back. My patron blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what has happened in the last three minutes while my brother followed me after a moment of hesitation.

"Hey! Wait for me Itachi-kun!" The Suna man called and ran up to our sides. I tried to avoid any eye contact with Sasuke, knowing that a talk would only result in an argument which I don't have the energy and motivation for. I never had it anyway.

**-Uchiha house, Takeru's POV- **

"When you're done you can go back to Naruto's place and announce the rest of our team that we will meet at 10 o'clock instead of 6. Make sure to get some sleep." Sasuke stopped at that the handle of the door between his grip.

"Don't tell me unnecessary things. I can't stand it having you babying me. I'm old enoughto decide what's best for me. Mind your own business instead I'm sure your 'precious' patron is waiting for you to do so." With that the younger Uchiha pushed the door open to close it behind him and I gave a heavy sigh afterwards.

"God, what a temper. Annoying puberty brat. I feel sorry for you to have such a bitchy brother." No response to this one. I sighed again. "How comes that you..." My voice came down to a whisper only for Itachi to hear. "...fell in love with _him?"_ He turned towards me now, taking another intake of air before answering me.

"He has changed a lot. Ever since that day he's different than before."

"Since what day?"

Silence at first and I started to regret asking this but my tongue has a mind of its own sometimes. However, my thoughts were trailed off when he spoke up in his famous monotone voice.

"The day our Clan was slaughtered."

I gasped barely audible. I have forgotten that the Uchiha Clan was wiped out. Itachi-kun and Sasuke are the only survivors. Yeah, an incident like that would change me too and most of all when I'm at a young age. Just like my brother was back then. It must have hurt. That day must have hurt greatly.

"Is this the reason why your bond has been broken?"

Another question that was better left unspoken. Stupid mind of mine.

Itachi closed his eyes, trying to find the most suitable answer. "Most likely..."

I couldn't figure out what he was thinking or feeling when he said this. His voice was as calm and collected as usual but why was he closing his eyes then? There must be something that he is trying to block out, to hide from. What could that be? And why am I thinking so much about it?

**Normal POV**

Itachi and Takeru never noticed that the said brother they were talking about was overhearing the conversation. His back was leaned against his bedroom door, bangs covering his eyes, hiding his expression.

"But why would that change what he is feeling towards you? He still has _you_. Shouldn't he be happy with that? Is that not _enough_?"

"No.." Sasuke mumbled to himself as an unheard answer.

"No." With that single word Takeru stared at the Uchiha in question, hazel eyes facing obsidian ones. The other sibling rose his head at this, curious about what his brother would say now. For the first time he was interested in how _Itachi_ was seeing this whole situation.

"How would _you_ feel when _all_ of your relatives have been torn away from you?"

_Those were exactly my thoughts. Not just my parents but also my aunt, my uncle and all the other Uchihas._

"You are still alive! You are his aniki! Compared to him I have _nothing_ left!"

"But it's _not_ enough to fill the hole that day created."

"Why? I thought he liked you. Was that picture of you and Sasuke just forced then? A lie? An illusion?"

_No, it was real..._

"No, I don't think so. That wouldn't make any sense."

**Let's say something good about Itachi for once: it wasn't forced. I was **_**really **_**happy back then. I admired him, I idolized him, I craved for his attention. He was everything to me when I was little. I loved it being with him but now it's the opposite around. Why so? Maybe because...**

"Then why?" Confusion in Takeru's voice when he met the elder Uchiha's eyes, waiting for a reasonable answer.

"I made a big mistake that day. I wasn't able to prevent it from happening. I wasn't able to save our parents. They were killed in the same room I was. I was too late and ended up being pierced from behind." Itachi explained, gripping his shirt and lifting it up to show the scar on his abdomen.

"This scar is the punishment I got for being too weak and I deserve it to be honest."

_You do. You deserve everything for being too weak to save our parents. I trusted you_ Itachi. _Why did you disappoint me this much?_

Takeru eyed the said reminder for a moment, trying to imagine that day but failed. They fell then in silence and neither of them seemed to mind it. Time went on and suddenly the door was being opened, revealing the younger Uchiha in a new yet same set of clothes. He glanced first at Takeru and then at Itachi before lowering his gaze, bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm going back." Spoken in unusual calmness Sasuke walked past them, avoiding any eye contact. Itachi felt his breath caught in his throat when he realized that his brother must have heard them. That would explain his sudden mood swing. He hated it being reminded of that day.

_It had always changed his mood into something more... defeated._

The elder sighed out quietly after the front door closed. It hurt to see his little brother sad. His own heart was aching everytime he would look into the younger's eyes after speaking of that day.

"Itachi-kun?" Said person was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" A pointless question because the answer will always stay the same.

"I'm fine." Even though it's obviously a lie Takeru nodded in return, acknowledging his answer.

The rest of the day was spent in the bedroom and neither of the two could sleep. Itachi wasn't allowed to and the other man was too busy with thinking about the story of the two Uchiha brothers.

**-Next day, training field number three-**

It was ten in the morning when the three Genin had finally gathered at the meeting point with their ANBU Sensei already there. He departed from the memorial stone and walked up to them.

"Morning team 7." Two tired greetings were mumbled in response and the third one wasn't expected so it didn't matter.

**-Flashback-**

After Sasuke came back into the apartment he immediately claimed the little couch as his own, flopping down and putting his hands behind his head. Naruto and Sakura stepped in, asking him if everything was okay. He gave a grunt as response. The pink haired girl was worried if her crush would catch a cold lying in wet clothes on the couch but before she could make any kind offer she noticed the still dry outfit.

"So you went home and changed your clothes after you noticed that it was raining? And you say I'm the idiot." Naruto said with the usual mocking tone towards his rival.

Sasuke remained silent, not even looking at his team mates but instead burning holes into the ceiling with his stare. "You still are and if you interrogate me any further I will beat said idea out of you."

"Someone's touchy today. I wonder if it's because of the game earlier which you fled quite shortly after."

"Shut up!" Black eyes changed quickly into blazing blood red ones.

The blonde snorted only at this display.

"Fine, be a bitch then." With that he left the room. Sakura wanted to say something to calm this situation down but a hard Sharingan glare was all she needed to decide against it. Sadly she hung her head low and followed her other comrade into his room.

"I'll never understand him." Naruto mumbled pissed off about Sasuke's behavior.

The two Genin laid down, Sakura on the bed that the blonde offered her while he made himself comfortable on a futon. Night washed over them and neither of them could sleep but didn't talk to each other either. Sasuke wasn't far from their problem. He was constantly staring at the ceiling lost in a storm of words that were spoken that day. Needless to say that the three Genin didn't get enough sleep.

**-Flashback end-**

"Itachi-kun?" Upon hearing that now typical "name" said person turned around with a questioning sound, no need for being verbal.

"Isn't it time?" He asked and the other nodded.

"What 'time'? Time to leave again?" An annoyed tone accompanied with the usual hard stare but even Takeru was used to it now. "You want to go again Itachi?" It wasn't really a question but rather a command to answer right away. Sasuke was already pissed and the lack of sleep was definitely one factor besides the fact of being this way when it comes to his elder brother.

Itachi sighed at first reaction. It was afternoon and his head already ached from the side effect of the soldier pill he took last night after refreshing the one when he left Suna. He was defintely in no mood to argue with his sometimes troublesome brother now.

"My mission isn't done yet. I have to escort Takeru-san back to Suna-Gakure but I'll return in 6 six days."

"Six days 'ttebayo? What are we gonna do in that time?"

"I'll already asked Kakashi-san to help me out."

"No! Not him again!" The blonde whined, refusing to accept it. "All he does is reading his book, laughing like a pervert while we clean the city!"

Another sigh from the elder Uchiha. "Naruto is right, Sensei." Sakura pointed out, feeling like she had to say something to this situation as well. "You can't call this training but rather..."

"Waste of time." Sasuke finished. "You are our 'Sensei' so it's your duty to stay here and teach us your 'skills'."

Itachi glanced at Takeru then back at Sasuke. "But it's also my duty to finish my missions."

"It's okay Itachi." The Suna guy said but this time without the typical suffix 'kun'. The only scene in which he addressed the Uchiha like this was when they made the promise about him and Sasuke. A scene in which he was serious for the first time. So it could only mean that the man was serious again.

"Stay here with your team."

"I'm afraid but I can't do that. It's my order."

"Then your orders have changed now. I'll go to the Hokage and ask her to give me five ANBU to escort me back. And don't worry about the deal with Kazekage-sama either. I will tell him that you carried out your mission perfectly and to my fullest contentment. Nothing will happen to the contract, nothing but only good things." Takeru said with certainty, smiling at the Uchiha to prove his assurance.

He then stepped up to the said person and laid a hand on his shoulder, leaning in so that he was the only one who could hear what he was going to say. Sasuke growled in unseen anger at this, feeling his hand clenching into a fist.

**There was definitely something wrong with me and it wasn't the lack of sleep as Itachi would have put it. What was going on in my body but most of all in my mind? No, it wasn't my mind. If it was I would be in full control over myself but I wasn't in that moment. So it could only mean, after thinking about every part that has control over actions... my heart? Ridiculous. Why would that react **_**now**_**? But why can't I explain my **_**own**_** actions then? Why is it that I feel like I have two different bodies? One I thought I would own and the other one that was reacting on his own? There is something deep in me I try to forget but it's always coming back to life under certain circumstances. I still have to find out what that could be. **

"I feel guilty for having to pull you away from them. Stay here, stay with your team and with your otouto. Do it for me okay?" A nod and Takeru drew back but only slowly, enjoying the contact as long as possible.

"Thank you for giving me the chance of being a part of your world for a short time. I really enjoyed it and I'm glad that destiny decided to give me that honor. And by the way... your skin is really soft. It was kind of hard for me to part from you." He whispered before turning back and being met by angry Sharingan eyes. The man smirked at this.

_Jealous aren't we? Why don't you admit it then? Itachi is desperately waiting for any sign that you care. Boy, this kid is really difficult to understand._

"Bye, Itachi-kun. Drop by when you are near Suna I'll be waiting for you. And you don't need to walk me to the Hokage I can do it myself. Use the time to train your troublesome team instead."

"Troublesome?" Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed at the same time, fists shaking. Sakura's eye twitching was the only visible reaction to that.

"Bye blonde!" Takeru waved at Naruto. "You are blonde too you idiot!"

"Bye girl!" He waved at Sakura. _Bye troublesome baka!_

"Bye annoying puberty brat!"_ Hope you will get some sense knocked into your brain one day. _He added quietly to himself while waving at Sasuke with a grin.

_Another little brother I parted from in anger. Oh well, at least Itachi-kun is making sure that he will survive._

With a last glance at the four shinobis and a grin plastered on his face he let his back facing them and left. But before he was out of sight someone called after him, someone that he now recognized right away.

"I heard the part with the 'sense getting knocked into my brain'! To your information the Sharingan can read lip movements! Don't you dare come back again!"

It was Sasuke. He had called through the whole field just to get this sorted out. Takeru smiled inwardly. The younger Uchiha reminded him of his own brother only in a different way - his otouto was a bit more quiet though.

"I will miss you too! Just don't get too much on Itachi-kun nerves until I come back! That would seriously ruin the mood then!" Takeru called back, waving and grinning at the same time.

"If you set another foot in this village again I'll beat the living daylights out of you as a 'welcome back' greeting!" Now the man smiled happily.

_People say that jealousy makes ugly but in this case it's the other way around Sasuke. Someday you will find out about your true feelings. I just hope you will admit them then._

And he was gone. Just as promised he went to the Hokage building and told Tsunade his reasons. She was irritated at first but agreed and offered him five of her ANBU to escort him back safely.

"Are sure about this?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Sure. I trust your village and of course you Hokage-sama. I appreciate it that Uchiha Itachi is willing to finish his mission and that he would do whatever is neccessary to assure my safity but I don't want to waste more of his precious time. He has to train his team and protect the ones close to him and not me when other shinobis can do that as well. Of course Kazekage-sama wanted him to be the one to escort me but I will convince him that this is not required. I was proven the loyalty of this village and that's all I and therefore Kazekage-sama needed to be proven. Our contract will be successfully signed when I return back." Takeru explained and Tsunade stood up, shaking hands with the man before her.

"Thank you Kageyoshi-san."

"No need for that Hokage-sama. I should be the one thanking instead. Thank you for giving me the chance of meeting such wonderful shinobis here."

She smiled at him and he gave one in response. Yes, the village was really worth the travelling: he made the last step for the soon to be signed contract and met interesting people: a new friend and a new little brother. Takeru was happy for experiencing this but the thought of leaving made him sad. He didn't want to have to let go of those people who were already close to him. He didn't want to leave the two brothers who reminded him so much of himself and his otouto. It was sad but he knew it wasn't a goodbye forever. This thought let the fire of hope bloom once again.

_I will miss Itachi-kun and Sasuke too._ _One day I will meet them again and hopefully I will survive my promised 'welcome back greeting'._

**...**

"A new mission?" Itachi asked, slightly surprised to get another mission this fast.

"Exactly and this time you have to gather some information for us. Like a spy you can say." Tsunade explained and put her folded hands on her desk, leaning her face against them. "I know you just had a mission and you want to train your team but this is important. There is a rumor about a riot going on in this city."

_A riot? Information gathering? Me being a spy? This sounds so awful familiar. I never thought I had_ _to_ _do this ever again. But it's for the sake of the village and I promised myself at the age of four that I will do whatever it takes to stabilize the safety of my hometown._

**Did I just hear your heart beating faster dear brother? See your breath stuck in your throat? Feel your mind racing? Was something just woken up inside of you? Something coming back to light? Something you tried to hide? Something no one but you knows about? Isn't it, Itachi? **

Itachi rose his head, facing the amber eyes of the woman before him. Their gazes locked for a few moments and with that soundless agreement it was decided. "Where are my team mates?"

A small smirk came in response. "They are already waiting for you. Your team mates are this time... team 7."

Eyes widened for a second in surprise, face becoming even more blank.

"I know you are worried about them but this is only a C-rank mission. There won't be any fights so you can consider it a good opportunity to bring them into the life of a real shinobi. I trust you Itachi. You won't let anything happen to them and you won't disappoint me. You can go now." She finished and the Uchiha bowed once more his head and left. The moment the door closed and footsteps disappeared from range she sighed out.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you are with them nothing can happen. We both know that you would _never_ let anyone get hurt and especially not your little brother."

_You've proven that many times before..._

**AN: Not really eventful this chapter but I was rushing things a bit to go on with the plot. By the way, I learned something interesting in my pharmacy school: schizophrenia is not two personalities in one. When you have two or more personalities it's called "dissociative identity disorder" or in a more understandable way "split personality". I called it schizophrenia until I learned better. Wow, school can be useful for once (sarcasm). Well enough with the education crap, see ya next time! - BlackBeta **


	17. Heading out

**Don't know what to say ._. Except for, ignore all the mistakes I will make? Sounds good... So let's move on.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Naruto world, it belongs all to Kishimoto. If not I would own my dear Itachi.

**Chapter 17 Memories: Heading out**

**-Flashback-**

Sun shone down brightly, another day that went just like the ones before. A young Genin around the age of eight padded through the streets that were filled with the usual life of the inhabitents. He was greeted by a friendly elder woman standing in front of her house.

"How was your mission dear?" She asked warmly, smiling when she spotted her nephew.

"The usual." He replied, lips lightly curled upright in a faint smile. She nodded before patting him on the shoulder. "See you another time aunt. I have to go home to improve my shuriken technique more." Another acknowledging nod followed by a smile. The boy bowed his head before he went ahead, passing other adults and reaching a certain house.

He opened the door, putting his sandals to the side and announcing his presence with a "I'm home."

"Itachi dear, you are already back again?" Mikoto asked upon hearing the voice of her first born son. She put the dishes she was drying back to the shelf and walked up to Itachi's side with a motherly smile that would never leave her face.

"Hai, tou-san is still at work I assume?"

"Yes, he's still there and won't come back before night. He's very busy lately. Why won't you eat something before you start practising? I made your favorite rice balls." A shook of head was the answer.

"I'm not hungry at all and the rice balls you made are Sasuke's favorite not mine though I like them too." Itachi corrected.

"Speaking of your brother I wonder where he is. He said he would be waiting for you till you come back and then you would spend some time with him. He is in his bedroom you should see him."

Another shook of head. "No need for that. He has already left his room and I even know where he's standing right now."

"Really? And where would that be?"

A small smirk flashed across the young Uchiha's face. "Exactly... right behind me." He spun around the moment he finished his sentence and immediately felt little arms wrapped around his waist, a mess of blue and black beneath his sight now.

"Nii-san!" The little boy about three years old greeted with a tight hug. A faint chuckle was his response followed by a patt on his head.

"You wanted to surprise me otouto, didn't you?" Came the older sibling's playful question. A wild shaking of head and then it died. "Yes but I didn't work..." He pouted, departing from his aniki.

Mikoto laughed at the display of her youngest son, adoring his innocent cuteness while ruffling his hair. "That's because he noticed your presence before you could surprise him. He's your elder brother and already a Genin. It's not that easy to go unnoticed for you any more as it was before." She said and Sasuke crossed his arms childishly.

"Someday I will get him."

"Maybe." His mother laughed, ruffling his hair once more, earning a grunt. She only smiled and went back to prepare the meal.

"Sasuke?"

Another grunt. The said boy then turned towards him with his pout still in place. "What is it nii-san?" He asked in sulking but then his face lit up when he saw the other beckoned him over. He smiled brightly and ran up to his brother and was met by two fingers against his forehead. Sasuke rubbed the spot, glaring at Itachi.

"That was so mean of you nii-san!"

"I'm sorry otouto but it's a habit of mine whenever you do that face." He admitted with a playful smile on his lips.

"What a mean habit!"

"I already apologized to you. Wasn't it enough?"

"No, only if you're gonna say that you will take me out to the woods to teach me that shuriken technique that you promised me." Sasuke said once again using his adorable pout to his advantage while crossing his arms and facing away from his brother. A sigh could be heard.

"Alright. Then follow me."

The little boy's face brightened up at this and he hugged Itachi for the second time that day, exclaiming a happy "Thank you nii-san." A brotherly smile in return accompanied by a hand running through the spikes of the other's head.

"Here, take this with you." Mikoto said, holding out a packet. "You haven't eaten yet and just in case your little brother begins to protest." Itachi took the offered packet and thanked her.

"Be careful out there and come back before the sun sets." She called after them as they headed for the door.

"Don't worry kaa-san we'll be back in time." Her elder son promised. Sasuke took his brother's hand, smiling brightly and Mikoto could only do the same. She was glad that her precious sons came along with each other.

She then went back to her work. If her two darlings would do something useful she couldn't stand there doing nothing. With the common happy smile on her face she continued her housework. They would be back in time she finished the meal for the evening and if her husband comes back earlier it would be perfect with her. She was sure that all four of them would eat together today. What could go wrong anyway?

**...**

**-Training field number three, presence-**

"A C-rank mission? For real? I think I'm gonna faint 'ttebayo!" Naruto bounced around, exclaiming his happiness loudly.

"But Sensei aren't we just D-rank? And we've done only 5 D-rank missions so far. I think it's too early for that." Sakura reasoned. Itachi fell silent, thinking about it.

"And teme has only 'mastered' 1 D-rank mission because he left to follow you." The blonde made a point. What was the elder Uchiha thinking? After only a few tasks going to the next step: C-rank missions?

"That's my order from Hokage-sama and no buts now. You are not alone. I'm still there for you and my rank is S. Naruto, wasn't it you who wanted a mission of a higher level?" Itachi asked, eying the said person.

"Of course Sensei! I wasn't complaining! I was just thinking about teme's 'experience' compared to mine and Sakura-chan's." Naruto explained and it wasn't hard to guess that there was a provoking undertone in his voice.

The younger Uchiha growled immediately. "Compared to your 'difficult' tasks mine was way harder. I fought enemies and you? Weeds? A lost cat? The trash in the city? Oh, how difficult! What a _experience_!"

A clear insult. The blonde tightened his hand into fist, growling displeased. "Teme! Suffocate by your own sarcasm!"

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, please stop this useless argument." Sakura stepped between the two again preventing an almost fight.

"Sakura is right guys. Watch your words and hold back your strength for the real battle. Friends shouldn't even fight each other." Itachi spoke up and then went ahead before a headache would start forming. "Our target won't wait for us so you better get going."

The only girl nodded obiently and walked up to her Sensei's side. Naruto and Sasuke glared daggers at each other until the blonde stuck out his tongue at the Uchiha before going to catch up with his other two teammates, leaving the last one dumbfounded behind. Sasuke sighed out deeply. What a troublesome team. Destiny could be such a bitch.

**How many years do I get for killing someone? I guess the death sentence. Lucky dobe. I have better use of my time than staying forever in prison or being executed. Then what do I get for beating the crap out of him? Hmm... I will think about that one. But back to life before I do something irrational.**

_I guess I will need a fight to relieve some of my bottled anger._

**...**

**-Flashback continue-**

A forest, two young boys in the deepest middle of it. A few beams lit up the surrounding shadows filled the rest. The elder of the two drew out some shuriken, throwing it at the aims that were positioned in the distance. Every one of them hit the dead center. Sasuke watched in awe at this, face litting up at the thought of getting to learn this.

"Amazing nii-san! Can you teach me how to hit the aim in the center too? I want to learn that! I wanna be like you so that father can be proud of me when I show him this!" He exlaimed with enthusiasm sparkling in his black eyes.

"If you really want to learn this than I'll teach you." Itachi responsed, feeling his younger brother bumping happily into him the next moment. "Thank you so much aniki!"

The elder sibling smiled for a short moment, running a hand through the soft hair beneath him.

_He rarely calls me aniki it's rather nii-san. He must be very happy that I teach him this 'technique'. _

"Thank me later but first try to succeed."

"I will! I will not dissapoint you!"

"You are very confident considering your age."

Sasuke gave a pout, departing from his brother to face away and cross his arms. "And you are very mean considering your age. I'm already three years old!"

Itachi chuckled amused at this. "You are really cute when you pout like this. Makes me want to poke you again."

"No, not again! Stop doing that! I don't like it!"

"But I do."

"You are so mean nii-san!" Sasuke whined. As much fun as it was for an eight years old Uchiha Itachi to tease his younger brother it ended when he saw tears start to well up in the other's eyes.

"Okay you won, please don't start crying. I will stop being mean."

The younger smiled triumphantly, turning around to face his elder brother again.

"So let's start first with your position." Itachi stepped up to Sasuke's side. "Stay in a comfortable stance. You have to be relaxed or you will only overdo your muscles. Then aim your target, eye it exactly." The little one did as told and the other handed him a shuriken. He wrapped his hand around the small wrist. "Lift your hand up and pull back then. Put a good amount of force into your movement by pushing forward with the use of your wrist. Don't forget to let go of the shuriken at the same time." Itachi explained, guiding Sasuke's hand with his during the instructions. The letter had his now pulled back with the throwing star in it, gripping it firmly. The one of his brother was above his, holding him in place for now.

"Nii-san, I know how to throw. You didn't have to explain that."

"Oh really? Show me then what you already know."

"That's easy! Pulling back then pushing forward like this!" He threw the shuriken and it missed its aim. The young Uchiha gave a disappointed whine, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Why did I miss?"

A heavy sigh as one thumb wiped the other's tears away. "Because you weren't in line with the target when you pushed forward. Your hand was pointing into another direction. Remember when I told you to aim your target exactly? You have to stay in line. It depends on the direction your hand is pointing where the shuriken hits."

"Can you show me again please? This time I will listen to you."

"As you wish otouto. We can train this as long as you want."

"Okay, then until I hit my target in the dead center!"

**...**

**-Presence again-**

"Sensei? Where are we heading to?" Naruto asked, jumping from tree to tree behind said person.

"To Kiri-Gakure." Itachi answered nonchalantely.

"What are we doing there?" Sakura continued with another question, speeding up in line with the blonde.

"A rumor is going on in this country. It's about a riot."

"Are we going to kill them?" Sasuke pressed further, keeping his distance from the other two Genin.

"Our mission is to gather some information but if it's getting out of hand we have to get exposed of them." Two gulps from behind him.

"You've never killed someone before right?" Two nods although Itachi couldn't see them. "Don't worry about that I'll take care of them if it ever comes to that point." Another couple of nod this time relieved ones.

The four shinobis speed up some more and after a few hours they took a pause. It was evening and the sun was already setting. Naruto swallowed down his meat greedily while the other two took their time. Itachi leaned up against a tree, watching them as thoughts rushed through his head.

_Kiri-Gakure and a riot? As far as I know the policy isn't so bad there. Peace has settled in this country. Could that fact be a reason? Is it too quiet? Or is the whole thing just an illusion? Is the country's policy_ _already damaged on the inside? What would a riot have in benefit for them? Don't tell me, Mizukage-sama...? _

"Itachi! Do you want to sleep there or are you finally coming?" An unpatient 'question' shook the prodigy out of his thoughts. He would have to think about that later but first he had to get there and check out the situation himself before jumping to any conclusions.

After several hours of seeing nothing but a path within the forest they reached a shore. The first sun beams appeared and shone over the calm ocean, water glistening wherever it was touched by the light. Sakura clapped her hands together in awe, fascinated by this view. She kneeled down on the sand where small waves brushed against her skin, dipping a hand under the surface. She sighed out contently before inhaling the fresh air.

"It's beautiful here."

"We can't waste our time by watching the water. The city has enough of that it isn't called 'Wave Country' for nothing." Sasuke reminded her, therefore urging his older brother to go on. Intended person sighed. Even he was enjoying the view though he has been there a few times before.

Itachi looked around, searching for a certain object. When his eyes landed upon his goal he walked ahead, gesturing the others to follow him.

"A bridge?" Naruto stated confused.

"Not any common bridge. It connects the main island with the shore. We'll have to cross it to reach the capital."

"See Sakura-chan! You can enjoy the ocean while we are walking above it!" The blonde suggested, scoting closer to her. "And if you want to I can accompany you the whole way." He blushed of anticipation but the only reaction he got was a coldhearted "no" to turn him down once again. The girl drew nearer to Sasuke, blushing when she was at his side.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun I was wondering if you want to-"

"No." It was Sakura's turn to hung her head in rejection.

Itachi sighed inwardly. _I guess this is what others call 'one-sided love line' huh? Seems like no one will get what desired. What a pity._

Minutes passed and not one single word was spoken. Either of them busied themself with admiring the ocean or the way ahead of the very large brigde. Experienced Sharingan eyes watched the near surrounding just out of an instinct. No one said that the riot has to be in the city it could also be where they were walking. Now the prodigy had time to finish his thoughts before he was interrupted.

_Maybe because of Mizukage-sama? The fourth Mizukage is a young leader just about twenty two. Maybe they want to take over his position as a leader? It's only an assumption but it's still possible. I have to gather some information._

Suddenly something brushed Itachi harshly, Sharingan shining in reaction. He searched for the source of this not so gentle contact and noticed a man about twenty five years old standing before him. He was scratching his head and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry and didn't notice you." He apologized.

"Don't worry, nothing has happened." Itachi said monotone, meeting an turquiose stare. "Then I'm relieved. I was so deep into my thoughts but who could have known that I'm running into you, Uchiha Itachi?" A short flicker of surprise in those blood red eyes and then he nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm going but I'll make sure to be more careful now." He bowed slightly, glancing at the other three shinobis and then went ahead.

"What a strange guy." Naruto said after the man had left.

"You mean what an unpolite guy. He didn't even introduce himself but he already knew you Sensei." Sakura joined in the conversation.

"They aren't many left who have the Sharingan and therefore belong to the Uchiha Clan. I noticed his stare when his eyes landed upon my Kekkei Genkai." The elder Uchiha pondered, thinking what that could possibly mean.

_He was not surprised or shocked. As if he had predicted it. What's the meaning of this?_

**Does every human have to be shocked whenever seeing the Sharingan? Oh come on Itachi, just because we are the last Uchihas and just because you are a famous genius it doesn't neccessarily mean that everyone has to turn into stone. Yet I like the display of fear and respect whenever they do that and making a face that says: 'Oh my god! I just saw Uchiha Itachi!' Pathetic but really hilarious. I wonder if I'll become that 'famous' too someday? **

"I never noticed his Chakra drawing nearer." Itachi voiced out aloud.

"He was just a common man. Not everyone who is running around has to be a ninja." Sasuke stated annoyed, watching the way his brother was staring into the space where once the strange man stood. "And don't stand on the spot like you are glued to it. Don't you have a mission?"

"I was just wondering. Let's go everyone." With that the younger sibling went ahead shortly followed by his remaining two other teammates. Itachi gave a last glance and then catched up with his students but was still thinking about that strange 'meeting'.

**...**

"And how are we gonna find them? I guess they won't wear a sign around their neck with a print that says: 'Hello traveler. I'm one of the riot and I'm waiting for a shinobi from Konoha. Uchiha Itachi would be appreciated.' Or what?"

The bridge seemed to never end, sun continuing to shine down on them, heating up their already warm backs. Itachi lifted a hand, shielding his eyes from the bright light. Blurry buildings were drawing closer. They had to walk a few minutes more but then they would reach the capital.

The prodigy stopped, looking back over his shoulder to check the state of his students. They seemed to be a bit tired from the long way but nontheless they enjoyed the view. The ocean was clear, waves cascaded against the abutment of the bridge, significant water sounds emitted. Coming back to the said Genin that were staring over the railing Itachi remembered that he was asked a question.

"I have been in Kiri-Gakure before a lot. I made a few connections while doing my business. Simply put, I know where to get the information I need." A displeased hiss came from the only Genin who didn't stop to stare at the 'oh so interesting' ocean.

_Wanna show off with your experience again?_ _That suits you so very well Itachi, as usual. Why do I expect something else anyway?_

It took a few moments for the other two to realize that they stopped with their Sensei watching them without uttering a single word of scolding. They both flashed the typical and awkward 'Sorry Sensei' grin as an apologize. Itachi brushed it off, silently acknowledging their gesture as he went ahead again quickly followed by his students. Sasuke dove his hands into his pockets before resuming his distance to his teammates.

The small buildings from before turned from blurry to clear. The seemingly endless bridge ended and with the last path crossed a gate with the imprint: 'Kiri-Gakure' came into view. The huge doors were opened widely, inviting travelers in. Naruto und Sakura stopped unsure of entering the city. Sasuke stepped up in line with his brother who was standing right in front of the gates.

"Welcome to Kiri-Gakure." Itachi announced like a guide and sensing the slight uneasiness of the students behind him he stepped in first.

A large street with many stores on the left and on the right side met them, decorated with lanterns every now and then. If you really think about it then you won't notice any difference to Konoha. Even Kiri had the building of their leader Mizukage positioned right in the middle of the huge city.

Naruto and Sakura watched in fascination, Sasuke rather unimpressed. Many people filled the streets with their live, children played around and food stores offered cheap prices to their customers walking by - just like in Konoha. Everything seemd to be identical yet the blonde crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side in thinking.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura was the first to ask, annoyed by the questioning sounds the other gave.

"We are in Kiri-gakure now, also known as the 'Village of the _Waves_' but still one question won't get out of my head. Something that is missing..."

"And what would that be baka?"

He gave another 'hm' sound before speaking up in a whiny voice, eyes big and blurry from tears that were gathering in the corner.

"...where are the _waves_?"

**AN: Yay for chibi Uchiha brothers! I love them, could hug them to death 3 Well... I told you the ages of the two brothers so maybe you can already tell which event will come up. And I know that it must be strange that Konoha already has Tsunade as the fifth and Kiri still has the fourth as their leader. Explanation will follow when the right time has come. Btw, just ignore it when I mention a theory and it's not exactly right (my logic doesn't work so good sometimes). Well, enough of my boring talk now. See ya next time. BlackBeta**


	18. Not as obvious as it seems

**A quick and a bit shorter update. I originally planned to make it longer but in the end decided not doing so. Uhm... I'm as changing as our weather.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Naruto world, it belongs all to Kishimoto. If not I would own my dear Itachi.

**Chapter 18 Memories: Not as obvious as it seems**

He gave another 'hm' sound before speaking up in a whiny voice, eyes big and blurry from tears that were gathering in the corner.

"...where are the _waves_?"

A 'you can't be serious' stare from the pink haired kunoichi and Itachi's usual blank expression were the following reactions to Naruto's 'question'. Sasuke only smirked evily. It was too much of an opportunity to prove the dumbness of the blonde as to let it pass.

"And where is your _brain_? If it even existed in the beginning that is. It's true that you never paid attention to class if so you would have known by now that a center of an island never contains water or waves. But if you need them so badly then do us all the favor by going back to the shore and therefore giving us some peace. It's getting loud and annoying with you being here, dobe."

Naruto growled in anger, teeth clenching and his hand tightened into a fist in the process as he stepped closer to the provoking Uchiha. He stopped though, feeling an arm held out before his chest that prevented him from doing as he intended.

"Rememeber what I told about 'friends shouldn't ever fight each other'? Think about it Naruto. And you Sasuke, you should stop provoking your comrades." Itachi explained leaving no room for arguments. Sakura sighed in relief glad that her Sensei could stop this useless fight.

"We are in open public as Konoha ninjas, present that status with pride and good manners. Plus, we are here not only because of our mission but also to strengthen the bond between our countries. Always think of that when you travel past borders. Let's go now we need some information for our duty."

...

**-Flashback-**

Heavy pants, exhausted obsidian eyes watched and then closed in disappointment. A young boy fell back to the ground trying to catch his breath, his arms spread fisting the grass beneath.

"I still doesn't work. My kunais won't hit the aims. What am I doing wrong nii-san?"

No reply but instead a sigh. Itachi departed from the tree he was leaned up while watching his otouto's training. He gathered the throwing knives back together and put them into his pocket. "You need more training but let's continue another time. The sun begins to set. I promised mother to be back in time."

Upon hearing this Sasuke rapidly stood up in protest. "But you promised me to let me train until I am able hit the target in the dead center! You promised me! You can't break it now just because it's getting late! You said it yourself that you don't want to be mean any longer!"

Another sigh. "I'm not being mean. We can train tomorrow again. Where's your problem?"

"My problem is you breaking a promise to me!" Tears gathered in Sasuke's eyes, starting to flow down his cheeks. "Why do you always have to hurt me? I hate you!"

Itachi gasped when those words left the other's mouth, he stepped up to his brother in an attempt to calm him down. He wanted to put his hand on the young boy's shoulder but was slapped away before doing so. Glasy, from crying red eyes glared at him.

"I hate you so much! I don't want you as my brother any more! I want someone who cares for me like mother does and someone who always keeps his promises!" The little Uchiha yelled with tears rolling down as he dashed off afterwards, passing his brother.

"Sasuke! Don't run away!" Itachi shouted after him but the little boy was ignoring it and kept running until he was out of sight.

/"Be careful out there and come back before the sun sets."/

/"Don't worry kaa-san we'll be back in time."/

_I know I promised you mother but understand... I promised that we 'both' would be back._

With that thought in mind the elder Uchiha quickly left, trying to catch up with Sasuke as he ran even deeper into the forest that was turning darker each passing minute.

...

**-Present time-**

"Here we will get the information we need." Itachi stopped in front of a store that had a sign with 'Evening Events' above the door. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not wanting to believe where they were standing.

"A pub? Are you serious? So I was wrong and your true mission is to get drunk? Wow, that's very difficult and demands your every skill. Stop fucking around Itachi. Do something like that afterwards and not now."

Said person just flashed the all famous 'don't-underestimate-me' Uchiha smirk in return, letting all insults fall off. "You're too young to understand this Sasuke but bartenders know _all_ rumors going on. People tend to talk too much and too loudly. It's easy for them to overhear some conversations. If something like a rumor about a riot is going on he will know it. Explanation enough?"

No room for arguments were left and Sasuke found himself out of sarcastic remarks. He hissed, crossing his arms in unseen defeat before diving them back into his pockets and entering the pub first. Naruto grinned at this, silently enjoying the show of the younger Uchiha losing to his elder brother. Itachi followed and Sakura had to drag the blonde behind annoyed by his childish behavior once again.

The pub was not very big but held a few tables with chairs circled around them and some in front of the large counter where a man stood behind, drying a glass. It was morning time so there weren't any customers. The air smelled of alcohol and smoke evidence of the activities that must have occured the day before. Weird pictures hung upon the wall, drawing the attention of the blonde and pink haired team members towards it. Itachi walked straight to the man running this place and Sasuke watched in distance as the bartender looked up from his work, his eyes lit in recognization.

"Uchiha Itachi. What gives me the honor of your presence?"

"I need to ask you a question." Itachi started and reached into his pocket. He leaned in and gave something to the man in front of him in a hidden act. "Do you know anything about a rumor that seems to be going on in this country?"

The bartender took what was being offered to him out of the other's hand that Sasuke could identify as money by looking closer. His eyes wandered around, watching the three Genin for a short moment before nodding, gesturing all of them to follow him to the back room.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

Itachi stopped his usual habit of scanning his new surrounding before thinking of the most fitting question. His face blank like a paper, voice emotionless as ever. "Who are they and what are their intentions?"

The man closed his eyes in thinking, lifting his chin with one finger for better concentration. "I can't remember them exactly any more and I don't want to give you false information so it's better if I tell you only this one thing..." He started, meeting Itachi's gaze when he opened his eyes again. "They want to meet at the port, discussing a few things for their upcoming plan. That's all I know."

Crimson eyes narrowed for a short moment and then relaxed.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke listen up now. I'll go and check the situation whilst you busy yourself in the city. We will meet up in an hour at the bridge." Itachi took out more money and handed it to his brother.

"Have fun and make sure to follow my instructions this time. You are responsible for the others, take care." Sasuke didn't even have time to response or remark for that matter seeing that the elder Uchiha has already left the pub.

"How about we eat somewhere first?" Eagerness in the blonde's voice. A new city means new fun to discover and without an empty stomach that would be pointless.

"And I saw some pretty stores. After we are done eating we could see them, ne Sasuke-kun what do you think?"

Said person thought about it or at least pretended to do so. His mind was pondering, a person he didn't like to think about appeared before his mental vision.

_The look in his eyes when the man told us what he knew about the riot... there was something flashing inside. There was something going on within his mind. He was pretty quick at leaving and pushing us aside. I wonder what's the cause for his sudden rush? I need some information for myself._

"I will decide when we are outside. Let's go."

"I don't like you being all bossy again but Itachi-Sensei said that you are the one in charge so I don't have much of a choice."

Sasuke gave an arrogant smirk at this and together they headed out with Naruto and Sakura debatting over what they should eat and see first. The bartender watched them leave and his smile changed into a smirk the moment they were out of sight. He lifted his hand and brought it under the shirt that covered his neck to push a button that was hidden there.

"The target subject is heading to the arranged place."

"Well done, tell the others then." Another voice came out of the device.

"What about the kids?"

"They will be of my concern now. Your money is where I told you. You are dismissed."

"Hai, thank you Oosawagi-sama."

...

Itachi was running down the streets. He had only one hour to get this finished. No more buildings were present, no people walking by. He left the city and went further until he saw nothing but water. He stopped then and was met by the shore and a footbrigde. His Sharingan eyes wandered around and a sigh left his lips.

/"I can't remember them exactly any more... They want to meet at the port, discussing a few things for their upcoming plan. That's all I know."/

"Way too obvious. A bartender who can't remember the faces of his customers but the place where they want to meet up."

_He lied to me. It's definitely a trap I'm about to fall in but that's the only way to get what I want._

"Are you going to come out of your hiding place or are you comfortable staying there and watching me?" Itachi asked, directing his question to a nearby tree. Three Kiri shinobis jumped out, lining up on the opposite side of where the Uchiha stood. Smirks were playing on their faces as the one in charge stepped closer.

"Uchiha Itachi." He addressed with anticipation in his voice.

"Seems that you were expecting me."

"And it seems to be true that you are Konoha's favourite mission slave. They let you check out the situation first before sending their force."

Itachi could only smirk in amusement at his 'nickname' as his crimson eyes watched the mocking ones of the leader.

"Nice guess. Allow me to continue then: you knew of that and that's why you created this 'rumor'."

A clap of fake admiration. "Bullseye but there is still something missing."

An emotionless expression, his left hand lingering on his hip. "Your boss odered you to kill me."

"Correct. I wonder if you are really as strong as everyone keeps saying or if it's just an huge _rumor_?"

"Why don't you try to find it out?" Itachi asked back with indifference compared to the arrogant tone his opponent held.

Another moment of staring passed and then without warning the fight began. The three Kiri ninjas created hand seals at the same time.

"Water element: Blasting water orbs!"

Itachi's Sharingan whirled, forseeing the attack to dodge every shot directed to him. He jumped high above them and was then on the ground one moment later when the water hit his replacement. He watched their every movement until the time they let their guard down for a short moment. That moment was enough for the Uchiha to pierce his sword through them. Two of three opponents died a quick death due to blood loss. The remaining leader glared at him and Itachi swung his blade to the side to free it from the staining red liquid. He growled first but then began laughing as the prodigy walked up to him.

"What's so funny?" Came the question asked in an indifferent tone.

A smirk in return. "You. You haven't figured out yet what our true goal is."

"You need to get rid off me in order to kill Mizukage-sama without someone to interrupt you."

Lips turned up into a mocking grin. "Why do you think our boss isn't here then?"

"Because he doesn't want to stain his precious hands with blood."

"No..." That single word being spoken in utter calmness made Itachi narrowing his eyes slightly, his mind set to ponder about that.

"He's after the _true _target."

_The true target? If it's not me and not Mizukage-sama then who else could it be...? _

Eyes widened in shock after a certain picture flashed through his mind, a picture consisting of three Genin.

"No."

An malicious smirk. "Correct."

"My... team?"

He still couldn't believe it but that was the only possibility. The rumor that was created to pull him into this trap and not because to kill the Mizukage. Then the fact that they tricked him to come to this point - to seperate him from his students.

Teeth clenched together as a feeling of discomfort settled down within his body. Itachi drew nearer, gripping the man around his collar.

"Why them?"

"Why don't you try to find it out?" The enemy used the exact same words that the prodigy had said to him earlier. The grip was now around his throat, dangerously threatening.

"I will ask you only once: what are your intentions? Why pulling three innocent Genin into this?"

It was getting harder for the man to breathe and he gave up struggling. His eyes shining evily as he looked up and slowly forced his words passed his almost crushed throat.

"Find. it. out. Uchiha."

"You...!"

Loud chirping noises filled the air, blue lightening appeared in Itachi's palm. He pulled the said hand back and thrust it with full force through the others heart. Blood gushed out madly, a splash landed on his own face as the body grew limp and fell to the ground after the grip was released. No more time was being wasted as the Uchiha dashed off, rushing the way back into the city again.

_How can I be so stupid? I knew it was a trap but I thought that they only planned on killing me! Why my team? Why them? How did they even know they were with me?_

"The man from the bridge must be the boss then. I have to hurry!"

Itachi increased his speed more, teeth pressing down on his lower lip, eyes narrowed in anger. If that man dared to lay a finger on his students and even worse his brother he will make him suffer - badly.

_Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke... be safe!_

**AN: It's getting dramatic here. The mission slave thing has a background story. When I played the 'Ultimate Ninja' game and made some missions to gain money I always chose Itachi** **for that. He was the best choice due to his abilities. After a while I called him 'mission slave'. When you think of it he was one in the anime too. Itachi was always on missions to ensure the safity of his village. So why not? Btw, a dramatic and typical ending line wasn't it? Well enough babbling... see ya next time. BB**


	19. Is this what they call fear?

BlackBeta loves you all :D

Deidara seems to be 'alive' again. So... where is Itachi? I really miss him. The anime isn't the same without him. I want him to be alive and beat some sense into his 'out of control and mind' brother. And btw...

Ignore all mistakes you'll find. I gave up making it sound good after reading it for the seventh time XP *is k.o.*

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Naruto world, it belongs all to Kishimoto. If not I would own my dear Itachi.**

**Chapter 19 Memories: Is this what they call fear?**

**Sasuke's POV **

A sigh left my lips as I wandered down the streets with my hands hidden in my pockets. The blonde dobe drooled at the smell of fresh cooked food as we walked past the stores. Suddenly our only but annoying female member stopped in front of one that had tons of jewelry.

"Look, those are so pretty." She said in fascination. If you ask me the better term for these 'pretty' things is 'trash'. All this shiny, eye cancer producing stuff is not worth my precious time.

"If you like them so much Sakura-chan then chose one and I'll buy it for you." Naruto giggled, grinning stupidly. He then turned towards me. "Sasuke-teme, can you hand over some money Itachi-Sensei gave us?"

"No." I answered with my usual cool voice.

"Cold hearted bastard."

"Thanks for the compliment and right back at you, clumsy idiot."

He growled at this and before he was able to throw back any curse I was already skipping ahead, avoiding the upcoming nonsense he sure would have started. Sakura mumbled my name in a disappointed way, followed by a 'wait Sasuke-kun' and with a big sulking look on his face Naruto went after.

Many uninteresting stores passed by as I watched every one of them closely. It shouldn't be that difficult to find a clue to this whole 'rumor and mission' crap thing, now should it? But what exactly was I looking for? I didn't know yet. So I continued my search for any small sign when suddenly my stomach gave a low grumble and I was glad that it was overlapped by Naruto's much louder one. That dobe was about to start another useless complaining session but I decided to be a step ahead and stopped at a food stall - for the sake of my ears, brain and stomach.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked annoyed.

"Ramen!"

"Not available as you can see baka."

"Argh! Then a big cup of rice and pork!" I rolled my eyes at that.

"And for me the light version." Sakura said quietly while blushing.

I repeated our orders to the man and added mine. After paying him we stood around a table and ate more or less happily our meal. I watched the people chatting and activated my Sharingan to understand their conversation. Let's blame it on my bad luck that nothing useful came out. Information gathering wasn't as easy as expected. Naruto used my mental absence to his advantage and tried to envolve Sakura into a small talk. She immediately showed her distaste by turning him down again.

The pink girl then turned to me and was about to ask me something but stopped before doing so. I had my chopsticks put down on the bowl one moment ago and gestured the other two to follow. We went further into the city and I sighed heavily. Where the hell will I find something interesting?

_Damn, how comes that it seems like that only Itachi knows where to get information? Is he that much better than me?_

"So many questions and no answer?"

A voice asked through the crowdy place. The location and the owner unknown to me and to tell the truth I didn't care. Why would I care about someone's pointless babbling?

"Is the feeling of walking through a mist of doubt nagging at your soul? Is it like no one can tell what you need to know? About what you need to know the most? Your future?"

I stopped at the last part and was standing in front of a strange looking tent. Red silky curtains were decorating the entrance, a fluffy carpet stretched over the floor. A thin mist lingered in the air that smelled of flower parfume and something refreshing. It already looked odd but the most irritating thing turned out to be the other end of the inviting tent. There was a table and two chairs, one of them empty and in the other one sat an old woman. She wore a dress with various different colors, a pink scarf around her head and a cloth that covered her mouth. Her expression was as mysterious as the rest of her appearance and the room she was in. I eyed her closely and there was no doubt in mind that this woman was a fortune-teller.

"And you think _you _know the answer to the questions about our future? Don't make me laugh." I retorted coldly.

Instead of feeling offended by my insult she merely smirked at me. "Why don't you have a try young man? Ask me what you want to know."

I scoffed at her and wanted to head on but I couldn't because of a certain idiot who wasn't going along with my silent order.

"Don't mind this jerk, old lady!" Naruto exclaimed and sat down in the chair in front of her. "Can you forecast my future?" His bright grin actually made her smile and she shuffled her cards then. The blonde watched in awe when five of them were perfectly laid out across the table.

"Let's see..." She started and traced a finger over the cards. "You'll grow up to find good friends, friends you can count on no matter what. The people around you will respect you as the person you are, your dream will become reality. Your hard work will result in an important and honorable reputation but an even greater happiness will bring your love. You will marry the said woman and your life will further be blessed with your children."

Naruto turned tomato red at the last statement. He stuttered and ruffled his hair in embarassment. "R-really? Just like I've always imagined it!"

_So I will become the next Hokage and marry Sakura-chan? I feel like fainting because of happiness, 'tebayo!_

"Can I now?" Sakura asked shyly. The blonde stood up and offered her his place as the lady began to set out her cards anew.

"Your future is quite interesting... You will get the reputation worth your work and your position will become quite important too. However, an unfortunate event will occur, causing you to doubt your own feelings. But it will turn out for good. In the end you will be rewarded with love. This person will be the partner on your side and you will be having kids too." She finished and the pink haired girl began to squeal.

_I so knew it! Sasuke-kun and I will marry and we will become the happiest family ever! _Inner Sakura screamed confidently.

They were overjoyed with their 'forecast' at which I could only shake my head. "And you really believe in this crap she told you? She said what you wanted to hear. Didn't you notice that it was almost identical? Bullshit. I bet my future will be the same even though I would never stoop to something as pathetic as love."

**Pathetic. Naruto and Sakura were so naive, so easy to convince, so easily blinded. I could do nothing but to shake my head at their ignorance. Really, their future sounds like a dream with the sappiest happy ending ever. Tell me, since when is life so beautiful and simple? It was too good to be true. They are just so carefree, it's almost annoying. But yet I couldn't deny the fact that I was kinda curious about how my future will be. **

"Why don't you sit down and find out yourself? Then you will know for sure if your future is the same."

I didn't know what possessed me but I found myself siting down and staring into her lavender eyes. I held a hard expression only proving my distrust to this whole 'destiny and fore-telling' crap.

She shuffled the cards before she played them out in one fluid movement. When her eyes landed upon the pictures and the way they were sprawled on the table she frowned. A pause filled the tent and after a few more moments she broke the silence.

"I've never seen something like this before..." The woman said quietly and carefully read the meaning of her cards.

"A shadow of misfortune lies above your future. Manys event will occur, constantly changing between good and bad. One moment everything seems right and one moment later it all comes to fall apart. Your past will haunt you down once again as heaven turns to hell, joy to pain and love to hatred. Yet the greatest misfortune will be waiting for you and then you have to decide. You have to decide between light and darkness, heart and morals, love and hatred. But however your decision will be... the price you have to pay is high."

Naruto and Sakura gasped and I fell silent. The lady looked up from her cards to watch the expressions washing over my face in a quick wave.

**I must admit that she really made me think about it. So my future will be troublesome and difficult to enjoy? Did I really expect something else? My past was a hell so why would my future be any better? But I can't deny that I was hoping for something to look forward to. It bothered me, especially those two statements. First that my past will haunt me down once again. I think I can pretend all I want but my past will never leave me alone. To experience it again will be a real nightmare then. Second, I have to make a decision and the price will be high. Seems like however I decide the outcome will make me suffer. Great, now I really have a reason to live for - sarcasm. See why I wanted to avoid this? **

"Tell me young man, is this what you wanted to hear? Still 'identical bullshit'?"

"It sounds so sad." Sakura said, her voice quiet.

"It depends on how you decide. There's still a way out you just have to find the direction." She spoke wisefully.

Silence filled the room once again, the strands of my hair fell to veil my eyes as I lowered my head, a single word left my lips.

"Ridiculous."

This simple word caught the attention of my other teammates.

"Past, love, decision..." I repeated the words in an utterly calm voice. "You don't know my past and you don't know me. How can you claim crap like this without knowing a damn thing about _my_ _past_? Without knowing _me_? I would never love. I never have and I never will. And you get money by talking crap like this? I have had enough, let's go."

I stood up, feeling my head starting to hurt I traced a few soothing circles on my temple. Her speech of nonsense made me feel so dizzy or was it because of this suffocating smell of parfume? Whatever the cause I just wanted to get out of here. The room seemed to start spinning as I walked up to the other two of my team.

_What the fuck is going? My head hurts, my body feels heavy and my sight is getting darker. I feel like drugged. Wait, could it be? That bitch... _

"Sasuke-kun, what is going on here? My body is so weak all of a sudden." Sakura asked in worry as she struggled to keep her eyes from closing.

"Is this Genjutsu?" Naruto mumbled as he leaned up against the nearest object for support.

"No. It's not an Illusionary Technique, it's... the air. The air around us is drugged." I pointed out with great effort to keep my voice firm. My only response was an evil chuckle.

The next thing I noticed were two thuds as my comrades lost their consciousness and fell to the floor. My heart pounded faster as I fought against the overwhelming weakness. My body heavy as stone, my sight black, my head spinning as my power faded rapidly.

_It was a trap. They lured us into this place to drug us with poisonous air. My body is too numb to fight, my strength zero and to top it all..._

"Shit." I cursed as I hit the floor and became unconscious one moment later.

_...Itachi is not there when we need him for once. Just as expected._

**Normal POV **

A clapping sound rang through the tent, a man stepped out of the shadows behind the woman. With a smirk he watched the three Genin laying on the floor and chuckled.

"You did well. It was a great idea to fill the air with a paralyzing mist. I didn't expect that this brat would notice it and though it was too late for him I must admit that he surprised me and that's rare."

"What will you do with the kids now?" She asked as she took her reward out of the man's hand. He looked up at her, his turqiose eyes shining in the light that radiated off the candles on the table. A smirk crept across his face.

"Waiting for what the future will bring. Everything happens according to plan. They don't know it yet but these three little Genin will help me to get rid of the person who was forecast to be the downfall of my destiny... Uchiha Itachi."

**...**

_Where could they be? I have to concentrate. Where can I get the information I need? _

The moment Itachi entered the city he got onto the first building in sight and jumped from roof to roof, quickly moving forward. He wasted no time, searching for a sign of a certain chakra source.

_This situation feels so familiar. A way that I'm running along, trying to find Sasuke with these uneasy feelings in my mind. The onl_y _difference_ _from back then is that now I'm not only trying to save my brother but also my whole team. I have to find them. They are relying on me. I can't let them down no matter what and no matter how much it reminds of that day..._

**...**

**-Flashback-**

Desperate heavy pants could be heard, a young boy came to stop his tiring running. He leaned himself up against a tree and threw his head back, trying to catch his breath. His body started to tremble from his earlier actions, causing him to slide down to the moist ground. He pulled his knees near his chest and buried his head into them, tears falling down his eyes.

"Nii-san, you idiot. I hate you. You are so mean." Sasuke mumbled, tightening his grip around his legs.

"Tou-san once said that I can be glad to have a big brother like you and kaa-san told me that big brothers are always there for the younger ones. Lies, all lies. You are a liar nii-san."

The little Uchiha stood up, wiping his tears away as more of them came dripping down his cheeks. His lips trembled and his body suddenly became cold. It was now that he noticed how dark and chilly the forest was. Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself to keep the last bit of warmth he had. The moon was high up in the air, casting another shadow down on him. He froze. A presence was behind him and one moment later he felt himself being pulled into an embrace.

Sasuke struggled, fighting against the hold the stranger had. He gasped in surprise when he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry otouto. Sorry for breaking my promise to you but you must understand that kaa-san would be really worried if we don't come home in time."

**Itachi's POV**

I could feel my little brother calming down and then he started to wriggle and kick against me.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled. "I want to be alone!"

Sasuke managed to free himself out of my hold even though his body regreted losing the warmth, longing for it to be back but his mind thought otherwise.

"We have to go home. Do you want for mother to worry that much about us? Don't be stubborn now, come with me otouto."

I held out my hand for him to take it but was slapped away, an angry look on Sasuke's face. I was about to say something when suddenly a dark voice reached our ears.

"What are two little kids like you doing at a time like this all alone in the forest? Don't you know that dangerous people are sneaking around, searching for innocent preys like you?"

A man jumped out of a tree, landing on the ground a several steps before us. I felt a cold shudder run down my spine and the mischievous look on the intruder's face wasn't making it any better. I gazed up at him and noticed that he wore a dark blue pants, a green jacket and a headband with a strange shape engraved around his forehead. I remembered what father has once told me about the shinobis and their nations as I could now identify the man as a Chunin from Kumogakure.

_This is bad. That man is a Chunin and I'm just a Genin. I have only the basics and one technique in store so far. Plus, I have to be careful that he won't hurt my brother. Sasuke is just three years old and doesn't know anything about fights. To make it even worse I can't escape this place to call for help and nobody would expect us being out here and attacked. Seems like I have to fight him all alone._

I glared at him as I stepped up in front of my brother in a protective way. The Kumo shinobi chuckled at this and when his eyes landed upon my headband an amused sound fell from his lips.

"You are already a Genin? You are quite young considering your looks."

I took out a kunai of my holder in response. "Don't judge a ninja by appearance. Didn't they teach you something like that at class?"

"A young and conceited ninja. Well, this could get interesting. I will be having fun ripping you into pieces you cocky brat. And after I'm done with you I will do the same thing to the one hiding behind you." The man licked his lips and Sasuke whined in fear.

"Nii-san..."

"Don't worry otouto. I will defeat him and then we can go back home. And tomorrow we will continue with your shuriken lesson, okay?" I promised and put on a smile to assure my brother.

His eyes widened in surprise for a moment. "Hai, nii-san."

"But first you have to survive this day." The enemy said in a sickening voice, chuckling evily. He then made a few hand seals. I only blinked once and the man was gone within eyesight. I looked around to find a source of him, never stepping away from Sasuke knowing the other would use this moment to his advantage.

A wind brushed through the trees, creating more sounds to the already existing ones from the evening atmosphere and animals. It was getting harder to focus on detecting the man who was still hiding somewhere. Leaves rustled and I spinned towards the direction of the sound. I could only see a mess of green and deep blue as something hard hit me in my stomach and I was sent flying backwards. Blood splashed out of my mouth when I made impact with a tree.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke yelped in shock. He ran over to me, trying to help me up. I got back to my feet again and wiped the blood on my lips away with the back of my hand. "I'm fine otouto."

"We have to get help! We need to call tou-san! He will help us and defeat this cruel guy!"

"That won't work Sasuke. The possibility of us getting killed is higher than the one of us escaping. We must defeat that man first."

"But Itachi-niisan, I don't think that you or me is able to do that. You are already a Genin but he seems so much stronger."

"It will have to do, otouto." I said and created my own hand signs. I concentrated on the sounds around me and when the next ruffle could be heard I had my technique finished.

"Fire element: Grand Fireball no Jutsu!" A large fire came out of my mouth and blew over the grass towards my aim. But the man just smirked and disappeared out of sight only to re-appear in front of me again. I gasped in surprise and was about to start a counter attack but he was faster than me and sent me with another kick into the next tree. Blood splashed out when the impact hit me and I coughed afterwards. He was damaging my ribs with this. Sasuke rushed to my side, worry in his eyes. Yet even though my body was in pain I was somehow glad that he only intended on hurting me - at least for now.

_This is really bad. He's not only quick but also strong in close combat. At this rate I'm going to lose and he will kill us then. I have to think of a plan._

"What's wrong kid? Already out of breath? But we have only started now and still have to reach the end of this." The man mocked, smirking in a sick way. He licked his lips and made the same seals like he did in the beginning, the same strange speed technique.

"How about we get serious?" His voice ripped through the forest, the echo came from different sides at the same time.

Sasuke whined and gripped the hem of my shirt. When I tilted my head back to look over my shoulder I saw fear in his face. Who could blame him? He's only three years old and already envolved into a fight. And what could I say? I was not feeling better. The difference between Chunin and Genin not being the point that made me feel so uneasy and dare I say it, afraid? No, I was afraid that I might not be strong enough to save not only my life but Sasuke's as well. I had the responsibility of my brother's life weighing on my eight years old shoulders. Me, who had not enough battle experience for that. Me, who was unfortunately pictured as the Uchiha's prodigy. The situation didn't look good for us. A happy end seemed out of reach.

_But I have to do something! Come on Itachi, put all your skills together to make it happen! You have to! You are the big brother who vowed to forever protect your little brother!_

"I promised it..."

The next strike hit me, forcing me to double over in pain and falling to my knees. I got up again, wiped another splash of blood from my lips.

_Even if he damages my rips, tears my lungs apart, makes me bleed over and over... _

The man disappeared with his nearly lightening speed. I finished my seals and shot another wave of fire towards him. He dodged it easily and hit me again. I rose up, hearing Sasuke calling out for this to stop.

_I won't stop until I defeat this guy!_

My little brother cried, his body was consumed by fear now. I looked at him and smiled, a smile that said 'have faith in me'. I promised our mother to come back and I promised myself that we return alive. And this promise is one I would keep. Now matter what. With this thought in mind I felt a fire of determination burning inside me and it was then that I noticed a change within me - a real change. Sasuke's eyes widened and a gasp left his lips.

"Nii-san, your eyes..."

Obsidian changed into crimson, one black drop on either side.

The enemy prepared for another strike but something seemed out of place. His movements have become slower. I could see him jump from one spot to another in a blink of an eye. Yet it wasn't enough. He got me and I found myself hovering over the grass which was stained with blood drops that fell from my mouth after my enemy's hit. How much more could I take before I pass out? But the Kumo shinobi was only toying with me, hitting me with sadistic pleasure to draw some blood but not enough force to actually kill me. I guess he wanted me to die a slow and painful death due to grave internal wounds.

_I have to concentrate. This is not enough even though I can see his movements better than before. It's still not enough to win this. I need more..._

Another kick against my stomach, another splash of blood. Tears rolled down Sasuke's eyes as he sobbed loudly, pleading for someone to save us.

_I need more, more, more..._

One drop on either side changed into two.

A fist connected with my jaw, causing my lips to split open and blood dripping down. My brother whispered a desperate "stop this" over and over again.

_More, more, more..._

"This will be your end, you pathetic brat!" The enemy called out and drew a very sharp dagger that held the seize of ten inch. He ran up to me then and Sasuke couldn't take this any longer. My little brother covered his eyes in fear as I felt mine closing slowly.

_More!_

My eyes flew open, adrenaline shot through my whole body and my heart raced like never before. It was a now or never situation: either way I defeat him or we get killed.

Two drops on either side changed into three.

The Kumo shinobi was now in close range, only ten feet away.

"I promised it. I will always be there to protect you, because..."

The dagger in the other's hand was being pulled back for the final blow.

"...that's what big brothers are for."

Time slowed down, every single step the man took was in sync with my heart beat that seemed to be the only sound I could hear for now. Sweat trickled down my forehead, an emotion I haven't felt before rose within as one question flood my shaking mind.

...Is this what they call _fear_?

"Nii-san!"

**AN: And cut. Isn't that a worthy cliffhanger? Sorry guys but I had to do another, even more anime-like one ;P I feel ashamed of how weak Itachi looks like now. I made the enemy in return strong but still... oh well. I hope you somehow understood what was going on. I wanted it to be not so obvious but rather something like... cool/thrilling? Dunno. And yeah, the fortune crap is a spoiler of what the future will bring - if I ever get to this chapter in this life that is. Kidding ;P Well, see ya next time. BB **


	20. The rising fighting spirit

**Happy new year my dear readers! Hope your previous one was good. Mine sure was eventful (I left school and have to face the world of work instead T_T) But enough ranting! Let me give you some german blessings: "Frohes Neues!" ;P**

**P.S: If this chapter sounds crappy to you (because I know it does) please ignore it. I wanted to update in time, so yeah, I was kinda in a hurry ^^;**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Naruto world, it belongs all to Kishimoto. If not I would own my dear Itachi.

**Chapter 20 Memories: The rising fighting spirit**

**-Presence, somewhere in an unknown place-**

Obsidian eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to the surrounding.

"Where the fuck am I?" Sasuke cursed as he awoke fully, now seeing where he was.

The room around him was big and empty, the walls blank and made of concrete, air cooler than outside. There weren't any light sources illuminating the place except for the sunbeams that shone through the window. The only thing that seemed to be of interest to the Uchiha was the door being right before his eyes about fifty feet away from him.

His head suddenly started to hurt, reminding him of how he got there in first place. He remembered an old lady, pointless babbling, his mind getting dizzy, a smirk, poisonous air and the next thing was black nothingness. To sum it up: he became unconscious and someone carried him to this room.

As the seconds went by Sasuke noticed that he was standing upright which was odd since he fell to the floor but that someone must have forced him into this position. His head ached more as he tried to remember something after his sight became black. Nothing. He lifted a hand to rub soothing circles on his temple but was met with resistence, his arm not able to move at all. His gaze traveled down then and black eyes widened: thin strings tied him to the wall he was leaned up.

"What the hell?"

"I see you're awake now. Your comrades didn't even stir yet."

Upon hearing this the Uchiha tilted his head to the side and saw Naruto and Sakura in the same position as him, both were tied up with the same material next to him. A groan left the blonde's lip and a mumble the kunoichi's as they slowly opened their eyes as well.

"Aren't you the bastard who trapped us in his Genjutsu?" Naruto yelled without any second thoughts.

The man shook his head at the outburst coming from the annoying Genin. "Genjutsu? Didn't your teammate already tell you that it was the air? It was a paralyzing air you inhaled which caused you to lose consciousness.

"The fortune-telling tent. So you were the one behind it." Sasuke pointed out, glaring into turquiose eyes. He struggled to get the strings to lose up more for him to grab a kunai but then a sting of pain rushed through him, causing him to gasp out in surprise.

"You shouldn't move kiddo but you can go ahead if want to bleed to death."

"Bleed to death? Why?" Sakura asked unsure, not daring to move after the man had explained the consequences of doing so.

"What the fuck is going here, 'tebayo?"

The smirk of their captor wasn't giving them the answer they wanted, so they let their gaze wander downwards and two pairs of eyes widened at the sight. Faint blue strings were wrapped around their whole body, trapping them like a helpless fly in a spider net.

"I wonder if those ones are chakra threads." Sasuke asked himself out loud and felt another sting from when he moved too much. It felt like something was cutting into him.

"No, but it comes close. Those are extremly sharp strings, cutting as deep as chakra but are not as indestructible as them. A kind of replacement or second class I'd say. And? Have you noticed it yet? Where are they tightly wrapped around? Around which dangerous part of your body?"

Two gasps and an expression of shock mixed with anger. The man licked his lips when he saw a trail of blood trickling down the raven Genin's neck to his collar bone.

"That's right. Those threads are completely wrapped around you but even tighter around your throat. One wrong move and it will cut into your delicious skin, causing you bleed to death within a minute. Wouldn't it be better not to struggle at all then?" He smirked, chuckling evilly at the display of fear in Naruto's and Sakura's eyes. Only crimson ones like the blood staining his neck glared with anger at him.

"What do you want from us? Why don't you go for the right person instead of mere Genin like us?"

"You are referring to Uchiha Itachi, right? Be patient kid. I'm already waiting for him to show up."

Sasuke gave a hiss, trying to get the strings to loose up without hurting himself. He thought he just had to be careful but it only resulted in cutting deeper into his pulsing vein. Thick red liquid poured out, dripping down his skin until it came to a stop. He winced quietly and immediately stopped his movements before the bleeding would turn into a serious problem.

"Why do you think he would do this? Itachi would never jump into a trap that is so obvious like this one."

Another smirk and both Naruto and Sasuke felt the overwhelming urge to wipe that smug grin out of his face. Sakura whimpered, she felt frightened being all tied up against a wall with a dangerous man standing in front of them.

"Because you are his students? Because you brat are also an Uchiha? Because you are... his younger brother?"

Blood red eyes narrowed in anger.

"The resemblence is easy to see, your gaze almost the same. Those Sharingan eyes, the same Bloodline Limitation. You are truly brothers and the last ones of the once strong clan."

"What do you want from us?" Naruto had to keep all his willpower together to not strain against the strings which would end up in a pretty bloody death.

Despair started to build within their bodies yet Sasuke could only feel the anger he had towards this man who really got on his nerves with this damned smirk of his! It reminded him of the blood lusting shinobi from back then when he was three.

"Can't you tell? Of course I want to use you three to lure the Uchiha prodigy into this trap. I want to kill him and it's all going according to plan so far."

"What plan?" Naruto asked, slowly getting a feeling about this whole thing, unseen shudders of discomfort ran down his spine.

"The one I made after meeting you on the bridge. Separating you from Uchiha Itachi, keeping him distracted with a pointless fight, taking you three hostage, waiting for him, torturing him a bit and then killing him along with you three. Any questions?"

The Genin's eyes widened in shock upon hearing their destiny. They were trapped, bound to a wall without any chance of escape only waiting for their death. It was like a nightmare. And in this moment of fear and helplessness Sakura started to cry, Naruto was for the first time too speechless to say anything and Sasuke growled in pure anger, his Sharingan shining.

The man smirked maliciously at their despair, licking his lips in anticipation. He was looking forward to see the oh so famous Uchiha Itachi's emotionless face turn into something similar to the ones of the three Genin. He wanted to see him suffer, to see him helpless as they were, to hear him begging for mercy either on him or his students. Yes, he was looking forward to this moment.

"Do you really think you can kill Itachi-Sensei that easily? He's strong and will kick your fucking ass before you even have the change of getting near him!" Naruto yelled loudly, enraged and at the same time trying to bring back some hope. The tears on Sakura's face was all he needed to burst out into shouting and regaining some hope back. For sanity's sake!

A mocking laugh filled the room after that, causing the blonde to shut his mouth but still glaring at the man. "But only if he has the _space_ to actually kick my ass. He's falling into a trap he can't avoid. Your destiny has been sealed. You will die by my hands, all of you!"

_Kuso! Itachi you fucking idiot, hurry up! Who knows how much longer he intends on letting us alive!_ _But let's face it... all of this wouldn't have happened if you jerk had noticed earlier that all of this was a trap from the very beginning. Well, so much for being a genius._

_**My heart was pounding and I could feel sweat rolling down my forehead. I was afraid. But who could blame me? I was bound tightly to a wall where one wrong move will slice my throat open. Trying to rip the threads off was as useless as trying to loosen them up to take out a kunai. Everything was pointless in this situation. Our only hope was Itachi. Like back then when I was three everything depends on him - one wrong move and you are dead. **_

**...**

_I can't feel it. Damn it, Sasuke what happened to your chakra? Usually I would be able to sense it but not right now as it seems. What happened to my team? What has this man done to them? _

Itachi quickly jumped over the roofs, his heart pounding faster, his mind racing with bad images of his team being violated in this very moment. He shook his head to erase those thoughts. If you think too much about something it can turn into reality and he doesn't want that to happen. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself then.

_I have to hurry for god's sake! _

**...**

**-Flashback-**

**Itachi's POV**

Time slowed down, every single step the man took was in sync with my heart beat that seemed to be the only sound I could hear for now. Sweat trickled down my forehead, an emotion I haven't felt before rose within as one question flood my shaking mind.

...Is this what they call _fear_?

The distance closed in to ten feet away.

Seven.

Five.

Three.

One...

"Nii-san!"

A sound, a cough, blood leaving a human's mouth after he was struck, a loud gasp.

The moment Sasuke called out my 'name' was in time with the enemy being right in front of me. The dagger in his hand which was dashing forward rapidly was only five inches away from my heart.

My eyes caught his movement and it was then that my body reacted on his own. I ducked, diving below the attack just in time. I gave the man a forceful kick to his stomach and for once he was the one flying backwards against a tree. The fact that my strenght isn't full developed yet made the impact a bit minor. I panted slightly, gripping for a moment my ribs that were stinging from the effort I put into the kick.

My brother was on my side right after that, his obsidian eyes heavy with worry. "Nii-san, you really scared me. I thought he was going to hurt you seriously this time."

I only smiled at him and laid a hand on his head, feeling the black strands between my fingers. "But he didn't. Now stay back before he will hurt you."

He nodded and hid behind me then. I focused my stare back on my opponent seeing that he is already standing again.

"You were just lucky kid. Don't get conceited now. The fight is not over just because you managed to land a weak hit on me. Try to dodge this!" With the dagger still in his hands the Kumo ninja made a seal I was familar with. The result revealed itself in form of ten perfect replications that were now facing me.

"Kage bunshin. This is a forbidden Jutsu." I mumbled and saw him smirking. He gave his clones a signal and suddenly all of them were running up to me with their speed techinque.

Sasuke gasped in shock at the display, fear passing his now pale face. I took out a kunai for the soon upcoming counter attack. My blood red eyes whirled, delaying my enemy's movements to the point I was able to predict them. One after another lunged at me then. I stepped aside in perfect timing, using the change to stab my attacker. It turned out to be a clone that disappeared with a puff.

Nine more to go. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

I didn't need a guess to say that the last one is the real deal. All the while I was destroying the clones Sasuke watched the fight with his jaw slightly opened in fascination. He was fascinated by the way I was moving and the way my eyes were shining brightly with a strong fighting instinct. The instinct that triggered my precious adrenaline.

A deep growl of frustration came from the man's mouth.

"Damn you, you conceited brat!" He cursed and threw the dagger away, it landed with a metallic clank on the ground.

_He must have realized that shadow clones and trying to pierce me has gotten pointless by now - now that I have those eyes. I will ponder later about this new power but first I need to make sure to get out of here save and alive. I have to wait for the right moment, the perfect opening when he lets his guard down._

I panted more visible due to the stinging pain in my ribs. It was getting worse as the time dragged on. At first it was barely there but now it has become really uncomfortable. The fight was making it worse with all my fighting movements I have to carry out. Another reason why I have to end this as soon as possible.

Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed the Cloud ninja giving another growl and then he laughed maniacally. "I never thought I'd have to waste my special techinque on someone like you. You really pissed me off kid. It's just too bad that you will never have the chance to tell anyone about this."

I narrowed my eyes at him but then they widened after he finished forming seals and announcing his technique.

"Lightening element: Thunderstorm of Death no Jutsu!"

"Thunderstorm of Death?" Sasuke repeated, whimpering at the name, fear written all over his face. The way he reacted to this was not only because the title itself was terrifying enough for a three years old boy but rather because my little brother was greatly afraid of thunderstorms.

The sky above us quickly became dark with thick black clouds. Rumbles hissed through the air and soon a loud growl in form of a thunder was being released. Our surrounding turned bright in time a lightening flashed up, illuminating everything around us for a moment. My brother jumped at the frightening loud sound, desperately clinging to my chest, fisting my shirt. He flinched everytime a thunder was being heard. Whimpering and scared to the point of being frozen on the spot he tightened his grip even more on the fabric he held between his clenching fists.

"I'm scared nii-san, please make it go away." He said in a weak and quiet voice that made feel really bad for him.

It must remind him of the nights he stayed awake and shaking with fear. He always went to our parent's bedroom then, longing for a safe embrace from mother. She would always held him warm and secure through the nights. But now being _out_ in a forest with an _insane_ enemy and a _thunderstorm _raging through the sky made him unbelievable scared. He began to sob and I could feel my shirt getting moist. When my eyes traveled down, wondering about the cause, they widened: Sasuke was crying.

I felt my heart clenching at the sight and instinctively ran a hand up and down his back. I tried my best in soothing him. Mother always did it because she was the first person he was running to when he felt uncomfortable. But she isn't here right now so I have to do it somehow. I rubbed him lovingly, tracing circles on his back and all other things I could come up with at the moment. He still sobbed but quieter than before, I must be getting to him.

I was so focused on comforting my little brother that it took a struck of lightening and a malicous sick laughter to remind me that I'm still in a fight.

_I have to end it. I need a chance to knock this man out. If there is none then I have to create one on my own._

The next bolt raged and struck the ground twenty feet away from me. My eyes widened as another one treatened to hit us. I quickly gathered Sasuke into my arms and jumped together with him out of the way. The man made me back away from the high volt electricity until I felt a rough surface behind me. I turned around to find a large rock that was shaped like a sheltering cave. Sasuke's whimpers got louder again and when I put him down he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Nii-san, what are you doing?"

"Wait here for me, I will finish this fight in between. Stay here so you won't get harmed and don't be afraid. It will be over soon, I promise." I whispered to him, tugging a strand behind his ear and then poked his forehead. He gave his usual pout at this.

"Wait for your big brother, okay?"

"Hai, nii-san."

I nodded and then stepped out, facing the Kumo nin again. He laughed evilly, sending another jolt my way. With the help of my eyes I could jump away in time. Soon more came to strike me but I managed to dodge everyone. The man growled for a moment in frustration and that's when I noticed something.

_There! This is my chance!_

Hearing those loud sounds of lightening hitting the ground harshly Sasuke peeked around the rock to catch a glimpse of what was going on. His eyes widened frantically at the sight: I was standing like glued on my spot as another dangerous bolt quickly flashed towards me.

"Die you brat!" The man exclaimed loudly.

I still wasn't moving and when the attack struck me Sasuke screamed a loud "NII-SAN!"

My opponent just laughed insanly. "What do you say now, cocky brat? Still laughing? Did you really think that someone like you would ever be able to beat someone like me?"

Before his eyes the person standing on the spot where I was supposed to be vanished with a puff of smoke. A large piece of wood lying on the forest ground now.

"This can't be..." The man whispered in disbelief.

"Nii-san? Where are y-?" My brother tried to ask but stopped when he heard a familar voice.

"I thought I had already told you..."

Two gasps of surprise.

"...don't judge a shinobi by appearance!"

Two pairs of eyes widened.

"Nii-san!"

I re-appeared behind my enemy who was trying to turn towards me but he was too late for that. My hand that was being pulled back to gain a good amount of force was brought down harshly on the back of his neck. He spit out salvia and collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud afterwards. It was the critical hit they tought us in the academy back then, the weak point that can knock out an enemy with just one precise attack. It was my only chance. I came up with this the moment I saw that the Kumo nin had let his guard down when he was busy with showering me with his lightenings.

The thunderstorm disappeared completely the moment our enemy was lost his consciousness. I felt myself falling to my knees after realization hit me that I finally did it - we survived. I gave a victorious grin to the sky above, thanking god for watching over us with his wings of securance. Then I heard someone moving and the next moment I found myself being hugged by my little brother.

"You did it nii-san. You really did it!" Sasuke said happily and smiled a very relieved smile.

I hugged him back tightly. "I promised it, didn't I?"

"Yes and you know what else you promised? That you'd help me with my shuriken technique tomorrow. Remember?"

"I remember. Of course, otouto."

Another smile grazed his features. "Thank you, aniki."

His embrace became tighter and due to the lack of energy and the pain in my ribs my brother managed to throw me back, causing me to hit the ground. At first I winced at the impact but then I forced a laugh out and poked his forehead once again.

"You did a great job on surprising me this time, you caught me off guard. You will become a strong shinobi someday." I praised him and he grinned the ever so cheeky grin of his, his absolutely adorable one.

"Itachi, Sasuke, is that you?" The sudden deep voice startled me, my first thought being that the enemy got back to his feet again but then I recognized the owner of the voice. When our eyes landed upon identical obsidian ones I felt myself sigh in relief.

"Tou-san!" My brother called and ran into our father's arms. "I'm glad that you are here. There was this mean man and he hurt Itachi-niisan but then nii-san suddenly got strange red eyes like you and he fought as strong as you and then he defeated that man with just one attack!" He explained and pointed to the Kumo ninja on the ground and then back at me, a grin on his face.

"You defeated that shinobi all by yourself and even gained your Sharingan during the fight? As expected of my son, Itachi." Fugaku said with pride. Sasuke's grin faded rapidly, his head lowering in disappointment.

"Yes, but that's not so important tou-san. I only knocked him out. Can you further take care of him?"

"I'll send him into prison after he gets out of interrogation." Father announced and signaled his three police comrades to carry that man to our headquarters. They nodded in unison and disappeared together with the Kumo nin out of our sight. Fugaku then turned towards me and when he noticed my still blood red eyes he smiled.

"You are truly my son and a true genius of our proud clan. You will become the greatest Uchiha member."

Those words that were nice to hear yet not so important to me but to my brother caused him to sink his head even lower, his lower lip being almost pierced as he bit down to keep his tears from falling. Oh how he wanted to be whole pride to our father instead of me - to be finally acknowledged. It hurt him to be younger and therefore being less stronger and praised than me. I noticed how his strands hid those sad eyes, eyes that were filled with tears now. I felt bad. What my father said he was so proud of was only because I tried so desperately to protect Sasuke and getting out alive. Speaking of the fight I just realized that I had another important reason to finish it off as soon as posssible.

"Tou-san, can we talk about that another time? We have to go home, kaa-san must be worried sick about us. We promised her to be back in time when the sun sets but I failed to notice how late it already was until that shinobi appeared."

Sasuke gasped in surprise at this, his eyes widened slightly. "But nii-san! The reason the enemy appeared was because I ran-!" Before my brother was able to admit anything I silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. I knelt down to his eye level, whispering into his ear so that father wouldn't hear.

"You don't need to tell him. It wasn't your fault but mine because I broke my promise. Let's keep it a secret between us okay?" He nodded hesitantly and I stayed like this a moment longer. After I made sure he won't say anything now I pulled my finger back.

We left the forest then and went back home. When we arrived the door was already open to reveal a beyond relief Mikoto standing in the doorframe. She immediately ran up to pull us into a tight hug. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she mumbled how happy she was that we are alright and back again. Our mother told us that she got worried after the sun was already down and we were still outside. Fugaku had arrived shortly after that and she immediately asked him to go into the forest to look for us. She had a very bad feeling about this and she was right.

"But now you two are back again. Sorry, the meal is cold by now but I'll cook something fresh for you. Now that we are all together at home." Sasuke happily accepted her offer, me and Fugaku agreed as well. I was about to excuse myself for a few minutes but my mother was faster and stopped me dead in my tracks with her next question.

"Itachi-chan, is that blood on your lips?" She asked with concern and came closer to inspect the dark color on my said part. I smiled a faint smile, brushing it off.

"Nothing serious kaa-san."

"Are you sure dear?"

"Hai, I'm fine."

"But if it starts to hurt then please let me treat it okay?"

"Hai kaa-san."

Mikoto smiled contently and then started her cooking. We ate in silence until she asked how all of this happened. I glanced over to Sasuke, his strands fell to veil his eyes as he lowered his head in guilt. It really hurt to see him sad like this. I snapped out of my thoughts and told her what I already said to father. I know I shouldn't lie about something as serious as this but I didn't want to get my brother into any trouble. They believed my story without any further questions and while my father just nodded along, my mother smiled. She was happy that nothing serious happened to us. She wouldn't forgive herself if something ever did and neither would I if something happens to my little brother.

"Don't ever do that again, nii-san." Sasuke mumbled as he hugged me tightly.

"What do you mean by 'that'?"

"Don't protect me, get hurt because of me and then lie to cover me up."

I sighed quietly and wrapped my arms around his middle, embracing him just as tightly as he did. "Sasuke, my foolish little brother. I would do it all over again if it means that nothing will ever happen to you."

"Why nii-san? Why are you doing this? Why... for me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because... that's what big brothers are for."

He smiled at this. "Thank you, aniki."

And I couldn't help but to smile as well. "You're welcome, otouto."

_I will always protect you Sasuke, no matter what. I promised and never will I break it, never. _

**AN: This chapter turned out longer and more boring than I expected. Sorry that it took me so long to update but I couldn't come up with a resonable fight! *rant* At first I planed to make Itachi just side-step the enemy and knock him out ninja style but, ugh, big fail... Now he did it after some fight scenes :D Crappy fight but I couldn't come up with something better (it took me three weeks to have at least one idea!) And yay for bondage. Why is every enemy in my story a sadist/pedophile? Hmm... *shrugs* who cares? Well, long talk is long. See ya next chapter. ~Blackbeta**


	21. Blood red despair

**It's March and guess who's back (and late) again? Like promised it's me ;P So, wanna know the result of my final exam? I got a "B" and with that I passed! I'm a pharmacist now :D Thank you so much for your support my dears! *blows kisses* Love you all! **

**P.S: You can keep any mistakes you'll find (I'm sure there a lot) I ran out of patience to find them on my own.**

_'Warning': A lot of blood (I'm not sure if this chapter is worth being rated M or is still T but I have 'offically' warned you now.)_

**'insert rant here' - Sasuke's (16) comments **

_'insert emoness here' - Thoughts, mostly Itachi's_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Naruto world, it belongs all to Kishimoto. If not I would own my dear Itachi.

**Chapter 21 Memories: Blood red despair**

Footsteps, disappearing as quickly as they appeared.

_I still can't feel any chakra sources. I have to find them on my own then but how am I going to do that in a big city? Where to start? Where? I guess it's no use, I have to search from top to bottom to- No, wait a moment, let's rewind everything I know so far... _

"There is only one possibility where I can find out the location of my students." Itachi said to himself as he jumped off the roofs. He landed safely on the ground, gaining everyone's attention. The Uchiha simply ignored them, something of much more importance was waiting for him.

**Itachi's POV**

As I opened the door bright daylights infiltrated the at first gloomy room, illuminating my form for a moment. A man stood behind the counter, noticing the shadow that suddenly reached his sight he looked up, eyes widened for a second.

"I see you are back again, Uchiha Itachi. Forgot something?" The bartender asked without any interest, his focus quickly shifting back to the surface he was cleaning.

A quiet displeased snarl was heard before he felt something sharp against his neck. Eyes widened, this time staying like this a bit longer. The man nervously lifted his head to find blazing blood red eyes glaring back at him. Despite the emotionlessness everyone was used to be faced with there was a visible hint of anger playing in my crimson orbs. He let out a loud hiss when I put more strength into the sword that was hovering right above his neck. It dug deeper, breaking the skin and a small trail of blood leaked out as a result. Not wanting to cause more damage but simply giving the man a warning I withdraw the blade, carefully placing it back into its sheath on my back.

"Where are my students?" I demanded with a firm voice, expression clearly showing the distaste I held.

"You've already killed those ninjas? I thought they would last a little longer against you but I was wrong. It seems like I overestimated them and underestimated you. It certainly is a shame to have such a bunch of weaklings in our village."

I fisted my hand tightly, fighting the urge that wanted to punch that man into the wall behind him. How dares he to say something so cold about his comrades? They were all in this plan together! And yet he didn't feel any sympathy as they were used to distract me and even died for this godforsaken plan! Thrown away for a 'higher' reason. Shinobis, sacrificed without a second hesitation. Pure anger flowed through my veins at this thought. It was so cold, so cruel, so... insane. What has become of this world? Why are they sacrificing their shinobis just to get access to my weakness? Just to kill _me_? What is the reason for this nonsense?

I let out a deep breath, calming myself down with this. My grip relaxed slightly but the hard glare remained, combined with a low tone. "Shinobis who send their comrades into a useless fight while taking three innocent Genins hostage are nothing more than trash in my eyes."

Yes, I couldn't stand hearing those things. Things about people who call theirself 'ninja' and have no shred of humanity at all.

"What a dramatic speech, Uchiha Itachi." A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Knowing that no one else is around I tried to make out the source and found it in form of a little device beneath the man's pulse point. It was a voice transmitter, a technical accessory that comes in handy in some situations.

"But I'm sure you know the famous saying: 'It's all in the eyes of the beholder'. So coming back to of what you accused me, isn't that what makes a true shinobi? Accomplishing the mission even if someone has to die for the success? Wouldn't you a-?"

"Where are my students?" I cut him off, ignoring his babbling. I'm definitely not in the mood to start a conversation with the person who _kidnapped _my team.

A chuckle came from the other end of the line in response. "Impatient, aren't we? Patience has truely become a virtue nowadays..."

Oh how I would have loved to lecture him about patience, about the way I stick to this rule and many other things that makes a good shinobi but I kept my mouth shut about that for now. As already explained something of much more importance is waiting for me. I'm still in a hurry to find my team. But I can't completely ignore this man, now can I? So I gave him a nice threatening snarl that said 'shut-the-fuck-up-and-just-answer-my-question'. Well, not exactly those words but something around the lines. If voiced out I would have chosen some more 'decent' words. But he got the hint and went on.

"Your students you ask? You mean _those _ones?"

At first I was a little confused about the 'those' part. Hasn't he already seen them when we met on the bridge? Why was he asking this? Why playing dumb all of a sudden? And before I was able to think of an answer another voice reached my ears. It was a small one and definitely belonged to a girl.

"S-Sensei..."

My eyes widened as I recognized the owner.

"Sakura, is that you? Are you alright?"

**One word: evil. The most popular trick in the book of real villains are hostages. It's so old yet so successful. You take one or a few hostages which are important to the 'hero' and then the torture begins. If this wasn't already bad enough the evil guys tend to go a step further by playing mind games with the heros. What you need for that? Simple: a girl. Yes, I'm speaking of the oh so famous '**_**damsel in distress' **_**act. A sobbing weak girl that needs to be protected and in our case it would be Sakura. By letting her 'speak' to Itachi (I wouldn't call this speaking but rather 'whimpering') the urge to save her hit its peak. The purpose? Simple as well: crushing every ounce of **_**sanity**_**. They need to crush Itachi's sanity to make him fall into every trap laid out for him. All to make him... **_**vulnerable**_**. Being vulnerable means that you are an easy target for whatever they plan to do with you then. And to make a long story short: this whole 'taking hostages act' was created to **_**kill**_** Itachi. Insane, isn't it? With that knowledge in mind the reaction my brother gave was expected. The plan was fool **_**and**_** genius proof after all.**

"Sensei, please... save us." The last part came out as a whisper and a sob rang through the device then.

I felt my heart beating faster in worry alone from hearing her quiet voice. Sakura is not really the fighting type, she prefers to stay out trouble. If she were to be taken hostage then she would freeze over with fear, not being able to move or defense herself for that matter. But even if you were more into fighting like Naruto or Sasuke you would feel the fear taking over you. It was their first real mission and they ended up being all alone and defenseless against an experienced shinobi. And just to top the already horrible feeling in my heart - I'm the one to blame. I let them down, I wasn't there to protect them and _I'm _the one they are really after. It's all my fault that my beloved brother is in danger again. I broke another promise, the most important one at that! It was the promise that I'll always protect Sasuke from any harm. What failure of a big brother am I? I have to make it up. I have to save him and Naruto and Sakura! I have to!

Silence settled in until it was broken by an evil laugh coming out of the voice transmitter, the kidnapper was back. "If you want to save this little girl and the rest of your team you can drop by at the old building in the north's end of the village. Until then, Uchiha Itachi." And with that the connection died, nothing but a faint scratchy sound was left behind.

I lowered my head slightly, strands fell to veil my face like a curtain. The bartender let out a loud snicker, smirking mischieviously when he noticed the visible worry playing on my face.

"If you don't hurry up now our boss might kill your oh so precious students. I still don't get it how three _useless_ brats can be of any _importance_. They are only in the way, just look around where it got you: You, the famous Uchiha prodigy, threatened with the lives of mere Genin. Just let them die and you don't have to worry about them anymore."

**Normal POV**

The same anger that the Uchiha felt when the man didn't give a damn about his comrades came back to light, but this time it was so much more intensified. Itachi fisted his shaking hand to the point that his nails pierced the skin of his palm, blood dripping down between the fingers.

Another snicker but it quickly died the moment the bartender was sent flying into the wall behind him by a forceful kick. Body met rough stone and as the impact shot through his nerve system, pain quickly followed. He slid to the floor below and only when a shadow loomed over his form he hesitantly looked up. Furious Sharingan eyes glared back at him, blazing madly. They shone with such an intense red that it felt like you were watching a flaringfire, the black tomoes comparing to the ash that was left behind after the flames got extinguished.

The man winced when the prodigy gripped his collar tightly, forcing him back into standing. "Don't _you_ dare say something like this about _my_ students _ever_ again! I promise you next time I won't hold back!" He finished and dropped the bartender to the ground.

Itachi rushed to the door then but stopped before passing through. With the handle in his grasp he tilted his head back to give the one behind him a last dangerous glare that sent chills down his spine. The blood red eyes would burn a lasting memory into his mind.

As soon as the Uchiha was outside in the city again he speeded down the busy streets. He finally found out the location of his team and wasted no more time. The urge to save them had hit its peak.

_Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke... hold on a bit longer. I'm on my way!_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-**.-.-.-.**

**-In the old building-**

"Now that Uchiha Itachi knows where to find us we just have to wait for his appearance."

Naruto was about to struggle but he quickly remembered the threads around his neck and instead let out a frustrated "kuso!" then. Sasuke remained impassive except for the bloody glare he was giving their captor and Sakura worriedly looked over to her crush, silently praying for him to save her. The turqiouse eyed man watched them with amusement, chuckling at their helpless position.

"It'll be over soon so don't worry kiddos." He said with a smirk before he took the tip of his right thump into his mouth. Biting down on the flesh until blood seaped through he formed a few seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

After placing his right hand on the ground smoke clouded the Genin's sight, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. Grey mice-like animals with sharp teeth and thin wings cried out a high pitched scream as they were summoned.

"My dear fellows, I need you to do me a favor." The Kiri shinobi said to the five bats, holding out overseized threads that were equal in number. They nodded in unison, took the strings into their mouths and flew to the position they were told to be waiting in.

"And what's that supposed to mean now?" Naruto asked in a rude tone, getting more impatient as time went on. He greatly disliked the fact to be forced to stand on one spot for a long time. He prefers to have his private space or at least enough space to move.

The man in question only gave him a smirk in response. "I shall explain it to you then. I don't want anyone to die dumb."

A loud growl.

"Calm down kiddo or do I have to gag you as well?"

Death glare.

"Much better. Now to my great plan: The moment our Uchiha prodigy enters this room his destiny will be sealed in an instant. And if he thinks that he can play any tricks on me then he is greatly mistaken. My bats can sense every little sound, even the movements of the best stealth ninja and they will send me every information right away. It's absolutely no use. He won't be able to catch me off guard and when he enters this room then-"

"He will kick your fucking ass like I told you he would!" The blonde yelled, interrupting the man that let a deep sigh pass his lips.

"I wasn't done yet. Didn't your Sensei teach you any manners?"

Death glare from both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Now where was I again? Ah, I remember. Hey Uchiha brat, how about you do the warning thing? And you _should_ warn him. The moment he's caught in my trap and moves around you will all die."

Three gasps.

"His strings are connected to yours. If he moves he will pull them to the point that it will end up in cutting your heads off."

Pure shock in everyone's eyes and even Sasuke felt a cold shudder run down his spine at this thought. Naruto growled a "Bastard!" and Sakura let out silent tears of horror.

"Ah, it's about time. My fellows just told me that someone is sneaking around the building. Your turn Uchiha brat."

The door opened and time seemed to pass in slow motion as everything took place in just three seconds.

"Itachi! Stop! Don't move!" Sasuke yelled loudly in time with the handle of the door being pushed down and five bats flew with the speed of light through the air. They wrapped their threads around the person that has just passed through and connected the construction then to the one of the three Genin's. In the same second as the prodigy heard the words that left his brother's mouth he immediately stopped dead in his tracks, coming to an abrupt end. The first thing he noticed was the feeling of something wrapped around him.

Itachi slowly looked down before lifting his gaze to his students, eyes widened - all four of them were caught in a net of strings. The bats went back to their original position, hanging upside down in a corner, waiting for further instructions from their evocator.

"Welcome, Uchiha Itachi."

Said person scanned his surrounding, searching the owner of the voice. He found him leaned up against a wall on the side of the room, flashbacks from their first encounter played in his mind.

"It's true. You are that man from the bridge."

"'That man'? Right, I forgot to introduce myself. How impolite of me. I'm Oosawagi no Hito, nice to meet you. And now that we are all seated we can finally go on with the show but where did I stop?"

"Itachi-Sensei! You're finally here." Naruto said with relief, swallowing all urges to struggle happily against the threads and instead let a happy tear slip down his eyes.

"Sensei, thank god you are here. I was so worried. I thought you wouldn't come to save us..." Sakura muttered, her voice small.

Seeing the worries and her face that was still moist from the tears she had cried Itachi gave a smile of assurance that washed away her fears. "I'm here now and I will save you."

The Kiri ninja chuckled, amused by this event playing before him. What a bittersweet reunion between Sensei and students he thought with a sadistic smirk.

"And how do you intend to save them? Haven't you noticed the situations you are in? Then I shall explain it to you: Your precious Genins are tied to a wall with very sharp and solid threads, the same material that is now around you too. Those two constructions are linked to each other as you can see. If you move, and if only by a bit, you will not only tighten the strings around your neck but around your student's as well. This on the other hand will result in cutting their heads off. Got that? Move and you will _kill_ them. And if you think you can rip them apart then go ahead. Either way you will bleed to death or those three in front of you. To put it all in one sentence: There is absolutely nothing you can do."

As the explanation ended the three Genin's face paled. Sakura was on the edge of a mental breakdown as new tears fell down her eyes, Naruto growled a loud "damn it!" and Sasuke tightened his hand into a fist. The younger Uchiha gave his brother a piercing glare that meant 'god damnit, do something you freaking idiot!'

"I don't believe it 'tebayo! There is _always_ a way to get out and this situation is no exception!"

"I might agree with you on that." Hito said then smirked as he went on. "There is this rumor going on. It says that Uchiha Itachi can't be defeated by common strength and he always carries out his missions perfectly, without any loss. If any of this is true then I will lose if not then I'll win. So why not giving it a try? I'll grant you three minutes! Within those three minutes you have to think of a plan to get everyone out alive!"

Naruto and Sakura gasped, Itachi stared blankly at him but on the inside his mind was racing. He was thinking about a way to get them out. He wouldn't let that man kill his students! That was out of questions. He'd rather offer himself to the Kiri nin than watching his team die before his eyes! They have already become so important to him that he would risk his very health for their safety.

_Sasuke..._

Yet, his greatest fear, something only his heart knew about was to lose the one most precious to him - his beloved little brother. Alone the thought caused his heart to beat painfully in his chest.

"Oh, there is something I forgot to mention. You can't use any Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, that should be obvious by now. Your Genjutsu is useless as well because I've trained my Illusionary Techniques for this moment. I will be able to cut down any Genjutsu thrown at me." Their captor further explained.

The blonde gritted his teeth in anger. This couldn't be true! He won't admit defeat until he takes his final breath! Fury started to take over him, the vein on his forehead now visible as he collected his breath to yell out loudly. "Use your Sharingan, Itachi-Sensei!"

"And what will he do then? Read my movements and copy them? What has that in benefit in a situation where you _can't _move at all?" The Kiri nin countered, making Naruto's outburst in vain. He got an angry growl from said Genin in return. Ignoring the boy he turned his attention back to the prodigy again.

"Even though it's useless, don't deactivate it. I want to humilate you as the _true_ _Uchiha _you are, when your oh so famous Sharingan is activated. This will be the ultimate satisfaction I've always dreamed of! I will shove everyone in the face that _I_, _Oosawagi no Hito_, _killed_ _Uchiha Itachi_!" A sick laughter of anticipation echoed through the room, causing a cold shudder to run down the pink haired kunoichi's spine.

"Sensei." She mumbled quietly, fear filling her voice.

"You don't need to worry, Sakura. I will come up with a plan to save all of us." Itachi assured her and the rest of his team.

Sasuke only snarled in response, teeth clenching. "What plan? You even stormed into this room _without _one! How do you think you will come up with one _now_? So much for being S-rank!"

Hito thought about the last statement and put his index finger under his chin for better concentration. "Well, 'S' for 'shame' then? But let's stop the small talk and begin with the show. I can't wait any longer. Three minutes from now!"

The man departed from the wall he was leaning against lazily and slowly walked over to the prodigy. Naruto and Sakura watched with an uneasy feeling while Sasuke stayed as stoic as Itachi. The latter person tilted his head upwards when a shadow was casted over his form. Blood red eyes stared into turquiose ones as Hito rose his right hand to put it on the prodigy's left cheek.

"Don't move, Uchiha."

The Kiri nin pulled the hand back and with a great push it dashed forwards. Two gasps, followed by a hiss echoed through the air. Skin turned into an angry red as the elder Uchiha was harshly slapped.

"Teme!" The blonde yelled.

Hito went in for another hit, his knee being pulled back to gain needed force before it collided roughly with the other's stomach. Itachi spit out stomach acid at first but when a second blow was delivered blood splashed out of his mouth. The crimson liquid trickled down, meeting the chin to drip to the collar bone beneath. The Uchiha winced at the impact on his stomach, his body trying to stumble backwards, to get away from the pain but he forced the muscles to stop their movements.

Naruto and Sakura could only watch and gasp everytime Itachi was hit. And when the man slapped him across the face for the second time, smearing the blood from the lips on his palm, they let out another one.

"Sensei, do something... defense yourself." Sakura pleaded, not being able to see her Sensei getting hurt this much. Her voice started to break, tears slowly filling her eyes. He just wanted to save them and is getting beaten up as an reward. This wasn't fair. He didn't do anything to this man.

Carefully, as not to pull the threads that would make his students suffer, Itachi tilted his head back, eyes meeting three other pairs as he spoke in a quiet voice.

"I can't. I'll hurt you if I do."

"That's good, Uchiha. Take the pain I'll put you through!"

Hito kneed him again and a gasp of pain reached his ears. More blood splashed out and slipped down, joining the one that was already staining his neck. The Kiri ninja then took a step back, looking up and down on the prodigy. Blood trickled down both corners of his mouth, creating a path from his chin to his collar bone. Empty crimson eyes stared at him that matched the color on his skin and on the ground when it splashed out of the other's mouth from the impact.

"What a sight..." The man voiced out in amazement. "What an orgasmic sight! I'm the one that causes the great Uchiha Itachi to bleed! Everyone would kill for this moment! You, _defenseless_ and under _my mercy_."

Hito had his troubles holding himself back. This moment felt too good to stay quiet. It was the satisfaction he had always wanted. It felt like a dream. The man then remembered that his palm was stained with Itachi's blood and wondered what it would taste like. He rose the said hand, his tongue coming out to lap off the remains of the crimson liquid. He gave an experimental lick at first but when the taste washed over him, bringing him into a state of bliss he eagerly licked his skin clean, swallowing the blood of his opponent.

"And when I thought it couldn't get any better I tasted your blood and I can't describe how good it was. It was purely delicous. Better than drugs and any other things that gives your blood a rush, because _this_ was the ultimate rush. The taste was coming on so fastI thought for a moment I was in paradise."

_How dare you, you bastard? Itachi's blood is mine and only mine!_ Sasuke thought with visible anger as he fisted his hand tightly, knuckles turned white in the process.

"Itachi-Sensei! You must defeat him! Show that bastard what you are made of! Kick his fucking ass!" The blonde screamed, trying to encourage his Sensei but his only response was a weak smile.

"Sorry for disobeying but I won't do that. Not when all of your lives are on the line."

"I don't want to interrupt you two but you only have two minutes left. Any plans yet? Please don't disappoint me. It would be no fun to win like this. Try to struggle or least try some pathetic idea."

"Do something you idiot! Use your fucking brain!" Sasuke fell in, yelling at his brother. He was greatly frustrated by the fact that he couldn't move, wipe the other's smirk off and beat the living daylights out of him for daring to claim Itachi's blood which only belonged to him.

**Yes, only me. If anyone was allowed to hurt him or taste his blood it was me. I can't explain why but does it really matter? It was pure possessiveness that clouded my mind and dug deeply into my heart. If I had to say a reason why I was getting like this I would blame it on the fact that I'm his brother. Up until now I was the only who had hurt him and he didn't even fight back then. And because of this fact I felt so superior that I claimed the right to be the only person who was allowed to hurt, to taste and all other things. God, what has become of me? Will I ever find out the true reason?**

The elder Uchiha slowly took another breath, being careful as not to strain his stomach muscles more than necessary. "It's not so easy when I can't move at all. And if there's any possibility other than that I first have to come up with one."

"Well, that's life. Never fair and only filled with pain."

Itachi rose his head at this, staring into the man's eyes. "Pain?" He repeated, the word falling from his lips in disapproval. "You don't even know what _real_ pain is. That would go beyond your imagination."

"And _you_ know what real pain is? Explain it then."

The prodigy closed his eyes, flashing an ironical smile as he said one word, a word that held such a powerful meaning. "Destiny."

"That was so lyrical of you. How about you teach me? Let me try to bring real pain upon you!" Hito hissed before he dove his right hand into a pocket that was fastened on his thigh. He took out a kunai, the blade shone when it catched a sun beam. Walking up to the Uchiha, he smirked evilly and licked his lips in anticipation. Naruto and Sakura gasped at what was about to come, Sasuke growled and their Sensei closed his eyes, preparing himself.

The Kiri shinobi pulled back the knife only to thrust it forward a second later. Itachi let out a cry of pain when the kunai was plunged into his left shoulder, digging deeply into the flesh. The vein that was hidden there was severed in the process, blood gushing out madly. The liquid spread quickly once freed, drenching the shirt above in a dark red.

Another set of gasps and an insane smirk plastered on Hito's face. He shifted his grip around the knife, gaining more force before he turned the blade within the flesh by ninety degrees clockwise. More blood vessels were severed, a great amount of the red liquid flowed like a river. Itachi wasn't able to hold back the pain and cried out loudly before quickly biting down on his tongue to stiffle further noises that would give his opponent any satisfaction. Considering the pain he tried to suppress by biting his tongue the muscle actually started to bleed. A warm metallic taste filled his mouth and made him almost gag when he swallowed it. The shirt he wore had a dark big patch on the shoulder part by now as the blood continued to release. It followed the body outlines, sliding over the black ANBU tattoo and streamed down until it reached the hand.

"Sensei!" Sakura called out in shock.

"Itachi-Sensei!" Naruto called, shock playing in his eyes.

Hito boldly removed the blade from the other's flesh, ripping it out with brutal force and another cry of pain left Itachi's lips. Now the blood was able to pour out freely as the kunai left the gap that stopped a greater flow before. It ran down all over him, skin stained in crimson red, no spot was being left out as a complete red arm was the result. There was nothing anymore that would stop either the bleeding nor the blood itself. Coming to the fingers, the warm liquid rolled further until meeting the fingertips where it dropped down to the floor beneath, ending the destined path.

"Sensei..." The kunoichi whispered as the tears kept falling.

Sasuke's crimson eyes widened at the sight before him and for the first time he was speechless.

**This was the third time I saw Itachi bleeding, the second time I saw him bleeding this much and for the first time I was left speechless. The first time was in the forest when he gained his Sharingan, the second when I found him after the Uchiha slaughter, the day he was pierced and lost his consciousness from the blood loss. And even though this time it wasn't as much and as brutal as on the day of the mass murder I was at a loss of words. I don't know why I can't explain it. I just can't.**

"Itachi-Sensei, oi! Can you hear me? Say something! Are you okay?" Naruto almost screamed, afraid that his Sensei might be unconscious or even worse about to die.

"How stupid are you kid to ask such a pointless question? But I'm curious too now. Tell me Uchiha Itachi, does it hurt? Are you in pain? Do you feel it now: the _real_ pain?"

Itachi groaned at the pain in his shoulder, a gap was left behind. He hissed every now and then, sweat rolled down his forehead, adrenaline shot through his body, his sight was getting darker, his mind dizzy - the blood loss was getting to him. Yet he managed to stand still. Even though his body clearly wanted to fall down to his knees he refused the urge. Instead he rose his head, glaring into taunting turquiose eyes.

"You call this _pain_? Don't make me laugh. Physical wounds can't hurt me because of rule number seven: 'A shinobi does not feel pain because he's not allowed to shows emotions.' That's why I don't feel any pain."

Even more enraged by this answer Hito stared with hard eyes at the Uchiha, fisting his hand until his knuckles went white. "Are you trying to act cool now? Then take this! The last minute! Hurry up and think of a plan!"

Fear rushed through the Genin's heads as they were reminded of the little time that was left. Only one minute to be exact. Can they be saved? Was there even a possibility to begin with? Now doubt started nagging at them and a certain raven Genin decided that enough was enough. He tightened his hand, his teeth clenching with a strong pressure as he gave his brother a hard glare.

"God damnit it Itachi! Where has your battle experience gone? Where's the genius? All I see is a guniea pig! Stop enjoying the beating and come up with a plan! You promised to save us! At least keep one for the first time in your life!"

"I'll try, Sasuke." Itachi breathed out and slowly closed his eyes.

_What now? All my skills are useless. If only our strings wouldn't be connected to each other I could rip them apart. Even if it means that my blood will run dry then. I couldn't care less what happens to me but I'm worried about my students._

Getting impatient with waiting for something to happen the Kiri nin spoke up again. "And? What's the result? I'm still waiting!"

_I never thought that I have to use it again but there is no other choice. I have to unlock a secret I wanted to keep forever. I hoped that I could escape my past but I was wrong. Now I need to reveal what I kept hidden for so long - one of the three unforgivable sins I've commited. How ironic, wouldn't you agree... _

A weak smile passed the elder Uchiha's face.

_...Shisui?_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_To Itachi,_

_meet me around sunset at the Nakano River. I need to talk to you. It's about your brother, about Sasuke. _

**AN: And cut! Seriously, listening to "Anastacia feat. Ben - 'Til Everything burns" and "Flint - Aim4" while typing ends in this - a chapter with much blood. (I can't deny it, I'm a sucker for a good bloodshed) I feel a lot better now. I needed a bit violence to satisfy my sadistic urges ;P And thanks again for your understanding and your kind reviews! See ya next time! ~BlackBeta**

**Oosawagi no Hito means 'Man of the turmult'. I used internet dictionary. The name is a bit lame but I didn't want a random one though the guy is random. *shrug* Who cares?**


	22. The dreadful twist of fate

**Sorry for the long wait. I don't even have an explanation as to why I waited so long to get this one done. It shall remain a mystery...**

**To Charrmed: Unfortunately I can't let Sasuke die. I don't like him either for all he has said and done to Itachi in the anime (wanting to destroy Konoha when Itachi did everything to protect it *pacepalm*) But without Sasuke there wouldn't be ItaSasu, right? So bear with him a little longer. I just can't make him realize his true feelings so soon but we are getting to that point, someday. Btw, your comment made me laugh - a lot :D**

P.S: You can keep any mistakes you'll find. I ran out of patience to find them on my own.

**To TigerCaramelRecinos: Noes! Leave my grammar mistakes alone! Just kidding, they are yours now ;P When I read your comment I was first like :) then like D: (I made that face at the grammar error part) Seriously, it went like that. I was very delighted to hear that you like my story and my imagination, it made me smile. I like to keep things coherent. And yeah, it was ironic to hear that because Sasuke is simply made to hate xD (Cool, it rhymes.) And thanks for the support :D**

**'insert rant here' - Sasuke's (16) comments**

_'insert emoness here' - Itachi's thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Naruto world, it belongs all to Kishimoto. If not I would own my dear Itachi.

**Chapter 22 Memories: The dreadful twist of fate**

**-Flashback, pre-massacre-**

How can a single letter change a life so suddenly, so drastically? It will remain a mystery for all eternity.

When Itachi went outside to the pond, intending to find his precious little brother, a kunai dashed towards his way. He stopped in his tracks as his Sharingan had immediately activated itself, calculating where the knife would hit. Embedded into the wall just a few inches away from him, the Kekkei Genkai faded from the Uchiha's eyes. He glared into the direction where the kunai had come flying from but saw no one. The attacker had already run off without being spotted. Itachi then looked back to the blade that stuck in the wall. Weird, he thought at first and that's when he noticed that a piece of paper was wrapped around the kunai.

Curiousity took over him as he removed the said paper and saw something was written on it, a message. Of course it was a message, what else would it be? A weak attempt at trying to murder him with a mere throwing knife? He proceeded to read the letter and his face suddenly went pale, eyes widened.

_To Itachi,_

_meet me around sunset at the Nakano River. I need to talk to you. It's about your brother, about Sasuke. _

The heart that was beating in his chest pounded now with greater force against his ribcage, breath caught in his throat. His hand that was holding the paper started to shake and he bit down on his lower lip to cease those movements. The letter, this mysterious letter. Itachi didn't even try to think of a person who could have written that, instead all his mind could think of in this very moment was the name that was mentioned there.

Sasuke.

And nothing mattered anymore. The message thrown into his life centered around that one person who mattered the most to him. A horrible feeling of being totally overwhelmed pooled in his stomach.

He had to meet this person and find out what he wanted from his otouto. He had to!

Tightening his hand into a fist the letter being stuck there was crumbled in the process. He looked up into the sky, seeing that the sun was about to set he decided to waste no more time.

Itachi paced into his room and picked up the little bag from his desk, fastening it around his hip. He then rushed back but was forced to a stop when he crashed into someone. The person gasped in shock and fell backwards but was caught in Itachi's strong arms wrapped around the waist before he could collide with the wooden surface. The elder Uchiha prayed to god that it wasn't his father that he had almost knocked over because this would end for sure in a good lecture about not running around the house. The head pressing into him barely reached his chest and that was when the prodigy let his eyes slowly travel downwards. They widened when he recognized who he had just crashed into.

"Sasuke? I'm sorry otouto, I never meant to bump into you. I was in a hurry but that should never be an excuse for hurting you."

The younger Uchiha stared up with questionable eyes at this. "What are you talking about aniki? You didn't hurt me you just startled me. I'm fine, really."

The little boy smiled up at him, proving his point. He wanted to part from his elder brother to show him that he wasn't harmed but couldn't do so. Itachi tightened his hold around him, afraid of letting go just yet. The threatening letter and the words written on it flashed through his mind.

What if Sasuke was in danger? What if this was a warning? A warning about his brother's approaching death? What if this was a trap to lure him out so they could kill Sasuke in his absence? What if when he returns his precious brother would be lying dead on the floor? What if he were to lose him? He didn't want to think about something so absurd like this but... what if it really happens?

Lost in his terrifying thoughts he ran his hands up and down the younger's back, ensuring himself that the other was okay and still alive. Starting to worry about his brother's strange behaviour Sasuke lifted a hand to touch the elder's cheek. The sudden contact on his skin caused Itachi to snap his eyes open which he had closed to erase his thoughts. He smiled down at the little boy in his hold and soon the same smile was on his lips.

"Nii-san, why were you in a hurry? Did you forget something?" Sasuke asked, gazing at his brother who had just let go of him and went down on his knees instead, now being on the same eye level as him.

"I just remembered that I have some business left. I have to go and finish it."

The younger Uchiha's face dropped at the words 'I have to go' but he had to push that aside for now, his aniki was the clan's prodigy after all. The thought hurt though. Because of this fact he was always busy but still the little Uchiha tried to accept it. In the end it was easier said than done, much easier.

"But what about the meeting you have to attend this evening?"

"I will go there afterwards and come back home late, so please don't wait for me. Go to sleep when kaa-san tells you so, okay?"

Sasuke wanted to protest and stay awake to await his sibling's return but after a kiss to his forehead he was convinced otherwise. He touched the spot he was just being kissed at softly and then smiled. Itachi used to poke him on the forehead and it would leave a red mark every time he did that but this kind of contact only left a tingling sensation. He liked those sweet touches.

"Hai, aniki but only if you do that again." The boy stuttered while blushing and when the prodigy smiled that lovely smile he had to look away, hiding his red face in embarassment.

"As you wish, otouto." Itachi said, his breath swept over the heated skin of his brother's cheek. He lifted his index finger, placing it under the other's chin to tilt his head back. Obsidian eyes met identical ones as their warm breath washed over each other.

"You are too adorable to resist anyway." The older Uchiha whispered. He was captivated by the other's eyes, eyes that held so much affection for him. He would never get tired of gazing into them. He was lost, lost in a spell only his little brother could create. Oh how he wished he could tell him how much love he held towards him but he couldn't. It was wrong to love your siblings like that, more than brotherly love.

With a clenching feeling getting hold of his heart he leaned in and gently placed his lips upon the soft skin of the boy's forehead. The blush on Sasuke's cheeks intensified as his eyes closed to savour the warm feeling the touch caused. When he opened his eyes again Itachi has already gotten up from his kneeling position. He gave another smile, ruffled the blue-ish dark locks on the other's head before heading to the front door. However, he managed only a few steps only to stop again when he heard his name being called.

"Nii-san!"

Said brother turned towards him as the other went on. "Be careful, don't get hurt."

A small smile tugged at the elder Uchiha's lips. "I will, don't worry about me."

_How can I die when I have a reason to stay alive? When I have you as my reason? _

And with a last glance at his younger sibling Itachi turned back and left the house, walking his way down to the meeting point as sun slowly set over him.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Water rushed down its path and Itachi found himself staring at the river with longing eyes. The way it flowed seemed so relaxing, something that the Uchiha was lacking lately. He couldn't sleep at nights and throughout the day his mind was constantly absent. He wished he could wash away his troubles like the river did with whatever fell into its stream. He sighed out a heavy sigh, trying to free his lungs and clear his mind. Closing his eyes he felt a breeze wind up to caress his face.

"I knew you would come, Itachi." A voice stated that appeared out of nowhere, followed by a figure jumping down from the nearest tree.

"You gave me a good reason after all..." The prodigy turned towards the other and when a sun beam fell upon his features he could see him clearly. Black hair with untamed curls, obsidian eyes that were almost the same as his and a smug grin on his face whenever they would meet. His clothes were casual like everyone else when there wasn't any mission. Yet, the greatest difference between him and the ones from Konoha was the Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt, proving that he was a member of the said Clan which he wore with pride. "...Shisui."

Said person gave a little smirk when his name fell from the other's lips. "I didn't tell you that it was me who sent the letter. Which detail gave away my identity that easily?"

"Your handwriting."

"Damn it. I should have put more effort into my awful scribbling." Itachi chuckled lightly at this, Shisui was more naive then he appeared to be.

"It wasn't only because of that though it confirmed my thoughts."

"Then what was the final piece?"

"It was one word, no, one name that told me that only you could be the sender."

Eyes widened for a moment but quickly relaxed before the older Uchiha face palmed himself. "Of course, how can I be so dense?"

"Only you know that when it's about my brother, no matter the reason, I would follow every order thrown at me just to make sure that Sasuke is safe. Isn't it, Shisui?"

Addressed person gave a nod as the hand slipped down from his face to linger on his hip. Itachi watched him for a moment, waiting for his friend to speak up but when he noticed that he won't say anything he voiced out his own thoughts.

"What do you have to tell me that concerns Sasuke?"

Shisui sighed deeply at this. He was well aware of how protective his cousin can get over his brother and also that it would be hard telling him what he has to say. Why was Itachi making it only worse? Why did he have to stare at him with those empty eyes that seemed so threatening all of a sudden?

"Okay, I will tell you but only if you anwer me this first: how are you? What have you been up to lately? How's it going with your ANBU duties?"

The moment he finished Itachi stared even more at him, bewildered by those questions that avoided his own. He opened his mouth to say something but his cousin was faster than him to speak up.

"Before you say anything now let me tell you that I haven't seen you for quite a long time now. We used to hang around once in a while but since you joined the ANBU force you were even more busy with missions. I just want to talk to you for a bit. You seem so troubled lately. Maybe it can ease some of your tensions?"

The prodigy let out a sigh but then flashed a small smile. "I'm sorry Shisui. You are right, we are friends and haven't seen each other in a while. To your questions: I'm fine. Missions and training. The usual."

"Geez, you _are_ a man of a few words. Your ANBU comrades were right."

Another sigh this time a deeper one. "Please, can you finally tell me what you wanted to talk about?" _Because I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this whole thing. Why are you trying to avoid the subject, Shisui? _

"One thing beforehand, you have to believe me when I say it's not easy for me as well."

Itachi stared at him with questionable eyes.

"I was ordered to carry out a special mission, a mission concerning your little brother."

Heart beat speeded up, pulse quickened as the body invisiblely started to tremble from fear. The feeling in his stomach getting worse with each second passing by in a suffocating silence.

"I was ordered to... kill Uchiha Sasuke."

The same heart skipped a beat, breath caught in the throat, lungs stopped working for a moment as eyes widened frantically. A loud gasp left his dry mouth, mind racing like crazy in the same way his heart did. Everything went blank. All rational thoughts were erased as only one word escaped his lips.

"No..."

Pure shock shot through him, overwhelming him. His limbs felt numb, too weak to bear the suddenly heavy weight as he fell to his knees. For the first time in his life Shisui was able to see all emotions playing in the other's black eyes. He tilted his head to the side in self-loathing, feeling angry at the person who ordered to kill his own little cousin and angry at himself for not being able to do anything.

"No way... this must be a lie. This can't be true..." Those words whispered in such a quiet voice caused the elder Uchiha's heart to shatter on the spot. Oh how he wished that it was merely a joke or a nightmare but unfortunately it wasn't - it was the bitter truth.

"I'm so sorry Itachi, really. I wish it was a lie I just told you but it wasn't. I have to kill him even though it's my own cousin. It's for the best."

Gaining his control back, Itachi slowly rose up. His obsidian eyes glassy, the shock still visible. His lips started to quiver as he bit down to suppress it, a small trail of blood trailed down as a result.

_Sasuke... why you? Why would they want to get rid of you?_

"Who Shisui? Who gave you the order?" The helplessness he had felt a few moments ago was quickly suffocated by his rising anger. No longer feeling drowned but instead led by fury he yelled loudly, demanding an answer to the ache in his heart.

"For what reason? Tell me! What reason could they possible have to order the assasination of my little brother?" Sharingan crept into his eyes, overtaking him, intensifying the angry display.

The other Uchiha was a bit shocked by hearing his best friend rise his voice to a shouting level. Never before had he seen him this angry and so verbal. He even felt slightly intimidated by the outburst, considering that the prodigy was usually collected, calm and indifferent. But he was not the one to back down or cower in fear from the rage pouring down on him. Freeing a heavy breath he confronted the piercing blood red eyes with his own crimson ones, the seriousness clearly apparent.

"I can't say who gave me the order but I can tell you why. Listen Itachi, I could have just done my mission _without_ even giving you this information. But because of the fact that you _are_ my best friend I felt like I should tell you the truth. Do you think it's easy for me to kill him? Don't forget that Sasuke is not only _your brother_ but also _my cousin_!"

"Then why?"

"Because of _you_!"

Itachi gasped loudly at this, the stab to his heart hit deeper than the one before. His mind went completely numb, the world around him stopped abruptly as his breathing did.

_Because of me...? Because of me Sasuke has to be killed?_

And as Shisui continued the prodigy felt the ache in his heart getting worse with each word being spoken.

"It's because of you. It wasn't hard to notice that Sasuke has become your weakness. He has become so much important to you that you put him over training and everything else. I know you would give up anything for him and even the others noticed that you became too attached to your brother, too much for their liking. Training was not as important as before but instead spending time with him was your top priority. You even were in hospital once because you protected him. Itachi, don't you see that he could be your _downfall_? 'They' noticed that and there's another reason as to why too. It's because he is not as skilled as you. You are the Uchiha prodigy. You have the potential to become the greatest member since our founder Madara. And what is Sasuke compared to you? Sure, he is your brother but just look at the facts. He is eight. That's the age when you've already graduated as a Genin and achieved the Sharingan. Sasuke will never reach the same level as you. He will forever live in your shadows, bearing the fate of being second for as long as he will live. Do you understand it now, Itachi? It's for the best but only in their opinion..."

The shock was great and hit deeply. The heart beat became erratic for a moment, eyes empty and liveless. Everything seemed to crash down, to fall apart and even the world seemed to suddenly hold its breath as the younger Uchiha did. Shisui stared at his friend for a minute, silently wondering why he was so quiet and not accusing him or yelling at him again. Not even a glare, nothing except for the silent treatment.

All of a sudden Itachi rose a hand, causing the other one to flinch at the movement, Sharingan activated in preparation. He let out a relieved sigh when the prodigy only grasped his necklace instead of a weapon as he had expected. The pendant was lifted to his eye level as another hand came to open it, revealing its content which the older boy would never learn about. A smile played on Itachi's face that was not only out of character for the famous Uchiha to do but also not fitting in a situation like this. Shisui just told him that his little brother has to be killed because he has become a thorn in the eyes of his clients, yet all his cousin did was being quiet about it and just stare at his lucky charm?

"If you really intend to kill Sasuke..." The pendant was closed and buried under the shirt again. Sharingan eyes met identical ones when the prodigy glared into his cousin's orbs.

"...then you'll have to kill me first."

"Itachi, please, don't make this any harder than it already-"

"I swore to protect Sasuke from anything, from anyone. Even from you if it has to be. And if this means that I'll die protecting him I won't regret it because..."

Crimson eyes shone in absolute seriousness when he finished that one sentence that made everything clear. "...he's more important to me than my life could ever be."

Shisui gasped in shock upon hearing this heartfelt confession. He lowered his head in understanding, eyes closing slowly.

"There's no way around this one, is it?"

A nod from the prodigy although the other couldn't see it.

"Destiny really is a bitch..."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**AN: Yep, it is. I don't know how exactly Itachi and Shisui are related to each other because Kishimoto never made that clear except for the "I thought you considered Shisui as a brother" part. And since everyone describes him as the elder cousin I thought 'why not'? And why did neither the manga nor the freaking anime show clearly what hair and eye colour Shisui has? Do I have to make up everything on my own? *sigh* The order to kill Sasuke and the reason why are made up as well but I thinks it fits and makes sense. Can you already guess what will happen in the next chapter? I bet you do. It's quite easy when you remember what Itachi thought just before the flashback and when you think about their 'location'. Esay, ne? So, see ya next chapter ;P**

**~Blackbeta**


	23. AN: This is the last time

**-Blackbeta chooses defeat-**

**Siblings rivalry can be tough, especially when you lose to your **_**younger**_** sister. We had a competition going on for years but now I see that I've lost, badly. I could never draw anything, my 'skills' rested in writing. I long ago accepted that she is better in drawing than me. But then she became also a writer. Because I was longer in the business I was the one ahead but now… I lost. She is better and far more popular than me. Her reviewers worship the ground she's walking on. She has tons of reviews and fanatic fans, daily messages of how great her stories and ideas are. And me? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I know I said I don't care about the amount of reviews I get but when I compare them to her then I **_**do**_** care, to a point where it hurts to look at. **

I don't care if you mock me as an emotional brat now. I don't care if you think of me as a drama queen. Only the ones who lose to their siblings in things that are important to them know what's it's like to be in my shoes. It's a feeling that weighs you down, that hurts you greatly. So, what I'm trying to say is…

…_**I give up. **_

…_**This story is discontinued**_**.**

_Well, I can't give any more  
So now I'm giving up  
'Cause nothing's ever good enough_

_What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all?  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all?  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try?  
Would it matter at all?___

Really, would it matter? I think I'm not strong enough to pick up the pieces back together because I lack it – inner strength that is.

The decision to give up has absolutely nothing to do with this pairing. In fact I still love it like I did in the beginning but I just can't go on with this war of who is the better author forever. By now it hurts really much, it depresses me greatly and that's why I'm putting an end to this by admitting defeat. The war is over… finally…

Sorry to all readers out there. I'm truly sorry. And now that it's over I want to thank you all for everything you did for me. Thank you for the support, for the kind words in the times of doubting myself and for everything else. You were the best, really. Thank you, thank you so much.

Goodbye to everyone who reads this. I wish you the best.

~Blackbeta


End file.
